Le secret de l'héritage
by leausy
Summary: Une maison en héritage le bon plan quand on n'a pas d'argent. Sauf si on n'est pas seul à hériter... L'un est fêtard et ne veut pas s'engager ni de responsabilité, l'autre est son parfait opposé et pourtant ils vont devoir se côtoyer...
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir,

Me revoila sur une nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira!

Merci à mes Béta : Chtitou, Vinie, Becullen et Koda pour le travail, le temps et la bonne humeur qu'elles partagent avec moi.

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent a SM a l'exception de certains sorti de mon imagination...

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Le secret de l'Héritage

* * *

**Prologue :**

_Pov du grand-père_ :

J'étais arrivé au crépuscule de ma vie. Et maintenant, il me fallait en faire le bilan. Ma vie fut longue sans aucun doute, il y a peu je fêtais mes quelques 80 ans. J'avais traversé tant de choses, des guerres, des changements politiques importants, des nouvelles lois, des avancées technologiques et médicales sans précédent. Mais ces mêmes évènements resteront-ils les plus marquants de ma vie ? Non pas réellement. Ce qui sera à tout jamais gravé dans chaque cellules de mon corps est sans aucun doute la naissance de ma fille: mon unique bébé. J'aurais voulu en avoir d'autres, mais à l'époque, ma femme avait eu une complication pendant l'accouchement et cela avait conduit l'équipe médicale à lui enlever son utérus. J'avais eu le plus merveilleux bébé du monde. Elle était magnifique, des yeux de chat. Une poupée de porcelaine ne pouvait être qu'envieuse de la beauté parfaite de mon diamant. Je n'ai pas été un papa comme j'aurais voulu l'être. En réalité, j'aurais aimé être la maman, celle qui donne les câlins et les bisous... Mais j'étais le père et donc celui qui impose l'autorité et la discipline... Je regrettais tant d'avoir suivi les idéologies propre à notre époque, en matière d'éducation. Cependant, j'avais quand même eu une certaine complicité avec ma fille. Avec ma femme, elle était ce que j'avais de plus cher en ce monde. J'aurais tout fait pour elle, mais la vie nous avait éloigné. Je n'avais pas su comprendre certains de ses choix, et j'avais été trop borné pour voir que je me trompais...

Ma fille m'avait tourné le dos, pour une raison qui bien des années après m'échappait toujours. Avais-je commis des erreurs ? Oui sans aucun doute. Étaient-elles impardonnables ? Probablement, sinon ma fille, mon diamant, ne m'aurait pas sorti de sa vie. J'aurais pu la supplier de pardonner à son vieux père mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Peut-être par fierté, mal placée forcement, ou stupidité, mais aujourd'hui, je le regrettais.

J'étais sur mon lit, ma dernière demeure. Cette nuit, je le savais, était ma dernière sur cette terre. Je n'avais jamais autant espéré qu'il y ait un après. S'il n'y avait rien, je n'aurais jamais aucune chance de connaître le déroulement de ces actions laissées en suspend...

Comment pouvais-je être si certain de vivre mes dernières heures ? Et bien parce que j'en avais décidé ainsi... J'étais vieux et ma mémoire me jouait parfois des tours. J'avais vu assez de mes amis partir dans des conditions pas toujours dignes pour vouloir décider de ma mort. J'aurais bien sûr pu faire comme tout le monde attendre tranquillement mon heure, mais j'avais déjà enterré ma première femme. Je ne voulais pas risquer de survivre à mon second amour...

Tout était préparé, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Mon testament, rédigé devant mon notaire et avec témoin, était en sécurité et prêt à être utilisé dès que nécessaire. Alors même si j'avais des regrets, le principal était sous contrôle. Je n'avais nul autre regret que celui de ne pouvoir dire adieu à ma formidable fille, mon rayon de soleil. J'aurais voulu la serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras, lui assurer que j'étais fière d'elle et de ce qu'elle était devenue. Je lui aurais dit toutes les choses que je n'avais jamais osé dire par pudeur. Mais, je ne pouvais le faire, quel genre de père ferais-je si je l'appelais maintenant alors que la mort se rapproche ?

Tout au long de ma vie, j'avais tenté des coups plus fous les uns que les autres mais celui-ci était un coup de poker... Et j'étais loin d'être convaincu du résultat et encore moins de la réussite. Mais elle était tellement sûre de son choix que je ne m'étais pas aventuré à la dissuader.

Il nous avait fallu presque un an pour mettre notre plan à exécution et maintenant que tout était en ordre, malgré l'absence de certitude que l'issue soit celle voulue, nous avions décidé de quitter ce monde que nous ne comprenions plus vraiment.

Je peux maintenant sentir mon souffle ralentir, mon esprit s'embrouiller. Mes paupières sont lourdes, je resserre mes bras autour de cette merveilleuse femme qui m'accompagne dans mon dernier voyage. Je ne remercierais jamais assez la vie de m'avoir permis de la rencontrer. Cette femme et notre diabolique plan... j'aimerais croire en la vie après la mort, où peu importe, j'espérais seulement qu'on puisse voir comment nos proches grandiront en notre absence... Je n'avais peut-être aucune certitude sur la réussite de notre manœuvre mais je savais que c'était sans doute la plus belle mise en scène de notre vie, notre plus belle réussite. La seule que nous aurons accompli ensemble.

_Pov de la grand-mère_ :

J'avais toujours été une amoureuse de la vie, et pourtant je m'apprêtais à mettre fin à la mienne. Mais je n'avais aucune crainte, je n'allais pas faire le grand saut seule. Cet homme, que j'avais rencontré quelques années auparavant, avait bouleversé ma vie. Alors que je m'attachais à des valeurs sans doute d'un autre temps, il m'avait appris que la vie, la vraie, n'est pas celle qui suit nos principes. Grâce à lui, j'avais compris que, parfois, briser les règles était une bonne chose. Je n'avais qu'un regret celui de ne pas l'avoir connu plus tôt. Mais, cela n'aurait pas été possible... Avant, nos conjoints respectifs étaient de ce monde. Mon premier époux était mon tout, sans lui j'avais cru ma vie finie. Quand il est mort, j'ai un instant pensé que je mourais juste après. Les années étaient passées et j'avais vieilli. Je n'étais pas malade, pas sénile bien que ma mémoire me face parfois défaut. Il me restait sans doute encore quelques belles années à vivre mais mon choix était fait. Enfin mon choix, le notre devrais-je dire. Je ne pourrais dire lequel de nous deux avait réellement été l'instigateur de notre plan, mais nous étions tout les deux convaincus de faire le bon choix. Notre mort allait sans doute attrister du monde, surtout lorsqu'il serait annoncé que nous l'avions prévu, mais pour nous, il n'y avait pas de meilleure fin.

Dès années plus tôt, j'avais commis une erreur. Je n'avais pas accordé à ma fille le droit à l'erreur. Enfin plus exactement, je n'avais pas toléré qu'elle ne suive pas mes règles. Avoir des enfants, un mari et un travail je n'étais pas contre. Mais à dix sept ans, c'était trop jeune, surtout sans situation. De plus elle ne connaissait quasiment pas le garçon qui l'avait mise enceinte. Ils se fréquentaient depuis un peu plus de six mois. Alors, je lui avais ordonné de ce faire avorter mais elle avait hérité du caractère de mon époux et avait catégoriquement refusé. Ce jour là, elle avait claqué la porte et quitté ma vie. Enfin pas tout à fait, dans mon malheur, j'avais eu la chance d'avoir une fille formidable. Quand son enfant vint au monde, elle prit le temps de nous prévenir. Elle nous permit de voir ce merveilleux petit-être. Ainsi même si entre nous les ponts avaient été définitivement coupés, elle nous avait quand même fait entrer dans la vie de son enfant.

J'avais tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui demander pardon, mais elle me répondait que c'était trop tard. Qu'une mère ne pouvait pas jeter son enfant à la rue puis simplement s'excuser de l'avoir fait. Je n'avais jamais compris ce qu'elle attendait de moi et je quitterai ce monde sans le savoir.

Mais, j'étais heureuse parce que ma mort allait faire un miracle. Oui, je le reconnais j'étais peut-être un peu trop optimiste mais après tout la vieillesse me le permettait. Alors, je m'étais convaincue que notre plan serait une réussite.

L'avantage d'avoir une longue vie est sans doute d'avoir un bon petit pécule de côté. Ainsi avec mon nouveau compagnon nous avions pu investir dans une magnifique villa. Nous avions mis un long moment pour trouver ce que nous cherchions. Pas que nous soyons particulièrement difficiles mais il avait fallu attendre de connaître certains faits pour pouvoir faire notre choix. Heureusement, une fois le bien trouvé, l'affaire fut vite conclue.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer sur mes pensées, le néant m'enveloppait petit à petit.

Avant de sombrer définitivement, et ne sachant pas ce que je trouverais de l'autre côté, je sens sa prise se resserrer autour de moi, son souffle fouettant de plus en plus doucement mon cou. Bientôt nous serions ailleurs, dans un autre monde, pour l'éternité. J'espérai qu'après notre mort nous serions quelque part, regardant nos enfants et petits-enfants évoluer mais je ne pouvais que l'espérer.

Avant de me laisser emporter par la mort, je sentis mon corps refroidir et ma respiration ralentir. Je n'avais pas mal, non, au contraire je me sentais enfin libre, mon corps n'était plus ce vieux tas d'os douloureux et lent. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir voler. Ma dernière pensée fut de remercier la vie de m'avoir permis de faire de belles rencontres et surtout la dernière. Cet homme avec qui j'avais décidé de partir avait été ma chance et je l'avais saisie. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais pu mettre au point notre plan.

J'étais enfin sereine. Partir maintenant, même si je n'avais finalement aucune garantie sur ce qui allait se passer pour notre plan, était la meilleure chose à faire. Ce plan était un peu notre bébé, le seul que nous aurons ensemble alors il ne pouvait que fonctionner. J'avais conscience qu'il était bancal, voir farfelu et même, si pour certains on ne pouvait forcer le destin, j'étais de celles qui pense le contraire. Parfois un coup de pied au cul du destin peut faire avancer les choses. Et c'était exactement notre idée. Un petit coup de pouce pour forcer le destin à s'accomplir.

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue vous donne envie d'en découvrir plus... Je pense publier un chapitre tout les 15 jours.

A bientôt..


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour,  
**

Et voila le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à mes relectrices- correctrices : Chtitou, Vinie, Koda, Becullen.

Disclamer: La majorité des personnages appartiennent à SM.

Bonne Lecture.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Pov Isabella :

Je venais ici pour la première fois et je n'étais pas certaine de ce que je devais faire. Le hall était accueillant. J'aurais pensé qu'il serait plus austère, mais il était lumineux. De grands lustres pendaient ici et là éclairant l'immense salle. Plusieurs canapés et fauteuils étaient disséminés dans la pièce. Sur le côté gauche de l'entrée, légèrement à l'écart, je remarquais un immense comptoir en bois noir. D'un pas hésitant, je m'étais alors dirigée vers une femme aux cheveux poivre et sel installée derrière un pupitre. J'imaginais qu'elle était là pour accueillir les visiteurs. Son sourire semblait sincère et son regard était empli d'une grande douceur.

- Bonjour jeune fille, vous désirez ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix rayonnante.

- Bonjour, madame, je viens voir Bettina, commençai-je avant d'être coupée.

- Oh oui, vous devez être Isabella ? N'est-ce pas ? Elle m'a prévenu de votre venue. Alors, vous allez au bout du couloir et vous montez au 3eme étage, première porte en face de vous, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Merci, répondis-je en me tournant vers le couloir qu'elle m'avait indiqué quelques secondes plus tôt.

- De rien, termina-t-elle avant de m'interpeller à nouveau alors que j'étais pratiquement arrivée devant le fameux ascenseur. J'espère vous revoir bientôt, conclut-elle dans un immense sourire.

Je suivis le chemin qu'elle m'avait indiqué et me retrouvai devant la porte, la main levée, mes doigts fermés en poing, mais pourtant pétrifiée. Je n'arrivais pas à franchir les quelques centimètres qui me séparaient de la porte et frapper un coup pour signaler mon arrivée. Je n'étais définitivement pas à l'aise ici. Mais, je lui devais bien de sacrifier quelques heures de mon temps pour elle. Réunissant tout mon courage, je toquai et attendis patiemment.

- Oh tu es venue ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu annules … murmura-t-elle en me faisant signe d'entrer chez elle.

- Grand-mère, tu sais que je viendrais toujours te voir ! Pourquoi pensais-tu que j'allais annuler ? la questionnai-je tout en regardant l'endroit où elle vivait maintenant.

Rien de pompeux, l'endroit n'était pas très grand mais pas petit pour autant. La pièce principale se constituait du salon et d'une petite cuisine américaine, le tout bien aménagé. Je reconnaissais certains meubles que ma grand-mère avait emmené de son ancienne maison apportant ainsi de la chaleur à ce lieu. Les murs étaient peints en blanc pour deux d'entre eux et les deux autres étaient gris. L'appartement semblait en bon état, ni humide ni surchauffé. J'étais rassurée de voir qu'elle ne vivait pas dans un taudis. Je cessais ma contemplation quand ma grand-mère répondit à ma question.

- Tu es une jeune femme, et tu as sans doute mieux à faire que de venir passer ton samedi après-midi avec une vieille folle, débita-elle.

- Tu n'es pas une vieille folle ! répliquai-je faussement choquée par ses propos.

- Tu fais partie des rares personnes qui le crois, surtout depuis que j'ai choisi de venir vivre ici, m'avoua-t-elle.

- Et bien, comme tu dis toujours : « laisse les autres penser ce qu'ils veulent, du moment que tu continues à faire ce que tu veux, tu les emmerdes ! » récitai-je me rappelant toutes les fois où elle m'avait elle-même dit ces propres mots.

- Hum, tu as raison.

- Vas-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es venue vivre ici alors ? Ou devrais-je te supplier ? demandai-je impatiente de comprendre son choix.

Il y a encore quelques jours, ma grand-mère vivait à Seattle dans la maison familiale celle où elle avait élevé ma mère et où était mort mon grand père quelques mois auparavant. J'avais vu ma grand-mère devenir de plus en plus maussade depuis la disparition de son mari. Et je savais qu'elle se sentait mal dans leur maison, mais personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'elle la vende. Elle l'avait pourtant fait, ma mère avait tenté de l'en empêcher, mais rien n'y avait fait. Je n'avais pas eu connaissance des détails de leur nouvelle discorde. Mais, je m'étais quand même permise de dire à ma mère ma façon de penser. Je comprenais que perdre la maison de son enfance était difficile mais ma grand-mère et mon grand-père l'avaient eu seuls, grâce à leur travail et j'estimais que ma grand-mère était en droit de la vendre si elle le décidait.

Ma mère n'avait pas partagé mon opinion mais comme toujours elle avait préféré ignorer notre mésentente. Autant avec moi elle évitait tout affrontement, s'enfuyant ou faisant parfois semblant d'être d'accord, autant avec sa propre mère elle allait systématiquement au conflit. Je n'avais jamais posé de questions, je m'étais contenté d'écouter se qu'on me disait et je ne cherchais pas à savoir ce qui avait, au départ divisé, ces deux femmes pourtant si proches.

- Oui je vais t'expliquer, je ne me sentais plus chez moi dans cette grande maison vide... je ne dormais plus, je n'y faisais que survivre. Tu sais quand ton grand-père est mort je pensais le suivre, que la vie me quitterait rapidement après qu'il m'ait abandonné mais maintenant ça fait six mois qu'il nous a quitté et je dois me faire une raison. Même si je ne pense pas être capable de faire mon deuil, je lui dois de vivre les moments qu'ils me restent aussi bien que je le peux. Alors, cette résidence m'offre tout le confort que je veux. J'ai mon indépendance, même si ce n'est pas très grand, et je peux quand je le décide aller dans la cour ou dans la salle commune voir du monde.

- Je t'imagine mal faire un loto... répondis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu serais surprise de voir ce que font les vieux de nos jours... plus aucun respect je te jure... j'en ai vu un l'autre fois... non je vais épargner tes oreilles néophytes ! décida-t-elle.

- Oh allez mémé j'suis pas aussi innocente que tu le crois !

- Oh mais je le sais bien ça ! Mais non ce qui se passe en salle commune reste en salle commune.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe des choses salaces dans votre salle commune ? demandai-je tentant de la choquer pour lui faire cracher le morceau ?

- Ah ma petite fille préférée, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire dire quoi que ce soit ainsi ! rigola-t-elle.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, j'aimais me retrouver avec elle ainsi et parler de sa jeunesse. Quand elle me racontait sa vie, j'avais l'impression de lire un roman. Et j'adorais lire. J'avais beau n'avoir que vingt ans, je préférais passer mes après-midi avec ma grand-mère, qu'à écouter mes amis se plaindre de leur vie.

Après avoir quitté ma grand-mère pour une quinzaine de jours, je retrouvais mes amis pour passer la soirée avec eux. Les semaines passèrent ainsi, toutes rythmées de la même manière.

Comme tous les quinze jours depuis maintenant plus de deux ans, j'allais passer mon samedi après-midi avec ma grand-mère. Il y avait plus passionnant pour une jeune femme de mon âge, mais j'aimais réellement ces moments là. C'était un moment de détente où je laissais de côté mes études et mes soucis.

Pendant longtemps, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi mes parents ne venaient pas avec moi, ce fut ma grand-mère qui la première m'expliqua qu'ils étaient fâchés. J'avais toujours su qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, mais je n'avais jamais demandé d'explication. Je pensais que cela ne me regardait pas et qu'un jour si l'un d'eux en ressentait le besoin, il serait temps de m'expliquer ce qui c'était passé.

Ma grand-mère était probablement la plus encline à me parler de leur histoire mais elle y allait à son rythme. Un jour, elle m'avait avoué avoir tenté à plusieurs reprises de s'excuser pour le mal qu'elle avait commis auprès de ma mère ainsi qu'auprès de mon père. Mais aucun des deux n'avait voulu lui pardonner, bien qu'ils m'avaient toujours permis de la côtoyer. Ce qui pouvait paraître étrange. Enfant, j'avais évidement questionné mes parents et même mes grands-parents mais ils avaient tous eu la même réponse, à savoir que c'était des histoires de grands et que je n'avais pas à m'en inquiéter. Je les avais donc écouté espérant qu'un jour ils me trouvent assez adulte pour tout me dire.

Je ne me souvenais plus à partir de quand exactement j'avais commencé à passer mes samedis avec elle, mais les premiers souvenirs remontaient à mes six ans. A cette époque là, mon grand-père était encore parmi nous et ils habitaient une petite maison aux abords de Seattle. Ma mère, et parfois mon père, m'y déposait le samedi matin de bonne heure. Mon grand-père me ramenait le soir. J'y passais également une grande partie de mes vacances scolaires. En grandissant mes visites s'étaient cependant espacées, préférant être avec mes amis qu'avec des vieilles personnes.

Mais quand mon grand-père nous quitta, j'eus peur pour ma grand-mère. Elle semblait terriblement anéantie par la disparition de l'homme de sa vie. Elle n'avait pas voulu rester dans leur maison et s'était réfugiée dans une résidence privée. J'avais repris mes visites hebdomadaires, malgré mon emploi du temps chargé, je me faisais un devoir d'y passer au moins quelques heures de mon samedi. Heureusement, le campus n'était distant que de quelques kilomètres.

Mes parents étaient venus à l'enterrement de mon grand-père, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient adressé la parole à ma grand-mère. Ce fut ce jour là que je reposais la question pour la première fois depuis mon enfance.

Flash-back :

- Mémé, pourquoi maman et papa ne sont-ils pas venus chez toi après l'enterrement ? lui demandai-je peinée par l'attitude déplacée de mes géniteurs.

- Ma chérie, tu sais entre eux et moi il y a une vieille histoire... commença-t-elle les yeux embués de larmes.

- Non, justement grand-mère je n'en sais rien. Personne ne m'a jamais expliqué pourquoi vous ne vous parlez pas ! avouai-je.

- Oh, et bien que dire à part que j'ai été trop têtue et stupide et que tes parents n'ont pas su pardonner à la vieille femme que je suis devenue ?

- S'il te plaît explique moi ce qui s'est passé... la suppliai-je.

Je n'avais jamais autant ressenti le besoin de savoir pourquoi ils ne se parlaient plus. Pourtant, je pouvais dire que ni mon père ni ma mère n'étaient des personnes rancunières. Pour preuve, bien qu'ils soient séparés depuis longtemps ils étaient restés en très bon terme, on aurait même pu les qualifier d'amis.

- C'était avant que tu ne naisses, quand ta mère m'a appris qu'elle allait être maman... Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et ne connaissait ton père que depuis peu de temps... je ne l'ai pas accepté. J'ai voulu l'obliger à avorter mais elle a préféré quitter la maison et ne jamais y revenir. Ton père l'a soutenu dans son choix. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas restés ensemble, ils ont agit pour ton bien avant même que tu ne naisses, sourit-elle. Cependant, ce n'était pas un vrai sourire mais plutôt un sourire rempli de regrets.

- Mais tu t'es excusée non ? Tu as su passer par-dessus tout cela toi, sinon il me semble que je ne serais pas ici non ? argumentai-je.

- Et bien, pendant toute la grossesse de ta mère, je n'ai eu aucun contact avec elle, seul ton

grand-père prenait de ses nouvelles et me les transmettait. J'étais trop fière en ce temps là pour faire le premier pas. Le jour de ta naissance, ton père nous a prévenu. Je peux t'avouer que j'ai été plus que surprise quand il m'a donné le numéro de chambre de ta mère. Nous y sommes allés dans l'après-midi même avec ton grand-père. Quand je suis entrée dans la chambre, ta mère a tourné la tête vers la fenêtre sans m'accorder un regard. J'ai senti mon cœur se fissurer puis je t'ai entendu gazouiller dans ton berceau. Et là ma vie a pris un nouveau sens. Je me suis penchée au dessus de toi et tes yeux déjà si expressifs pour un nouveau né m'ont happé. Je ne pouvais plus te quitter du regard. Tu étais un ange, le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. J'ai demandé si je pouvais te porter et ton père a accepté. J'ai cru un moment que ce jour aurait scellé notre réconciliation mais j'ai de nouveau eu une parole malheureuse. J'ai demandé à tes parents dans combien de temps ils comptaient se marier afin de faire de toi un enfant légitime et pas un bâtard, termina-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Ne supportant pas de la voir pleurer ainsi, je me levais et la pris dans mes bras, lui frottant doucement le dos.

- Grand-mère, calme toi, suppliai-je.

- Je suis désolée ma chérie, c'est encore très dur à supporter... Tes parents, et à juste titre n'ont pas aimé ma remarque et ils m'ont clairement dit de sortir de la chambre. Plus tard, quand ton grand-père est rentré à la maison, il m'a donné une lettre signée par tes deux parents. Dedans, ils m'expliquaient qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se marier. Pour eux cela n'avait aucune valeur, d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient visiblement pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tes parents avaient également précisé que si je voulais te voir, je pourrais le faire librement tant que je ne salissais pas votre vie, mais pour eux je n'existais plus.

- Je suis désolée, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire en la coupant. Je pouvais voir à quel point remuer son passé et ses erreurs la blessait mais j'avais besoin de comprendre cette partie de ma vie. Alors je tentais malgré tout de l'encourager pour qu'elle finisse son histoire.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être ma petite-fille, c'est plutôt à moi de te présenter mes excuses. Bien, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, après avoir lu la lettre, j'ai d'abord été en colère contre ta mère qui ne voulait pas comprendre mon point de vue, puis très triste quand j'ai constaté que par ma stupidité j'avais perdu la plus belle chose de ma vie. Alors grâce à mon mari, qui m'a bien expliqué sa façon de penser j'ai fait abstraction du "Quand dira-t-on" et j'ai accepté la proposition faite par tes parents.

- Quelle proposition ? demandai-je ma curiosité piquée au vif.

- Un peu de patience, jeune fille, ne voudrais-tu pas boire un verre avant de continuer ? me questionna-t-elle.

- Hum oui je veux bien de la limonade si tu as.

Sans répondre, elle se leva lentement de son siège et se dirigea d'un pas légèrement tremblant vers la cuisine. Rapidement, elle reprit place en déposant deux verres et une assiette de cookies devant nous.

- Comme j'étais entrain de te l'expliquer tes parents nous avaient proposé de te voir aussi souvent que nous le voulions. Au départ, ce n'était qu'une heure ou deux, chez eux, les samedis puis quand ta mère t'a trouvé assez grande tu as pu venir passer la journée complète à la maison. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, la première fois où ta mère t'a déposé pour la journée. Tu venais d'avoir 2 ans.

Fin flash-back.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à discuter de mon enfance. Avant de me laisser partir cette fois là, elle me retint plus longuement et me demanda s'il était possible pour moi de venir le samedi suivant. Elle voulait me présenter un ami. J'étais heureuse de voir qu'elle ne se morfondait pas seule dans cette résidence. Quand mon grand-père nous a quitté, je fus persuadée qu'elle ne referait jamais sa vie, leur amour était tellement puissant. Mais l'entendre me dire qu'elle avait une personne chère à son cœur et qu'elle voulait me le présenter officiellement me comprimait le cœur. Je ne saurais clairement pas expliquer la raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas complètement heureuse de cela, mais c'était ainsi. Je n'arrivais pas à me réjouir. Je tentais malgré tout de masquer mon trouble et acceptais l'invitation. Après l'avoir serrée dans mes bras, je la quittais.

Le samedi suivant comme promis, j'arrivais chez elle pour le repas du midi. Armée d'une bouteille de vin, je frappais à sa porte, mon appréhension était à son comble. Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir comment agir face à cet inconnu. J'espérais qu'il soit sérieux et ne la fasse pas souffrir. J'étais probablement ridicule de m'inquiéter ainsi pour ma grand-mère, elle était adulte et savait certainement mieux que moi ce qui était bon pour elle. Je soufflais un bon coup, quand j'entendis le verrou de la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se tenait derrière la porte tout sourire. J'eus comme un choc en la voyant. Je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir un jour vue si rayonnante. J'entrais doucement dans son appartement, pratiquement sur la pointe des pieds. Je n'arrivais pas à me détendre. Quand son ami se tourna vers moi, il m'envoya un magnifique sourire. Cet homme avait malgré son âge un charisme impressionnant et son regard était d'un vert émeraude étonnant. Je dus faire une sorte d'absence, puisque ma grand-mère fit claquer ses doigts devant moi. Je m'excusais platement de mon attitude mais l'homme ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

- Oh jeune fille, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de comportement croyez-moi ! rigola-t-il alors que ma grand-mère lui donna une tape sur l'avant-bras.

- Oh que tu crois, il est bien loin le temps où tu faisais tourner la tête de toutes les jeunes femmes de bonne famille du comté. Maintenant, tu peux encore séduire quelques vielles dames comme moi tout au plus, le reprit-elle.

- Tu n'es pas une vieille dame ! affirma-t-il, la regardant comme on regarde le plus précieux des trésors.

Gênée d'être présente lors de ce moment qui semblait si intime, je toussais pour leur rappeler ma présence. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir vu mes grands-parents aussi intimes. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter face à eux.

- Excusez-nous Bella, je peux vous appeler Bella n'est-ce pas ? me demanda l'homme dont j'ignorais encore le nom.

- Oui, oui pas de souci, Monsieur ? demandai-je gênée.

- Oh pas de monsieur avec moi, petite, appelle-moi Edward et si tu es d'accord on peut également se tutoyer, me proposa-t-il.

- Pas de souci pour le tutoiement, Edward, répondis-je mal à l'aise de l'appeler par son prénom.

- Je suis désolé, nous attendions une autre personne mais elle s'est décommandée.

Le repas et l'après-midi furent un moment très distrayant. Edward était agréable et avait une façon tout aussi théâtrale pour raconter des anecdotes sur sa vie que ma grand-mère. Je pris congés en fin d'après-midi me rappelant que mes amis de la fac m'attendaient pour le repas et une soirée d'étude. Dire que je n'étais pas très emballée par notre planning aurait été un euphémisme. Je n'avais aucune envie d'étudier encore moins un samedi soir. J'aurais préféré sortir et faire la fête mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, les partiels approchaient à grand pas et je n'étais pas à jour dans mes révisions.

Le temps défilait à une vitesse ahurissante, et je n'eus pas l'occasion de rendre visite à ma grand-mère et Edward très souvent, prise entre mes révisions et mes amis. Je devais avouer que je n'avais pas été la petite fille modèle. J'étudiais le marketing, en seconde année, heureusement j'avais quelques facilités pour les études mais ne roulant pas sur l'or, j'avais dû trouver un job pour financer la partie que ne couvrait pas ma bourse d'étudiant. Le dimanche et un samedi sur deux, ainsi que deux soirs par semaine, je bossais dans une boutique de lingerie à Seattle. La fin de l'année scolaire approchait à grand pas et la question de mon logement pour l'année suivante commençait à m'inquiéter. J'avais le choix entre une chambre dont les cafards étaient les vrais propriétaires mais qui ne coûtait pas grand-chose et une collocation avec mes deux meilleures amies et le fiancé de l'une d'elle. Même si le choix était facile, j'avais besoin de mettre de l'argent de côté pour être certaine de ne pas me retrouver à sec au courant de l'année suivante. Alice et Rosalie avaient la chance d'avoir des parents fortunés qui leurs assuraient une véritable sécurité financière pendant la durée de nos études. Et même si mes parents m'aidaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient cela ne suffisait pas à combler mes comptes.

L'été s'installa doucement et les températures se firent de plus en plus agréables. Mon dernier examen venait de se terminer, j'allais finalement pouvoir souffler. Enfin c'était ce que je croyais en sortant de la salle surchauffée, mais quand je me suis rendue à la résidence de ma grand-mère, j'y trouvai une ambiance pesante. Je n'osais pas m'approcher du comptoir. La dame habituellement souriante était assise là comme toujours, mais au lieu d'arborer un sourire éclatant, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Dans le hall plusieurs dizaine de personnes semblaient errer l'âme en peine. Au bout du couloir, je crus distinguer un policier.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il y ait une telle effervescence. Je m'approchais lentement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Mon sixième sens me hurlait de fuir. J'arrivai devant le pupitre et posai mes mains à plat sur le comptoir.

- Oh ma chérie, je ne savais pas comment te prévenir. Ta grand-mère ne m'a jamais donné tes coordonnées... commença-t-elle. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle me racontait.

- Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à ma grand-mère ? questionnai-je paniquée.

- Oh mon dieu, personne ne t'a prévenu alors ? Je pensais que la police avait réussi à joindre tes parents et qu'eux t'auraient averti. Je suis tellement navrée ... continua-t-elle pleurant de plus belle.

- Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends pas de quoi il s'agit, pouvez-vous me dire où est ma grand-mère ? insistai-je.

- Oui oui bien-sûr, mon enfant vient avec moi, me dit-elle en contournant son bureau. Elle me prit la main et me dirigea vers l'une des causeuses disposées dans le hall. Une fois que nous fûmes toutes les deux assises, je fus certaine que je n'allais pas du tout aimer la suite des évènements. Je ne voulais qu'une chose fuir loin de tout ça. Je regrettais d'être venue, peut-être que si je partais en courant tout cela n'aurait pas lieu ?

- Ta grand-mère nous a quitté cette nuit, lâchât-elle.

Je ne bougeai pas, ne pleurai pas. Non j'étais tétanisée, j'avais eu ma grand-mère au téléphone deux jours avant. Nous avions convenu que je viendrais après avoir fini mon épreuve. Que s'était-il passé, elle ne m'avait pas semblé malade lorsque j'avais discuté avec elle au téléphone. Au contraire elle me semblait heureuse et épanouie. Elle avait des projets m'avait-elle dit, elle devait m'en dire plus aujourd'hui. Je ne saurais jamais ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire.

Je ne sus comment j'étais finalement rentrée à la maison de mon père, mais ce fut dans mon lit d'enfant que je me réveillais le lendemain matin. Un marteau piqueur avait semble-t-il décidé de squatter mon cerveau. Je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir bu la veille mais pourtant la gueule de bois que je semblais avoir prouvait le contraire. Je remarquais un verre avec deux cachets posées sur ma table de chevet, je m'en saisis et avala le tout d'un coup. En reposant le verre, un papier sur ma table de chevet attira mon attention, écrit de la main de ma mère me demandant si j'étais toujours d'accord pour gérer les détails concernant l'enterrement de ma grand-mère.

J'étais encore dans le brouillard ne me rappelant pas d'avoir parlé avec elle ou qui que se soit hier soir. Mais j'allais devoir avoir une explication sérieuse avec ma mère.

* * *

Et voila pour ce début d'histoire... petite information: le début de l'histoire sera un peu dur émotionnellement parlant (enfin si j'ai réussi à faire passer les émotions!) mais ensuite l'ambiance s'allégera.

**Réponses aux presque anonymes:**

_Céline:_ Comme je l'ai dit au-dessus les premiers chapitres seront un peu triste mais après l'ambiance s'allégera pas mal.

_Lilly-rose:_ Oui un peu triste le prologue et les premiers chapitres... j'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira.

_Onja:_ Merci pour ton commentaire.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour,

Et voila le nouveau chapitre...

Merci à mes Béta : Chtitou, Vinie, Becullen et Koda pour le travail, le temps et la bonne humeur qu'elles partagent avec moi.

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent a SM a l'exception de certains sorti de mon imagination...

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Pov Edward

Deuxième jour...seulement une nuit s'était écoulée depuis que j'avais appris son décès. Vingt quatre heures que je me reprochais de ne pas lui avoir rendu visite le week-end dernier. J'aurais dû y aller comme prévu. Mais j'avais annulé à la dernière minute, préférant passer mon jour de repos avec la femme de ma vie. Et maintenant, je m'en voulais terriblement. Il était parti sans que je le revois, seul, abandonné. Je devais recontacter le notaire pour finaliser les droits de succession. Mon esprit se remémorait les jours précédents, à la recherche d'informations sur ce que le notaire aurait à me dire.

_Flash-back_ :

Je venais d'apprendre sa mort par téléphone. Sa femme de ménage qui passait chaque jour l'avait, a priori, découvert mort dans son lit. Elle avait immédiatement prévenu les secours, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Les premières conclusions laissaient penser à un suicide. Ce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. J'aurais voulu qu'il me parle, peut-être aurais-je pu l'en dissuader. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de laisser un mot, rien qui expliquait son geste. La seule information que j'avais pu obtenir du médecin légiste fut qu'une autre personne était décédée cette même nuit. J'avais tenté d'avoir l'identité de cet autre individu, mais il n'avait rien voulu me dire de plus, soit disant à cause du secret professionnel.

Ma mère était étrange, elle ne pleurait pas, ne parlait pas. J'avais dû prendre en charge les formalités à la demande de mon père qui ne semblait pas particulièrement porter d'intérêt à cette disparition. J'avais beau connaître les différents qui existaient entre mes parents et mon grand-père, je n'arrivais pas à accepter le détachement dont faisaient preuve mes géniteurs face à sa mort.

Pourtant, quand ma grand-mère était partie, j'avais un temps espéré qu'ils se réconcilieraient et renoueraient des liens. Mais ils étaient tous trop bornés. C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais à chercher à son domicile d'éventuels documents pour organiser son enterrement. Je n'avais évidement rien trouvé. Et je regrettais de n'avoir jamais eu de discussion avec lui car j'ignorais ce qu'il souhaitait. Ma grand-mère avait été inhumée au cimetière de Forks dans le caveau familial de ses parents. Il n'y avait à ma connaissance pas de place pour la dépouille de mon grand-père. J'eus la chance malgré tout que le personnel de la résidence soit mieux informé que moi. La dame de la réception m'indiqua qu'il lui avait confié avoir laissé des informations à son notaire ainsi que le double dans le coffre fort mis à disposition par la résidence. Elle me remit les papiers et ce que je pensais être les documents se transformèrent en une simple lettre avec les coordonnées du notaire. La lettre m'informait juste de suivre les instructions que me donnerait l'homme de loi et que je ne devais pas poser de question. Il précisait que son choix était réfléchi et que je n'aurais rien pu faire pour le faire changer d'avis.

Je contactai rapidement le notaire qui m'invita à me rendre à son cabinet afin de discuter avec moi des dernières volontés de mon défunt grand-père. Le rendez-vous fut fixé pour le lendemain matin afin que je puisse rapidement prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour son enterrement.

Le reste de cette journée passa rapidement, la résidence m'avait laissé un délai pour vider son appartement. Vu la taille de celui-ci, je n'en aurais pas pour bien longtemps, mais je n'avais pas le courage de m'y mettre dans l'immédiat. Sa mort était bien trop fraîche dans ma mémoire. Quelques heures à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis que l'on me l'avait annoncé au téléphone. J'étais apparemment la personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence.

Je pris un moment pour lister les personnes à convier pour l'enterrement afin de pouvoir leur envoyer le faire-part en temps et en heure.

_Fin flash-back_.

Le lendemain matin, j'attendais fébrilement dans la pièce attenante au bureau du notaire. Faisant trembler mes jambes et craquer mes doigts régulièrement ce qui semblait agacer prodigieusement la secrétaire peu aimable. Son regard noir était effrayant, j'étais certain qu'elle devait faire fuir tous les enfants dès qu'elle arrivait quelque part. Elle me faisait penser à une horrible sorcière d'un soir de Halloween. Je ne pus me retenir de rire à cette image, ce qui sembla l'énerver davantage. Je tentais de masquer mon hilarité et mon énervement pour ne pas qu'elle se jette sur moi. J'aurais pu jurer voir de la fumée sortir de son nez tel un taureau dans une arène.

Ce fut avec près d'une demi-heure de retard que la porte du cabinet notarial s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître une jeune femme à la chevelure brune. Elle se tenait à demi-tournée vers la personne que je supposais être le notaire, les épaules voûtées. Tout dans son attitude corporelle laissait imaginer qu'elle portait un poids immense sur le dos. Je l'entendis remercier fébrilement l'homme bedonnant avant qu'elle ne sorte de la pièce en saluant la vilaine sorcière qui ne dénia même pas lui répondre. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué ma présence tant elle m'avait paru dans ses pensées. Son attitude montrait qu'elle était perdue. Je me demandais brièvement pour qu'elle raison elle avait besoin d'avoir recours à un notaire, avait-elle elle aussi perdu un être cher ? Elle semblait bien trop jeune pour devoir s'occuper de droits de succession. Je finis par chasser mes pensées en secouant la tête, me sermonnant par la même occasion. Un notaire n'était pas utile que pour régler des problèmes liés à la perte d'un être cher et puis je n'étais pas du genre curieux alors je ne comprenais pas ma soudaine envie de connaître les raisons de sa présence ici. Je ne la connaissais pas et ne l' avais même jamais rencontré avant alors pourquoi lui porter le moindre intérêt ?

Le notaire m'appela, mettant fin à toutes mes tergiversations. J'entrais dans son bureau en lui serrant la main. Une fois les présentations faites, il entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet en se saisissant d'un dossier. Il en extirpa une feuille sur laquelle je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître l'écriture de mon grand-père.

- Bien, votre grand-père avait préparé un testament, mais avant de prendre connaissance de celui-ci vous devez vous soumettre à sa dernière volonté.

- Bien-sûr, si c'est dans mes possibilités je ferais ce qu'il voulait. Déclarai-je légèrement inquiet de ce qu'il avait bien pu souhaiter.

- Il ne souhaite pas être enterré, il demande à être incinéré et que vous dispersiez ses cendres dans la cours de sa résidence, au pied du vieux chêne que vous avez du voir en allant dans son salon, il donnait directement dessus.

- Bien, est-ce que c'est légal ? Demandai-je me rappelant vaguement qu'il n'était pas autorisé de répandre les cendres de quelqu'un n'importe où.

- Oui, la dispersion des cendres est possible en tout lieu sauf sur les voies du domaine public. Mais il vous faut obtenir l'autorisation de l'ensemble des propriétaires de la résidence, ce qui ne sera pas dur à obtenir puisqu'il avait déjà évoqué son souhait lors d'une assemblée générale et que l'ensemble des résidents avaient donné un accord de principe.

- Mais je dois leur redemander ? Y-a-t-il un délai ? Parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour organiser les choses...

Je me sentais perdu et complètement dépassé par ce que je devais prévoir. Je n'étais pas le roi de l'organisation, et je n'aimais pas le faire. Je préférai suivre en général. Mais pas de chance pour moi, mon grand-père n'avait que moi sur qui compter alors je devais me faire violence et assurer sur ce coup là !

- Ne vous en faite pas, vous aurez le temps, rien ne vous oblige à disperser les cendres directement après la crémation. Bien-sûr ce serait mieux pour faire une cérémonie, si vous avez l'intention d'en faire une, cela dit votre grand-père a stipulé qu'il ne voulait rien de religieux.

- D'accord, est-ce que je dois signer quelque chose ? Demandai-je pas plus rassuré par ses dernières paroles.

- Non, pour le moment il vous suffit juste d'honorer sa dernière volonté et ensuite nous nous reverrons pour la lecture de son testament.

- Bien, merci répondis-je en me levant.

Je quittais son bureau, déboussolé. J'essayais d'y voir plus clair. Par quoi devais-je commencer ? J'appelais finalement mes parents afin de leur faire part des dernières volontés de mon grand-père. Au lieu de trouver du réconfort et de l'aide je n'obtins que des critiques sur, je cite, ce vieux fou qui ne pouvait jamais faire comme tout le monde... J'étais finalement pas plus avancé par cet appel mais clairement plus énervé. Et je me faisais la promesse de respecter la volonté du vieil homme. Il était aussi excentrique que j'étais commun. Il avait beau être mon parfait opposé il n'en restait pas moins mon modèle. J'aurais voulu avoir sa personnalité, il savait attirer le monde sans pour autant en faire des tonnes. Les seules personnes à ma connaissance qui n'aimait pas cet homme étaient mes parents.

Fier de mes résolutions, je retournais à sa résidence. Je devais faire vite la matinée était bien entamée et j'avais encore pas mal de formalités à remplir, heureusement je pouvais compter sur l'aide de mes meilleurs amis.

Comme l'avait prévu le notaire, l'accord des résidents était déjà signé et m'attendait même à la réception. La femme d'habitude rayonnante m'adressa un sourire triste en me disant qu'ils avaient été prévenus de ma venue et avaient décidé de prendre les devants afin de me faciliter les choses. Ici aussi mon grand-père était aimé et respecté cela me réchauffait le cœur de savoir que finalement il n'était pas si seul que j'avais pu le croire. Je m'en voulais toujours de ne pas avoir été plus présent pour lui. Combien de fois, m'avait-il demandé de me libérer un week-end pour lui rendre visite et qu'il me présente ses amis ? Je n'osais pas faire le calcul, mais systématiquement je trouvais des excuses pour éviter de me rendre chez lui. Mon grand-père avait emménagé dans cette résidence en 2007, au début j'avais essayé d'aller le voir régulièrement. Mais je n'aimais pas ce lieu qui me faisait plus penser à un mouroir qu'à une résidence de standing. Alors petit à petit j'avais espacé mes visites pour finalement, ne plus y aller. J'avais toujours une excuse pour ne pas m'y rendre, encore plus depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie. Mais maintenant, je le regrettais, cet endroit semblait être chaleureux et non pas froid et sombre comme je l'avais imaginé. Et même si moi je n'allais plus lui rendre visite, lui venait me voir un week-end sur deux parfois moins mais c'était les fois où il insistait pour que se soit moi qui fasse le déplacement.

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'avais reprit le chemin de la maison. Je logeais chez mes parents, faute de mieux. Mais la situation était de plus en plus tendue. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver ma place ni à prendre des décisions. Chez eux, je restais l'éternel adolescent et je ne voulais plus de ça. Je devais me prendre en main, mais comment faire quand nos études ne sont pas terminées ? J'avais malheureusement besoin d'eux pour m'aider. J'avais un petit travail qui me permettait de mettre un peu d'argent de côté tous les mois mais c'était tellement peu qu'il me faudrait des décennies avant que j'ai de quoi subvenir à mes besoins, que dis-je à nos besoins...

J'arrivais enfin à destination, mais je ne pouvais pas encore me poser. J'avais un million de choses à faire, envoyer les faire-part, voir avec le crématorium afin de fixer une date et une heure pour la cérémonie... je soufflais, désespéré. La maison semblait déserte, en regardant l'heure cela ne m'étonna pas. Mes parents étaient sans aucun doute encore à leur travail. J'appelais rapidement mes meilleurs amis pour savoir si tout allait bien. Comme je m'y attendais, ils se proposèrent pour venir m'aider encore un peu avec toute les démarches administratives. J'avais l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis trop longtemps. J'aurais aimé qu'une autre personne se charge un peu de la paperasse mais je ne pouvais compter que sur moi malheureusement.

Avec l'aide d'Angela et Ben, nous arrivâmes à tout boucler rapidement. La cérémonie aurait lieu le lundi 5 juillet, la crémation était prévu pour 10h puis nous irions à la résidence répandre les cendres et enfin vers 12H30 un petit buffet serait servi dans le hall de celle-ci avec l'accord des propriétaires.

Angela et Ben étaient en couple depuis plusieurs années. Je connaissais Ben depuis toujours, enfant nous habitions la même rue et avions fait toute notre scolarité ensemble. Angela était entrée dans nos vies l'été de nos quinze ans. Ça faisait maintenant 10 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et autant d'année qu'on ne se quittait que rarement. J'avais longtemps envié leur couple d'une certaine façon. Je n'étais pas le plus populaire, cependant je n'étais pas non plus un looser, non j'étais… en fait, je ne savais pas vraiment comment qualifier mon adolescence. Sans doute avais-je été un adolescent lambda, pas la star du collège mais pas celui sur qui tout le monde tape. Je n'avais jamais cherché à me faire des amis, Ben puis Angela me suffisaient amplement. D'autres personnes s'étaient, au fil du temps, greffés à notre trio mais jamais personne ne s'était vraiment intégré dans notre groupe. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment l' expliquer mais on se suffisait à nous même. Pour certains cela pouvait sembler étrange, Angie était en couple avec Ben et j'étais en quelque sorte celui qui tenait la chandelle. Mais nous, cela nous était égal. Je n'empiétais pas sur leur intimité et ils ne cherchaient pas à gérer la mienne. L'un comme l'autre faisait parti intégrante de ma famille, mes parents les considéraient comme leurs enfants. Angela et ma mère avaient lié une véritable amitié partageant le même métier, les deux étaient institutrices et travaillaient dans la même école.

Grâce à eux, et aussi à mes parents, même si actuellement je ne les comprenais pas trop, j'avais tenu bon. Ils m'aidaient tous les 4 à ne pas me perdre dans ce qu'était devenue ma vie depuis quelques semaines.

Ma vie avait pris un tournant aussi surprenant qu'inattendu. Mais je ne regrettais aucun de mes choix. J'étais malgré tout heureux dans ma nouvelle vie et tout ce qu'elle m'apportait n'avait pas de prix. J'aurais pu décrocher la lune pour elle, alors quelques sacrifices au niveau de mes études n'étaient pas cher payé. Je mettrais peut-être plus de temps pour obtenir mon master en informatique mais j'étais doué dans ce domaine alors les cours du soir serait amplement suffisant, si j'arrivais à bosser quelques heures par jour en plus. Et puis le travail que j'avais décroché même s'il ne me faisait pas rouler sur l'or, me permettait d'obtenir une certaine expérience et c'était un bon point pour mon CV. Je pouvais gagner de l'argent, en mettre de côté, un peu tout du moins, tout en ayant du temps à lui consacrer. L'emploi que j'occupais consistait à créer des sites internet "clé en main" pour des particuliers, des entreprises et des associations. Ils me payaient correctement pour le service fourni mais comme j'avais besoin de temps libre, je n'avais pas beaucoup de contrat.

J'avais appelé chacune des personnes sur ma liste et préparer les faire-part pour le lundi. Le traiteur avait été commandé. Tout était prêt, je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire, pas la plus facile. Je devais convaincre mes parents de venir à la cérémonie. Je savais que la discussion serait longue et douloureuse mais je voulais qu'ils soient avec moi lundi matin. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir tout gérer à ce moment là.

Je les trouvais dans le salon en train de lire. Je m'installais face à eux, me grattant la gorge.

- Un problème Edward ? Me demanda mon père sans lever le nez de son journal.

- Oui, en effet. Répondis-je.

- C'est... commença ma mère paniquée.

- Non, tout va bien de ce côté là merci ! Mais je voudrais discuter avec vous à propos de lundi... débutai-je mal à l'aise. Je n'aurais pas du avoir à leur demander d'être présents, c'était le rôle d'Esmée d'être là non ?

- Que ce passe-t-il lundi ? Demanda mon père.

- La cérémonie funéraire de grand-père, répliquai-je d'un ton froid. Je devais me calmer sinon je n'arriverais pas à obtenir ce que j'étais venu chercher.

- Écoute Edward, ta mère et moi avons tiré un trait sur ton grand-père il y a des années. Tu connais l'histoire, je n'ai pas besoin de te la rappeler il me semble. Il a énormément fait souffrir ta mère...

- Papa, je sais tout ça mais le pardon tu connais non ? Ne pourriez-vous pas faire un effort ? Il a plusieurs fois tenté de s'excuser, l'erreur est humaine. Je pensais que vous respecteriez ce que vous m'avez enseigné. Mais à priori vous semblez être des adeptes du "fait ce que je dis et pas ce que je fais" répliquai-je énervé.

Je n'arrivais pas à les comprendre. Ils étaient pour moi un modèle à suivre enfin jusqu'à maintenant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des étrangers en face de moi. Mes parents m'avaient toujours appris à pardonner et savoir accepter les erreurs des autres, ne pas les juger et eux que faisaient-ils ? Exactement l'inverse de ce qu'ils m'avaient appris...

- Edward, je comprends que pour toi tout cela est compliqué à gérer surtout en ce moment mais pour ta mère... débuta mon père avant d'être coupé par sa femme.

- Carlisle, je crois qu'Edward a raison. J'aurais peut-être dû pardonner à mon père lorsqu'il était encore temps... Je crois que nous devrions aller à la cérémonie. Pleura-t-elle.

Je devais avouer que je ne m'étais pas attendu à se revirement de situation, je pensais que j'allais devoir les supplier mais ma mère m'avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied et pour le coup je lui en étais reconnaissant. Je n'étais pas certain de ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis mais j'en étais ravi.

- Tu es sûr ? La questionna mon père.

- Oui, je crois que je ne me pardonnerai pas si je n'y allais pas. Edward, je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonné pour gérer la cérémonie mais c'était au dessus de mes forces, murmura-t-elle.

- Oh maman, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Tentai-je de la rassurer.

- Oui, je suis tellement fier de toi mon fils, tu arrives toujours à trouver des solutions aux problèmes. J'admire ta façon d'agir. Me confia-t-elle le regard rempli de fierté.

Elle aurait tous les droits de ne pas être fier de moi, surtout avec l'année qui s'était écoulée mais pas une seule fois je n'avais eu à subir de reproches de leur part. Aussi bien mon père que ma mère m' avaient soutenu dans mes choix. Et je leur en étais reconnaissant, mais entendre de la bouche de celle qui m'avait donné la vie qu'elle était fière de moi, me touchait énormément.

Le week-end passa rapidement, j'avais pris du retard dans la création des sites et je devais le rattraper si je voulais être payé. Alors, j'avais consacré une grande partie de mes moments libres à cela. Le lundi matin arriva trop rapidement. Ben m'avait prêté une cravate et une chemise noire pour l'occasion. J'avais enfilé le pantalon et la veste de mon unique costume, noir eux aussi. Angie m'aida à nouer la cravate. Ils étaient arrivés de bonne heure afin de m'aider à tout préparer.

J'arrivais au crématorium une heure avant le début de la cérémonie afin de régler les derniers détails et accueillir les personnes venues rendre un dernier hommage à mon grand-père. Dans la salle, un écran géant permettait de suivre l'avancé du cercueil. Une fois tout le monde présent la cérémonie débuta. L'officiant des pompes funèbres vint dire quelques mots au pupitre, puis je pris sa place.

Je fis un discours banal, rappelant certains moments de la vie de mon grand-père, demandant si quelqu'un voulait dire un mot. Des amis de longue date parlèrent de lui en des termes élogieux. Mais ni ma mère ni mon père ne vinrent dire un mot, je ne leur en voulais pas, après tout ils étaient présents et c'était déjà plus que ce que j'avais espéré. Après une dernière bénédiction, les portes s'ouvrirent et le cercueil avança. Les portes se refermèrent et on nous demanda de passer dans le petit salon afin d'attendre. Vers midi, on me rapporta l'urne entourée d'un linge blanc. Quand je m'en saisis, je fus étonné de la sentir aussi brûlante, je compris pourquoi l'employé l' avait enveloppée d'un linge.

Chacune des personnes présentes regagna sa voiture et nous partîmes en direction de la résidence. La réceptionniste qui était venue à la cérémonie était déjà sur place et nous accueilli avec un sourire bienveillant. Nous fûmes dirigés vers le chêne. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire ou dire. Je n'avais jamais eu cela à faire de ma vie et j'étais vraiment paumé. J'aperçus sur l'un des bancs non loin de l'arbre une jeune femme brune, qui par sa silhouette me rappelait étrangement celle que j'avais croisé chez le notaire. Je reportais finalement mon attention vers l'arbre. Je pris une grande inspiration, je n'étais pas à l'aise en société alors être celui qui dirigeait la cérémonie des cendres me semblait être au-dessus de mes forces. D'autant plus que je ne connaissais pas le quart des personnes présentes. Finalement, ma mère vint à mes côtés et enlaça ses doigts aux miens. Cela me donna le courage nécessaire pour faire face aux personnes présentes.

- Merci d'être venus, balbutiai-je. Mon grand-père souhaitait reposer au pied de cet arbre. Je vous propose, pour ceux qui le souhaitent, de creuser afin de déposer les cendres. Je pris la pelle, et dégagea la première botte de terre, ma mère et mon père furent les suivants. Chacune leur tour, les personnes présentes creusèrent le trou, puis vinrent me serrer la main me présentant leurs condoléances et me dire combien mon grand-père était fier de moi. Je leur souriais et les remerciais de leur présence.

Une fois le dernier coup de pelle donné, je m'avançais vers le trou, et ouvrit l'urne.

- Repose en paix grand-père. Dis-je les larmes roulant sur mes joues pendant que je versais les cendres de ce qui avait été l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Quand l'urne fut vidée, je repris la pelle et remis la terre dessus. Je ne pourrais dire combien de temps, je restais ainsi, figé devant ce petit amoncellement, mais je dus y rester un moment car je sursautai quand ma mère posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Edward tu devrais rejoindre les invités à l'intérieur. Ton père leur a ouvert le buffet, mais il serait plus correct que tu sois là. M'expliqua-t-elle.

Je relevais mon regard vers le sien. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur le banc désormais vide qui avait attiré mon attention en arrivant. Je me demandais où était passé la jeune femme de tout à l'heure avant de reprendre contenance. Je hochai la tête et suivis ma mère.

Quand tout le monde quitta le hall, je me sentis soulagé et vidé. Je devais encore ranger et nettoyer l'endroit mais le plus dur était passé. Le lendemain, je devais me rendre chez le notaire afin de lire le testament et voir ce que mon grand-père souhaitait faire de ses biens. Il n'avait pas grand chose et j'étais certain qu'il s'agissait d'une simple formalité. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps et cela me soulagea car j'avais besoin de repos. J'avais surtout besoin de passer du temps avec elle, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir à peine vu depuis le décès de mon grand-père et cela me tuait. J'avais envie d'être avec elle, elle était ma bouffée d'oxygène, sans elle ma vie n'était plus rien.

* * *

**Notes Auteure**: petit chapitre sur la vie d'Edward... prochain chapitre Pov Bella... ce sera un chapitre triste... mais nécessaire...

A bientot


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour,

avec un petit retard (Rob à Paris oblige...) je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre... Merci à mes correctrices!

Bonne lecture!**  
**

Disclamer: La majorité des personnages appartiennent à SM...**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
**

* * *

Pov Bella :

J'avais hurlé pendant de longues minutes contre mes parents, les larmes coulant enfin. J'arrivais enfin à extérioriser le chagrin que je ressentais depuis la veille. Ni mon père, ni ma mère n'avaient osé dire quoi que se soit. Celle qui m'avait donné la vie, baissait la tête mais ne me reprenait pas pour mon manque de respect. Je devais bien l'avouer, il ne valait mieux pas après ce qu'elle avait oser me faire.

Comment diable, pouvait-elle me demander de prendre en charge l'enterrement de ma grand-mère ? Je n'avais pas encore 20ans, ce n'était pas à moi de gérer cela ! Non, elle était l'adulte elle était la fille qui devait prendre soin de sa mère et ce n'était pas à moi de prendre en charge tout cela. Quel genre de mère faisait ça ? Quel genre de fille refusait de s'occuper des dernières volontés de ses parents ? Hors de moi, je ne mesurais plus la portée de mes paroles.

- Le jour où se sera ton tour, je ne laisserai même pas mes enfants s'occuper de tes dernières volontés, penses à trouver quelqu'un pour les faire respecter parce qu'il ne faudra pas compter sur moi ! Lui hurlai-je sous le regard choqué de mon père.

Ma mère s'agrippa fortement à la chaise devant elle, son corps traversé de sanglots violents. Le visage de mon paternel était livide, pire que si je lui avais annoncé que j'étais danseuse dans une boite de strip-tease

-Isabella ! S'offusqua mon père. Je t'interdis de parler ainsi à ta mère. Continua-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Tu m'interdis ? Et bien je m'en fou ! Elle m'a laissé un mot pour me demander de m'occuper des obsèques de grand-mère, ne crois tu pas que c'est elle qui a tord ?

Je fis une pause, regardant mon père droit dans les yeux essayant de décrypter ses pensées mais je devais reconnaître que je n'étais pas très douée dans ce genre d'exercice.

- Non bien-sûr que non, tu es toujours de son côté ! Terminai-je lasse de me disputer avec eux, alors que j'aurais juste voulu partager mon chagrin.

- Bella, se radoucit-il je sais que ce qu'on te demande est difficile mais tu es sans doute la personne qui était le plus proche de Bettina et je suis certain qu'elle aurait préféré que se soit toi qui t'en occupe... déclara-t-il.

- Papa, je … ok je vais le faire abdiquai-je. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Vous devriez être ceux qui prennent tout en charge ! Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer affirmai-je.

- Bella, Je peux t'aider si tu as besoin mais comprend moi bien, je ne me sens pas capable de faire cela, je ne lui ai jamais pardonné ce qu'elle a fait et si je devais m'occuper de son enterrement je pense que je laisserais ma rancœur prendre le dessus et je ne respecterais pas ses dernières volontés qui j'en suis sur ne manqueront pas d'être à l'opposé de ce à quoi je m'attends. Expliqua subitement ma mère.

- Non, si je dois le faire, je le ferais seule, sans vous. Vous recevrez un faire-part concernant le jour et l'heure de son enterrement. Dis-je en quittant la cuisine.

De retour dans ma chambre j'appelais l'une de mes meilleures amies, je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle sache mieux que moi ce que je devais faire, mais elle sera au moins d'un bon soutien.

Comme je m'en doutais, Rose et Alice, mes deux meilleures amies m'avaient immédiatement dit de les rejoindre pour qu'on discute de vive voix des derniers évènements. Une fois dans leur appartement, où trônaient déjà des cartons, elles m'offrirent un chocolat chaud que je pris de bon cœur.

- Bien, en t'attendant j'ai regardé sur le net ce que tu devrais faire. Est-ce que le décès a été constaté par un médecin et déclaré à la mairie ? C'est à faire dans les 24h déclara Alice, le nez plongé dans son ordinateur.

- J'en sais rien murmurai-je.

- Bells tu dois vérifier ces premiers points, peut-être peux-tu téléphoner à son ami ? Proposa Rose.

Je relevais la tête affolée, dans ma peine et mon désarroi je n'avais pas pensé à prévenir Edward de la mort de ma grand-mère. Il habitait la résidence, forcement quelqu'un avait dû le prévenir ?

- Je n'ai pas son numéro, mais j'ai celui de la réception de la résidence, je vais appeler...

Après avoir posé les questions à la personne au bout du fil, j'en savais un peu plus. J'avais un courrier à récupérer que ma grand-mère m'avait adressé ainsi que le certificat de décès rempli par le médecin légiste. Elle m'apprit tristement qu'Edward était lui aussi malheureusement décédé la même nuit que ma grand-mère. Dire que j'étais sous le choc aurait été un euphémisme, quelle chance, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, y avait-il pour qu'ils nous quittent la même nuit ? Pas beaucoup à mon avis.

Rose et Alice m'accompagnèrent pour récupérer les documents. Je compris enfin ce qui s'était passé, ma grand-mère n'avait pas succombé à une maladie qu'elle m'aurait caché ou une attaque. Et ce n'était pas plus un hasard qu'Edward soit mort la même nuit, non ils avaient prémédité leur coup. Ils avaient programmé leur mort ensemble. Un suicide, mais pourquoi ? Ma grand-mère ne m'expliquait pas son geste, elle me disait juste que la famille d'Edward n'était pas au courant de leur relation et qu'il était probable qu'il ne leur en parle pas dans son courrier. J'aurais voulu les appeler pour leur présenter mes condoléances mais après tout s'il n'avait pas jugé utile de leur parler de nous, à quoi bon ?

Elle me laissait également les coordonnées du notaire que je devais contacter pour avoir les renseignements nécessaires concernant ses dernières volontés. Le rendez-vous avec celui-ci pris, j'allais avec mes amies prendre des affaires chez mes parents, je ne voulais pas rester dans cette maison. Alors nous avions décidé que j'emménagerai un peu plus tôt avec les filles et que je prendrai le canapé le temps que l'appartement qu'on avait réservé soit libre.

Le vendredi 2 juillet je me trouvais chez le notaire, je n'avais jamais eu affaire avec eux et je trouvais ça impressionnant. Je ne pourrais l'expliquer mais j'avais une boule au ventre. J'aurais voulu ne pas y être allée seule, mais Rosalie avait un dernier examen et Alice avait prévu un petit-déjeuner avec son fiancé. Elle avait proposé d'annuler son rendez-vous mais j'avais refusé. Je pouvais bien faire les démarches seule après tout je n'étais pas la première personne qui perdait un être cher.

Le notaire m'expliqua les dernières volontés de ma défunte grand-mère, son envie d'être incinérée et que ses cendres soient déposées au pied du chêne de la résidence. L'homme bedonnant était très gentil, il m'expliqua tout ce que j'avais à faire. Malgré tout, quand je quittais son bureau je me sentais anéanti et incapable de tout mener à bien. Je sortis du cabinet notarial dans un état second. L'air chaud de juillet fouettant mon visage me fit reprendre légèrement pied. J'avais peu de temps et beaucoup à faire, je devais m'organiser pour tout gérer en temps et en heure. Avant de pouvoir organiser les obsèques, il me fallait l'accord écrit de la résidence pour y déposer les cendres. Sans prendre la peine de les appeler je m'y rendais. La nouvelle du décès d'Edward et de ma grand-mère avait fait le tour, et chaque personne que je croisais dans le hall me présentait ses condoléances. Arrivée au guichet, la même femme qu'habituellement me fit un sourire triste et me serra la main dans un geste réconfortant. Avant même que je puisse lui dire les raisons de ma présence elle me tendit un document.

- Je ne vous l'ai pas remis hier car tout le monde ne l'avait pas signé. C'est un acte officiel qui vous reconnaît le droit de venir déposer les cendres de votre grand-mère au pied de l'arbre. Elle nous avait parlé de cela il y a quelques semaines et nous avait demandé de vous faciliter les choses. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, une autorisation verbale aurait suffi vous savez, mais votre grand-mère nous l'avait demandé expressément.

- Je...merci réussis-je à dire.

- De rien, jeune fille. Comme vous le savez Edward nous a aussi quitté et il souhaite les mêmes choses que votre grand-mère mais nous ne pouvons faire les deux cérémonies en même temps, il y aurait trop de monde dans le hall.. je vous propose de faire votre cérémonie lundi ou mardi qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je savais que mon père aurait des difficultés à se faire remplacer pour le lundi alors je choisis le mardi ne sachant pas si de toute façon il daignerait venir. Mais il n'aurait aucune excuse s'il refusait. J'appelais ensuite le service pour la crémation. Le rendez-vous fut fixé au mardi matin. Ce soir là, avec mes amies et le fiancé d'Alice, nous préparâmes les faire-part, et passâmes de nombreux appels afin de convier les proches de ma grand-mère à la cérémonie.

J'avais appris au cours des appels que la cérémonie pour Edward aurait lieu la veille aux alentours de midi. J'étais décidée à y aller, anonymement bien sûr mais j'avais apprécié nos après-midis passés ensemble et il me semblait juste d'aller lui dire adieux. Cela me permettrait également de voir comment était organisée sa cérémonie, je devais reconnaître que je n'étais pas vraiment sereine de devoir organiser tout cela. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment déposer les cendres au pied de l'arbre. Devrais-je juste les verser autour de celui-ci au risque qu'elles s'envolent au moindre coup de vent ? Où les enterrer dans une boite ? J'avais choisi une urne dans laquelle les cendres devaient être versées après la crémation, peut-être que je les laisserai dedans et mettrai tout en terre...

J'avais des milliers de questions qui tournaient dans ma tête m'empêchant de trouver le sommeil malgré le confort du canapé de mes amies. Je décidais de me lever, il n'était pas encore 6h mais le jour se levait déjà. J'aimais l'été rien que pour cela, les jours étaient longs... Je n'aimais pas la nuit, enfin je n'aimais pas le silence de celle-ci, j'avais besoin de bruit, de sentir la vie autour de moi pour me sentir bien.

Après un café, je décidai d'aller courir, je n'étais pas une grande sportive, mais je courrais fréquemment, une habitude prise au lycée, pour me maintenir en forme. Mon I-pod branché, je partis prenant un rythme soutenu. Après une bonne heure de course, sur le chemin du retour, je décidais de prendre des viennoiseries pour notre déjeuner. Un petit-déjeuner à la française ferait plaisir à mes amis. C'était notre routine, chaque fois qu'on revenait de boite, on s'arrêtait dans la boulangerie française pour prendre notre gourmandise. Mais depuis un moment, nous n'avions pu faire la fête, entre nos examens de fin d'année et la mort de ma grand-mère je n'avais pas la tête à cela. Et puis notre déménagement était pour bientôt, les filles avaient fait une grande partie de leurs cartons, tout comme moi. J'avais rendu ma chambre sur le campus quelques jours plus tôt, juste avant la fin des cours préférant le calme de chez mon père à la cité U qui n'offrait pas une grande isolation sonore pour mes révisions. Mes affaires étaient donc toujours dans les cartons attendant sagement le jour où nous aurions notre appartement. Plus qu'un petit mois. Nous devions emménager début août, nous laissant ainsi du temps pour nous installer avant de reprendre les cours. J'avais hâte, c'était une nouvelle vie qui allait débuter. J'espérais que vivre avec Rosalie, Alice et son fiancé allait être facile, je n'avais aucune raison d'en douter.

Je connaissais les filles depuis toujours. Nous envisagions de monter notre entreprise d'événementiel à la fin de nos études. Nous suivions le même cursus à quelques options prêts mais nous n'avions pas eu la chance d'être dans les mêmes groupes de travail. Quant au fiancé d'Alice, bien qu'assez discret, il était très sympa. Elle l'avait rencontré via le site de rencontre de notre université lors de notre première année. Au début, Rosalie et moi avions été septique quant à une relation débutant sur le net, mais finalement Jasper avait fait l'unanimité. Parfois je trouvais qu'ils allaient trop vite, ils n'étaient en couple que depuis deux ans et quelques mois et pourtant ils allaient emménager ensemble.

Je me souvenais lorsqu'elle nous l'avait présenté, elle attendait notre approbation avec tellement de stress qu'on n'avait pas pu s'empêcher avec Rose de la taquiner. Nous avions fait passer un véritable interrogatoire à celui qui avait volé le cœur de notre petit lutin. Son prénom, lorsqu'on l'avait entendu pour la première fois, nous avait fait rire, et l'on avait immédiatement trouvé un surnom, qui ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas quitté depuis. Jasper était devenu Casper depuis ce jour. Rose et moi, avions beau savoir que ça mettait Alice hors d'elle quand on l'appelait ainsi, cela ne nous arrêtait pas. De son côté, Jasper n'avait jamais rien dit. La première fois qu'il nous avait entendu l'appeler ainsi, il avait fait une légère grimace, mais en avait pris son parti. Et pour se venger, il nous avait trouvé lui aussi des surnoms, qui selon moi n'avait vraiment rien d'original ou de drôle. Ainsi Rosalie, qui il fallait bien le reconnaître n'avait rien à envier à Barbie, avait été rebaptisée Blondie Barbie. Et moi, j'avais hérité du sublime surnom de Belliméro . La seule dont le surnom avait fait l'unanimité était Alice, notre lutin.

Jasper était donc tout naturellement entré dans notre cercle très fermé, Alice fut la première casée et la seule, je devais le reconnaître. Ni Rose, ni moi n'avions l'envie de trouver chaussure à notre pied, où comme aimait bien le dire ma blonde préférée, dans une époque où tout est jetable, nous choisissons aussi de prendre des mecs jetables, les réutiliser n'était pas signe de modernité et nous étions des femmes modernes. Et elle avait entièrement raison. Je ne rêvais pas de prince charmant, d'amour éternel et de toutes ces conneries à l'eau de rose, non, je ne voulais qu'une chose dans ma vie, enfin peut-être pas qu'une seule, mais pour le moment l'important pour moi était de profiter de ma vie. Faire la fête, réussir mes examens, et profiter de mes amies, plus tard, peut-être quand je serais vieille enfin plus âgée, j'aurais envie de me ranger mais pas pour le moment et pas avant très longtemps.

Je rentrais dans l'appartement, évitant soigneusement la multitude de cartons entassés dans chaque recoin, et déposait sur le bar les viennoiseries. J'allumais la bouilloire et préparais les tasses de chacun. Du thé pour Rosalie et Jasper, un chocolat pour Alice et évidement du café noir pour moi. Une fois tout préparé, j'allais me doucher rapidement sentant toute la sueur coller mes vêtements à mon corps. Après quelques minutes sous l'eau chaude, je sentis mes muscles se détendre. En voyant la vapeur d'eau remplir la salle de bain, je me décidais à sortir de mon cocon. Une fois habillée et coiffée , je retournais dans la cuisine levant le nez pour voir l'heure. Il n'était pas tout à fait 8h mais je savais que mes colocataires n'allaient plus tarder à me rejoindre. Dix minutes plus tard, j'entendais les portes s'ouvrir et l'eau de l'une des salles de bains couler. Une demi-heure plus tard, mes trois amis m'avaient rejoint me saluant et me remerciant chaleureusement pour les croissants et pains au chocolat.

- Comment vas-tu Belliméro ? Me demanda Jasper.

- Bien merci dis-je sans vraiment y penser.

- Tu as besoin qu'on fasse quelque chose ? Demanda alors Rosalie.

- Non, je crois qu'on a tout préparé. Je dois voir pour un buffet ou un truc du genre vous en pensez quoi ?

- Oui, tu pourrais peut-être faire un genre d'apéro lunch ? Proposa Alice.

- Hum, faut voir, je n'ai pas tellement d'argent et je ne sais pas si les parents vont être d'accord pour participer. Répondis-je.

- Bella, tu sais que tu n'as qu'à demander et on se chargera des frais ?

- Rose, je le sais mais ce n'est ni à toi ni à Alice et encore moins à vos parents de payer pour l'enterrement de ma grand-mère. Elle avait un peu d'argent mais je n'ose pas m'en servir, je veux dire le notaire m'a parlé d'un testament mais celui-ci ne sera ouvert que vendredi prochain. Je dois y retourner à 11h. Expliquais-je

- C'est normal ce délai ? Questionna Jasper.

- J'en sais rien, je n'y connais rien du tout. Avouai-je tristement.

- Écoute, de toute façon à part ta mère et toi elle n'avait pas d'autre famille ?demanda Alice

- Pas que je sache.

- Bien alors tu dois pouvoir utiliser son argent, surtout si c'est pour les frais de son enterrement. Dit-elle.

- Ouais, je vais voir avec la banque, ils sauront me répondre, enfin j'espère.

Ils acquiescèrent tous finissant le déjeuner en silence.

Le reste du week-end se passa tranquillement, je n'avais pas envie de faire grand chose, j'évitais les appels de mes parents les laissant parler à ma messagerie. Je savais qu'il me faudrait tôt ou tard les affronter mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de le faire le samedi. Malheureusement, j'avais été forcée de le faire le dimanche matin, afin que mon père puisse s'organiser pour avoir son mardi. La conversation avec ma mère avait été comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas osé dire quoi que se soit, ce contentant de m'écouter sans jamais me contredire. Je détestais ce côté de sa personnalité, j'aurais aimé qu'elle me fasse part de ses sentiments au lieu de rester aussi neutre, mais j'avais l'habitude. Elle avait toujours agit ainsi, par peur ou je ne sais trop quoi que je me fâche pour de bon avec elle. Et les derniers évènements n'avaient pas dû la rassurer. Alors elle m'assura qu'elle viendrait à la cérémonie complète, qu'elle essaierait de convaincre mon père mais qu'il ne fallait pas lui en tenir rigueur s'il n'arrivait pas à se libérer. Elle ne posa pas de question sur le déroulement de l'enterrement. Je dus prendre sur moi pour lui expliquer les dernières volontés de ma grand-mère, je pus l'entendre souffler d'exaspération, me semblait-il, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le reste du dimanche se déroula sans heurt. Rosalie était restée vautrée avec moi sur le canapé enchaînant les films. Nous profitions de l'absence d'Alice pour nous adonner à notre passion : les films de zombie et plus particulièrement ceux de Roméro. Notre lutin était terrifié par ce genre là, elle était plus films de filles... même si, avec Rose, nous n'étions pas contre ce genre de film, de temps en temps, ce n'était pas nos préférés.

Le lundi matin, je me préparais tranquillement pour me rendre à la résidence de ma grand-mère, j'allais profiter de la matinée pour ranger son appartement, voir ce que je pourrais récupérer, et ce que j'allais donner. Mes parents m'avaient déjà dit qu'ils ne voulaient rien garder et que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais des biens de ma grand-mère. Mais je ne savais encore pas ce que j'avais le droit ou non de faire, vu que le testament était toujours secret. J'allais prévoir des cartons séparés ainsi j'aurais plus qu'à apporter les bons cartons au bon endroit.

Vers midi, je décidais d'aller m'asseoir dans la cour intérieure face au grand arbre où ma grand-mère et Edward voulaient qu'on répartisse leurs cendres. Je pris un des livres de ma grand-mère puis sortis de son appartement. Installée sur un des bancs, je tentais de me concentrer sur le livre, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Mon regard était happé par cet arbre majestueux. Après quelques minutes, j'entendis du monde arriver, sans avoir à regarder dans leur direction, je sus que c'était les proches d'Edward. Je regardai finalement la foule s'amasser autour de ce chêne. D'où j'étais, je n'entendais pas ce qui se disait, mais je pouvais voir un jeune homme tenir une urne et la déposer par terre avant de creuser un trou et de passer la pelle aux personnes présentes. Devrais-je faire pareil demain ? Je trouvais cela étrange, mais n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui devait-être fait, je ne pouvais juger un tel acte. Après qu'il ait versé les cendres dans le trou, je décidais que j'en avais assez vu et je partis discrètement. Je n'avais pas vu son visage mais ses épaules voûtées me laissaient croire qu'il était affecté autant que moi par la perte de celui que j'imaginais être son grand-père.

Je regagnais le studio de ma grand-mère, continuant d'emballer ce que je pouvais, notant sur des post-it la destination chaque meuble... Si le testament me le permettrait je donnerais une grande partie à des organismes de bienfaisance. Je n'aurais pas besoin de meuble dans notre appartement. Alice et Rosalie emportaient le mobilier des salles communes, la vaisselle. Je n'avais qu'à aménager ma chambre. Mon canapé-lit et le bureau de chez mon père feront l'affaire.

Le lendemain matin arriva bien trop vite, je n'étais toujours pas certaine de quoi faire pour gérer la cérémonie. J'avais demandé à l'officier des pompes funèbres, s'il pouvait organiser le déroulement de la crémation. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le faire, et j'avais eu raison. J'arrivais sur place accompagnée de mes amis, tous les trois avaient pris de leur temps pour me soutenir dans cette épreuve. Je ne savais pas si mes parents seraient là, alors quand je vis la voiture de ma mère se garer, mon corps se mit à trembler. Je ne pouvais dire pourquoi... j'étais en même temps heureuse qu'elle soit venue et furieuse. Mais je fus encore plus sous le choc quand j'aperçus la porte coté passager s'ouvrir sur mon père. Je pouvais dire qu'il était lui aussi nerveux, à le voir triturer sa moustache. Ma mère le rejoignit, lui agrippant le bras. J'étais toujours étonnée de les voir si proche, pour des personnes ne les connaissant pas ils passaient facilement pour un couple heureux mais en réalité ils n'étaient que des amis ayant eu un enfant ensemble...étrange...

Ils s'approchèrent de nous, saluant Jasper d'une poignée de main et serrant les filles dans leurs bras. Je voyais ma mère hésiter sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Finalement, elle avança une main tremblante vers mon visage, essuyant des larmes que je n'avais pas senti couler. Mon père serra mon épaule, maladroitement. Lui aussi ne savait pas comment se comporter, et une part de moi était ravie de les voir si mal à l'aise. J'espérais qu'ils l'étaient parce qu'ils s'en voulaient de ne pas avoir bien gérer la situation. Mais je n'en étais pas convaincue. Rapidement de nombreuses voitures se garèrent sur le parking, plusieurs personnes nous présentèrent leurs condoléances, je n'en reconnaissais pas la moitié... Beaucoup de monde que j'avais croisé à la résidence avait fait le déplacement, j'étais heureuse de voir que ma grand-mère avait eu des gens pour qui elle avait compté.

Le maître de cérémonies, nous fit installer sur les sièges, pendant que le cercueil était déposé. Puis une musique douce, que j'avais spécialement choisi s'éleva et la boite en bois s'avança lentement. Je ne voulais pas la voir rentrer dans cet espèce de four géant, mes pleurs s'intensifièrent alors que mon père me serrait plus fortement dans ses bras, me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes que je ne comprenais pas. Puis l'écran devint noir, quelques personnes prirent la parole, mais je refusais de le faire, je n'étais pas assez forte à ce moment là pour dire quoi que se soit. Ma grand-mère me manquait, et maintenant sa mort était vraiment réelle. Comme si avant, j'avais pu croire qu'elle reviendrait en me souriant mais à présent elle ne serait plus jamais là. Je n'aurais plus la chance de l'écouter me raconter sa vie. Non, tout cela était fini. On m'apporta l'urne chaude. J'étais dans une sorte d'état second quand je quittais cette pièce. Je devais me reprendre, la journée était loin d'être finie. Heureusement Rosalie et Alice s'occupaient des gens qui ne savaient pas où était la résidence leur donnant un plan détaillé de la route. Quant à Jasper, il m'accompagna à la voiture.

- Ça va aller ? Me questionna-t-il.

- J'en sais rien, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire une fois devant cet arbre... marmonnai-je la voix remplie de sanglots.

- Suis ton cœur, et puis ne te préoccupes pas des personnes présentes. Fait ce que tu as à faire et tout sera parfait.

Je ne lui répondis pas, Rose et Alice prirent place à leur tour dans la voiture. Sur le court trajet qui nous séparait de la résidence, j'essayais d'imaginer quoi dire quoi faire, mais je n'en savais rien. Alors une fois sur place, je me dirigeais d'un pas mal assuré vers l'arbre. Au pied de celui-ci, là où la veille j'avais vu la famille d'Edward se recueillir, une magnifique composition florale avait été déposé. Touchant son écorce, espérant y trouver la force de faire ce que je devais faire... Je pris une grande aspiration avant de me tourner vers les personnes présentes.

- Je vous propose de vous recueillir quelques instants.

Je baissais la tête, essayant à nouveau de faire le point. Après un court moment, je la relevais me raclais doucement la gorge.

- Bien, je ne suis pas à l'aise pour les discours, alors je ne vais pas en faire un long. Juste dire que ma grand-mère était une femme formidable. Mon modèle, elle me manque tellement. J'espère qu'elle est heureuse là où elle se trouve maintenant.

Je me retournais vers l'arbre, me rendant compte que je n'avais pas emmené de pelle ou quoi que se soit pour creuser. Heureusement, quelqu'un y avait apparemment pensé puisqu'il y en avait une posée contre l'arbre. Je tentais de creuser mais je n'avais pas la force de le faire, mes mains tremblaient et mon corps semblait trop faible pour fournir cet effort. Mon père prit la pelle de mes mains, déposant un baiser sur mon front. Il creusa un trou, à côté de celui qui avait été fait la veille, puis se recula. J'ouvris l'urne et m'accroupis pour la vider.

- Te voilà à côté d'Edward, j'espère que vous êtes heureux tous les deux. Chuchotai-je. Je me relevai lissant ma robe.

- Adieux grand-mère. Repose en paix, je t'aime. Dis-je en prenant la pelle pour remettre la terre. Je n'avais finalement pas proposé à qui que se soit de le faire.

Certaines personnes posèrent une rose sur le monticule de terre, me serrant la main et me présentant à nouveau leurs condoléances.

La semaine passa vite après l'enterrement de ma grand-mère, j'avais rangé tout son appartement, noté les meubles que je pensais récupérer pour mon futur emménagement avec mes amies. Dans moins d'une heure je devais être chez le notaire afin de prendre connaissance du testament de ma grand-mère. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle possédait, je n'avais pas pu avoir accès à ses comptes qui avaient été bloqués par l'état. Comme je n'avais pas de procuration, je n'avais pas eu de droit de regard. Alors, j'hésitais à accepter l'héritage, si elle était endettée je n'aurais pas les moyens pour rembourser sa dette. J'étais stupide ma grand-mère vivait dans une résidence haut de gamme et avait économisé toute sa vie, il était donc peu probable qu'elle n'ait pas d'argent de côté au moins de quoi payer les frais de la cérémonie.

Je me garai devant le bureau notarial, prenant ma respiration pour me donner du courage. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si nerveuse, j'avais les mains moites et les muscles de ma nuque tendus à l'extrême. Avant de sortir de ma voiture, je tentais de faire craquer mon cou espérant me détendre. Mais cela ne servit à rien. Je me résolus malgré tout à sortir de mon véhicule, prenant mon sac sur mon épaule je claquais et verrouillais la porte. D'un pas décidé, après tout rien de mal n'allait m'arriver, c'était stupide d'être nerveuse, j'entrai dans le bureau.

Après m'être présentée à la secrétaire, je me tournais vers la salle d'attente. Et je le vis. Le même regard, quoi que plus jeune, plus mélancolique aussi que l'homme qui avait redonné le sourire à ma grand-mère. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, je me demandais pourquoi il se trouvait là, au même moment que moi, la secrétaire m'avait prévenu que le notaire, maître Jenks n'avait pas de retard et qu'il allait venir me chercher dans quelques instants. Secouant ma tête pour reprendre contenance, j'avançais lentement vers l'un des fauteuil libre. Il releva la tête au moment où je m'installais, ses yeux se fixant dans les miens. Je perdis la notion du temps, noyé dans ce regard si expressif, mais fatigué. On aurait cru qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il était vêtu simplement d'un jean et d'une chemise mal repassée, pas rasé et les cheveux en bataille. Sa mâchoire était carrée, virile tellement chaude. Je devais me reprendre, ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit pour fantasmer sur cet homme. Je savais qu'il était de la famille d'Edward, mais lui ignorait l'existence de ma famille et la relation qu'entretenaient nos grands-parents. Bref, ce n'était pas un gars pour moi. Ce fut le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrit qui nous fit tourner la tête et rompre le contact. Devant nous se tenait Maître Jenks.

- Mademoiselle Swan, Monsieur Cullen dit-il en nous serrant la main à tour de rôle.

- Monsieur répondis-je.

Il nous fit installer dans son étude. Prenant le siège de gauche, j'attendais dubitative ce qu'il allait nous dire et comment il allait justifier ce double rendez-vous. Était-il si avide d'argent qu'il se permettait de prendre des clients deux par deux.

- Bien, je vois à votre regard que vous vous interrogez. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Vos grands-parents respectifs, m'ont confié leurs testaments. Et je dois faire respecter leurs dernières volontés. Si je vous ai convoqué tous les deux, c'est tout simplement parce que leurs testaments sont liés.

- Quoi, comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de mademoiselle Swan auparavant. Je ne comprends rien. S'agaçait monsieur Cullen.

- Monsieur, laissez-moi vous expliquer et vous comprendrez tout. Répliqua l'homme bedonnant.

- Je vous en prie lui dit-il en faisant un signe de la main.

- Donc votre grand-père, Edward senior, fréquentait votre grand-mère Bettina depuis un certain temps. Ils ont chacun rédigé un testament, laissant la part qui revenait de droit à leur enfant unique de chaque côté mais ils ont aussi tenu à vous laisser un héritage. Débita-t-il en nous tendant des documents.

Je me saisis des feuilles, lisant les mots inscrits dessus. Mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment la signification de tout cela.

- Ils ont acheté une villa à proximité de Seattle, à Kennydale. Cette maison, ils ont décidé de vous la léguer à tous les deux.

- Et bien, c'est très généreux de leur part, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment l'intérêt de tout cela, mais je pense que mademoiselle Swan sera d'accord avec moi pour mettre rapidement cette maison en vente. Reprit Monsieur Cullen.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui, bouche bée, je trouvai vraiment honteux qu'il pense immédiatement à vendre ce bien, si nos grands-parents l'avaient acheté pour nous peut-être qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Mais d'un autre côté la vente de ce bien pourrait me permettre de bien emménager avec les filles et Jasper. Me retournant vers le notaire, je pris la parole pour la première fois depuis mon entrée dans son bureau.

- Oui je suis du même avis que Monsieur Cullen.

- Malheureusement cela n'est pas possible. Vos grands-parents ont prévu une clause pour parer à une pareille éventualité. Et vous ne pourrez vendre cette villa que dans un délai de 2 ans après leur mort.

J'étais consternée, je ne comprenais pas ce que tout cela voulait dire, heureusement le notaire du s'en rendre compte car il continua de s'expliquer.

- Cela signifie que pour une durée de 2 ans vous devrez tous les deux vous acquitter des impôts, et le cas échéants des frais engagés pour ce bien.

- Mais je n'ai pas les moyens pour cela, s'énerva Cullen.

- Monsieur, je comprends bien que la situation est compliquée mais vous pourriez peut-être simplement emménager dedans ? Puis l'un de vous deux pourra à terme racheter la part de l'autre. En attendant vous devez pendant 2 ans vivre dans cette maison c'est la seconde clause qui a été apposée sur les testaments.

- Et que ce passera-t-il si nous ne respectons pas l'accord ? Demanda-t-il.

- Et bien votre bien sera repris. Je comprends bien jeunes gens que tout cela est brutal et difficile à gérer mais avant de prendre votre décision allez voir cette villa, je suis certain qu'elle est assez grande pour une cohabitation entre vous deux. Bien, gardez les documents et vous reviendrez lundi à 16h pour finaliser l'héritage. Oh une dernière chose, si l'un de vous deux refuse, l'autre sera dans l'obligation de refuser aussi. Vous êtes liés.

Sans un mot ajouté il se leva, tendit sa main vers nous et nous invita à quitter son bureau.

* * *

**Réponse aux presque Anonymes:**

Mamouneedward:Tu as tout compris au précédent chapitre! j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Note Auteure:**

Désolée pour le léger retard mais comme je vous le disais au début de chapitre, j'ai été à Paris voir Rob, je ne sais pas si certaine d'entre vous y était (enfin j'suis sûr que si...) mais personnellement j'ai été déçus par le service de sécurité qui nous prenait pour la plupart de haut... Mais Rob était magnifique malgré la fatigue évidente. Vivement la prochaine fois...

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus...


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonsoir,

Et voila le chapitre de l'emménagement version Edward... j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Un immense merci à mes relectrices-correctrices qui prennent sur leur temps libre pour peaufiner cette histoire!

Disclamer: Tout les personnages ou presque appartiennent à SM...

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

Pov Edward :

L'été était passé à une vitesse affolante, entre les rendez-vous chez le notaire pour finaliser les droits de succession et toute la paperasse, je ne l'avais pas vu avancer. Nous avions finalement accepté l'héritage. Après une courte mais intense réflexion et une discussion avec Ben et Angela, j'avais trouvé que c'était peut-être la meilleure solution pour vivre tranquillement avec ma petite merveille. Bien sûr Swan devait-être d'accord pour cela, mais je m'étais bien gardé de lui dire avant qu'elle ne signe les documents que je n'allais pas venir seul dans cette villa. Après tout, dans les clauses émises par nos grands-parents, il n'y avait jamais été précisé qu'on ne devait vivre que tous les deux. A l'époque où ils avaient rempli leurs testaments, mon grand-père connaissait déjà son existence alors j'imaginais qu'il savait que j'allais l'emmener avec moi.

J'avais pu visiter la villa courant juillet, j'avais pensé qu'Isabella aurait été également présente mais non, la dame de l'agence m'informa qu'elle était déjà passée. Après tout, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de la voir. Elle me mettait assez mal à l'aise, comme quasiment toutes les femmes. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me porte de l'attention et je préférais la solitude alors quand je découvris Kennydale, j'eus peur en premier lieu. C'était une ville immense qui comptait plus de trente-mille habitants, mais quand nous arrivâmes devant la villa ce fut autre chose. La villa se situait à l'extérieur de la ville dans un magnifique parc arboré. La maison comportait deux étages et une grande terrasse couverte sur toute la longueur. Elle était magnifique. L'entrée donnait sur un couloir au bout duquel un escalier en marbre blanc donnait l'accès à l'étage et deux portes. Celle de droite nous emmenait dans une grande salle à manger suivi d'un beau salon, avec au sol, un beau parquet en bois massif. L'endroit était meublé avec goût. L'autre porte donnait sur une grande cuisine.

Une autre porte dissimulée par l'escalier ouvrait sur une pièce servant de bureau. L'étage comportait deux chambres avec leur propre salle de bain et 4 autres pièces aménagées en chambre simple. Je me demandais si mon grand-père et la grand-mère d'Isabella étaient venus la visiter et s'ils avaient fait la décoration où s'ils l'avaient acheté ainsi. Et dire que j'ignorais que mon grand-père fréquentait une autre femme, je m'en voulais encore plus d'avoir mis de la distance entre lui et moi. J'aurais voulu connaître la femme avec qui il avait passé ses derniers moments sur terre. Mais cela était maintenant trop tard. L'agent immobilier m'informa que ma colocataire avait choisi la chambre dont le sol était en ébène massif et dont un des mûrs et le plafond avaient été peints en rouge. Cela m'était bien égal surtout que cette chambre me mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Pouvait-on vraiment dormir avec un rouge aussi intense ? J'étais plutôt content que l'autre chambre ayant sa propre salle de bain soit plus neutre, les murs gris et blanc avec un parquet blanchi. Elle se composait d'un grand lit, à droite duquel se trouvait un immense bureau en bois sombre, de l'autre côté un dressing fait dans le même matériau.

Après cette visite, j'avais hâte d'y emménager, la cohabitation avec mes parents avait certains avantages, je ne pouvais le nier, mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul avec elle. J'étais peut-être égoïste mais c'était mon envie profonde.

Le mois d'août passa vite, j'enchaînais les contrats et la création de sites web tout en mettant un maximum d'argent de côté. Ben et Angela étaient partis une semaine en Californie, pour bronzer un peu, dixit ma meilleure amie, j'aurais aimé pouvoir les accompagner mais cela n'avait pu se faire. Alors je passais une grande partie de mon temps sur mon ordinateur, m'avançant sur mon programme universitaire parfois. Je créais aussi de petites applications pour mobiles et tablettes tactiles, que j'espérais réussir à faire commercialiser. Le reste du temps, je le passais avec ma merveille.

Le premier septembre arriva enfin, mes deux amis avaient répondu présents pour nous aider à intégrer la villa. Un seul voyage avec nos deux véhicules avait suffit pour emmener nos affaires. En arrivant dans la maison, il n'y avait aucune trace d'Isabella. Je me demandais si elle allait emménager le même jour que moi, où si elle viendrait plus tard. Nous n'avions pas eu de contact depuis le dernier entretien avec le notaire, lors de la finalisation des droits de successions. Je me souvenais encore de son regard choqué quand le notaire avait parlé de la clause d'inaliénabilité.

Enfin pour être honnête je devais avoir la même tête, je ne connaissais pas ce terme et encore moins ce qu'il venait faire dans la conversation. Le notaire, nous expliqua que c'était le nom donné aux clauses du testament. La clause se composait de deux parties, la première nous ne pouvions vendre la villa avant une durée de deux ans, la seconde partie disait que nous étions tenus de vivre dans cette même demeure au moins deux ans en commun avant de la vendre. En gros nos grands-parents avaient décidé pour nous de notre collocation et pour deux ans. Je ne comprenais pas le sens de cette clause que je trouvais stupide. J'aurais préféré pouvoir vendre cette villa et profiter de l'argent pour m'acheter une petite maison à la campagne mais je devrais attendre deux longues années. A l'issue de cet entretien, nous avions convenu avec le notaire que l'un comme l'autre nous emménagerions dès que possible.

Ben m'aida à monter les quelques meubles que j'avais apporté pendant qu'Angy déballait quelques uns des cartons. Nous mîmes toute la matinée avant de finir d'installer ma chambre. A vrai dire je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre. A midi, je me retrouvai seul pour mon premier jour dans cette maison, je devais aller faire des courses, mais nous n'avions absolument pas parlé de comment allait se passer notre cohabitation. J'allais partir quand j'entendis du bruit dans l'allée suivi de portes qui claques et de plusieurs voix.

- Eh oh y'a quelqu'un ? Hurla une voix de fille.

- Oui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée déjà grande ouverte.

Devant moi se tenait Isabella un carton dans les bras. Je me dégageais pour la laisser passer, quand je vis derrière elle une grande blonde. Je ne pus retenir une grimace à la vue de cette personne. Depuis peu j'avais développé une sorte de phobie ou un truc du genre envers les femmes blondes. Je ne les supportais plus, c'était instinctif. La fille me toisa d'un regard froid avant de me saluer d'un simple signe de tête et de suivre Isabella dans l'escalier. Deux autres personnes munies, elles aussi, de cartons passèrent devant moi me saluant d'un mot. Le seul mec qui les accompagnait s'arrêta pour me serrer la main, mettant sur une cuisse le carton qu'il portait.

- Tu dois être le fameux Edward ? Dit-il d'une voix légèrement traînante.

- Euh oui j'suis le colocataire, et toi ?

- Oh excuse, Jasper un ami de Bella. Répondit-il.

- Euh Bella ? Questionnai-je.

Il me regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

- Euh oui Isabella Swan, celle avec qui tu es obligé de vivre pendant les deux prochaines années. Reprit-il.

- Excuse, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire encore sa connaissance. Oh mais vas-y ça doit-être lourd.

- Merci si tu n'as rien à faire tu peux filer un coup de mains y'en a largement assez pour nous tous ! Rigola-t-il.

Pour être franc je n'étais pas vraiment motivé pour les aider surtout que j'avais gérer mes cartons le matin mais je me voyais mal m'installer dans le canapé pendant que les 4 autres s'affairaient. Après tout, il fallait que cette collocation marche alors autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Surtout que je devais reconnaître que j'étais loin d'être le mec le plus social du monde et encore moins depuis quelques mois.

Alors d'un pas décidé, j'allais jusqu'au véhicule dont le coffre était ouvert, et me saisis d'un carton. Le véhicule en question était une camionnette dont le coffre était rempli de paquets. Une autre voiture s'était stationnée au côté de la mienne. Je me demandais si Isabella avait également des biens dans les coffres de l'autre véhicule. J'espérais que non, je n'étais pas sûr que tout rentre dans sa chambre, et maniaque comme je l'étais je n'allais certainement pas tolérer qu'elle laisse traîner et qu'elle empiète sur les pièces communes.

Quelques heures après, 2 ou 3 à priori, nous avions fini de vider les deux voitures, et oui comme je l'avais craint elle avait emmené tout son passé avec elle. Mais pour l'instant tous les cartons avaient été mis dans sa chambre et celle lui faisant face.

Nous étions réunis dans la cuisine.

-Edward si ça ne te dérange pas, je voudrais que la chambre où l'on a mis des cartons en plus de ma chambre soit une pièce réservée.

- Pas de souci, j'allais justement te demander comment on répartissait les pièces de l'étage. Pour ma part, j'aimerais pouvoir avoir comme pièce privée la grande chambre avec la salle de bain ainsi que les deux autres chambres en face de celle-ci si ça ne te dérange pas, et dans ce cas tu pourras prendre aussi les deux chambres en face de la tienne.

- Ok, ça me semble correct. Je vais pouvoir faire un dressing, s'excita-t-elle en se tournant vers ses deux copines qui, comme elle, souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi certaines filles, pour ne pas dire toutes, s'excitaient comme ça a l'idée d'avoir une pièce remplie de vêtements mais j'allais devoir m'y faire. Dans les années à venir, j'allais à priori y être confronté.

- Désolé mais j'allais faire des courses quand vous êtes arrivés, j'ai rien à vous proposer à part un verre d'eau. M'excusais-je.

- Ce sera très bien ! S'exclama la petite brune.

- Au fait je ne vous ai pas présenté s'aperçut enfin Isabella.

J'ouvris plusieurs placards avant de tomber sur les verres, j'en servis un à chacun et repris ma place derrière le comptoir. Isabella et ses trois amis étaient de l'autre côté.

- Edward voici Alice me dit-elle en montrant la petite brune, son fiancé Jasper et Rosalie finit-elle en terminant par la plantureuse blonde.

Je dus me forcer pour faire un faible sourire, espérant qu'il ne ressemblait pas trop à une grimace. Je détaillais rapidement ses amis, je devais reconnaître que je n'avais pas pris le temps pendant le déménagement de le faire me contentant de prendre les cartons et de les monter dans une des chambres sans prendre la peine de discuter avec qui que se soit. La blonde était la plus grande, légèrement plus petite que moi, des cheveux longs et dignes des pubs pour des shampoings. Son regard était malgré tout froid et distant. Mais cela m'était égal, je n'avais pas prévu de devenir ami avec elle. La plus petite, était aussi brune que la première était blonde et aussi souriante que l'autre semblait glaciale. Elle ne tenait pas en place, je me demandais s'il était possible qu'elle soit sous ectasie ou une merde du genre. Si c'était le cas, elle ne serait plus autorisée à venir ici. Il était hors de question qu'une toxico soit dans ma maison. Quant au gars, c'était le plus calme, il ressemblait légèrement à la blonde, mais était brun et beaucoup plus souriant.

- Enchanté, j'suis Edward le euh... colocataire, répondis-je maladroitement.

- Ça on le savait répliqua sèchement la blonde.

- Ok pas que je m'ennuie mais il n'y a rien dans les placards ni le frigo. Je vais aller faire des courses. Isabella on n'a pas encore établi les règles alors je te propose au moins pour ce week-end d'utiliser les provisions que je ramènerais, j'ai fait une liste et les menus pour la semaine que j'ai mis sur le frigo. Si il y a quelques choses que tu n'aimes pas, on pourra toujours le changer... débitais-je en sortant de la salle. Ils me regardaient tous les quatre comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre. Je n'avais aucune idée de leur raison. Sans plus y penser je partis faire mes achats.

De retour à la villa, je remarquais qu'il n'y avait plus que le pick-up de présent. Isabella ne tarda pas à sortir et me proposa son aide pour décharger mon véhicule.

Tout en rangeant les courses, nous discutâmes.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on établisse des règles, tu sais pour les parties communes commençai-je.

- Des règles ? On est adulte Edward, on n'a pas besoin de règlement.

- Écoute Isabella, on ne se connaît pas. Je pense vraiment qu'il serait mieux d'établir un règlement comme pour le ménage des parties communes, si on invite du monde, le bruit, les repas enfin pour tout.

- Bien, si tu veux ! Alors vas-y je t'écoute tu as l'air d'avoir déjà bien réfléchi à la question dit-elle exaspérée.

- Un peu. Alors, pour les courses le plus simple serait qu'on fasse chacun nos propres courses. On peut partager certains produits...

- Donc tu fais ta bouffe je fais la mienne ? Me coupa-t-elle étonnée.

- Euh oui, on pourra partager des repas bien sûr rien n'est figé mais je ne sais pas tes horaires et je suis plutôt casanier alors...

- Ok soit, et pour le frigo, faut en acheter un second ?

- Non il est assez grand pour nous deux je suppose. Je prends les deux étagères du haut et toi celles du bas. Et comme y'a deux bacs à légumes, on en prend un chacun.

- Ok les repas c'est réglé, chacun sa merde. Conclut-elle agacée. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment les raisons de sa colère mais laissais tomber.

- Pour le ménage des pièces communes, je propose qu'on fasse chacun une semaine... comme ça pas besoin de se prendre la tête...

- Bien. Autre chose ?

- Et bien j'ai déjà établi un règlement intérieur ainsi qu'un planning pour les taches ménagères à effectuer chaque semaine. Je vais te chercher ton exemplaire.

- Tu as fais quoi ? Mon dieu, mais avec qui suis-je tombée ? Quel espèce de malade fait un règlement intérieur pour une colocation et un planning ? Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même mais assez fort pour que je l'entende. Je ne m'en offusquais pas, on m'avait souvent reproché d'être trop organisé mais peu importe, j'aimais que tout soit clair et précis et je n'allais pas changer les choses.

Quand je revins dans la cuisine avec les documents, je fus tenté de lui demander de signer le règlement intérieur, étant donné que j'avais laissé une place pour cela, mais vu son regard noir, je préférai m'abstenir.

-Je le lirais plus tard si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Tu n'as qu'à en résumer les principales lignes... reprit-elle blasée.

-Hum oui, alors... mais je fus interrompu par un cognement sur la porte d'entrée. Étonné, je levais un sourcil interrogateur vers Isabella qui me fit un grand sourire.

- Tu ne m'en voudras pas, j'ai invité des amis pour la crémaillère. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils viennent avec la nourriture et les boissons. Termina-t-elle en sautillant vers la porte d'entrée.

Je restais figé. Dès le premier jour, elle violait plusieurs règles du règlement intérieur que je venais de lui remettre. Mais cela ne semblait même pas lui avoir effleuré l'esprit. Je me pris la tête entre les deux mains, m'affaissant sur le comptoir de la cuisine me demandant dans quelle dimension étrange je me trouvais.

Combien de personnes avait-elle invité ? Vu le bruit des voitures et des voix qui parvenaient jusqu'à moi il y avait définitivement trop de monde pour moi. La soirée allait me sembler bien longue. J'hésitais à m'enfermer dans ma chambre, mais j'avais besoin de m'assurer qu'aucun des amis d'Isabella n'allait faire de dégâts dans ma maison. Je profitais du départ de ma coloc pour accueillir ses amis, pour finir de ranger les dernières courses que j'avais soigneusement évité de sortir devant elle. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'aborder le principal sujet mais elle ne me laissait jamais le temps de le faire. Demain cependant, je n'aurais plus le choix.

Je passais le début de la soirée, enfermé dans la chambre l'aménageant afin qu'elle devienne ma salle de jeu. Je poussais le lit une place le long du mur, le transformant en canapé. Face à celui-ci, j'installais le meuble que j'avais prévu puis y posait ma télé grand-écran, ma seule folie depuis un an. Je l'avais eu comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Ensuite je passais un moment à brancher fil par fil les différentes consoles ainsi que mon ordi que je reliai également à la télé. Je paramétrais internet et le wi-fi. Quand j'eus fini, je n'avais qu'une envie m'installer dans mon canapé et me lancer dans une partie en réseau de "call of duty". Avant cela, sachant qu'une fois devant ma console j'allais y rester des heures, je décidais d'aller voir comment se passait la fête d'Isabella, et faire un détour par la cuisine afin de prendre une bouteille d'eau et de quoi grignoter pendant ma partie.

A peine avais-je ouvert la porte de ma chambre que je fus assailli par une horrible musique saturée en basse. Je me retournais vers ma porte, me rendant compte par la même occasion que l'isolation phonique était vraiment excellente et hésitant à m'y cacher pour le reste de la nuit. Mais j'avais besoin de voir comment se passait la soirée, et je voulais m'assurer que personne n'était entré dans mes pièces. Heureusement chacune d'elles fermant à clé, je m'assurais qu'elles soient vides avant de les boucler. Je pris une grande inspiration, m'encourageant mentalement à ce que j'allais voir en bas. J'avançais prudemment dans l'escalier, où certaines personnes semblaient avoir échouées pour cuver leur trop plein d'alcool.

- Mon dieu, faite que personne ne vomisse ! Marmonnai-je stupéfié par la stupidité de ces jeunes. Je devais être sensiblement du même âge qu'eux, peut-être un ou deux ans de plus, mais je me sentais en parfait décalage. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de boire pour m'amuser. Pour moi, une bonne soirée c'était une soirée assis devant ma console ou sur mon pc. Pourquoi irais-je me mettre dans un état aussi lamentable ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que cela leur apportait. En bas, je bifurquais dans la salle, regardant vite fait si des dégâts étaient visibles ou non. Mais pour l'instant rien ne semblait avoir été abîmé.

Je rejoignis donc la cuisine, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas envahie par les invités et qu'ils ne seraient pas en train de piller les courses que je venais de faire. J'avais établi mon budget à la semaine, et je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Si mes provisions disparaissaient, j'allais devoir prendre dans mes économies et ça je ne voulais pas, j'avais besoin d'avoir de l'argent de côté en cas de problème. De plus j'avais le crédit de ma voiture à payer. J'avais voulu prendre une voiture ressente pour plus de sécurité et de ce fait le prix avait été conséquent. Mais rien n'était trop cher pour elle.

Je fus soulagé quand je remarquai que la seule personne présente dans la cuisine n'était autre que Jasper.

- Oh Eddy, content de voir que tu te joins à nous. Je commençais à croire que Bella t'avais assassiné et enterré dans le jardin... rigola-il.

- Hum, bonsoir Jasper, désolé mais non je ne me joins pas à vous. Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce genre de soirée, répondis-je évasivement.

Il semblait étonné, et je savais pourquoi. On m'avait souvent dit que mon apparence physique ne cadrait pas avec ma personnalité. La première personne à avoir eu la franchise de me dire ça, fut Jessica, ma première petite amie. Nous nous étions rencontrés lors de notre dernière année à Forks-High. Elle faisait partie des pomologistes alors que j'étais président du journal de l'école à défaut d'un club d'informatique.

_Flash-back : _

Le bal de Noël approchait et je devais faire un article sur celui-ci afin de prévenir du début de la vente des billets. J'avais décidé d'aller voir la présidente des élèves, je n'étais pas à l'aise avec ce genre de personne. Pas que j'étais timide ou un truc du genre, non j'étais solitaire, je n'aimais pas être entouré.

Quand je la trouvais enfin dans le lycée, elle était entourée des autres cheerleaders.

- Jessica, j'aurais besoin de toi pour l'article concernant le bal d'hiver. Déclarai-je sans un regard pour quiconque à part elle. Elle était belle. C'était sans doute la plus belle fille du lycée, une crinière blonde comme les blés mais qu'elle avait teint en roux récemment pour suivre une mode stupide.

Sous le regard scrutateur des autres filles, elle leur adressa un grand sourire et me suivi sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Nous avions passé ainsi plusieurs après-midis afin de peaufiner l'article et de commencer la préparation du bal. Pas que j'étais emballé par l'idée de celui-ci mais il était de coutume que le journal soit présent ce soir là et soit aussi l'organisateur en commun avec les pom-pom-girls.

Jessica m'avait alors pris au dépourvu la veille du bal.

- Dit Edward, j'ai personne avec qui aller au bal, tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi ? Me demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il me fallut quelques instants pour pouvoir lui répondre.

- Jess, tu as eu au moins vingt invitations pourquoi tu n'as pas dit oui à l'un d'eux ? Ne comprenant vraiment pas pourquoi elle me demandait cela à moi alors qu'on n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avant de préparer ce bal ensemble.

- Parce que je veux y aller avec toi. Écoute, peu importe que les autres, enfin les footballeurs pensent que tu es juste un stupide accroc aux jeux vidéo, moi je vois à l'intérieur de toi. Et puis franchement tu es trop sexy pour êtes catalogué de Geek.

- Jessica, je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu veux me dire...tentais-je.

- Et bien Edward, avec tes cheveux en bataille, ton regard de braise et ton corps parfait tu es loin de ressemblé à l'idée qu'on se fait d'un gars qui préfère passer sa soirée à faire mu-muse avec des manettes plutôt qu'avec une fille... débita-t-elle ne rougissant aucunement, ce qui ne devait pas être mon cas.

- Euh merci, dis-je, pas sûr de devoir vraiment la remercier.

Finalement, j'avais cédé. Ben et Angela y allant ensemble, j'avais cédé à Jessica. Et ce fut ma première petite-amie. Ce soir là fut le soir de toutes mes premières fois, enfin d'une grande partie. Souvent je m'étais demandé si je regrettais d'avoir fait ça avec une fille comme elle, mais après tout il fallait bien perdre sa virginité un jour alors avec elle où une autre où était la différence ? Elles étaient toutes les mêmes, sauf ma mère et Angela, mes deux exceptions à la règle avant _elle._

_Fin du flash-back_.

Je me dirigeais vers le frigo, me demandant si Jasper allait me parler à nouveau pas que j'en avais envie. Je n'avais qu'une envie, retourner dans mon antre et faire ma partie. Malheureusement, il ne me laissa pas me servir tranquillement et engagea à nouveau la discussion.

-Alors tu vas faire quoi de ta soirée ? Tu n'as pas une nana dans ta vie ? Me questionna-t-il.

Je n'avais pas envie de m'étaler sur ma vie privée devant ce gars que je ne connaissais pas. Alors, je lui fis la réponse qui j'espérais couperait court à ses tentatives amicales.

- Oui, mais elle n'est pas en ville ce soir. Je vais aller me coucher, je me lève tôt demain pour allez la retrouver... répondis-je évasivement tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie avec ma bouteille d'eau et mon paquet de chips.

Heureusement, il ne tenta pas de me retenir plus longtemps, et j'en étais très heureux. Je retournais dans mon havre de paix, et entamait une partie avec mes contacts en ligne. Les heures défilèrent rapidement, et à 4h du matin je décidai d'éteindre. N'ayant pas le courage d'aller jusqu'à ma chambre, je me contentais de me déshabiller et me glissait sous les draps du lit d'appoint. Ma nuit ne fut pas très longue, j'étais attendu pour midi chez mes amis. Mon I-phone sonna à 10h me laissant juste le temps de me préparer et de partir.

Après une douche rapide et un changement de vêtements, je descendis lentement les marches. Quelques individus erraient ci et là, comatant et se libérant des derniers effets de ce qu'ils avaient consommés la veille. Il était urgent d'avoir une discussion avec Isabella, il était hors de question qu'elle refasse une soirée de ce genre dorénavant.

Des détritus traînaient partout au sol, des cadavres de bières et autres gobelets en plastique avaient été abandonnés sans aucun remord. J'espérais que ma colocataire avait prévu de faire le ménage parce qu'il était impossible que la maison reste dans cet état proche du taudis. Surtout quand _elle_ allait arriver.

Arrivé chez Ben et Angela, je retrouvais ma merveille et me sentis définitivement mieux. Ben ne put s'empêcher de me traiter de vieux coincé, mais il m'incita fortement à discuter avec Isabella de mon aversion pour tout ce qui était fiesta et beuverie... j'acquiesçai lui promettant que je mettrais les choses à plat avec elle dès que possible.

J'étais nerveux en retournant à la maison, Ben et Angela avaient accepté de m'accompagner. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, en fin d'après-midi, je fus soulagé de voir qu'il ne restait plus qu'une voiture et que la villa semblait rangée. J'entrais dans le salon, invitant mes amis à s'asseoir pendant que j'appelais ma colocataire. Celle-ci finit par descendre, elle semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis un long moment et avait un teint grisâtre. Je me demandais brièvement si elle avait eu le temps de dessaouler. Manquait plus que ça, je me retrouvais pour deux ans a vivre avec une pseudo alcoolo sur les bras.

- Arrête de hurler ! J'ai mal aux cheveux. Cracha-t-elle.

- Excuse, je me suis permis d'inviter deux amis pour dîner... et je voudrais te parler d'un truc très important.

- Écoute Eddy, tu invites qui tu veux quand tu veux je m'en fou. Mais la j'suis pas du tout en état d'avoir une conversation avec toi. Continua-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers le salon.

- Oui mais avant que tu ne rentres... Je m'arrêtais au milieu de ma phrase car elle venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Je pus remarquer qu'elle se figea quand son regard se posa sur celle qui était mon monde, elle salua mes amis puis s'excusa rapidement avant de refermer la porte et de se retourner vers moi.

- C'est quoi ça ? Grogna-t-elle en désignant la porte.

- C'est de ça dis-je en grimaçant sur le ça, que je voulais te parler terminai-je.

- Que tu invites tes amis pas de souci Edward, mais pitié qu'ils fassent garder leur mioche. Franchement, j'ai pas l'âge de faire des risettes et autres conneries. Alors pas de souci pour que tu fasses ce que tu veux mais pas d'enfant ici ! Asséna-t-elle.

Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Comment pouvait-elle parler ainsi ? Elle était comme l'autre, sans cœur, ne pensant qu'à son propre bonheur avant celui des autres. Une fille égoïste.

- Déjà je ne t'autorise pas à parler de Cassidy ainsi, ce n'est pas un mioche mais un bébé. Et la plus merveilleuse des petites filles dis-je.

- Ok, ok je m'excuse mais franchement j'aime pas les enfants alors s'il te plaît la prochaine fois demande leur de venir sans elle. Merci

- Isabella, écoute-moi bien, Cassidy sera ici tout le temps parce que c'est ma fille assénai-je.

* * *

Réponses aux presque Anonymes:

Mamouneedward: merci pour ton commentaire!


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour,

Comme toujours un grand merci à mes relectrices!

Voici la réaction de Bella... je me demande bien quelles sera la votre.

Disclamer : Tout les personnages (ou presque) appartienne a SM.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

Pov Bella :

Putain c'était quoi cette merde ? Il n'avait jamais été question d'une autre personne que nous deux, et encore moins d'un... bébé. Pas que je les détestais, en fait je ne les aimais pas. J'aimais être libre et pouvoir faire ce que j'avais envie au moment où j'en avais envie. Mais avec un bébé dans les pattes ça allait être l'horreur.

- Je refuse qu'elle reste ici, m'énervai-je. Si j'avais réfléchi calmement avant de parler j'aurais peut-être vu que j'allais trop loin, j'avais débité ces paroles sans y penser...

- Tu refuses ? Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Rien dans le contrat ne dit que tu es celle qui détient le pouvoir ! Rien n'interdit non plus la présence d'un enfant. Alors écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne le répéterais pas. Ma fille restera ici que ça te plaise ou non ! Et tu devras suivre certaines règles dans cette villa pour assurer une vie saine et sécurisée à Cassidy. Cracha-t-il.,

-Cassi quoi ? C'est quoi ce prénom ! On dirait un nom de truand. Assénais-je.

- Putain ! S'énerva-t-il en donnant un coup de poing rageur dans le mur derrière lui.

-Tu comptais me le dire quand pour ta fille, crachai-je le venin emplissant toujours ma bouche.

- Je... A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion plus tôt, je comptais t'en parler hier soir mais tu avais d'autre projet... se justifia-t-il sans le moindre remord.

- Oh et tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il aurait été bon de voir avant qu'on emménage ici que tu avais un putain d'enfant ? Débitai-je augmentant le volume de ma voix.

- Isabella, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre là dessus ! Et tu vas devoir surveiller ta façon de parler de ma fille, si tu veux que cette colocation se passe bien.

- Comme si tu pouvais faire quoi que ce soit ! Je parlerais d'elle comme je le veux que ça te plaise ou non ! Répliquai-je ayant l'envie de finir ma tirade en lui tirant la langue.

J'avais conscience d'être puérile et de ne rien arranger à la situation mais je n'y pouvais rien. Son arrogance et son air suffisant me mettait hors de moi. Si je n'avais pas un certain contrôle de moi-même, j'aurais pu lui en coller une. Mais cela n'aurait pas amélioré la situation et je n'étais pas certaine de savoir comment il réagirait.

Il ferma les yeux pinçant l'arête de son nez tout en inspirant fortement et marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. De mon côté, je tentais de retrouver mon calme, rien ne servait d'envenimer la situation. Même si je devais avouer que je n'aimais absolument pas l'idée d'avoir un mioche dans les pattes, je savais que je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de faire avec. Mes options étaient plus que restreintes... Soit je déménageais et priais pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de la duperie, encore faudrait-il que Monsieur -j'ai une fille mais je te l'avais pas dit- accepte de payer les frais seul, ce qui d'après ce que je savais du personnage était impossible. Soit je me taisais et acceptais la situation mais en mettant mon grain de sel dans son putain de règlement. Il était hors de question qu'il soit celui qui dirige cette colocation, gamine ou non !

- Bien, je vais aller lire ton fichu règlement ! Mais sache que je ne vais pas accepter tes règles sans imposer les miennes. J'ai moi aussi quelques remarques à faire sur notre organisation. Abdiquai-je.

- Content qu'on arrive à un accord, et pour les règles quand tu auras lu le règlement que je t'ai donné on pourra en discuter. Maintenant, excuse-moi mais je dois rejoindre mes invités.

Je le laissais partir et allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Qu'est ce que j'avais imaginé lorsque j'avais réfléchi à cette colocation ?

Pas ça en tout cas.

_Flash-back :_

Nous venions de signer les derniers documents faisant de nous, sous les conditions mentionnées dans le dit-contrat, les propriétaires d'une magnifique villa aux abords de Kennydale. J'étais retournée à l'appartement des filles, pour leur annoncer que je ne serais pas en mesure d'emménager avec elles à cause d'une clause d'inaliénabilité dans le testament. Quel nom barbare! Ils auraient juste dû l'appeler la clause casse couille... J'avais l'impression que ma grand-mère et Edward sénior nous avaient joué un tour, l'air de dire " nous on est mort mais on a envi de se poiler maintenant, alors on s'est dit tient si on pourrissait un peu la vie de nos petits enfants ?"

Rosalie et Alice avaient compris mon problème, il faut dire qu'elles s'y étaient préparées puisqu'elles suivaient avec attention toutes mes démarches depuis le décès de ma grand-mère. Je n'aurais pu espérer meilleures amies. Elles étaient toujours là pour moi, à voir le côté positif de la situation.

- Et bien espérons qu'Edward Junior saura te retourner le cerveau comme Edward senior l'a fait avec ta grand-mère avait suggéré Alice.

Je l'avais regardée, choquée par cette idée stupide. Moi et Edward ? Pas qu'il soit moche, au contraire, il était même très bel homme et avait sans aucun doute hérité du charisme de son grand-père. Avec ses cheveux à là "je viens de m'envoyer en l'air et c'était un putain de bon coup", son regard qui n'incitait qu'à la luxure, son corps fin mais tout en muscles. Physiquement il aurait pu être mon type, mais alors je détestais le peu de sa personnalité que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir lors des différents rendez-vous avec le notaire. Il me semblait arrogant et cupide. Je n'étais pas convaincue qu'il ait eu une réelle relation avec son grand-père et je me demandais si ce dernier n'avait pas eu envie de se venger de ce petit fils ingrat. Enfin cela voudrait également dire que ma grand-mère avait eu la même idée pour moi... avais-je été une mauvaise petite-fille ? Non je ne le croyais pas, j'allais lui rendre visite aussi souvent que je le pouvais, bien sûr certaine fois je ne restais pas longtemps mais j'avais une vie aussi. !

- Alice, à la limite s'il est aussi beau que Bella nous l'a dit la première fois, elle peut envisager une bonne partie de tchoupi-tchoupi, mais tu sais bien qu'elle, comme moi, ne voulons jamais nous enticher d'un mec. Lui rappela gentiment Rose.

Rose et moi avions une idée bien précise de notre futur. Elle comme moi refusions de nous caser. Moi simplement parce que l'amour éternel n'existait pas, j'en avais la preuve avec mes parents et même ma grand-mère qui était censée avoir trouvé l'âme-sœur avec mon grand-père et qui n'avait pas hésité à mettre fin à ses jours avec un autre homme qu'elle disait aimer. Si cela ne voulait pas dire que les âmes-sœurs et autres conneries du même style n'existaient pas qu'est ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ?

Rose, elle, avait vécu une mauvaise expérience étant plus jeune. Lors de l'été de nos quinze ans, les parents d'Alice nous avaient emmené toutes les trois en Italie, à Voltera plus précisément. Chacune de nous avait trouvé un petit copain là-bas. J'étais avec le bel Alec, Alice s'était entichée de Félix le frère de Demetri. Ce dernier avait 5 ans de plus que nous et avait décidé de séduire Rosalie. Je le trouvais un peu vieux, il était majeur et avait sans doute eu bien plus d'aventures que Rose, mais elle était sous le charme. Un soir, alors qu'une fête était donnée dans la ville pour célébrer un truc stupide sur les vampires, Rosalie partit avec lui, je ne sais où. Quand le lendemain, nous repartîmes chez nous, elle n'avait pas décroché un mot, bien qu'Alice et moi ayons tout tenté pour la faire parler. Elle s'était contentée de nous faire un pâle sourire et de nous dire qu'elle était fatiguée et triste de rentrer. Nous n'avions pas insisté. Rosalie nous parlerait tôt ou tard. J'avais peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave, mais je tentais de me rassurer.

Finalement, un mois après notre retour, elle nous avait enfin confié ce qui s'était passé. Demetri l'avait emmené dans sa chambre et avait commencé à l'embrasser, puis petit à petit, la chaleur était montée et ils s'étaient déshabillés. Rosalie était heureuse que sa première fois se passe avec quelqu'un d'aussi doux et gentil que Demetri. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être réellement amoureuse mais les sensations de ses caresses et de ses baisers lui donnaient envie de plus, alors elle se laissa faire.

Elle eu un peu mal, d'après ce qu'elle nous confia, ne ressentit quasiment pas de plaisir mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Dem l'aima plusieurs fois cette même nuit. Au fil du temps, elle appréciait de plus en plus même si elle restait tendue à chaque fois. Au petit matin, alors qu'elle devait nous rejoindre à l'hôtel avant notre départ, Demetri l'avait remercié pour cette nuit et lui avait dit que pour une pucelle elle était plutôt bonne au pieu. Au même moment, il prit un polaroid et photographia Rose. Ensuite, il se leva du lit et ouvrit une porte donnant sur un placard. L'intérieur de la porte était couvert de plusieurs clichés, que des filles souriantes, plus ou moins vêtues selon les photos. Il écrivit sur le cliché de mon amie, son nom et la date et punaisa la photo. Son tableau de chasse venait de gagner une victime de plus. Rosalie s'était sentie humilié surtout qu'il ajouta qu'il avait eu d'autres filles pendant le mois où nous étions restées en Italie, avouant ainsi qu'il ne lui avait pas été fidèle.

Cette après-midi là, en nous racontant son histoire, elle pleura beaucoup. Après plusieurs heures, elle sécha ses larmes et décréta qu'il serait le seul homme à s'être joué d'elle et qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui elle serait la chasseuse et plus la chassée. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Rosalie devint une garce, mais une gentille garce. J'aimais ce côté femme fatale qu'elle développa par la suite, et je m'en inspirais grandement. Loin d'avoir le physique de mon amie avec mon petit mètre soixante, ma poitrine ne dépassant pas le 90 B, mes cheveux marron, ternes et mes yeux de la même couleur. J'étais une fille banale, pas moche mais pas belle non plus. Malgré cela quand j'ai commencé à copier l'attitude de Rose avec les garçons, j'avais commencé à avoir autant de succès qu'elle. Nous étions toutes les deux des garces et fières de l'être. Alice n'approuvait pas notre style de vie mais elle venait malgré tout avec nous à chaque virée. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré son Jasper elle ne le lâchait plus à notre grand désespoir. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, nous n'avions jamais pu convaincre Alice que l'amour éternel, comme on le voit dans les contes de fée, n'existait pas. Pour elle, chacune de nous avait une âme-sœur qui l'attendait quelque part. Quelle connerie !

Fin du flash-back.

Je sortis de mes pensées et me décidai à lire son fichu règlement intérieur. Le début était si pompeux, que je me demandais s'il n'avait pas été jusqu'à chercher des exemples de règlements sur internet. Je ne savais pas si je devais être dépitée qu'on puisse se prendre autant la tête, ou si je devais être inquiète. Je parcourus rapidement la partie où il reprenait nos noms, l'adresse de la villa et la durée de la colocation pour arriver à l'article 2 alinéa A qui traitait à priori des règles de bases.

Je retrouvais ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille concernant les courses et l'entretien des salles communes. Il y avait également une partie concernant nos pièces personnelles décrivant leurs nombres et notre droit d'accès à la partie de l'autre.

Je secouais une nouvelle fois la tête, était-il possible qu'il ait demandé conseil au notaire pour rédiger cela ? Putain, j'étais tombée sur un fou, tout semblait devoir être écrit, prévu, décidé à l'avance et c'était précisément tout ce que je détestais dans la vie. J'aimais l'imprévue, j'aimais ne pas savoir à quoi m'attendre pour le lendemain, mais avec lui cela semblait impossible. Il y avait même un listing des taches ménagères pour les parties communes à faire semaine par semaine... un vrai bordel.

Plus je lisais et plus j'étais désespérée. J'arrivais à la partie concernant les invitations. Évidement, comme j'aurais dû m'en douter, il avait écrit noir sur blanc qu'aucune fête alcoolisée ne pouvait avoir lieu dans la villa. Qu'il était cependant envisageable d'inviter quelques amis pour un dîner mais qu'il fallait prévenir l'autre colocataire au moins 15 jours à l'avance. !

Je regardais le nombre de pages qu'il me restait à lire, je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Qu'avait-il bien pu ajouter dans le reste du document ? Je décidais de lire en diagonale, après tout j'allais moi aussi lui faire part de mes attentes concernant cette colocation et je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser régenter notre villa.

En résumé, il avait établi qu'il ne devait y avoir aucune fête réunissant plus de dix personnes. Qu'il fallait prévenir plusieurs jours à l'avance si l'on souhaitait inviter du monde. Moi qui aimait recevoir mes amis régulièrement sans rien prévoir, il allait falloir qu'il s'adapte à cela, je serais intransigeante à ce sujet. Rien à faire de sa mioche.

Suivi d'autres conneries, concernant le paiement des frais communs comme l'eau, l'électricité qu'il estimait devoir partager à hauteur de 50% chacun, mais là encore il avait sa môme en plus alors il était hors de question que ce soit moi qui paye pour elle...

Furieuse, je ressortis de ma chambre et en regardant par la fenêtre, je m'aperçus que ses amis étaient partis.

J'allais descendre, quand je l'entendis chantonner. Je m'approchais doucement de la porte entre-ouverte d'où provenait le son mélodieux. Je le vis baissé sur le lit de sa fille fredonnant ce que j'imaginais être une berceuse. Je devais avouer qu'il avait une voix chaleureuse et envoûtante, mais je ne l'aurais pour rien au monde avoué devant lui. Agacée, par les sentiments contradictoires qu'il pouvait me faire ressentir, je descendis les escaliers et allais à la cuisine. A peine étais-je entré dans la pièce que mon œil se posa sur une boîte posée sur le plan de travail. Intriguée, je lisais rapidement ce que c'était : lait maternisé en poudre... je tournais la tête pour tomber sur un biberon sale et un bavoir qui devait probablement sentir le lait pourri. Je détestais ça ! Je n'avais pas la fibre maternelle, toutes ses conneries d'horloge biologique et d'instinct maternel m'agaçaient. Je n'étais pas prête pour avoir des enfants et encore moins à supporter ceux des autres. Je ne connaissais pas Edward, ni son histoire et je m'en fichais, enfin non pour être honnête je me demandais où était la mère de sa fille. Elle devait bien être quelque part, elle pourrait certainement reprendre la gamine et ainsi j'aurais la paix ? Putain pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe sur le seul mec ayant la fibre paternelle. En général, les mecs ne s'encombraient pas du gamin lorsqu'ils partaient, la mère était celle qui en avait la garde non ? En tout cas, mes parents avaient agi ainsi, pourtant ils étaient en bon terme...

Quand Edward revint dans la cuisine, il s'installa face à moi autour du comptoir tout en se servant un verre de jus d'orange. Comme pour le défier, je décidai de prendre un verre du punch qui restait d'hier soir. Mais, alors que j'attendais qu'il fasse une remarque désobligeante, il ne parut même pas être offusqué par mon geste. Finalement, je rompis le silence la première.

- Bien, j'ai lu ton règlement. Je dois dire qu'il est très détaillé me moquai-je mais il ne sembla pas saisir le ton mesquin que j'avais utilisé.

- Et bien il vaut mieux que se soit précis, ainsi, on évite les mauvaises surprises. C'est pas comme si nous avions choisi de vivre ensemble n'est-ce-pas ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Et tu t'y connais en mauvaise surprise n'est-ce-pas ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de balancer.

Pourtant, avant de descendre, j'avais décidé de ne pas être agressive, après tout je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de vivre ici pendant les deux prochaines années et il fallait bien qu'on s'adapte l'un à l'autre alors autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté même si cela allait être dur, très dur.

Je décidais donc de l'attaquer d'emblée et d'avoir les réponses à mes questions immédiatement, pas besoin de faire durer le suspens. J'avais eu assez de surprise, et aucune envie de voir une pouffiasse débarquer ici réclamant son droit d'asile parce que sa gosse et son mec vivaient sous ce toit.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, osa-t-il répliquer.

- Sérieusement ? De ta fille, d'ailleurs à ce sujet j'ai quelques questions avouai-je.

- Je t'écoute mais je ne répondrais qu'à celles que je jugerais nécessaire. Ma vie privée ne te regarde aucunement. Annonça-t-il d'un ton toujours aussi neutre.

J'avais souvent l'envie de le secouer, je le trouvais mou, nonchalant alors que j'étais tout feu, tout flamme comme me le disait fréquemment ma mère. J'aimais les clashs forts où tout le monde hurlait, je trouvais ça plus libérateur que n'importe qu'elle autre manière de régler un conflit.

- Et sa mère qu'en pense-t-elle de notre colocation? Demandai-je secrètement curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle était devenue. J'imaginais qu'Edward avec son sang froid apparent aurait pu la tuer sans aucun remord. Je secouai la tête, histoire d'arrêter mon imagination débordante et flippante de se faire des films stupides et tentai d'écouter sa réponse espérant en apprendre plus sur lui.

- Je n'en sais rien, sa mère ne fait plus partie de notre vie, depuis sa naissance pour ainsi dire. Et je t'en dirais pas plus. Mais ma vie privée reste ma vie privée trancha-t-il.

- Ok j'ai compris, je laisse tomber pour le moment marmonnai-je avant d'enchaîner rapidement, alors pour revenir au sujet, j'ai lu ton règlement et plusieurs points sont à revoir.

Je lui fis l'inventaire des choses avec lesquelles je n'étais pas d'accord, notamment le truc des fêtes. Mais il était têtu et me sortit l'excuse qu'avec une enfant aussi jeune il n'était pas concevable d'avoir des gens ivres sous son toit. Finalement, il concéda qu'éventuellement, lorsque sa gamine serait gardée par un membre de sa famille, il me préviendrait assez tôt pour que je puisse organiser une petite soirée mais que cela n'arriverait pas souvent.

Je lui laissais croire que j'acceptais ses conditions, mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Et si monsieur- je suis un père modèle- voulait diriger ma vie il allait vite se rendre compte que je n'étais pas le genre de fille à se laisser manipuler.

Après cette mise au point il me laissa tranquille et je ne le revis pas de la soirée. Il savait se faire discret, je ne pouvais qu'apprécier. J'appelais Rosalie et Alice pour leur expliquer le dernier fait de mister geek. Autant Rosalie comprenait mon désarroi, autant Alice était extatique sur le fait qu'il était l'homme parfait pour toute femme normalement constituée. Mais je n'étais pas normalement constituée, alors je m'en foutais. Pour moi l'homme parfait était loin de ce qu'offrait Edward. J'avais un faible pour le mauvais garçon, pas le dangereux mais celui un peu paumé qui vie sa vie au jour le jour.

Je passais le reste de ma soirée à peaufiner mon plan pour lui pourrir l'existence comme lui, avait terni la mienne en m'imposant ses foutues règles. Bien-sûr j'aurais pu juste ne pas suivre son règlement, cela aurait sans doute été suffisant, mais cela aurait aussi pu remettre en cause mon héritage et même si cela me faisait mal au cœur de l'avouer, j'en avais besoin. Le notaire nous avait laissé entendre qu'à l'issue des deux ans, si la colocation s'était bien déroulée, nous aurions le droit évidemment de vendre la villa, mais qu'une autre partie de la succession nous attendait. Étant d'un naturel curieux, j'avais envie de savoir ce qu'était cette autre partie, mais le notaire n'avait rien voulu dévoilé. Je devais avouer qu'il m'avait franchement agacé à respecter à la lettre les volontés loufoques de nos grands-parents.

J'avais donc décidé d'être plus perfide. J'allais juste être border-Line par rapport à son règlement. Il ne voulait pas de fiesta donc je n'en ferais pas mais il n'avait jamais mentionné de ne pas ramener de gars à la maison. Il avait prévu deux étagères chacun dans le frigo où l'on mettrait nos courses perso, mais il n'était mentionné nul part que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser ses provisions.

Fière de mes idées, je mis mon plan diabolique en application dès cet instant.

J'allais prendre dans la partie du frigo qui lui était réservé. Pour être honnête, la mienne était vide, hormis le seau de punch de la veille puisque je n'avais pas eu le temps ni l'envie de faire des courses. Il avait lui même proposé de faire panier commun pour cette première semaine, alors je n'allais pas me priver.

En ouvrant le frigo, je remarquais qu'il était rangé étrangement. Qui rangeait un frigo aussi proprement ? Les yaourts étaient parfaitement empilés, sans leurs emballages, chaque catégorie d'aliments était bien séparée. Je me fis un plaisir de mettre une légère pagaille dans son monde parfait. Je pris un yaourt tout en replaçant les autres à l'étage inférieur. Puis j'entamais une mangue que je laissais à demi terminée sur la grille du frigo sans protection.

J'aurais pu faire pire mais ce n'était pas le but. Non, je voulais y aller en finesse. Il ne pourrait rien dire et j'étais certaine que cela allait l'énerver. Je l'avais constaté tout à l'heure, quand il avait rangé la boite de lait et méticuleusement lavé le biberon avant de le stériliser, il était plus que maniaque et j'étais l'opposée ... Notre colocation allait être marrante tout au moins pour moi.

Le manque de sommeil me rattrapa et je décidai d'aller dans ma chambre. Une fois en tenue confortable, j'allumais la télé et zappais de chaîne en chaîne sans rien trouver de vraiment intéressant. J'étais étonnée de n'entendre aucun son provenant des pièces dont Edward disposaient mais l'isolation avait été étudiée pour cela, d'après l'agent immobilier qui m'avait fait visiter la villa.

Alors que je sentais les prémisses du sommeil m'envelopper, je sentis mon lit s'affaisser. Une main chaude se posa sur mon ventre en relevant lentement mon t-shirt, effleurant de ses longs doigts ma peau frissonnante sous la caresse. J'ouvris les yeux pour tomber dans ceux couleur de jade de mon colocataire. Je pouvais y voir son désir, ses pupilles dilatées au maximum, et sentir son souffle chaud percuter mon visage quand sa tête s'abaissa pour que sa bouche frôle mes lèvres. La chaleur qui naissait dans mon ventre, me donnait envie de plus, beaucoup plus. Sans réfléchir à ce que nous allions faire, je crochetais mes mains derrière sa nuque approfondissant notre baiser. Sa langue traça le contour de mes lèvres que j'ouvris sans hésiter. Ses mains semblaient être partout sur mon corps, d'une main il traçait le contour de ma poitrine sans vraiment la toucher, pendant que l'autre frôlait ma féminité. Mes hanches essayaient d'approfondir chaque contact mais il était plus habile que moi. Après ce qui me paru une éternité, il me libéra de mon t-shirt et de mon shorty, me laissant nue devant lui, pour lui. Son regard brûlant parcourait chaque parcelle de ma peau, il remontait ses doigts de mes chevilles à mon cou, tout en évitant soigneusement les zones où j'avais désespérément envie qu'il me touche.

- Edward, s'il te plaît, murmurai-je la voix rauque alors que je me débattais pour le déshabiller à son tour. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire.

- Juste toi, cette nuit est juste pour toi. Sent et ressent ma belle, susurra-t-il tout en mordillant mon lobe d'oreille, geste qui m'envoyait des décharges électriques dans tout le corps.

Sa bouche descendit le long de mon cou embrassant ma clavicule, léchant le haut de ma poitrine, se perdant entre le sillon de mes seins pendant que l'une de ses mains se posait enfin sur mon petit globe, passant son pouce sur ce bout tendu et sensible à l'extrême me faisant gémir de contentement. Finalement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon autre sein et le suçait ardemment faisant augmenter la chaleur de la pièce de plusieurs degrés. Ses mains descendirent et trouvèrent enfin mon centre, il écarta délicatement mes cuisses à l'aide de l'une de ses jambes. Je sentais la brûlure de ses ongles, qu'il faisait glisser le long de l'intérieur de mes cuisses effleurant mes lèvres intimes, puis alors que je n'y croyais plus l'un de ses doigts se fraya un chemin et toucha mon bourgeon gonflé d'envie. Sentir cette friction me fit crier de plaisir. Sa bouche finit par rejoindre ses mains. Le mélange de sa langue léchant mon clitoris et de ses doigts à l'intérieur de mon intimité m'emmenèrent rapidement au bord de l'extase. Alors que j'approchais de ma délivrance, un son strident me détourna de l'attention de mon amant d'une nuit.

Je me relevais violemment, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, quand je réalisais que le bruit strident n'était autre que celui de mon portable qui sonnait. Dépitée, je décrochais essayant toujours de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. A l'autre bout du fil, j'entendis Rosalie me parler mais je n'arrivais pas à enregistrer ce qu'elle me disait étant encore trop sous le choc de ce qui venait d'arriver. Je m'excusais auprès de mon amie lui marmonnant que j'allais la rappeler. Une fois que j'eus raccroché, je me rendis compte qu'Edward n'était plus dans ma chambre. Avait-il fuit pendant que j'étais au téléphone ? Cela était étrange, pourquoi serait-il parti comme un sauvage ? Perdue dans mes réflexions, je passais ma main dans mes cheveux réalisant alors que j'étais toujours vêtue de mon t-shirt difforme et de mon shorty.

Edward n'avait jamais passé le pas de cette porte, il ne m'avait jamais caressé. Mon esprit encore embué par le sommeil, et sans doute par ce rêve tellement réel, avait du mal à comprendre ce que cela impliquait.

Je venais de rêver pour la première fois d'Edward Cullen… et ce rêve n'était pas destiné à faire rêver les petites filles. Non, j'aurais pu avoir un prix pour le rêve le plus chaud du monde, si l'on pouvait mesurer l'état d'excitation dans lequel il m'avait laissée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce rêve si torride ait pour acteur principal mon arrogant colocataire. Je le détestais, comme je n'avais jamais haïs personne avant. Il était si imbus de lui-même ! Tout lui était dû et je ne supportais pas cela. Je devais être maudite, oui ça devait être cela. Quelqu'un de mal attentionné avait dû me jeter un sort. Peut-être que c'était lui, qui faisait du vaudou où de la magie noire... Il m'avait ensorcelé.

Je devenais dingue, la tension qu'avait fait naître ce rêve non achevé devenait intenable. N'en pouvant plus, j'ouvris le tiroir de ma commode afin d'en sortir mon jouet favori.

Je préférais nettement profiter d'un partenaire réel mais faute de mieux pour soulager mon envie brûlante, je n'allais pas faire la fine bouche. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de me concentrer sur le visage torride de Jake. Ma dernière proie ferrée lors de ma sortie en boite la semaine précédente. Puis j'allumais l'objet, la fonction rotation et vibration en marche, je l'enfonçais lentement dans mon antre encore trempé suite à mon rêve érotique. Je me remémorais la nuit qui avait suivi ma rencontre avec Jacob, imaginant qu'il était encore là à me procurer ses délicieux mouvements. La chaleur dans mon bas ventre montait crescendo, mes gémissements étaient de moins en moins retenus et mes mouvements de moins en moins coordonnées. Je sentais l'humidité se répandre sur mes cuisses à mesure que mon orgasme se construisait. Rapidement, les prémisses de ma libération se firent sentir. Alors que je gardais mes paupières closes, le visage d'Edward se mélangea à celui de Jacob.

Et bientôt, ce n'était plus les mains expertes de mon ancien amant que j'imaginais parcourir mon corps mais bien celles sensuelles de mon colocataire. Je le sentais me caresser d'une main pendant que l'autre s'affairait à l'intérieur de mes chairs, allant de plus en plus vite, butant contre mon point G. Mes gémissements emplissaient la chambre, ne laissant aucun doute quant à l'imminence de mon prochain orgasme. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps et me foudroya dans un cri rauque.

Après quelques instants à apprécier ce moment de pure extase, je me maudis d'avoir à nouveau fantasmée sur cet être agaçant. Je devais être maso ou un truc du genre pour fantasmer sur un homme qui m'irritait autant. Finalement, lasse de tenter de trouver une raison à mes élucubrations lubrique, je décidai d'occulter le fait que je venais de jouir en pensant à mon colocataire. J'allai rapidement me rafraîchir dans ma salle de bain, avant de sortir de ma chambre. Sur le palier, au bord de l'escalier, je tombai sur un Edward les joues rougies, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire chauffer les miennes.

- Euh bonjour bégayai-je.

- Bien dormi ? Me questionna-t-il mal à l'aise.

- Hum, je crois murmurai-je me décidant à descendre rapidement afin de dissiper le malaise.

M'avait-il entendu ? M'avait-il espionné ? J'étais mortifiée, de toute évidence il n'avait pas le moindre doute sur ce que je venais de faire. Soit, il m'avait espionné ce qui faisait de lui un pervers, soit il m'avait entendu et cela faisait de moi la perverse. Putain ! Cette colocation ne serait finalement peut-être pas si drôle que ça, si ma libido débordante d'imagination ne laissait pas tomber les fantasmes avec le colocataire sexy.

* * *

Réponse aux presque Anonymes:

Merci a nana10 et a Mamouneedward pour vos commentaires!

Note/auteure: Je pars en vacance samedi matin et je ne sais pas si je serais en mesure de poster le prochain chapitre dans 15 jours... si je ne pouvais le faire, il serait décalé de quelques jours ... je reviens le 15 juillet.

J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions sur ce chapitre.


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour,

Et voila les vacances sont finies et je vous livre le nouveau chapitre! Comme toujours un grand merci à mes correctrices!

Disclamer: presque tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 **

* * *

Pov Edward :

Finalement, la confrontation avec Isabella n'avait pas été aussi terrible que je l'avais imaginé. Elle avait certes, eu un peu de mal à accepter la présence quotidienne de ma fille, mais elle avait fini par comprendre que cela était non négociable. Aussi avais-je été indulgent quant au règlement, enfin sur certains points. Il n'était pas question que la villa se transforme en repère pour étudiants bourrés d'hormones et voulant se défoncer tous les jours. Non, je voulais élever ma fille dans un environnement sain et je n'allais pas hésiter à virer tout ce qui ne serait pas bon pour mon ange.

La nuit m'avait paru longue. Cassi avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir et s'était réveillée plusieurs fois. Le changement d'environnement ne devait pas y être étranger. Elle avait fini par trouver le sommeil aux petites lueurs du jour, heure à laquelle je décidai de me lever. Je profitais du calme ambiant pour avancer dans mon travail. J'étais plongé dans la création du site d'un magasin de Port-Angeles, quand j'entendis le babillement de la femme de ma vie. Avant qu'elle ne s'énerve, je me pressai de descendre préparer son biberon.

Alors que je venais d'atteindre le palier, la porte de ma colocataire s'ouvrit et la brune frivole en sortit resplendissante. Je me détestais de la trouver à ce point désirable. Je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec ce genre de personne pour qui vivre au jour le jour était la meilleure façon de vivre. Non, je voulais une femme voulant s'investir dans une vie de famille. J'avais conscience qu'il serait compliqué pour moi de refaire ma vie. Celle qui voudrait l'intégrer devrait me séduire moi, mais surtout ma fille. Nous étions indissociables et si cette femme n'aimait pas mon bébé, elle ne resterait pas assez longtemps pour me retourner le cœur. A vrai dire, je n'étais même pas certain de vouloir refaire ma vie. Pas que je ne croyais pas en l'amour, j'avais assez de preuve autour de moi pour savoir que l'amour avec un grand A existait, mais il ne devait pas être pour tout le monde et certainement pas pour moi.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne la vis pas s'avancer jusqu'à moi. Je fus surpris par sa proximité quand je sentis son parfum m'envahir. Après un échange banal , bien que tendu de politesse, je m'échappais rapidement pour rejoindre mon ange qui devait commencer à s'impatienter. Étrangement, l'attitude de ma colocataire me frappa soudainement alors que je prenais ma fille dans mes bras. Elle avait semblé tellement gênée de me croiser, avait-elle déjà oublié que j'habitais aussi cette maison ? Où avait-elle quelque chose à se reprocher ? Mais honnêtement, le peu que je connaissais de cette fille me laissait croire qu'elle n'était pas du genre à avoir des remords. J'étais certain qu'elle était plutôt de celles qui fonçaient sans réfléchir tout en assumant pleinement les conséquences de ses actes. Elle était mon exact opposé : alors que j'avais besoin de tourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle n'avait qu'à se contenter d'agir. Je me demandais vaguement qui de nous deux étaient le plus à plaindre.

Je chassais toutes ces pensées de ma tête et me concentrais sur le petit ange que je tenais dans mes bras. Son biberon avalé, je la préparais pour la journée. Je n'avais rien de prévu et nous allions probablement passer une grande partie de notre temps ici, peut-être irions-nous nous balader si le temps n'était pas trop désastreux.

Je posais ma fille dans son parc, installé dans notre salon, avant d'aller me faire un café. J'aimais écouter les petits sons qu'elle faisait avec sa bouche, j'étais certain qu'elle essayait déjà de communiquer avec moi. Mais je n'avais aucune foutu idée de ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir me dire, j'aurais aimé avoir un décodeur mais cela n'était pas possible. Est-ce que tous les parents étaient comme moi ? Ma mère disait de moi que j'étais un papa gâteau et que ma fille avait beaucoup de chance de m'avoir. Mais comment aurais-je pu être autrement ? Sa mère l'avait abandonnée sans aucune forme de regret, sans aucune explication. Aucun membre de sa famille maternelle ne s'était donné la peine de venir faire sa connaissance. Je savais que Victoria avait une famille bien plus grande que la mienne, et que ses parents avaient eu plusieurs enfants mais elle ne m'avait même jamais présenté à aucun d'eux. J'aurais à l'époque dû m'interroger sur ce fait, cependant, j'avais pensé qu'elle était juste en mauvais termes avec eux. Les rares fois où nous avions évoqué sa famille, elle avait changé de sujet sans même faire semblant de vouloir répondre.

Depuis son départ, je faisais mon maximum pour ne plus évoquer Vic et j'appréhendais déjà le jour où j'allais devoir donner des réponses à ma fille. Je n'étais pas certain de savoir quoi lui dire, mais heureusement j'avais encore quelques années devant moi pour y réfléchir.

J'entrais dans la cuisine, me servant une tasse de café. C'était l'un de mes seuls plaisirs. Je ne buvais jamais plus d'un verre d'alcool, je ne fumais pas et ma vie sexuelle était inexistante depuis longtemps... Alors, je suppose que le café était une sorte de compensation.

Isabella avait comme disparu de la villa. Elle ne m'avait rien dit quant à son planning, en même temps, je ne lui avais pas demandé. J'aurais dû pensé à lui demander son emploi du temps afin de savoir quand elle était censée être à la maison. En même temps, elle n'avait pas encore repris les cours, il lui restait, si je ne me trompais pas, quelques semaines pour cela. Moi, je n'avais malheureusement pas de vacances, les cours du soir que je suivais avaient lieu toute l'année. Heureusement, je n'avais plus qu'un an et si je réussissais mes examens je serais enfin diplômé et je pourrais trouver un travail mieux payé que celui que j'occupais actuellement.

Je passai ma matinée à faire le ménage des parties communes, pas très passionnant, mais j'aimais avoir une maison impeccable. Ma fille allait bientôt se déplacer à quatre pattes et j'avais besoin d'être sûr qu'elle ne risquait rien. Après avoir aspiré et lavé le sol du salon, je la pris avec moi sur une grande couverture posée par terre. Allongé sur le dos, je m'amusais avec mon bébé, la levant au dessus de moi puis la redescendant. Elle adorait ce jeu et son rire était le son le plus merveilleux à mes oreilles. Après un court moment à jouer ensemble, elle se frotta les yeux.

- Il est temps d'aller faire la sieste ma puce. Déclarai-je en l'embrassant tendrement sur son crâne encore peu recouvert de cheveux.

Quand ma fille fut couchée, son mobile musical enclenché, je la laissais se reposer. J'allais m'enfermer dans mon bureau histoire d'avancer un peu sur le prochain site que je devais réaliser... mais rapidement j'en eu marre: écrire des codes HTML et autres me donnait mal au crane. Finalement, j'ouvris mon autre logiciel et commençais ce que je préférais faire. Mon nouveau concept de jeu vidéo... Je n'avais certes pas les ressources matérielles pour monter mon projet, mais je pouvais en créer la base. Matrix m'avait sans doute influencé plus que je ne voulais bien le reconnaître, cependant, j'imaginais que dans un futur proche les jeux vidéos seraient différents de ce que nous connaissions jusqu'à maintenant. Exit la console de jeu, les manettes et autres choses encombrantes. Dans mon futur, j'espérais pouvoir créer le premier jeu vidéo de la réalité virtuelle. L'idée pouvait faire peur, mais elle me plaisait. Quand je jouais à la console, je n'arrivais jamais à m'immerger complètement dans le jeu et c'était frustrant. C'est donc tout naturellement que j'avais commencé à chercher comment je pourrais remédier à ce problème. Le concept était simple en théorie, il suffisait de supprimer toute sensation avec l'environnement réel pendant la partie de jeu. Si on transformait les sensations du joueur pour les rendre cohérentes avec son jeu, il ne ferait plus qu'un avec son personnage. Ainsi lorsqu'il ferait une partie de foot, il pourrait sentir le vent fouetter son visage, avoir la sensation que ses muscles chauffaient sous l'effort fourni pour attraper le ballon...

Mais pour le moment, je n'en étais qu'à l'étape de conception du jeu, ainsi je devais écrire le scénario et réaliser quelques graphismes dessus. Complètement absorbé par ce que je faisais, je ne vis pas le temps passer. Ce ne fut que les cris désespérés de ma fille à travers le baby-phone qui me firent reprendre conscience du temps écoulé. J'éteignais à la hâte mes ordinateurs, enregistrant mes documents avant et me dépêchais d'aller chercher mon ange.

- Eh ma puce, déjà réveillée ? Tu as fait un gros dodo, viens là que je te fasse un câlin. Oh, Cassi tu ne sens pas très bon, on va aller changer ta couche, jeune fille !

Il était midi passé, et je ne savais pas si ma colocataire était ou non dans la villa. Alors que j'allais me préparer à manger, j'ouvris le frigo et ne pus que constater qu'une personne avait mis son nez dedans. Je tentais de rester calme, mais franchement je dus rassembler tout mon courage pour le faire. La veille, j'avais parfaitement rangé les produits frais et la tout était sans dessus-dessous... les yaourts mélangés avec la viande, les légumes sortis du bac prévu pour eux. Quelle utilité d'avoir un bac à légumes pour y ranger autre chose ? D'ailleurs en l'ouvrant je ne pus que m'exaspérer davantage en découvrant que ma colocataire avait trouvé logique d'y ranger des bouteilles de bière...

Je soufflais serrant mon nez entre mon pouce et mon index. J'allais devoir dire deux mots à Isabella, et elle allait devoir sérieusement m'écouter si elle ne voulait pas que cette colocation vire au cauchemar.

Je montai les escaliers rapidement après avoir mis ma fille dans son parc, et frappai à la porte de sa chambre. Aucune réponse, pourtant j'avais vérifié quelques instants plus tôt, son camion était bien là. Je frappais à chacune des portes de sa partie, mais aucune réponse. J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre qui était vide, puis celle de l'autre pièce. Isabella était là en train de se déhancher mais aucune musique n'était audible. Elle se mit à chanter et je ne pus que grimacer. Je n'arrivais même pas à reconnaître la chanson qui était massacrée sous les hurlements de ma colocataire. J'hésitais entre refermer cette porte et me sauver pour protéger mes oreilles de ce raffut ou filmer ce petit moment pour le mettre sur You Tube... après tout ça me ferait un bon moyen de pression sur elle, non ? Alors sans aucune gêne je sortis mon smartphone et commençais à enregistrer le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi. Si, quelques instants plus tôt, j'avais du mal à me retenir de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, maintenant je devais reconnaître que l'idée d'avoir ce petit document en ma possession était presque jouissif. Mais trop rapidement à mon goût, Isabella se retourna et me fixa d'un air horrifié. Je m'empressais de ranger mon téléphone espérant qu'elle n'ait pas comprit mes intentions.

-Cullen ? Tu ne peux pas frapper avant d'entrer dans une pièce ? Hurla-t-elle essoufflée par sa danse.

- J'ai frappé, plusieurs fois mais tu n'as pas dû entendre. Répliquai-je un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien pour ta gouverne sache que si je ne te réponds pas la prochaine fois c'est que je ne t'invite pas à entrer ! Maintenant, sors d'ici ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger mais je voudrais te parler de 2-3 trucs... veux-tu te joindre à moi pour le repas ? Demandai-je le plus gentiment possible. Je voulais la mettre dans de bonnes dispositions, après tout j'avais maintenant un beau moyen de chantage et j'étais certain qu'elle ne pourrait rien me refuser quand elle comprendrait ce que j'avais entre les mains. Cependant, j'hésitais encore sur la façon de lui apprendre... enfin tout dépendrait de ce qu'elle déciderait concernant les points que j'allais voir avec elle.

- Bien, tu fais le repas ? Demanda Isabella, l'air blasé.

- Hum, oui.

- Essaye de ne pas m'empoisonner, je ne sais pas ce que dit la loi ni le testament en cas de décès de l'un de nous deux mais je suis à peu près certaine que tu ne veux pas aller en prison ne serait-ce que pour le bien de ta fille ? Débita-t-elle.

Je ne savais pas si elle faisait de l'humour ou si elle pensait sérieusement que je pouvais envisager de me débarrasser d'elle. Mais je dus paraître ahuri vu qu'elle enchaîna.

- Cullen, ferme la bouche ! N'as-tu pas songé à te débarrasser de moi depuis que tu sais pour la villa ? Moi si en tout cas... mais je ne serais définitivement pas à ma place en prison et puis le orange c'est plus à la mode et ça ne me va pas au teint. Argumenta-t-elle.

Était-elle folle ? Souffrait-elle d'un problème psychiatrique ? Furent les questions qui traversèrent mon esprit, avant qu'elle ne soit submergée par une hilarité incontrôlée.

- Excuse moi mais tu fais une tête ! Putain on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme faire une laps-danse. Je plaisantais rassure-toi ! Enfin pas complètement finit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible avant de repartir à rire.

Finalement, lassé de la voir se foutre de moi, je quittais la pièce en lui criant de me rejoindre dans la cuisine d'ici une demi-heure.

J'avais à peine fini de préparer le repas, qu'elle s'installa sur l'un des tabourets autour du comptoir.

- J'espère que c'est bon Cullen. Déclara-t-elle.

- Tu ne veux pas m'appeler Edward ? Demandai-je agacé qu'elle utilise mon nom de famille.

- Non ! Répondit Bella avant de baisser le regard vers le contenu de son assiette.

Elle mangea en silence, ne commentant pas ce que j'avais préparé. Finalement, quand j'eus terminé mon repas, je pris mon courage à deux mains.

-Bien, je voulais voir avec toi deux choses auxquelles je n'avais pas pensé avant, il me semble, ou qui n'étaient pas assez claires. Commençai-je.

- Putain, tu vas pas encore me reparler de ton règlement intérieur ? On est pas dans une prison Cullen ! Merde ! Asséna-t-elle.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement les règles mais si on veut que ça fonctionne entre nous on a besoin d'être vraiment carré. Me justifiai-je.

- Si on veut que ça fonctionne entre nous ? Sérieusement, tu crois que ça peut fonctionner ? Demanda-t-elle en mimant des guillemets sur le mot fonctionner.

Je fronçais les sourcils tentant de comprendre pourquoi elle insistait sur ce terme. Mais son esprit était définitivement trop étrange pour que j'arrive à saisir son mode de fonctionnement.

- Oh, Cullen me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué le double sens de ta phrase ? Commença-t-elle, avant d'enchaîner plus bas, j'aurais pas pu tomber sur quelqu'un de plus prude mon dieu.

- Euh non, bref, je voulais tout d'abord attirer ton attention sur le frigo. Le bac à légumes sert à ranger les légumes comme son nom l'indique, je pense que même pour toi ça devrait-être simple à comprendre ? Me moquai-je.

Je pouvais bien la titiller un peu, elle ne se gênait nullement pour me rabaisser dès qu'elle le pouvait, j'avais beau être un gentleman je n'étais pas non plus soumis aux femmes et certainement pas à celle-ci.

- Cullen, bien-sûr que je sais à quoi sert le bac à légumes mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Sérieusement tu penses que les carottes vont se rebeller et nous déclarer la guerre si je ne les mets pas dans le bon bac ? Railla la brune agaçante.

- Ok, je vois qu'on est partis sur de mauvaises bases, alors autant mettre les choses au clair. Écoute Isabella, je suis maniaque et je ne m'en cache pas. Je ne te demande pas de ranger la partie du frigo qui est la tienne comme je le voudrais mais si tu prends des aliments dans la mienne, j'aimerais que tu remettes les choses à leur place. Tentai-je de lui faire comprendre tout en essayant de rester neutre. Pourtant je sentais la colère pointer le bout de son nez, je devais absolument me contrôler

- Comme tu voudras... conclut-elle en se levant pour déposer ses couverts et son assiette dans l'évier.

S'en était trop pour moi. Pinçant l'arrête de mon nez, je soufflais fortement mais rien n'y fît et j'explosais.

- Putain Swan ! C'est trop dur d'ouvrir le lave-vaisselle pour mettre tes merdes dedans ? Tu crois quoi, qu'il va se remplir tout seul avec ses petits bras magiques ? Hurlai-je, la figeant dans son mouvement. Elle tourna lentement sa tête vers moi et quand je posai mes yeux sur son visage, je pus y lire une myriade d'émotion mais la plus forte était l'incrédulité.

- Quoi ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Quoi, quoi ? Répondis-je bêtement.

- Je ne comprends pas ton énervement soudain, aurais-tu mentis sur ton sexe ? Ouais ça doit-être ça, ça expliquerait tout ...

Je la regardais choqué par ce qu'elle venait d'insinuer mais elle ne semblait même plus me voir car elle poursuivit après une courte pause.

- Sinon comment expliquer que tu sois plus maniaque que toutes les personnes que je connaisse ? Tu ne semble pas avoir de tocs ou autres trucs du genre, tu es hyper gaga devant ta fille... Ouais putain t'es une femme en vrai ! Déclara-t-elle en grand sourire accroché à son visage.

- Non ! Criai-je. Je. Suis. Un. Homme. Swan ! Je me ferai une joie de te le prouver si tu n'étais pas si agaçante ! Débitai-je sans penser aux conséquences de mes paroles.

- Un défi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non ! Putain ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse deux minutes ? Grinçai-je las de son petit jeu.

- Bien Cullen, commença-t-elle tout en rangeant ses couverts dans la machine. Satisfait ?

- Merci ! Dis-je froidement.

- As-tu autre chose d'aussi important à me dire ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire... déclara-t-elle avant que je ne la coupe.

- Et bien, oui, j'aimerais qu'on note nos emplois du temps débutai-je avant qu'elle ne me coupe. Ses yeux exorbités me montraient combien l'idée que je sache ce qu'elle faisait de son temps ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment.

- Quoi ? Tu as décidé de me pourrir la vie ? Écoute-moi bien Cullen, je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne, et surtout pas à toi ! Ok ? Alors ton emploi du temps et tes autres conneries du genre tu te les carre bien profond !

- Oh range tes griffes et reste polie tu veux ! Je ne te demande pas de me dire ce que tu fais mais juste quand tu es présente ici, histoire qu'on évite les situations embarrassantes. Et puis pour les repas, même si on a convenu que chacun faisait sa bouffe, c'est peut-être plus sympa qu'on passe nos repas ensemble ? Questionnai-je.

- Non ! Je préfère me débrouiller seule, et je ne mangerai pas souvent ici de toute façon. Et pour les situations embarrassantes tant que tu ne rentres plus dans les pièces qui me sont réservées sans invitation de ma part, il n'y aura plus de problèmes. Expliqua Isabella.

J'allais répliquer, me demandant si je devais lui parler de la vidéo tournée quelques heures plus tôt mais je ne pus aller plus loin dans ma réflexion que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

- Tu attends quelqu'un me demanda mon étrange colocataire ?

- Non. Répondis-je uniquement.

D'un pas rapide et décidé, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Alors que j'étais en train de ranger la cuisine. Alice, si je ne me trompais pas, entrait dans celle-ci, suivit de près par Isabella et le blond dont je n'étais pas certain du prénom.. Jasper, je crois.

- Edward ravie de te revoir ! S'enthousiasma la petite brune avec un immense sourire qui semblait sincère.

- Ouais, tu te souviens d'Alice et de son fiancé Jasper ? Me demanda Isabella d'une voix monotone.

- Bien-sur répondis-je en serrant la main du blond.

- Alors Bella, comme je te le disais, j'ai eu une grande idée. Je suis certaine que tu vas l'adorer. Débita-Alice à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Vous voulez un café ? Demandai-je alors que je commençai à m'en préparer un.

Tout le monde acquiesça, alors qu'Alice reprenait la parole.

- Ton anniversaire est dans 12 jours, et tu n'as pas encore prévu de faire quoi que ce soit, alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait... Alice fut coupée par Bella d'un geste de la main.

- Alice, j'ai déjà des projets et tu les connais ! Déclara ma colocataire d'un ton ferme.

- Oh Bella, arrête aller en boite de nuit c'est surfait ! Et puis tu n'y vas pas à 20H ? non ?

- Non, abdiqua la fille la plus agaçante que je connaissais.

- Bien, alors Si Edward est d'accord je propose qu'on dîne tous ensemble ici !

- Quoi ? Hurlâmes Isabella et moi d'une même voix qui suintait l'étonnement et le mécontentement.

- Bah Edward, tu pourrais inviter tes amis, pas beaucoup, je crois que tu n'aimes pas les grands comités et nous serions juste Bella, Jasper, Rosalie et moi. Ce sera super ! S'enthousiasma le lutin.

- Alice ! S'agaça Isabella.

- Quoi ?

- Edward a certainement d'autres projets. Déclara-t-elle, me lançant un regard entendu, me signifiant que j'avais plutôt intérêt à aller dans son sens. Mais étonnamment, j'avais envie de faire plaisir à Alice, plus que je n'avais peur des représailles de ma colocataire.

- Et bien en fait non. Et je suis certain qu'Angela et Ben aimeraient bien passer la soirée avec vous. Déclarai-je fier de moi.

- Bien tout est réglé. Donc on fêtera ton anniversaire le 11, vue que tu n'es pas superstitieuse, tu t'en fous de le fêter en avance ! Enchaîna Alice.

-Et bien figure toi Ali que je suis superstitieuse ! Alors hors de question qu'on fête mon anniversaire avant la date ! Affirma Isabella.

- Oh pas de ça avec moi ! Je sais pertinemment que tu trouves toutes ces formes de croyances stupides alors... bref, je m'occupe de choisir le traiteur, et de nous faire livrer les plats. On sera quatre de notre côté et toi Edward ? Demanda sa meilleure amie, sans se soucier du regard noir que lui lançait Isabella. Le regard amusé de Jasper, me fis penser que c'était souvent ainsi entre les deux femmes.

- Euh Trois.

- Bien, nous allons vous laisser ! A bientôt ! Oh Edward une dernière chose avant que je ne parte, déclara Alice.

- Oui ?

- Ne te laisse pas faire par Bells, elle est comme les yorkshire...

Je fronçais les sourcils attendant la suite, mais je n'entendis qu'un « Aïe ! » de la part d'Alice, suivi d'un éclat de rire de la même personne. Je relevai la tête pour voir Jasper hausser les épaules.

Une petite routine s'installa, en réalité c'était plutôt une espèce de chassé-croisé... Il semblerait qu'un accord tacite se soit imposé, nous obligeant à nous croiser le moins possible. J'aurais dû être soulagé de cette situation, mais ce n'était étrangement pas le cas. Vivre avec une colocataire, aurait pu être sympa, mais Isabella étant ma totale opposée, elle ne respectait quasi aucune des règles que j'avais mis en place. Chaque jour, je devais réorganiser mon frigo, mes placards... Elle avait pris la désagréable habitude de se servir dans mes provisions. Pourtant, comme le montrait les placards débordants de gâteaux et autres cochonneries elle avait fait le plein. Pourquoi devait-elle fouiller dans mes affaires ? Elle déplaçait chaque jour quelques produits, mettant la moutarde hors du frigo, ou déplaçant quelques légumes du bac.

Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir supporter cela pendant deux ans. D'autant plus qu'elle avait une façon bien à elle de faire le ménage des parties commune quand c'était son tour... J'étais quasi constamment à la villa, et je ne l'avais jamais vue avec un balai ou un aspirateur dans les mains. Elle n'avait pas fait les poussières non plus, ni lavé par terre durant la semaine où c'était à sa charge... j'avais tenté de lui en parler, mais je trouvais toujours porte close. A croire qu'elle avait déserté la maison, et ne revenait que pour déplacer mes affaires.

Finalement, le samedi où nous devions tous nous retrouver pour fêter l'anniversaire de ma colocataire arriva, et j'étais fier du cadeau que j'allais lui offrir. Pas que j'avais particulièrement envie de lui en faire un mais quand j'étais tombé dessus, j'avais su qu'il était pour elle. Par contre, je n'étais pas certain qu'elle apprécie le geste. J'avais briqué seul la villa, ne pouvant pas recevoir du monde dans une maison pas parfaitement rangée. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et quelqu'un hurler qu'elle était arrivée. S'en suivit une série de pas dévalant les escaliers, qui me permirent de confirmer que ma colocataire vivait toujours dans cette demeure. J'allais voir qui s'était permis d'entrer sans sonner, je comptais bien remettre l'intruse à sa place.

- Rose ! Tu es là, j'ai besoin de toi, viens ! Hurla Isabella à l'encontre de la blonde qui était entrée sans invitation.

- Bonjour ! Assénai-je autant pour Rosalie que pour ma colocataire. Aucune des deux ne sembla vouloir répondre alors j'enchaînai. J'apprécierais qu'on ne rentre pas chez moi comme dans un moulin, merci !

- C'est aussi chez moi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié Cullen, et chez moi c'est aussi chez mes amis ! Donc Rose est ici chez elle que ça te plaise ou non.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, ni me laisser le temps de répondre elles disparurent à l'étage. Dépité, j'allais retrouver ma fille qui gazouillait dans son parc.

- Eh mon bébé, jure moi que tu ne deviendras pas comme la folle qui habite ici ? Lui demandai-je. En guise de réponse, j'eus le droit à un bâillement, signe qu'il était temps de la mettre au lit.

Alice et Jasper arrivèrent peu avant 18H30, la petite brune surexcitée ordonnait alors que Jasper et moi-même exécutions ses ordres. Ainsi le parc de ma fille et quelques autres meubles avaient dû être déplacés, chose que je n'avais pas compris. Nous étions censés faire un dîner rien de plus. Mais quand je tentai de protester contre Alice, je compris rapidement, rien qu'au regard noir qu'elle me lança, qu'il n'était pas question de louper la décoration.

Finalement, elle nous fit installer des banderoles "Happy birthday", Alice ne cessait de nous rabâcher que 20 ans était l'anniversaire le plus important d'une vie... pour ce que j'en avais à faire...

Heureusement, mon calvaire prit fin quand une voiture s'engagea dans notre allée. Ravi de voir des visages familiers me rejoindre, je m'empressais d'aller leur ouvrir.

Angela et Ben saluèrent Alice et Jasper, alors que ma peste de colocataire et son amie n'avaient pas daigné descendre pour accueillir les invités. Comme me l'avait appris ma mère, je proposais à boire aux convives tout en les faisant s'asseoir dans le salon.

J'hésitais à aller chercher Isabella, mais après tout elle savait qu'Alice était arrivée et puis je devais avouer que je n'étais pas vraiment pressé de passer ma soirée en sa compagnie. Autant, je trouvais Jasper agréable, il était très calme comparé à sa compagne, mais celle-ci était vraiment sympathique. Une fois les verres servis, Alice ne cessa de me questionner sur ma fille.

- Ça doit-être dur d'avoir un si petit être à charge ? Où est sa mère ? Questionna-t-elle.

Mal à l'aise, je baissai la tête pas certain de savoir quoi répondre. Oui c'était dur, mais avais-je le choix ? Et pour sa mère je ne savais foutrement pas où elle avait pu aller, et pour être tout à fait honnête je n'étais pas sûr d'en avoir quelque chose à faire. Heureusement, pour une fois, Isabella arriva à point nommé, m'empêchant de répondre.

- Oh tout le monde est là ? Tu aurais pu venir me prévenir Cullen ! Râla-t-elle.

Je levais mon regard vers elle, vêtue d'une robe pour le moins courte, elle aurait pu être magnifique si son visage n'était pas couvert d'une tonne de maquillage.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? Tu as entendu le raffut qu'Alice a fait et tu n'es pas descendu... C'est pas mon problème, je ne suis pas ton boy... déclarai-je avec hargne.

Pourquoi étais-je si en colère contre elle ? Aucune idée, enfin si j'en avais bien une petite. Elle n'avait pas daigné me témoigner le moindre respect depuis notre emménagement, je n'allais pas me plier à ses quatre volontés.

Le traiteur arriva aux alentours de 20h, au moment où je venais de finir le bain de ma fille. J'allais lui donner son biberon au salon. Angela et Ben avaient envie de profiter de leur filleule. J'étais toujours heureux de voir mon amie, prendre soin de ma fille. Je me disais qu'une présence féminine devait être importante, et allait probablement manquer à mon ange à un moment donné. Mais Angy pourrait être cette personne, elle l'aiderait à grandir quand je ne pourrais pas le faire...

Autant Isabella ne prêta pas attention à Cassi, autant Alice et plus étonnamment Rosalie devinrent gaga devant ma fille. Rosalie demanda même la permission de la prendre dans ses bras. J'hésitais un bref instant avant que ma colocataire ne souffle exaspérée. Je me tournai pour lui faire face, ne comprenant pas les raisons de son agacement.

- Elle va pas te la casser ! Laisse la la prendre deux minutes ! Elle est pas en cristal ta fille ! S'impatienta-t-elle.

Je n'étais pas certain, mais j'avais l'impression qu'Isabella n'aimait pas trop l'attention que ses amies portaient à ma fille. Je posais Cassidy dans les bras de Rosalie, qui sembla encore plus émerveillée devant mon ange. Je n'avais vu aucune autre femme, hormis ma mère et Angela être aussi douce avec mon bébé. La blonde avait définitivement la fibre la maternelle. Pourtant, j'avais cru comprendre qu'elle, comme Isabella, ne se destinait pas à la vie de famille. Je n'étais évidemment pas au courant des raisons qui les poussaient à ne pas vouloir vivre ainsi mais j'aurais été curieux de comprendre Rosalie. Ma colocataire semblait complètement hermétique à tout ce qui habituellement attendrissait les jeunes femmes, ce qui confirmait ma théorie concernant son cœur de pierre.

Je sortais de mes réflexions, quand j'entendis Angela s'extasier devant Rosalie.

- C'est la première fois que Cassidy s'endort dans les bras d'une autre personne qu'Edward. Quand on la garde à la maison, elle lutte jusqu'à ce que je la pose dans son lit et que j'allume sa veilleuse avec la berceuse de Edward.

- Oh, je … Tiens reprends là s'il te plaît. Paniqua Rosalie.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. En effet, ma fille ne dormait que dans mes bras, elle avait au début hurlé dès qu'une autre personne que moi la prenait mais au fil du temps elle s'habituait à la présence de mes parents et de mes amis. Personne d'autre n'avait pu l'approcher. Alors la voir dormir sereinement dans les bras de Rosalie me pétrifia.

- Eh oh Cullen reprends ta môme ! Me secoua ma colocataire.

- Oh oui pardon...j'attrapais doucement mon enfant, avant de m'excuser pour aller la coucher.

De retour au salon, je pris place autour de la table, pendant qu'Alice posait les différents plats commandés au traiteur. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse, vue de l'extérieur on passait probablement pour une bande d'amis de longue date. Je devais reconnaître que je passais l'une des meilleures soirées depuis longtemps. Je me sentais plus léger que d'habitude.

Alice et Angela me donnèrent un coup de main pour débarrasser et faire le café. Alice insista pour mettre vingt bougies sur le gâteau, ce qui fut laborieux, surtout au moment de les allumer. Elle me demanda de le porter dans la salle, quand elle aurait éteint les lumières. Une chose était sûre, je savais à qui faire appel quand il serait temps d'organiser l'anniversaire de mon ange. Les bougies soufflées, je fus à nouveau sollicité pour couper et servir le fameux gâteau ainsi que le café.

A peine Isabella avait-elle fini sa tasse de café qu'elle se leva entraînant Rosalie dans son sillage et nous entendîmes leurs pas lourds et rapides se diriger à l'étage. Mon regard se posa sur Alice pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se tramait. Mais celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, les deux femmes revinrent. Elles s'étaient a priori remaquillées et avait pris leurs vestes.

- Bien merci Alice d'avoir organisé cet anniversaire, mais comme tu le sais, un anniversaire doit se terminer en boite de nuit et saoule de préférence ! Alors à plus tard les gars ! Débita ma colocataire, en embrassant Jasper et Alice avant de s'éclipser aussi vite qu'elle était revenue dans la salle. Rosalie se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de salut.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier quand la porte d'entrée claqua.

- Edward, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur Isabella commença la petite brune mais je l'arrêtais d'un geste de la main.

- Ce que je sais de ton amie, Alice, c'est qu'elle est mal élevée en plus d'être une peste. On est ici pour fêter son anniversaire, et elle nous plante au beau milieu de la soirée ? Putain, elle n'a même pas remercié Ben et Angela pour leur cadeau. D'ailleurs elle n'en a ouvert aucun ! M'énervai-je.

- Je sais...Elle n'est pas à l'aise avec son anniversaire... murmura Alice d'une voix triste, alors que son fiancé la prenait dans ses bras.

- Bien, ce n'est pas si grave. Elle pourra ouvrir ses cadeaux quand elle se sentira prête et puis nous avons passé une bonne soirée reprit Angela tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Répliquai-je me levant et commençant à débarrasser la table.

Après le départ de Rosalie et Isabella, les autres ne tardèrent pas à quitter la villa, me laissant seul. Ma fille dormant à point fermé, je pris le baby-phone et le mis sur vibreur avant de m'enfermer dans mon antre. Je m'installais confortablement, mon casque-micro sur la tête et débutais ma partie de Call of duty.

Alors que je jouais depuis un moment, l'envie de me désaltérer me saisi. Je m'autorisais alors un petit écart avec le seul alcool que je buvais : de la bière. Je sortis de ma chambre et lorsque j'arrivais au milieu de l'escalier, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

- Chuuuut, ne fait pas trop de vruit... mon chaperon va crier si on le réveille déclara Isabella dont la voix éraillée ne laissait aucun doute sur son état.

- Oh le chaperon va devoir mettre des boules Quies parce que j'ai l'intention de te faire crier ma belle. Répondit une voix rauque suivit rapidement par une série de gémissements douteux.

Devais-je intervenir ? Isabella ne semblait pas dans son état normal, j'étais certain qu'elle avait trop bu, mais pouvais-je intervenir ?

Aux prises avec ma conscience, Je restai figé au milieu des escaliers quand je me rendis compte que le couple s'était arrêté en bas de ceux-ci.

* * *

Réponses aux presque Anonymes:

Avec le nouveau système de commentaire, je n'ai plus les noms pensez à signer vos commentaires pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte si vous voulez une réponse personalisée!

Un grand merci pour vos messages, Bella a un sacré caractère et certaine les trouve un peu peste, pas sûr que ça s'arrange dans l'immédiat! certaines sont suprises que ce soit Edward qui soit plutôt casanier et Bella fétarde... c'est vrai que souvent c'est l'inverse... j'espère que ça vous plait quand même!

note auteure: Quelques choses me dit que vous allez encore trouver Bella bien agaçante non?

A bientot pour la suite!


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonsoir à toutes!

Comme toujours un grand merci à mes relectrices et correctrices! et bonne lecture a vous toutes!

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à SM...

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Pov Bella :

Dire que j'étais satisfaite d'avoir planté Alice et ses manigances aurait été un euphémisme. Elle avait tenu à faire ce dîner pour mon anniversaire pour de mauvaises raisons. Officiellement, elle scandait qu'on ne devait pas fêter ses 20 ans en boite de nuit, qu'il fallait être entouré de ses amis proches. Mais en réalité n'avait-elle pas invité Cullen et ses deux amis ? Alors on repassera pour partager ce moment avec des gens qu'on aime, je préférais mille fois la présence d'inconnus à ce Geek !

Sérieusement, comment pouvait-on à notre époque être encore fan de Star-Wars ?

Mon colocataire m'intriguait tellement entre ses règlements et le fait qu'il soit toujours accroché à son Ipad, que j'avais profité d'un jour où il était sorti se balader avec sa fille, pour aller voir comment il était installé. Si l'une des chambres était entièrement dédiée à sa fille et l'autre entièrement masculine, la troisième pièce ressemblait typiquement à une garçonnière. Des ordinateurs, un écran plat, plusieurs consoles et un canapé en cuir noir meublaient la salle. Sur les étagères, des livres et des encyclopédies dédiés uniquement à des trucs informatiques. Était-il possible d'être à ce point obsédé par les ordinateurs ? Quelques cadres étaient accrochés aux murs, en m'approchant je reconnus les affiches des différents opus de la Saga Star-Wars. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut, j'avais maintenant la preuve sous les yeux qu'il était vraiment un Geek... Je commençais même à m'interroger, devais-je aller fouiller dans ses placards à la recherche de costumes de Star-Wars ? Je l'imaginais bien se rendre à des conventions déguisé en Hobby one Kenoby...

Malheureusement, ou pas, je ne pus pousser plus loin mes investigations puisque la porte d'entrée claqua me signalant que mon colocataire était de retour. Je m'empressais de sortir en fermant doucement la porte derrière moi. Je ne voulais pas lui donner une raison de venir fouiller dans mes affaires. J'étais certaine qu'il s'en ferait une joie s'il me voyait dans la partie de la villa qui lui était réservée.

- Bella, on abuse tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda subitement Rosalie, alors qu'on montait dans ma voiture.

-Écoute, Alice n'a pas tenu compte de mon avis en invitant Edward et ses amis alors non je n'abuse pas. Elle sait que je déteste quand elle se prend pour un démon autoritaire. Elle n'a pas à nous imposer ses choix ! M'énervai-je.

- Tu y vas un peu fort, tu sais qu'elle fait des efforts avec nous. Et puis tu n'as même pas pris le temps pour ouvrir tes cadeaux ! Réalisa mon amie.

- Rose va-t-on parler d'Alice et de cette fête toute la soirée ? Parce que je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai une putain d'envie de m'envoyer en l'air. Déclarai-je.

- Oh miss Swan en mode chasseuse ? J'adore, j'adhère ! C'est parti ! Les mecs planquez-vous, on va vous faire la misère ! S'écria-t-elle en augmentant le son de l'auto-radio qui diffusait le dernier tube du moment.

A peine entrées dans la discothèque, que déjà plusieurs hommes nous dévisagèrent. Parfois, je me demandais si en claquant des doigts nous pourrions voir quelques uns de ses spécimens ramper à nos pieds. Mais j'aimais trop la chasse pour me contenter de ramasser un homme à mes pieds. Non, j'avais envie de séduire, et pour cela j'allais sortir le grand jeu.

En premier lieu, je me dirigeais vers le bar, ayant déjà perdu de vue mon amie. Je me fis offrir mon premier verre rapidement, que je bus d'une traite. Puis sans échanger plus qu'un merci au jeune homme qui m'avait gentiment offert ce verre, j'allais au milieu de la piste. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je dansais sensuellement mais rapidement je sentis des regards voire des mains effleurer mon corps. J'ouvris les yeux, afin de repérer si l'un des gars autour de moi pourrait faire mes affaires. Mais ils semblaient tous passablement éméchés et je ne l'étais pas assez pour les trouver à mon goût.

Quittant la piste, je retournais au bar, et à nouveau, je trouvais un jeune homme charmant pour me payer une boisson. J'étais consciente de mon attitude légèrement pétasse, profitant de mon pouvoir de séduction pour obtenir ce que je voulais, mais après tout je ne demandais pas grand chose, juste de quoi désaltérer ma gorge asséchée. Après que le même homme m'ait offert plusieurs verres, nous fîmes connaissance. Les vapeurs d'alcool commençaient à m'embrumer le cerveau. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à tenir une conversation avec mon compagnon. Je n'avais pas retenu son prénom, pour ce que ça allait me servir. Finalement, je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer.

- Allons-nous en. Déclarai-je sans lui laisser le choix de me suivre ou non. De toute façon lui comme moi savions comment allait se finir cette soirée. J'envoyais rapidement un texto à Rosalie, la prévenant que je rentrais accompagnée en taxi et qu'elle pourrait prendre ma voiture si nécessaire.

J'indiquais l'adresse de la villa au chauffeur alors que je sentais mon compagnon d'une nuit poser sa main sur ma cuisse dénudée. Je me tournais vers lui, essayant de voir un peu plus son visage que la luminosité médiocre de la boite de nuit ne m'avait pas laissé le loisir d'admirer. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, les lampadaires n'étaient pas d'une grande aide. Je pouvais distinguer une mâchoire carrée, un teint plutôt sombre mais la couleur de ses yeux, le grain de sa peau et tous les autres détails m'échappaient. Pas que c'était réellement important, je n'allais passer qu'un court moment avec lui alors peu importait qu'il soit un top modèle ou non.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à la villa, alors que je sortais l'argent pour payer la course, le jeune homme prévenant arrêta mon geste et paya à ma place. Alors que le taxi quittait l'allée, l'homme me colla contre la porte d'entrée, se jetant sur mes lèvres. Ses mains parcouraient avidement mon corps remontant ma jupe pour venir se poser sur mes fesses les poussant contre ses hanches. Rapidement, je sentis la chaleur grandir en moi, j'ouvris difficilement la porte.

A peine la porte entrouverte, je fus assaillie par l'odeur de mon colocataire. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'elle était désagréable mais elle me fit immédiatement prendre conscience qu'il était quelque part dans la villa, probablement dans sa chambre en train de dormir. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'on le réveille. J'étais certaine qu'il n'apprécierait pas vraiment que je ramène un inconnu sous notre toit.

Mon compagnon ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure, et continua à me caresser et à m'embrasser me faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. J'avais beau tenter de me contrôler, cela n'était pas possible entre les sensations exquises que me procuraient ses mains et l'alcool. Mon combat pour rester discrète était perdu d'avance.

Nous devions regagner au plus vite ma chambre, je n'allais pas résister encore longtemps. Et je n'avais pas particulièrement envie qu'il me prenne au milieu de l'entrée. Quoique l'idée puisse être alléchante, elle n'en était pas moins impossible avec mon colocataire coincé. Sauf que mon inconnu était décidément très doué et alors que nous atteignions les escaliers, au lieu de monter avec moi il me fit m'allonger sur les premières marches. L'une de ses mains enserrait ma nuque, pendant que l'autre continuait de caresser mon corps brûlant de désir. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour descendre le long de ma mâchoire, je sentais sa langue tracer une ligne humide sur mon cou, ses dents mordillaient ma peau alors qu'il écartait les pans de ma chemise laissant apparaître ma poitrine gonflée.

En appui sur mes coudes, je me laissais totalement envahir par les sensations qu'il me procurait. Son pouce effleura mon téton lorsqu'il abaissa mon soutien-gorge m'arrachant un gémissement plus fort que les précédant, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la sensation que me procura sa bouche quand elle remplaça ses doigts. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Je n'avais plus conscience du lieu où nous étions et je n'avais qu'une envie qu'il continue sa douce torture. Mais soudain, ses lèvres quittèrent ma poitrine ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. Mon regard fut attiré par une paire de pieds nus quelques marches plus haut. Le temps pour mon cerveau alcoolisé d'analyser la situation, la chaleur quitta mon corps et les brumes de désir s'évaporèrent également. Quand je réalisais enfin à qui appartenait ses pieds, je me redressais rapidement, trop rapidement. Ma tête cogna fortement dans le nez de mon inconnu lui arrachant des jurons.

- Putain, merde tu m'as pété le nez ! Hurla-t-il.

- Oh merde, ça fait mal ! M'écriai-je en même temps en me tenant le front.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? Me demanda mon compagnon toujours énervé.

- On n'est pas seul murmurai-je, pas certaine que se soit utile de murmurer.

Des pas se firent entendre et je pris conscience de mon état. Ma jupe était relevée jusqu'à ma taille, alors que mon chemisier était complètement ouvert, laissant apparaître ma poitrine elle aussi totalement dénudée. Pétrifiée par la scène qui n'allait pas tarder, je ne pouvais bouger.

Nous étions à présent tous les 3, debout face à face, aucun de nous ne semblait pouvoir parler. Je fus la première à reprendre contenance.

- Mon colocataire dis-je d'une voix éraillée.

- Enchanté répondit l'inconnu qui m'accompagnait tendant une main amicale qu'Edward ignora superbement.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda ce dernier d'un ton aussi froid qu'un iceberg, me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Euh... c'est à dire que … je baissais la tête honteuse pour la première fois de ne pas savoir avec qui j'étais revenue.

- Peter. Me coupa l'homme que je pris, pour la première fois, la peine de détailler. Il était grand, aussi grand qu'Edward. Les cheveux rasés et le regard sombre. Il semblait être un de ses mauvais garçons que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Son visage semblait dur et ne donnait pas vraiment envie de faire d'histoire. Mais Edward ne sembla pas intimidé.

- Bien, vous êtes chez moi ici et je vous prierais de partir maintenant avant que je n'appelle la police. Déclara-t-il sans ciller, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de mon compagnon.

- Quoi ? Criai-je ! Il est aussi chez moi et je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait partir.

- Parce que tu ne sais même pas son nom peut-être ? Écoute, Isabella, je me fous d'avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air tant que ce n'est pas sous mon toit. Mais ici tu ne fais pas rentrer de drogué, alcoolique, voyou... débita-t-il. Sa voix était tellement autoritaire, qu'elle me fit frissonner et pas de peur...

- ... Bon ben, Isabella, je m'en vais. Je te laisse pas mon téléphone ça n'a pas d'utilité. Merci pour ce petit moment agréable. Enchaîna Peter tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée son portable déjà porté à son oreille.

J'étais abasourdie. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir bien compris ce qui venait de se passer sous mes yeux. Mon colocataire, venait-il de foutre en l'air mon plan cul ? Et cela sans même une once de gène ?

- Putain de quoi tu te mêles Cullen ? M'écriai-je vexée que l'homme qui était censé m'emmener au septième ciel soit parti la queue entre les jambes devant le Geek qu'était mon coloc.

- Isabella, si tu veux me parler pourrais-tu au moins te couvrir ? Demanda-t-il son regard fixé sur ma poitrine toujours nue. Mes yeux durent sortir de leurs orbites quand je constatais qu'effectivement j'étais dans une tenue des plus débraillée, ne laissant aucun doute sur les activités auxquelles j'allais me livrer. Honteuse, je tournai les talons, et m'apprêtai à monter les escaliers mais ne voulant pas qu'il ait le dernier mot, j'enchaînai.

- Cullen, arrête de me mater espèce d'obsédé ! Et ne t'avise pas de te toucher en pensant à moi parce que je te jure que je te la couperai. Annonçai-je.

J'étais mauvaise, je savais que j'étais celle qui avait fantasmé sur lui la première et d'ailleurs je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi. La seule explication était que je devais être en manque, certainement à cause d'un problème de dérèglement hormonal. Une fois dans ma chambre, je ne pris pas la peine de me rafraîchir, l'alcool avait brutalement refait son apparition dans mon cerveau me rendant inapte à faire quoi que ce soit.

Un bruit sourd martelait ma tête, ma bouche était pâteuse et j'avais l'impression qu'un rat était venu mourir à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Mes jambes me faisaient un mal de chien mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et la luminosité de ma chambre me flasha les rétines entraînant une violente douleur. Je me frottai vigoureusement le visage essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Tentant de me redresser, je compris pourquoi j'avais mal aux jambes. Je m'étais couchée dans une position improbable. J'étais à moitié de profil, mes jambes repliées sous mes fesses. Il était normal d'être courbaturé par cette posture digne d'un contorsionniste. Doucement je me dépliais, m'étirant. Certains de mes os craquèrent et mes muscles semblaient même avoir rétréci pendant la nuit. Finalement, j'arrivais à me lever et titubais jusqu'à ma salle de bain. Je me débarrassais de mes habits au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. J'allumais l'eau et me glissais sous la douche bouillante, dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse soulager mon corps douloureux. J'y restai une éternité attendant que le ballon d'eau chaude soit totalement vide avant de ressortir. Ma tête continuait de cogner et même si la douche m'avait fait un bien fou, je n'étais pas remise de ma nuit précédente. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de ce qui c'était passé après avoir pris le taxi en charmante compagnie. Je ne comprenais pas les images qui défilaient derrière mes yeux fermés. Je voyais mon colocataire le regard fixé sur ma poitrine nue. Mon esprit avait définitivement perdu tout contrôle et je commençais par avoir peur de mes fantasmes, s'ils venaient empiéter sur la vie réelle je n'allais pas m'en sortir.

J'enfilais mon pantalon de yoga spécial lendemain trop arrosé et un top blanc à large encolure. J'attrapais mon élastique et fit rapidement une queue de cheval, tout en sortant de ma chambre pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner agrémenté d'une bonne aspirine.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, je ne pus que sourire devant le grand verre d'eau fraîche déposée sur le comptoir et les deux comprimés posés à ses côtés ainsi que le café fumant et les deux tartines de pain grillé préparé à leur côté. Je m'installai sur l'un des tabourets et commençais par prendre les aspirines. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être touchée par l'attention qu'avait eu mon colocataire. Finalement, il pouvait se montrer gentil. Alors que j'allais croquer dans ma première tartine de confiture, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Edward. Je me tournai vers lui, sourire aux lèvres prête à le remercier pour le petit-déjeuner quand je fus surprise de le voir la mâchoire serrée et le regard noir.

- Ça va, te gène pas, je t'en pris prend mon déjeuner et j'espère que mes aspirines étaient bonnes ? Demanda-t-il la voix pleine d'ironie.

- Je... balbutiai-je gênée de m'être fourvoyée ainsi.

- Tu quoi ? Putain, Isabella non seulement tu as ramené un tocard cette nuit et j'ai du voir des choses que je ne souhaitais pas et maintenant tu t'octroies le droit de prendre mon petit-déjeuner? Tu me fais chier. N'es-tu pas capable de te faire ton propre café ? S'agaça-t-il.

- Oh c'est bon hein ! Si tu ne voulais pas voir ce que tu as vu cette nuit, tu aurais juste du faire demi-tour et t'enfermer dans ta chambre ! On aurait tous été gagnants comme ça ! D'ailleurs que faisais-tu dans l'escalier à 4h du matin ? Tu m'espionnais ? M'énervai-je à mon tour.

- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ! Pourquoi t'aurais-je espionnée ? Tu n'es pas bien. J'avais soif c'est tout. Et puis, les règles sont claires non ? Alors la prochaine fois, tu iras chez le gars et pas ici pour t'envoyer en l'air. N'as-tu aucun respect pour rien, ni même pour toi ? Ce mec avait juste l'intention de te prendre et rien de plus...

Je le coupais lasse de l'entendre me crier dessus comme s'il était mon père.

- Écoute, si tu veux tout savoir c'est moi qui avais l'intention de le prendre et de ne pas le recontacter par la suite. Et puis après tout ce que je fais de mon cul ne te regarde pas, terminai-je en quittant la cuisine.

De retour dans ma chambre, j'appelais Rosalie, espérant ne pas la réveiller. Alors que j'attendais qu'elle décroche mon regard se posa sur la pile de paquet posé sur ma commode.

- Allô, marmonna d'une voix pâteuse mon amie.

- Rose, tu as pris la camionnette pour rentrer ou un taxi ? Lui demandai-je tout en prenant l'un des cadeau pour l'ouvrir.

- Hum, la nuit a été torride affirma-t-elle en prenant une intonation graveleuse.

- Pas vraiment répliquai-je, je t'expliquerai tout quand on se verra. Alors pour ma voiture ? Insistai-je.

- J'suis rentrée avec, je te la ramène et je veux tout les détails ! Oh Alice m'accompagnera évidement. Affirma-t-elle.

Rosalie était toujours avide de détails sordides concernant mes coups d'un soir, et je ne loupais jamais l'occasion de me servir de sa curiosité pour la faire émerger plus rapidement quand j'avais besoin de récupérer ma voiture. Par contre Alice n'avait pas la même curiosité pour mes nuits torrides, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Moins elle en savait, mieux elle se portait.

En attendant que Rosalie et Alice arrivent, j'ouvris tous les cadeaux. Alice et Jasper m'avaient offert un chèque cadeau dans une boutique de Seattle. Rosalie un soin pour le visage et un massage détoxifiant. L'avant dernier cadeaux provenait soit d'Edward soit de ses amis et je fus surprise d'y découvrir un autre bon pour le même magasin qu'Alice affectionnait tant. Elle avait certainement du conseiller Edward. Le dernier paquet ressemblait fortement à un livre, tout en déchirant le paquet je m'interrogeai sur qui avait pu avoir l'idée de m'offrir un bouquin... mais rien qu'en lisant le titre, je compris que c'était l'œuvre de mon connard de colocataire. Croyait-il vraiment que j'allais lire son putain de bouquin « le savoir-vivre pour les nuls » j'allais lui faire bouffer oui !

Quand Rose et Alice arrivèrent et virent le livre posé à côté des autres cadeaux elles ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer comme des dindes... Parfois je détestais mes amies...

Je passais le reste du week-end chez Rosalie, Alice et Jasper étant sortis pour la journée. Rose et moi étions restées, comme souvent le dimanche, avachies sur le canapé à comater devant des émissions débiles. Tard dans la soirée, je retournais à la villa. J'allais directement me coucher sachant que je devais me lever tôt le lendemain. J'avais un rendez-vous avec ma chef pour déterminer mon futur emploi du temps.

Je travaillais chez Victoria's Secret depuis le début de ma rentrée universitaire. Je devais reconnaître que j'aimais assez mon travail, ma patronne était sympa et arrangeante sur les heures de travail des étudiantes. Comme je le voulais elle accepta que je ne travaille que le mercredi et un samedi sur deux. Je n'allais pas gagner beaucoup, je ne faisais que 7h chaque mercredi, travaillant de 13h à 20h et 12h un samedi sur deux mais cela serait suffisant avec ma bourse universitaire pour payer mes factures et ma nourriture. J'avais choisi de reprendre mon travail en même temps que les cours, ainsi j'avais pu profiter complètement de mes vacances.

Tanya, ma patronne, m'avait donné quelques articles invendus de la fin de saison, elle tenait à ce que ses employées portent les sous-vêtements vendus par la boutique. Selon elle, cela lui faisait de la pub gratuitement, ce qui me faisait rire parce que, honnêtement qui, à part un mec aurait l'occasion de les voir ? Et si un mec voit les sous-vêtements d'une fille c'est soit qu'il est son fiancé soit son coup d'un soir...ce qui dans un cas comme dans l'autre ne le fera pas aller acheter un ensemble de lingerie... Sérieusement, je n'avais encore jamais rencontré un homme achetant un soutien-gorge ou un string pour l'offrir à sa fiancée. En général, les femmes faisaient habituellement ce genre d'achat avec des copines ou même seules. De temps en temps, on pouvait rencontrer un couple mais généralement l'homme était en retrait. Parfois, il semblait même terrifié à l'idée d'être dans un magasin de lingerie, comme s'il s'attendait à tous moment à une attaque de soutient-gorge...

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, j'allais à l'université afin de récupérer mon emploi du temps, et comme je l'avais prévu je n'avais cours que le matin à part le jeudi qui était clairement ma journée la plus chargée.

Depuis la soirée de mon anniversaire, je ne voyais quasiment jamais Cullen, il s'était écoulé maintenant une quinzaine de jours et celui ci se faisait extrêmement discret. Évidement, je n'avais pas pris la peine de le chercher et je n'avais aucune envie de le voir ou de le remercier pour son stupide cadeau. J'avais décidé de faire comme si de rien était. L'ignorance est la meilleure chose à faire dans ces cas là. Je passais la dernière soirée de mes vacances chez mes amies. Rosalie avait commandé japonnais et nous étions assises par terre autour de la table basse du salon quand Alice commença à parler de mon colocataire.

- Bella, comment va Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle de but en blanc sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi elle me parlait de lui.

- J'en sais rien. Répondis-je espérant couper court à cette discussion mais c'était mal connaître notre lutin agaçant.

- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? Tu vis avec lui donc tu sais forcement comment il va ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Alice, je me fiche de lui... je ne m'occupe pas de ce qu'il fait ou non, compris ?

- Bella, tu dois reconnaître qu'il est vraiment sexy avec ses cheveux « je viens de me faire baiser et putain c'était bon » et puis le voir si papa poule je trouve ça encore plus mignon s'extasia ma meilleure amie, sous nos regards incrédules.

- Alice, tu me fais peur ! Déclara Rosalie.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à trouver le colocataire de Bella sexy, et puis ce n'est que la vérité. Rose, ose me dire qu'il ne l'est pas ? Claironna-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'était pas hot, faut être honnête il l'est mais franchement tu trouves ça mignon qu'il soit déjà papa ? Moi ça à plutôt l'effet inverse...

- Rose tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas toi pleurnichai-je.

- Quoi ? Questionna la blonde.

- Le trouver sexy ! Il est agaçant, horripilant, énervant…

- Ouais tu vas pas nous sortir tous les synonymes que tu connais du mot agaçant ? On a comprit l'idée. Me coupa violemment Alice.

- Désolée, mais le peu que je le côtoie me hérisse le poil, je ne le supporte pas. Avouai-je.

- Et bien moi je le trouve très attachant, le voir avec sa puce me donne des envies... s'émerveillait notre lutin.

- Alice ! Pense à Casper ! Hurlai-je choquée de voir mon amie fantasmer sur un autre homme que le sien. Connaissant Alice comme je la connaissais, ce n'était absolument pas le genre de fille à penser à un autre homme que le sien... Alors, l'entendre parler de Cullen ainsi était déstabilisant.

- Oh c'est bon, j'ai pas dit que ça me donnait envie de lui...Mais d'avoir un enfant... J'espère que Jasper sera aussi attentionné quand on aura un bébé... c'est tellement sexy continua-t-elle de plus belle.

- Ok, Alice est en mode « mère poule », chose qui me donne de l'urticaire, je vais rentrée à la villa, décidai-je en me levant.

- Comme je t'envie en ce moment, avoua Rose en secouant la tête, affligée par l'attitude de notre amie.

- Les filles, désolée mais je crois que vous êtes celles qui ont un problème...Quelle femme normalement constituée trouve les bébés répugnants ?

- Al, ne nous fait pas dire ce qu'on a pas dit. Les bébés ne sont pas répugnants, mais franchement y'a pas de quoi s'extasier...Commençai-je avant d'être coupée par Rose.

- Ouais on a jamais dit que c'était répugnant, mais franchement je suis trop jeune pour me préoccuper de cela, quand j'aurais l'age je ne dirais pas non mais actuellement c'est le moment pour profiter alors pas question que je me mette à gagatiser devant un bébé.

- Vous verrez quand vous aurez trouvé l'homme de votre vie, votre discours changera, j'en suis certaine. Déclara Alice sûre d'elle.

- Si tu le dis...Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais demain je reprends le chemin de la fac, et vous aussi d'ailleurs...Alors je vais rentrer.

Quand j'arrivais à la villa celle-ci était plongée dans le noir, pourtant il n'était même pas 23H mais Cullen étant vieux avant l'âge, j'imaginais qu'il devait s'être couché en même temps que sa fille. Je n'avais aucune foutue idée de ce que pouvait être son emploi du temps. Suivait-il des cours ? Merde, je n'avais pas voulu l'écouter avec son histoire de planning et maintenant me voilà à me demander ce qu'il faisait de ses journées... qu'est-ce-qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ? Sans y réfléchir davantage, j'allais dans ma chambre.

La nuit fut courte et la reprise difficile, mais j'étais heureuse de revoir mes camarades de classe. Les journées passaient vite, entre les cours du matin et les après-midi à bosser à la bibliothèque...Enfin heureusement certaines après-midi étaient plus intéressantes que d'autres. Je ne rentrais que tard dans la soirée à la villa, évitant au maximum Cullen et sa fille. Une semaine après la reprise, mon père me téléphona et je ne pourrais dire comment mais il avait réussi à me piéger...

- Bella ? C'est papa... commença-t-il.

- Bien-sûr que c'est Bella qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre qui réponde sur mon portable le coupais-je.

- Je sais pas, ton colocataire peut-être... reprit-il une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

- Oh, non ça ne risque pas.

- Un problème avec le gars ? Demanda-il inquiet.

- Pas vraiment, enfin on a pas la même conception de la vie, oh et il a une fille déclarai-je blasée.

- Une fille ? Quel age ? Et la mère ? Débita-t-il rapidement.

- Doucement papa ! Euh l'âge quelques mois j'en sais rien, ça marche pas et ne parle pas enfin j'ai encore rien entendu... ça ressemble à une des poupées que maman s'obstinait à m'acheter quand j'avais 7 ans... et la mère je ne sais pas, il n'en a pas parlé sauf pour dire qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de leur vie.

- Bien, penses-tu qu'il puisse avoir enlevé cette enfant ? Demanda le flic qu'était mon père.

- Papa, non je ne crois franchement pas qu'il soit criminel quoiqu'il peut ressembler à un de ses psychopathe qu'on voit dans « esprits criminels »... réfléchis-je à haute voix.

- Isabella ! Cesse ton sarcasme et reste sérieuse ! Si tu pense qu'il peut être dangereux...

-Arrête de t'inquiéter ! On a juste une conception de la vie différente mais la villa est grande...

- Justement quand te décideras-tu à nous inviter ta mère et moi ?

- Papa, je dois l'avertir une quinzaine de jour à l'avance mais si vous êtes dispo fin octobre...

- Non, on a prévu de venir le pour la fête de Christophe...

- Hein ? Mais Papa... Le coupai-je avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole de force.

- Ma fille, tu sais ta mère est dans une période où l'histoire est devenue la chose la plus importante, alors elle a décidé qu'on devait fêter Christophe Colomb ensemble...Me demande pas pourquoi j'en sais rien.

- Mais c'est dans quelques jours ! M'écriai-je.

- Oui c'est le 11 on sera là à midi. Je te laisse je dois y aller. Bye...

- Pap... mais le bip sonore retentit me signalant une fois de plus que mon père n'avait pas prit la peine d'écouter ce que j'avais à dire... j'aimais mes parents, mais parfois ils étaient vraiment sans gêne...

J'allais devoir prévenir mon colocataire le plus rapidement possible si je ne voulais pas déclencher l'apocalypse... Quoique ça pourrait-être intéressant de voir comment il réagirait face à mes parents sans avoir été tenu au courant de leurs venue. Serait-il poli ou bien montrerait-il son vrai visage ? J'étais bien tentée de ne pas lui dire, mais en même temps je voulais tester son côté maniaque... Depuis un moment personne n'était venu à la maison, et je devais reconnaître que côté ménage je n'en faisais que le quart. Je n'avais pas fait les poussières, ni lavé les vitres quand c'était à mon tour. J'avais passé l'aspi mais pas lessivé le sol.. Bref, je faisais ce qui me paraissait être à faire et pas ce que Monsieur propre voulait.

Finalement, je lui laissais un mot collé sur le frigo pour le prévenir que mes parents viendraient manger avec nous le lundi 11 octobre.

Ce soir là quand je rentrais des cours, il était installé dans le salon, sa fille dans ses bras entrain de boire son biberon. N'ayant pas l'intention de m'incruster je me faufilais discrètement dans la cuisine pour me préparer un en-cas, mais ce fut sans prendre en compte son ouïe perçante.

- Isabella ? Tu pourrais venir ici, faut qu'on parle. M'appela-t-il. Agacée de m'être fait surprendre, je soufflais et retournais dans le salon.

- Si c'est pour me dire que je te préviens trop tard de la venue de mes parents, désolée mais mon père m'a téléphoné hier soir pour me prévenir et j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Débitai-je d'une voix lasse.

- Pas de souci Isabella, tes parents sont les bienvenus. Je voulais te demander si tu souhaitais que je m'occupe du repas, j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne cuisines pas vraiment. Déclara-t-il fier de son effet.

- Oh, si tu veux...j'avais prévu de commander chez le traiteur mais si tu veux cuisiner te gêne pas. Répondis-je étonnée de sa proposition.

- Bien affaire réglée donc. Je m'occupe de tout, pas d'allergie ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Répliquai-je.

- Eh ma puce tu as bu tout ton biberon, tu avais faim hein ? Babilla-t-il en regardant sa fille, les yeux remplis de fierté.

Je sortis rapidement de la pièce ne voulant pas assister à plus. Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement et sans que je ne m'en rende compte nous étions déjà le jour de la fête de Christophe Colomb. Pour une fois qu'un lundi était férié, je n'avais pas mis mon réveil et ce fut un vacarme digne d'une apocalypse qui me réveilla en sursaut.

Complètement déboussolée, je regardais l'heure sur mon réveil pour voir qu'il était déjà 11h. Je me levais d'un bon, me dirigeant directement vers la salle d'eau. Après une douche rapide, je me préparais rapidement. Une demi-heure plus tard, je sortais de ma chambre, et descendis rapidement les marches. Quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine, je ne pus me retenir d'éclater de rire. Edward se tenait dos à moi un tablier noué autour de la taille, et une toque sur la tête. Il était foutrement ridicule. Ridiculement sexy...Merde ! Il allait falloir que je trouve un moyen de calmer mes hormones.

- Bonjour ! Claironnai-je le faisant sursauter.

- J'ai cru que jamais tu n'allais te lever. Déclara-t-il.

- Comme tu peux le constater, je suis réveillée enfin pas complètement faut que je prenne un café et se sera parfait. Tu cuisines quoi ?

- Tu verras quand ce sera dans ton assiette. Affirma-t-il.

- Bien Papa, ironisai-je en me servant mon café noir.

Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Sans me presser, j'allais ouvrir à mes parents qui se tenaient devant. Ma mère tenait un bouquet de fleur qu'elle me tendit. Après les présentations d'usage, Edward en bon hôte qu'il était les invita à entrer dans le salon afin d'y prendre l'apéritif. Tout cela me paraissait tellement conventionnel... trop guindé en quelque sorte. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, je n'étais pas habituée à recevoir du monde de cette façon. En général quand j'invitais c'était pour faire la fiesta. Mes parents n'étaient jamais venus à la résidence universitaire, en même temps dans 9m2 je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu les inviter. Je me tenais à l'écart, laissant Edward diriger totalement la soirée. Il présenta sa fille à mes parents, et ma mère s'extasia devant je cite « ce magnifique petit-ange » puis vinrent les questions. Alors qu'il avait été plus que discret concernant la mère de sa fille, il expliqua rapidement à mes parents que celle ci était simplement partie un jour sans explication. Mais il ne rentra cependant pas plus dans les détails, préférant focaliser l'attention de ma mère et de mon père sur le fait qu'il était heureux d'être père.

Lorsqu'il se leva pour aller vérifier la cuisson de son plat, il demanda à ma mère si elle pouvait garder sa fille. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier, elle prit le bébé dans ses bras et commença à faire des bruits étranges.

- Bella, regarde comme elle est belle, s'extasia-t-elle de nouveau.

- Hum si tu le dis, répondis-je blasée.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais ton aversion pour les bébés, déjà petite tu n'aimais pas les poupées... j'aurais peut-être dû t'emmener voir un psy...

- Maman ! Je n'ai pas d'aversion pour les bébés, je trouve juste ça pas intéressant...

- Et bien faudra bien un jour t'y intéresser non ? Questionna ma mère.

- J'ai le temps, et pour le moment crois-moi c'est à l'opposé de ce qui me plaît déclarai-je espérant qu'elle cesserait de me poser des questions.

- Pourtant ton colocataire est mignon, je suis sûr que vous feriez un très beau couple.

- Maman !

- Renée ! Hurlâmes mon père et moi en même temps tout les deux indignés. Au même instant Edward revint dans le salon, essayant de comprendre ce qu'on avait après ma mère.

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas Edward, je faisais juste remarquer à ma fille que tu étais beau garçon et que vous feriez un beau couple qu'en penses-tu ?

Au moment où elle posait sa question à Edward, j'avais repris mon verre et cela eu pour effet de me faire recracher ma gorgée. Tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

- Désolée ! Maman arrête avec tes questions stupides ! Edward et moi nous supportons à peine...

- Madame Swan, merci pour vos compliments. Il est temps de passer à table si vous voulez bien me suivre enchaîna-t-il sans prendre la peine de commenter la deuxième partie de la remarque de ma mère.

Je devais avouer que j'étais soulagée, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Avais-je crains qu'il ne confirme ce que ma mère disait, que nous ferions un beau couple ou qu'il lui explique pourquoi il ne pourrait jamais s'intéresser à une fille comme moi ? Je détestais cette ambiguïté que je ressentais vis à vis de lui. Il m'horripilait à être si organisé, si parfait, mais il avait aussi ce côté extrêmement sexy, comme le disait mes amies. Putain, je n'étais pas au bout de mes problèmes, j'allais devoir vivre sous le même toit que lui pendant deux longues années... vivement la fin de cette clause.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, personne n'aborda de sujet qui fâche et nous restions sur des thèmes classiques. Mon père me questionna sur mes études et mon travail. Mais je ne m'étendis pas.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que je travaillais dans une lingerie et Cullen encore moins. Ce fut à nouveau ma mère qui ouvrit les hostilités en parlant de ma grand-mère.

- Et bien, ma mère m'étonnera toujours... Après t'avoir rejeté elle t'offre cette magnifique villa. Je me demande ce qu'elle a voulu faire en faisant cela. Déclara-t-elle.

- Ne commence pas à dénigrer ma grand-mère ! Tu ne lui as jamais pardonné mais moi oui...Ne cherche pas le mal là où il n'y en a pas. Crachai-je agacée par la teneur des propos de ma mère.

- Bella, ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère.

- Charlie, laisse ce n'est pas grave ! Et Toi Edward quels étaient tes relations avec ton grand-père ? Savais-tu qu'il entretenait une relation ?

- Madame, mon grand-père était quelqu'un de formidable et oui je connaissais sa relation même si je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de la rencontrer en personne. Elle rendait mon grand-père heureux et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Avoua-t-il.

- Hum, bien-sûr l'important est qu'ils aient été heureux. Que pensent vos parents de cet héritage ?

- Et bien ils ont été surpris je crois, mais ils ne jugent pas. Je vais aller chercher le dessert, quelqu'un prendra un café ? Demanda-t-il coupant court à la discussion gênante que ma mère tentait d'engager.

- Maman, peux-tu arrêter de faire ça ? M'énervai-je.

- Qu'ais-je encore fais ? Pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Tu nous mets mal à l'aise avec tes questions, tantôt sur un possible truc entre lui et moi et main….

- Oh excuse moi mon bébé, je ne voulais pas te gêner. Oh je suis vraiment désolée, tu sais que je ne le fais pas exprès, je suis comme ça, je dis ce que je pense sans réfléchir...

- Je sais maman, je ne t'en veux pas mais essaye juste de réfléchir un peu avant de poser tes questions d'accord ?

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête pour montrer qu'elle acceptait. Edward arriva à ce moment là avec un gâteau au chocolat. Je devais avouer que son repas m'avait déjà bluffé mais le dessert me donnait l'eau à la bouche. Et il était aussi bon qu'il en avait l'air. Un délicieux fondant au chocolat entouré de crème anglaise. Après nous avoir servi, il retourna à la cuisine chercher le café.

Quand nous eûmes terminé le repas, il n'était pas loin de 14h, j'avais hâte que mes parents partent, je voulais rejoindre Rose, Alice et Jasper. Ce soir, nous avions prévu de sortir tout les quatre pour boire un verre. Ce week-end, j'avais été comme à chaque fois avec Rosalie en boite mais j'étais revenue seule...j'espérais trouver quelqu'un dans le bar. J'avais vraiment besoin d'évacuer toute ma frustration de ces derniers jours. Ma mère a tenu à visiter toute la villa avant de nous quitter. Edward se joignit à nous lors de la visite. Lorsqu'on arriva devant les portes qui desservaient ses pièces, je commis une erreur.

- Ici c'est la chambre de la petite, là celle d'Edward et enfin là vous avez son salon ou salle de jeux. Déclarai-je sans ouvrir aucune des pièces.

-Comment sais-tu pour cette pièce ? Demanda Edward incrédule.

- Oh une déduction ? J'aurais voulu être plus sûre de moi, mais ça sorti plus comme une question. Heureusement, pour une fois, je fus reconnaissante de l'existence de Cassidy qui se mit à pleurer à cet instant précis.

Rapidement, Edward ouvrit la porte et entra prendre sa fille. Ma mère n'attendit pas son autorisation pour le suivre et je me sentis obligée d'accompagner mon père dans l'antre du rose bonbon. Enfin j'étais mauvaise langue, la chambre de la petite était décorée avec goût. Les murs étaient blancs avec quelques touches parme ici et là. Les rideaux, un tapis et quelques dessins illuminaient la pièce. J'arrêtais là mon inspection des lieux, je n'avais pas envie de connaître les moindres détails de cet endroit. Encore une fois, ma mère m'irrita en demandant à mon colocataire si elle pouvait changer la petite. Sérieusement y avait-il d'autre personne comme ma mère qui aimait changer des couches puantes ? A priori oui, si j'en jugeais par l'attitude d'Alice qui, comme Renée, s'extasiait devant la fille d'Edward. Je devrais la tester la dessus.

J'arrivais finalement à faire partir mes parents une demi-heure plus tard, leur promettant de les inviter à nouveau bientôt et de venir les voir à Forks. Alors que je m'apprêtais à remonter dans ma chambre pour me changer afin de me rendre chez mes amis, Edward m'interpella.

- Tu n'oublies pas quelques choses ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Euh non je ne crois pas. Dis-je cherchant vaguement ce que j'aurais pu zapper.

- Merci peut-être ? Proposa-t-il.

- Oh, hum oui merci pour ça... répondis-je pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de montrer ma reconnaissance envers mon colocataire.

- De rien c'était avec plaisir. Oh je tenais aussi à t'informer que j'ai invité mes parents dans un mois. Ça te laisse le temps de prévoir ta journée.

- Tu ne veux pas que je sois là ? Le questionnai-je surprise.

- En fait je me fiche que tu sois là ou non. Tiens moi juste au courant. Débita-t-il avant de se balancer pour bercer sa fille qui s'énervait dans ses bras.

- Oh ! je te dirais ça alors.

- Ok, je te laisse. Ma Cassie a faim je vais lui donner sa compote. m'apprit-il.

- Pas de souci, je vais chez mes amis pour la soirée de toute façon, annonçai-je à mon tour.

Rapidement, je montai et entrai dans mon dressing. Je pris un moment pour choisir ma tenue et me changer. Puis je quittais la villa sans avoir recroisé mon colocataire.

* * *

**Réponse review presque Anonymes:**

Dans l'ensemble vous trouvez Bella agaçante voir pire...mais faites moi confiance... tout s'expliquera...ou pas! lol!

**Note auteure**: j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus... j'ai hâte de lire vos avis!

Bonne vacance à celle qui partent, bon retour à celle qui reviennent!

A bientot.


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour,

Comme à chaque début de chapitre, je remercie mes correctrices, relectrices sans qui rien ne serait pareil!

Bonne Lecture.

Disclamer: presque tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Pov Edward :

Cette femme allait me rendre fou. Je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre. Après avoir mis dehors le gars avec qui elle était revenue, j'avais eu un mal fou à trouver le sommeil. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi elle avait bu et pourquoi elle revenait avec un homme dont visiblement elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire connaissance ? Était-elle une fille facile ? Finalement, je ne connaissais rien d'elle, elle pourrait bien être une folle, peut-être même qu'elle était dangereuse. Je devais protéger ma fille à tout prix et j'allais devoir remettre les choses au clair avec Isabella. Il était hors de question qu'elle ramène des mecs sortis de nulle part dans notre maison. Si elle voulait se faire sauter grand bien lui fasse, mais elle allait devoir soit aller chez le gars soit à l'hôtel parce que je ne la laisserais pas faire ici. Ce n'était pas un hôtel de passe.

Comme je l'avais prévu ma nuit fut courte, trop courte. Quand ma fille se mit à pleurer j'avais l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques secondes. La journée allait être extrêmement longue. Je m'occupais de mon ange avant de prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Une fois ma fille lavée, habillée et repus je la mis dans son parc et retournais à la cuisine pour enfin prendre une aspirine et mon café. Enfin ça c'était avant de découvrir mon horripilante colocataire installée à ma place en train de boire mon aspirine... Je restais un petit moment figé devant la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. J'avais l'impression d'être souvent pétrifié devant cette femme. Elle n'agissait jamais comme je l'imaginais et me prenait constamment à contre pied ce qui était très déstabilisant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne manquait pas de culot de prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Les jours qui suivirent ce week-end je ne la vis quasiment pas. Je ne savais pas quand elle était à la villa, étant donné qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas entendre parler de mon idée d'emploi du temps. Les cours du soir n'allaient pas tardé à reprendre et j'aurais moins de temps libre. J'avais pu obtenir mon planning quelques jours avant la reprise ce qui me permis de m'organiser pour la garde de ma fille. J'avais des cours trois soirs par semaine de 18h à 20h. Ma mère garderait Cassie les lundi et mercredi alors qu'Angela prendrait les jeudi jour où elle n'avait cours que le matin. J'étais soulagé de voir que j'évitais encore une année la nounou. Je mesurais vraiment ma chance d'avoir mes amis et mes parents prêts à s'investir complètement pour ma fille. Ça ne devait pas être très courant. Surtout si je considérais que ma mère, comme Angela, gardaient ma puce sur leurs temps libres. En plus des cours du soir, je reprenais quelques cours par correspondance, histoire de compléter mon cursus. Je continuais également à créer des sites pour des particuliers et quelques petites entreprises. J'espérais tenir le rythme et avoir malgré tout du temps à consacrer à ma Cassie.

Je fus surpris quand Isabella m'avertit que ses parents allaient venir manger à la villa. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle fasse tout sans mon accord, mais finalement elle avait dû comprendre que c'était mieux ainsi. Fier de voir qu'elle mettait un peu d'eau dans son vin, je décidai de lui montrer que j'étais moi aussi concilient et je ne lui fis pas remarquer que le délai était limite. Au contraire, je lui proposai de préparer moi-même le repas. Quand je lui avais offert cela, j'avais imaginé qu'elle me donnerait un coup de main, ne serait-ce que pour le ménage mais j'aurais dû savoir qu'Isabella n'était pas le genre à préparer quoi que ce soit. J'avais fait le ménage complet de la villa le dimanche alors qu'Isabella n'était pas là. J'avais remarqué qu'elle ne prenait pas vraiment au sérieux les semaines de ménage, ne faisant que le minimum mais pour le moment je la laissais faire. J'essayais de cerner cette fille et j'allais profiter de la venue de ses parents pour en apprendre davantage.

Ils arrivèrent à l'heure prévue, alors que ma colocataire était en train de finir son café. Son père me scruta intensément quand elle me présenta. Je lui fis un sourire que j'espérais rassurant et lui tendis la main qu'il serra vigoureusement. Je retins de justesse une grimace ne voulant pas lui donner la satisfaction de m'avoir broyé les doigts. La mère d'Isabella était étrange. Si les rides sur son visage n'avaient pas été si visibles, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était encore une jeune femme. Elle était curieuse et admirative devant ma fille ce qui contrastait complètement avec les réactions de ma colocataire, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas accordé la moindre attention à Cassidy.

Le repas se déroula bien dans l'ensemble, même si Renée était une gaffeuse née elle me faisait plutôt rire à mettre sa fille dans l'embarras. Charlie était plus discret, d'ailleurs je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir entendu parler. Après avoir visité la villa, ils prirent finalement congé. J'avais attendu qu'ils partent pour pouvoir questionner Isabella sur le fait qu'elle savait à quoi ma troisième pièce ressemblait mais je n'en n'eus pas l'occasion. Cela dit j'avais bien ma petite idée, elle avait, sans doute, été fouiner pendant mon absence. J'espérais seulement qu'elle n'ait pas fourré son nez partout. J'aimais avoir mes secrets et je détestais qu'on entre dans mon intimité.

Depuis qu'Isabella m'avait présenté à Alice et Jasper, ils passaient souvent à la maison en son absence. Je m'étais vite lié à Jasper, qui était un gars plutôt calme et il était intéressant de discuter avec lui. Alice était vive et marrante, et surtout elle aimait s'occuper de ma fille. La première fois qu'ils avaient débarqué à la villa sans Isabella, c'était quelques jours après la fête de son anniversaire. Alice avait tenu à s'excuser encore pour l'attitude de ses amies. J'avais beau lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, cela n'avait pas suffit à la rassurer. Elle était venue avec des cadeaux pour ma puce. Des tenues très rose et des trucs à mettre dans les cheveux...Sauf que ma fille, du haut de ses 4mois et demi, n'avait que peu de cheveux. Mais si j'en croyais ce que disait Alice cela n'avait aucune importance, elle devait malgré tout porter ses bandeaux pour faire ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Le week-end après la venue des parents de ma colocataire, j'invitais Angela et Ben ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper à venir passer le dimanche après-midi avec ma fille et moi. J'avais également prévenu Isabella mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne serait pas là. Lors de cette après-midi, Alice était euphorique parce qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une dizaine de jours avant Halloween. Mais quand elle comprit que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quelque chose de particulier pour cette fête, elle décida qu'on devait faire un bal costumé dans notre villa. Je tentai de refuser, mais ma meilleure amie appela ma mère pour lui demander si elle pouvait me garder ma fille ce soir là. Évidement ma mère ne refusa pas, et je n'avais donc plus aucunes excuses à donner contre l'idée d'Alice mais je pus malgré tout limiter les dégâts.

- D'accord faisons cette fête, mais Alice je refuse qu'il y ait trop de monde ! Déclarai-je.

- T'inquiète Edward, nous ne serons qu'une trentaine maximum déclara-celle ci mais Jasper derrière elle faisait non de la tête et un signe de main signifiant clairement qu'on serait plus, beaucoup plus. J'eus du mal à déglutir, mais en voyant les deux filles s'emballer à l'idée de la décoration à réaliser, je n'eus pas le courage de couper court à leur enthousiasme. Angela était ma meilleure amie, et je l'avais rarement vu se lier avec d'autres personnes que Ben et moi alors voir qu'Alice et elle s'entendaient parfaitement bien me réchauffai le cœur.

Les semaines suivantes défilèrent rapidement. Entre mes cours, mon travail et ma fille, je n'avais que peu de temps libre, et ces moments là en général étaient destinés soit à créer mon projet soit à jouer en réseau. Nous étions la veille d'Halloween et Alice avait prévu de venir décorer la villa avec l'aide de son fiancé et de ses meilleures amies. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de côtoyer souvent Rosalie, elle semblait être une personne froide et distante. Je me demandais comment Alice, qui était la joie de vivre et la gentillesse incarnée, avait pu se lier avec Isabella et Rosalie. L'une était frivole et l'autre semblait presque hautaine. Angela et Ben se joignirent à nous pour aider à la préparation de la maison. Je n'étais pas spécialement enthousiaste mais je voulais voir ce qui avait été prévu.

- Alice, tu m'as fait la liste des invités demandai-je alors que Jasper essayait d'accrocher une énorme araignée au plafond.

- Hum, je l'ai quelque part, je te la donnerais quand la déco sera finie. Éluda-t-elle.

- Oh Cullen tu vas fournir un service d'ordre et seul ceux inscrits auront le droit d'entrer ? Ironisa ma colocataire.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, je me contentai de secouer la tête de gauche à droite, affligé par sa réaction. Je ne savais jamais quand elle plaisantait ou quand elle était sérieuse mais en voyant le regard rieur de Jasper, je compris qu'elle me taquinait. Cependant, je préférai laisser tomber, je partis voir ma fille qui jouait tranquillement dans son parc.

Les invités d'Alice étaient attendus pour 20H mais à croire qu'ils étaient tous comme Isabella, personne n'arriva à l'heure. Non, le premier invité sonna à 19h30 et ne pris pas la peine de se présenter. En même temps, son déguisement ne laissait aucun doute quant à son identité... Captain América était parmi nous et quelque chose me disait que ce ne serait pas le seul super héros présent ce soir. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte et de saluer tous le monde à la volée, hormis ma colocataire qu'il serra dans ses bras. Les autres convives arrivèrent massivement à partir de 21h. Comme je l'avais prévu l'originalité des déguisements n'étaient pas pour tous le monde. Il y avait un nombre improbable de supers héros, d'infirmières, de démons et sorcières... Heureusement, j'avais réussi à négocier un costume qui n'en était pas vraiment un, contrairement à Jasper et Ben qui étaient respectivement affublés du costume de Tarzan et de celui de Zorro... Moi, j'avais eu le droit à celui d'un docteur- boucher. Alice avait dégoté une tenue de chirurgien, verte avec le calot vert également qu'elle avait ensuite recouvert de ce que je supposais être de la peinture rouge, pour imiter le sang...

Je ressemblais selon moi plus à un boucher qu'au chirurgien lambda mais je n'avais pas osé contrarier ma nouvelle amie.

En voyant la villa remplit de monde, je cherchais Alice pour éclaircir certaines choses.

- Alice, on avait pas dit 30 personnes ? Demandai-je innocemment.

- Oh si mais les 30 que j'avais invité ont voulu venir accompagner je ne pouvais pas refuser...Et puis la villa est grande, regarde l'ambiance qu'il y a ! C'est génial.

J'abdiquai, je n'avais pas envie de me battre avec elle, Alice était exubérante par certains côtés mais elle était aussi attentive à tous le monde. Je ne voulais pas la blâmer parce que je savais qu'elle s'en voudrait.

- Je comprends, tu ne m'en voudras pas mais il y a trop de monde pour moi, je vais aller...

- Jouer à ta console, me coupa ma meilleure amie qui venait de nous rejoindre.

- Ouais tu me connais trop bien lui souris-je.

- Pitié Angy, bébé dit moi que je peux aller avec lui... la supplia Ben.

- Bien-sur je sais que vous êtes tous les deux des ermites asociales et que vous avez déjà fait votre B.A en passant plus d'une heure parmi nous. S'expliqua-t-elle.

- Merci ma chérie ! Sautilla mon meilleur pote nous faisant rire.

- Jasper veux-tu te joindre à nous ? Lui demandai-je alors qu'il était resté en retrait de la conversation.

Avant de me répondre, il regarda sa fiancée qui acquiesça et celui-ci nous suivit finalement. Avant de rejoindre mon antre, nous passâmes par la cuisine, prîmes quelques bières et paquets de chips histoire d'avoir de quoi tenir quelques heures avant de devoir redescendre. J'avais réussi à convaincre Alice de limiter les alcools fort mais les invités étant tous conviés à venir les mains pleines la majorité avaient choisi d'apporter de la vodka, whisky et autres spiritueux...Je ne comprendrais jamais ce que les gens pouvaient trouver dans le fait d'être ivre mort. Les rares fois où j'avais bu plus que de raison ne m'avaient pas laissé l'envie de recommencer...

Je fus étonné de voir que Jasper se débrouillait bien. Nous n'avions pas mis le réseau en route afin de faire une partie juste entre nous. J'avais pensé qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps entre Ben et moi, mais finalement il était bon joueur. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand nous décidâmes d'aller voir comment se déroulait la soirée. Comme je m'y attendais, les corps alcoolisés étaient avachis dans chaque recoin du rez-de-chaussée. Nous dûmes enjamber quelques personnes pour arriver en bas de l'escalier. J'essayais tant bien que mal de contenir mon envie d'attraper chacune des personnes présentes et de les jeter dehors mais je devais fournir beaucoup d'effort.

Jasper regardait partout, il semblait inquiet.

-Les gars on est là ! Nous interpella une voix provenant de derrière nous.

- Alice... s'exclama Jasper en allant prendre sa fiancée dans ses bras, visiblement heureux de la retrouver.

- La soirée bat son plein? Ironisai-je en lui montrant les déchets jonchant le sol.

- Mouais... Pourtant j'avais suivis ton conseil pas d'alcool fort... marmonna-t-elle.

- T'inquiète Edward va s'en remettre ! Ma chérie où sont Rose et Bellimero ? L'interrogea son fiancé.

- Certainement vautrées sur un gars... cracha Alice sensiblement énervée par l'attitude de ses amies.

- Eh, t'en fait pas pour elles, un jour elles changeront...commença Jasper avant d'être coupé.

- Oui je sais, quand elles auront trouvé le grand amour, débita sa petite-amie.

- Bien, tu sais où est Angie ? Demanda finalement Ben.

- Oh dans la cuisine elle fait du café... Sans attendre la fin de la phrase d'Alice nous entrâmes dans la cuisine.

-Du café ? Nous demanda Angela en tenant la cafetière à la main.

- Volontiers. Répondîmes-nous en même temps.

Après avoir bu notre breuvage, nous commençâmes à ranger le désordre, espérant ainsi faire partir ceux qui étaient en état de reprendre la voiture. Mais j'étais certain que peu d'entre eux pourraient ne seraient-ce qu'arriver à leurs véhicules. Nous avions pratiquement fini de ranger quand Rosalie entra dans la cuisine, faisant claquer la porte de celle-ci violemment contre le mur. Elle semblait affolée. Jasper fut le premier à réagir.

- Rose ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Où est Bells ? Demanda-t-il rapidement.

- Merde marmonna-t-elle. Elle va pas bien du tout, faut du café, oh et peut-être une aspirine ou deux, de l'eau aussi...

- Stop ! Hurla Alice, tu te calmes et nous expliques où est Isabella. Termina-t-elle.

- Elle est dehors sur la balancelle avec deux gars. On a fumé mais elle fait un mauvais trip, je crois. Murmura Rosalie semblant honteuse.

Sans attendre, je servis un grand verre de café, pas certain que ce soit efficace mais après-tout, n'ayant jamais fumé je n'en savais rien.

Nous allâmes tous rejoindre le petit groupe à l'arrière de la villa. Les deux gars étaient clairement défoncés. L'un des deux était allongé par terre riant stupidement, alors que l'autre était en train d'essayer de faire des cercles avec la fumée de son joint. Isabella quant à elle, était recroquevillée sur la nacelle, elle semblait pleurer. Jasper et Alice allèrent la rejoindre. Après l'avoir redressée, Jasper lui tendit le café.

- Merci, articula difficilement ma colocataire en reniflant disgracieusement.

- Comment te sens-tu ? La questionna Alice.

- J'suis défoncée et une merde Ali... Je déteste ma vie...pleura-t-elle.

J'étais choqué par les propos qu'elle tenait, elle m'avait semblé être plutôt heureuse. Pour moi, elle incarnait la joie de vivre même si elle pouvait aussi passer pour l'emmerdeuse de service. Elle semblait toujours heureuse, alors la voir pleurer, dans les bras de ses amis, était déstabilisant. Ma présence pendant ce moment intime me paraissait déplacée aussi je partis discrètement laissant ses amis arranger les choses.

La soirée fut d'après Alice un véritable succès. Mais je n'étais pas prêt pour en faire d'autres. Il m'avait fallu une semaine entière à aérer complètement la villa plusieurs heures par jour pour faire partir l'odeur du tabac froid. J'avais aussi passé pas mal de temps pour nettoyer le jardin qui avait à priori semblé être le meilleur endroit pour jeter toutes sortes de détritus. J'y avais trouvé des mégots et des bouteilles d'alcool vides entre autre. Ma pire prise fut certainement des préservatifs usagés cachés dans un mouchoir en papier.

Le temps semblait filer à une vitesse affolante, nous étions déjà le onze novembre et mes parents venaient manger à la villa pour la première fois. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter avec Isabella et je ne savais pas si elle serait présente ou non. Honnêtement, j'étais agacé qu'elle n'ait pas jugé utile de me tenir informer de sa présence. Elle n'avait même pas proposé son aide pour la préparation du dîner. Mais cela était tellement elle, Isabella n'avait pas participé au rangement lors de la fête d'Halloween ni même lorsque ses propres parents étaient venus manger alors croire qu'elle allait m'aider à rendre la villa impeccable pour la venue des miens était utopique.

Encore une fois je me retrouvai seul à ranger la villa, préparer le repas et je devais aussi m'occuper de ma fille en même temps. J'étais parfois épuisé par le rythme de ma vie, et je me demandais ce qu'elle serait si je n'avais pas été obligé d'assumer ma paternité... Mais dès que cette vie sans ma fille près de moi s'immisçait dans mon esprit, mon cœur se brisait instantanément. Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans ma Cassie, je ne voulais plus vivre sans elle. J'étais prêt à tout surmonter pour elle.

J'aurais aimé avoir une colocataire plus assidue sur le ménage et l'ordre mais finalement Isabella n'était pas trop dérangeante. Elle était assez discrète enfin si j'omettais la fois ou elle était revenue avec un gars, cela dit elle n'avait jamais réitéré l'expérience. Mon petit discours avait dû être convainquant. Chassant mes pensées, je m'activais à la préparation du repas, je faisais simple pour ce midi. Ma salade était presque prête, il ne restait plus que la viande qui cuisait lentement. J'entendis une voiture se garer dans l'allée à l'instant même où Isabella pénétra dans la cuisine. Son visage portait encore les traces du sommeil. Pourtant si je me fiais à ses cheveux légèrement humides et à l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, elle sortait de sa douche.

- Lut dit-elle en accompagnant son onomatopée d'un signe de main tout en se dirigeant vers le placard pour se saisir d'une tasse à café.

- Bonjour, répondis-je la contournant pour quitter la cuisine.

- Tes parents arrivent à quelle heure ? Demanda-t-elle alors que la sonnette retentissait.

- Maintenant répondis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

- Hum, j'ai bien fait de me doucher avant de descendre ils auraient pu croire qu'ils se passaient des trucs entre nous. Dit-elle mutine.

Elle savait que ce type d'allusion me mettait mal à l'aise. Pas que j'étais gêné avec le sexe, mais ma colocataire avait quelque chose d'intimidant. Elle était sûre d'elle et de son pouvoir de séduction ce qui me déstabilisait. Il m'était même arrivé de rougir en de rares occasions. J'étais pire qu'un adolescent... Ne relevant pas son intervention, j'allais ouvrir à mes parents, espérant qu'Isabella saurait se montrer agréable ou se faire discrète. Je n'étais pas certain de ce que je préférais. D'un côté j'étais curieux de voir comment elle se conduirait en présence de mes parents, serait-elle aussi à l'aise qu'habituellement ? Mais d'un autre je craignais justement qu'elle le soit trop et me mette moi mal à l'aise.

- Bonjour mon grand ! Me salua ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Bonjour maman, papa. Vous avez trouvé facilement ? Leur demandai-je.

- Oui, le Gps ne s'est pas trompé pour une fois, sourit ma mère.

- Tant mieux, entrez.

Les laissant passer, je fermais la porte et me dirigeais vers le salon. Arrivé dans la pièce, je leur proposai de s'asseoir avant de repartir vers la cuisine pour leur servir à boire.

- Oh Edward, nous avons pris une bouteille de vin rouge français. M'expliqua mon père en me tendant la bouteille.

- Merci. Répondis-je.

- Il faut l'ouvrir 1h avant de le boire m'apprit-il.

- Je vais l'emporter dans la cuisine et l'ouvrir, tu pourras le déguster pendant le repas. Déclarai-je en sortant de la pièce.

J'entendis ma fille gazouiller dans le baby-phone si bien qu'après avoir apporté les boissons au salon, je montai la chercher. Quand j'arrivai dans le salon, je fus surpris d'entendre ma colocataire parler avec mes parents. La hantise de ce qu'elle avait pu leur raconter fit accélérer mon rythme cardiaque, je me hâtais donc d'entrer dans la pièce espérant couper leur conversation.

- Regardez qui je vous amène déclarai-je enjoué.

Connaissant parfaitement ma mère j'étais certain qu'elle n'allait pas résister à l'arriver de sa petite-fille.

- Oh ma chérie comme tu as grandi ! Tu es toujours aussi belle princesse ! Déclara ma mère tout en embrassant ma fille. Elle me la prit des bras et l'amena vers mon père.

- Carlisle, regarde là comme elle a changé ! Déclara-t-elle.

-Maman tu l'as gardé cette semaine ! On dirait que ça fait une éternité que tu ne l'as pas vu.

- Un seul jour sans voir ma petite princesse s'est déjà de trop, tu le sais ! Répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Isabella, quant à elle n'avait comme à son habitude pas bougé ni montré le moindre intérêt pour Cassie. J'aurais dû y être habitué depuis le temps, mais j'avais toujours ce sentiment indéfinissable qui me vrillait le cœur. J'avais toujours cru que l'instinct maternel était quelque chose d'innée mais entre Isabella et la mère de Cassidy, je devais reconnaître que certaines femmes en semblaient dépourvues.

- N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ? Lui demanda ma mère.

- Oh eh oui parfaite, balbutia ma colocataire en hochant la tête.

Pour la première fois depuis que nous habitions sous le même toit, je voyais ma coloc rougir et je pouvais dire que c'était presque jouissif de la savoir mal à l'aise face à mes parents.

- Tu restes manger avec nous Isabella ? La questionnai-je.

- Bien-sûr, c'était ce qui était convenu Edward. Répondit-elle en ayant repris son assurance.

L'apéritif se passa cordialement, mes parents demandant à ma colocataire ce qu'elle suivait comme étude. J'étais heureux qu'ils la questionnent parce que je n'avais jamais obtenu de réponse claire de sa part et là elle n'avait simplement pas le choix que de répondre à mes parents. Elle aurait pu faire comme avec moi et mettre son mauvais caractère en avant, mais la Isabella que je voyais à ce moment là n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui partageait la collocation. Elle semblait respectueuse, presque la jeune fille parfaite. Je ne comprenais pas ce changement d'attitude. Pourquoi était-elle si distante et sauvage le reste du temps ?

J'allais préparer le biberon de ma fille et son petit- pot avant que nous passions à table. Ma mère fut ravie de lui donner son repas. Puis elle alla la changer et la coucher me laissant ainsi le temps de finir mon plat. J'arrivais dans la salle à manger avec le repas, rien d'extravagant juste une salade ceasar. Je savais que mes parents aimaient manger léger le midi, alors j'avais choisi de faire une bonne salade pouvant servir de plat principal et un bon dessert.

Isabella m'étonna pendant tout le repas. Elle tenait la conversation avec mes parents, ne cherchant pas à me mettre mal à l'aise. Au contraire, elle semblait intéressée par ce que mon père et ma mère avaient à lui raconter. Après avoir servit tout le monde, je m'installai au côté de ma mère.

- Ca semble très bon ! Déclara ma mère.

- Merci maman. Mais ce n'est pas bien dur à faire. Répondis-je.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas dur mais tu as le mérite de savoir le faire, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'homme de ton âge qui peuvent se vanter de savoir cuisiner. N'est-ce pas Isabella ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Oui, je suppose... Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'honneur de goûter la cuisine de votre fils. Avoua-t-elle.

- Oh, Edward ne me dit pas que tu laisses cette jeune femme cuisiner pour toi tous les jours ? S'indigna ma féministe de mère.

- Non maman, nous n'avons tout simplement pas le même emploi du temps et Isabella mange souvent à l'extérieur. Déclarai-je pour me défendre.

- Bien-sûr, tu dois être bien occupée avec tes études ma grande se reprit ma mère.

- Oui assez, répondit ma colocataire en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait cette réaction, elle semblait étonnée par la réaction de ma mère ce qui me paraissait étrange.

Mon père comme souvent s'était fait discret. Il était comme moi un homme de peu de mot, nous étions tout les deux plutôt solitaires et aimions le calme. Ma mère m'avait souvent dit que j'étais le portrait craché de Carlisle.

Lorsque le dessert fut servi, je reçus encore de nombreux compliments de ma mère mais ce qui me surpris le plus, fut la réaction d'Isabella lorsqu'elle mit une cuillerée du cheesecake aux fruits rouges dans sa bouche. Elle émit un gémissement de plaisir et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, ce qui eu pour effet de me faire virer au rouge et de me donner chaud. Essayant de dissimuler mon état, je me servis un verre d'eau que je bus d'une traite.

- C'est le meilleur cheesecake que j'ai jamais mangé ! Déclara ma colocataire, oubliant certainement à qui elle s'adressait.

- Merci balbutiai-je pris au dépourvu qu'elle admette si facilement que j'étais doué pour quelques choses.

Alors que j'allais servir le café, Isabella s'excusa auprès de mes parents et partit sans m'accorder le moindre regard ni salut.

- Elle est charmante ! Déclara ma mère une fois ma colocataire partie.

- Mouais... Si tu le dis.

- Vous ne vous entendez pas ? Demanda mon père qui devait prendre la parole pour la première fois depuis un moment.

- Pas vraiment, Isabella est... Je ne sais pas étrange je crois... réfléchis-je.

- Elle m'a semblé très gentille et bien élevée. Affirma ma mère.

- C'est la première fois que je la vois ainsi... avouai-je.

Plus j'y pensais et plus j'espérais que cela voulait dire qu'elle avait enterré la hache de guerre. Peut-être que notre cohabitation allait devenir plus agréable si Isabella y mettait du sien. Elle avait su faire bonne impression sur mes parents, sans avoir rien à y gagner alors j'osais croire qu'elle voulait faire évoluer notre relation. Nous allions passer plusieurs mois sous le même toit et il était clairement plus facile de vivre ensemble dans une entente cordiale qu'avec des tensions. Elle avait sans doute dû réfléchir à cela.

Mes parents partirent en milieu d'après-midi, après avoir fait un dernier câlin à ma fille. Je passais le reste de la journée à ranger.

Même si ma colocataire avait globalement du mal à respecter le planning des taches ménagères, elle arrivait quand même à s'occuper des lessives quand c'était son tour. Au départ, elle avait décidé que chacun de nous s'occuperait lui-même de ses affaires, mais elle avait rapidement vu que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt. Elle n'avait jamais de quoi faire une lessive complète assez rapidement. Finalement, il avait été convenu que celui qui était en charge du ménage des parties communes s'occuperait aussi de laver le linge.

Cette semaine, c'était donc à son tour. Je savais qu'elle avait mis une machine à tourner ce matin, puisqu'elle m'avait gentiment demandé si j'avais d'autres choses à laver avant de fermer le lave-linge. En fin d'après-midi, après avoir fini de ranger le reste de la maison, j'allais étendre le linge. En ouvrant le hublot, je crus faire une attaque. Dans la machine se trouvait uniquement des affaires m'appartenant. Il s'agissait essentiellement de vêtements de couleurs claires...sauf qu'au lieu d'être blancs tous avaient viré au rose pâle... Rapidement, je trouvais l'objet qui avait transformé mes habits en tenue de drag-queen... Un string rose fushia... le seul vêtement qui ne m'appartenait visiblement pas.

Était-il possible que ma si charmante colocataire l'ait mis par erreur dans la machine ? J'en doutais fortement étant donné que notre linge était clairement séparé. Nous avions chacun notre bac à linge sale. Elle aurait pu mettre par erreur un vêtement de couleur appartenant à Cassie, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je me souvenais parfaitement du moment où Isabella m'avait lancé de la buanderie qu'elle avait mis en route ma lessive. Je l'avais même remercié pour sa gentillesse. J'avais été étonné qu'elle le fasse sans arrière pensée, sachant que la machine était pleine, elle n'avait pu mettre de vêtement à elle. Mais maintenant je comprenais pourquoi pour une fois elle n'avait pas joué à l'égoïste. La garce, elle avait tout prémédité ! Finalement, sous ses airs de parfaite jeune femme, elle restait toujours la petite peste. Je ne comprenais pas d'où lui venait son animosité à mon égard. Je n'avais rien fait pour qu'elle agisse ainsi me semblait-il. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. J'étais peut-être un gentleman mais je n'étais pas un homme soumis et je n'allais pas la laisser me mener par le bout du nez. De rage, je pris son linge, et voyant qu'il s'agissait pour la plupart de linge fragile qui ne devait pas être lavé à plus de 30°, je le mis à tourner à 90°C. J'avais hâte de voir le résultat de cette lessive. Et je m'arrangerais pour être là quand Isabella le découvrira aussi. A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'était chacun pour soit. A chaque coup bas qu'elle ferait, je lui rendrais. J'espérais que notre colocation pourrait se passer agréablement, peut-être même qu'on devienne des amis, mais il était maintenant clair qu'elle n'avait pas la même envie. Alors, je n'allais plus essayer d'arranger les choses entre nous. C'était à elle, désormais d'enterrer la hache de guerre si elle voulait passer les deux prochaines années le plus sereinement possible.

* * *

**Note-Auteure**: Merci aux anonymes pour leurs commentaires, à la quasi unanimité vous trouvez Bella agaçante et certaine trouve Edward mou... j'espère que vos avis vont changer au fil des chapitres...

A bientôt.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour,**

**Voila le tout nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! **

**Merci à mes correctrices et relectrices sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas la même!**

**Disclamer: La plus part des personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Décembre**

* * *

Pov Bella :

Depuis maintenant trois longs mois, je devais cohabiter avec Cullen et sa fille. Si les deux premiers mois j'avais pensé pouvoir mener mon colocataire par le bout du nez, je devais bien reconnaître qu'il me donnait du fil à retordre depuis quelques jours. Pourtant le plan établi pour l'emmerder semblait fonctionner. Je crus tout d'abord qu'Edward n'était pas le genre de gars à avoir des couilles. Puis lorsqu'il avait interrompu mon plan cul, j'avais pensé qu'il pourrait finalement avoir du caractère. Mais très rapidement, il était redevenu le poli et parfait colocataire, toujours propre sur lui. Il avait d'ailleurs su séduire mes parents. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant concernant ma mère, elle s'amourachait de toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient de moi, mais plus surprenant de la part de mon père. Charlie était du genre flic... Et bien tout le temps. En général, il ne faisait confiance à personne. Mais allez savoir pourquoi avec Cullen le courant était immédiatement passé, à tel point que régulièrement mon paternel me demandait si nous n'étions pas devenus plus intimes. La première fois qu'il m'avait questionnée au sujet de ma véritable relation avec mon colocataire, je m'étais étouffée dans ma propre salive. Charlie avait toujours été du genre autruche en ce qui concernait ma vie intime. Moins il en savait mieux il se portait sauf que maintenant il me semblait être pire que ma mère.

Pourtant d'aussi loin que je me souvienne ni mon père ni ma mère ne m'avaient fait croire à l'amour. Je n'avais pas connu les séances de lecture des contes de fée qui commencent par « il était une fois » et finissent toujours par « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Non, au contraire les rares fois où ma mère m'avait vu lire des romans comme « Roméo et Juliette » elle avait tenu à m'expliquer que dans la vie, la vrai vie comme elle l'appelait ce genre d'amour n'existait pas. Selon elle, nous n'étions pas prévus pour n'aimer qu'une seule personne tout au long de notre vie, mais une multitude. Quant à mon père, non seulement le sujet était tabou mais je l'avais à une époque soupçonné de jeter les livres qui parlaient d'amour...

Puis il y avait mes amis, Alice et Jasper qui étaient également tombés sous le charme d'Edward. Au point que je les avais plus d'une fois trouvé à la villa, non pas pour me voir, mais pour passer la soirée avec mon coloc et ses amis, Ben et Angela. D'ailleurs cette dernière venait très souvent garder Cassidy, je m'étais même demandée si elle n'avait pas une aventure avec Cullen. Toutefois malgré mes différentes questions innocemment posées et ma surveillance accrue, je n'avais jamais vu aucun geste tendancieux. Mais je restais persuadée que Cullen devait espérer qu'un jour il se passe un truc entre eux. C'était la seule femme qui semblait tourner autour de lui, si j'éliminais sa fille et sa mère.

Ses parents étaient le stéréotype des amoureux transits. Quand je les avais rencontrés, j'avais tout d'abord été subjuguée par leur attitude. Tout montrait l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, la fierté pour leur fils aussi. Il émanait d'eux un étrange sentiment de bien-être, on ne pouvait pas être désagréable en leur présence. Il y avait une sorte d'aura...

Enfin, il était peut-être temps pour moi d'arrêter les substances illicites... d'ici peu j'allais voir des éléphants roses à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Cependant, le jour où Esmée et Carlisle étaient venus manger à la villa, je n'avais pu qu'être polie. Mais malgré tout l'amour dont ils semblaient faire preuve l'un envers l'autre, je n'étais pas dupe... Mes grands-parents avaient semblé partager le même pendant toute leur vie, mais quand mon grand-père était parti, ma grand-mère avait refait sa vie. Et quand je repensais aux regards qu'elle échangeait avec Edward Senior, je voyais encore plus d'étoiles dans ses yeux. Cela ne faisait que confirmer ce que ma mère disait. L'amour unique n'existait pas, les âmes-sœurs étaient pure invention. Voilà, pourquoi j'avais décidé depuis toujours que je ne tomberais jamais amoureuse. Cela ne servait à rien ! Tout comme Edward senior m'avait impressionné lors de notre première rencontre par sa prestance, les parents de Cullen m'avaient littéralement laissés sans voix. Sa mère était malgré son âge une femme encore sexy et son père aurait pu me faire rougir rien que d'un regard, pourtant je n'étais pas portée sur les hommes plus âgés, mais force était de constater que cette famille était belle physiquement mais aussi moralement. Ses parents ne m'avaient posé aucune question déplacée et aucun des deux ne m'avaient mise mal à l'aise. Je comprenais maintenant parfaitement d'où venait l'attitude conciliante d'Edward. Pourtant le soir même après le repas avec Monsieur et Madame Cullen, il avait montré une facette de sa personnalité que je n'avais fait qu'entrevoir... effectivement, il avait fini par lancer les hostilités suite à une lessive qui avait malencontreusement déteint. Je m'étais pourtant bien défendue, l'accusant de m'avoir subtilisé mon string. Je me souviendrais encore longtemps de ce moment, si j'avais pu, je l'aurais enregistré.

Flash-back :

Je rentrais tard dans la soirée après avoir passée la fin de l'après-midi avec des camarades à potasser sur nos prochains partiels. Je m'attendais à recevoir les foudres de mon colocataire à peine après avoir franchi le pas de la porte mais non, celui-ci était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil du salon un livre à la main. Étrange, habituellement il ne restait pas dans les parties communes quand sa fille était couchée... mais je n'en fis pas cas, et j'allais sans lui adresser la parole dans la buanderie. Après tout peut-être n'avait-il pas été mettre le linge à sécher même si le connaissant un minimum j'étais certaine qu'il l'avait fait. Soit mon idée n'avait pas marché et rien n'avait déteint soit bah je ne savais pas. Arrivée dans la pièce, je remarquais une lessive dans un bac dont les vêtements étaient tous d'un rose pale douteux. Il avait donc bien vu les dégâts causés à ses vêtements alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi? Mon interrogation fut de courte durée quand je remarquais le linge dans la machine à laver réglée sur du 90° linge blanc... ma respiration s'accéléra.

- Non il n'aurait pas osé, murmurai-je pour moi-même tout en m'accroupissant pour ouvrir le hublot.

Et là un choc, toutes mes affaires fragiles -des nuisettes de chez Victoria's, des chemisiers et des jupes... bref pleins de vêtements qui n'auraient pas dû se retrouver ensemble et encore moins être lavés à cette température là- avaient rétréci et pas d'une taille non j'étais certaine qu'elles pourraient -pour certaines- aller à sa fille. Je sortai de la pièce en tenant l'une de mes nuisettes qui ressemblait maintenant plus à un déshabillé pour poupée qu'à autre chose en hurlant.

- Cullen ! Bordel qu'as-tu foutu avec mon linge ? Si tu ne sais pas faire les lessives... débutai-je hystérique avant qu'il ne me coupe la parole en sortant un petit bout de tissu rose vif de sa poche arrière de jean.

- Je sais faire les lessives ! Mais je voulais juste te rendre la pareille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as foutu mon linge en l'air cependant j'espère que ça te servira de leçon...expliqua-t-il tout en gardant son calme ce qui avait le don de m'irriter encore plus.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles feintai-je, et pourquoi tiens-tu un string rose dans tes mains ? Le questionnai-je espérant détourner l'attention de ce que j'avais fait.

- Ce string est le tien ! Et il était mélangé dans mon linge clair ce qui a eu pour conséquence de rendre tous les vêtements rose pale mais cela tu le sais déjà n'est-ce-pas ? Me demanda-t-il ironique.

- Effectivement j'ai vu le bac avec tes vêtements roses mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu as dans tes mains... je fis une pause avant de m'écrier tout en mettant une main devant ma bouche, Mais attends c'est mon string que tu as dans les mains et comment diable ce fait-il que tu l'ais ? Débitai-je essayant de paraître choquée de son attitude.

- Comme ci tu ne le savais pas ! Tu l'as mis dans ma lessive volontairement pour faire déteindre mon linge. Commença-t-il enfin à s'énerver.

- Non, je n'ai pas fait cela par contre maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu me voles mes sous-vêtements ! M'écriai-je toujours faussement outrée par son geste.

- Arrête de nier ! Hurla mon interlocuteur tout en marchant de long en large dans le salon.

- Putain Cullen ça suffit maintenant ! Je n'ai pas mis mon string dans tes affaires par contre toi je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu tenais tant à t'occuper de tes affaires seul... mentis-je.

- Isabella !

- Il n'y a pas d'Isabella qui tienne ! Tu ne toucheras plus à mon linge...

Je sortais mon téléphone de ma poche et composai un numéro.

-Papa, j'ai un souci pourrais-tu venir à la villa... non c'est avec Edward... il... m'a volé des sous-vêtements et ensuite … il a fait une lessive de mes vêtements fragiles... Papa... il me fait peur... il est énervé... et... d'accord...Articulai-je difficilement dans mon portable alors qu'Edward m'attrapait le bras...

-Allô, Monsieur Swan ? Demanda Cullen dans le smartphone.

- Il a raccroché pour venir... déclarai-je fière de moi et surtout ravie de voir la terreur se peindre sur le visage de mon colocataire.

- Isabella, je n'ai jamais volé tes sous-vêtements pourquoi aurais-je fais ça ? Demanda-t-il nerveux en passant sa main sur son visage.

- J'en sais rien, tu es sans doute un malade... répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Putain ! Je n'ai fait que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce... et tu le sais parfaitement ! Que penses-tu faire en demandant à ton père de venir ? Crois-tu qu'il va m'arrêter pour vol supposé de string ? Se mit-il finalement à rire...

C'était la partie dont j'aurais préféré ne pas me rappeler et ce fut aussi à ce moment précis que je compris qu'il était loin d'être un homme effacé et soumis comme j'avais pu le croire...

Bien-sur mon père n'était jamais venu, et j'étais partie rapidement dans ma chambre ne voulant plus argumenter avec Cullen sur les lessives. Une chose était sure à partir d'aujourd'hui je n'allais plus mettre mes habits sales dans la buanderie, j'allais m'occuper de mon linge quitte à le laver à la main.

Fin du flash-back

Pendant les quinze jours qui suivirent, je m'arrangeais pour ne jamais me trouver dans les mêmes pièces que mon colocataire, à vrai dire je n'étais à la villa que tard dans la nuit et tôt le matin. J'avais demandé à ma chef d'augmenter un peu mes heures de travail et le reste du temps je le passais à la bibliothèque universitaire potassant mes cours. Le soir après avoir fait la fermeture de la boutique j'allais chez mes amis et mangeais la plupart du temps avec eux. Si les deux premiers jours ils s'étaient posés des questions j'avais rapidement expliqué que je ne supportais pas Cassidy et que j'avais besoin de calme. Non, je n'avais pas honte de mettre tout sur le dos d'un bébé, c'était bien plus simple et il y avait bien moins de questions ainsi. Si j'avais expliqué à Alice et Jasper que j'évitais Cullen suite à un conflit, ils auraient cherché à savoir et comme je ne leurs aurais rien dit, les connaissant ils auraient été chercher les réponses à la source chose que je ne voulais pas. Alice n'aurait pas compris mon acharnement à rendre notre cohabitation désagréable et Jasper aurait tenté d'analyser mes actes. Il pouvait-être très agaçant quand il se prenait pour un psy, parce qu'il n'était même pas psy non monsieur suivait des études pour obtenir un doctorat en comptabilité. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait en faire...

Pour Thanksgiving, Edward avait marqué sur le planning de la maison qu'il serait absent plusieurs jours les passant avec ses parents. J'avais longtemps hésité mais vu qu'Alice et Rosalie le faisait avec leurs parents respectifs qui daignaient pour une fois leurs accorder du temps j'avais finalement décidé d'aller chez mes parents. Enfin je posais mon sac chez mon père et passais le reste du temps chez ma mère... c'était toujours pareil, je ne savais jamais où aller, où dormir... Pour une fois j'aurais aimé avoir un repas de Thanksgiving normal, mais il ne fallait pas compter sur mes parents pour cela. La dinde farcie et la purée de patate douce ce n'étaient pas pour nous... Non le soir de Thanksgiving au lieu de profiter d'un repas chaleureux et d'une soirée entre nous, mes parents avaient trouvé marrant d'aller au cinéma voir un vieux film dont je n'avais pas retenu le nom. A la place de la soupe de potiron j'avais eu du coca, pour remplacer la dinde et la purée des pop-corns et la sauce caramel faisait office de sauce à la canneberge et en guise de tarte à la noix de pécan j'eus le droit à une glace vanille aux noix de pécan.

Adolescente, je me trouvais chanceuse d'avoir des parents pas comme les autres même si parfois ça pouvait-être pesant mais plus je grandissais plus je regrettais leur attitude. Je ne les comprenais pas en réalité, si aucun sujet ne semblait être tabou avec eux, je n'avais jamais osé aborder ceux qui m'inquiétaient... Après ce merveilleux repas et ce film où je dus m'endormir nous retournâmes à la maison. Je dormis cette nuit là finalement chez mon père vu qu'ils avaient décidé d'y boire un dernier café que j'avais décliné préférant étrangement aller me coucher. J'avais l'impression de devenir casanière ces derniers temps, je faisais de moins en moins la fête n'allant que très, trop rarement aux soirées universitaires. Je devais remédier à cela, à croire que l'ermite Cullen déteignait sur moi. Heureusement, Thanksgiving passa vite et la routine reprit son cour. Il me restait peu de temps avant mes partiels et même si je n'avais aucun retard je devais réviser un minimum pour être sûre de ne pas me planter.

Chaque jour mes camarades et moi allions à la bibliothèque et passions quelques heures à réviser pour la semaine d'examen qui approchait à grand pas. Dans ce groupe d'étudiant, il y avait Jacob. Nous avions, il y a quelques mois de ça, passé une nuit ensemble. C'était juste avant la rentrée universitaire... Le monde est petit... bref même si Jake essayait depuis de me remettre dans son lit, ou plutôt de retourner dans le mien, je ne le repoussais pas mais je ne lui offrais pas non plus ce qu'il voulait. Je n'étais pas une fille facile, non je m'envoyais en l'air quand je l'avais décidé avec qui je voulais. Ce n'était pas le gars qui venait vers moi, mais moi qui l'attrapais dans mon filet. Cependant vu que mes sorties du moment se limitaient à aller étudier à la bibliothèque du campus ou chez mes amis, je n'avais pas pu me soulager depuis plusieurs semaines. J'avais bien mon Sex-Rob, mais parfois il manquait de réactivité. Je me souvenais encore de la fois où Alice était tombée dessus, oui littéralement tombé dessus. Nous étions en dernière année au Lycée.

Flash-back :

Rosalie avait voulu entrer dans un sex-shop, juste pour voir avait-elle dit. Mais une fois à l'intérieur nous étions curieuses de voir tous ces objets et nous voulions connaître leurs utilisations. Si pour certains c'était clair pour d'autres cela nous intriguait. Au final nous étions ressorties avec chacune quelques jouets. J'avais pris le très connu Rabbit qui était très performant, je devais lui reconnaître ça. J'avais eu besoin de lui tard dans la nuit étant rentrée bredouille de ma soirée. Je l'avais nettoyé avec le produit adéquat et l'avait posé au pied de mon lit, n'attendant personne pour le lendemain après l'avoir utilisé. Alice, comme à son habitude était entrée dans ma chambre sans attendre que je l'y invite, ma mère lui ayant dit que je dormais encore. Et elle avait posé son pied dessus chutant sur ses fesses. Intriguée, elle avait ramassé l'objet responsable de sa chute.

- C'est quoi ça avait-elle hurlé !

- C'est Sex-rob pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je me frottant les yeux encore endormis.

- Sex-rob ?

- Bah oui c'est mon jouet...répondis-je ne comprenant pas son attitude.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi Sex-Rob ? Questionna-t-elle outrée.

- Bah pour Rob tu sais l'acteur des vampires... lui expliquai-je.

- Putain c'est degueu ! S'exclama-t-elle visiblement choquée par mon jouet.

-Alice, c'est pas degueu, tu verras toi aussi un jour tu aimeras jouer... lui assurai-je.

Et j'avais eu raison, quand elle avait rencontré Jasper, elle m'avait questionnée sur ce fameux jouet et elle avait même voulu en savoir plus sur les différents sex-toy existants...

Fin-flash-back

Je passais donc beaucoup de temps à repousser Jake malgré ma frustration évidente, il me fallait une soirée de toute urgence. Mais Rosalie avait décidé de ne pas sortir jusqu'à ce que les examens soient passés. Si pour moi les révisions étaient plus une formalité pour mon amie elles étaient nécessaires. Rosalie était intelligente mais contrairement à moi qui avais une mémoire photographique, il me suffisait de lire une ou deux fois mon cours pour en saisir l'essentiel. Elle avait besoin d'écrire plusieurs fois ses cours pour les retenir. Du coup systématiquement avant les examens durant les 15 jours qui les précédaient elle ne sortait plus et s'enfermait pour réviser. Notre règle étant de ne pas sortir sans l'autre, ou en tout cas pas s'en être accompagné de quelqu'un de confiance, je subissais donc son enfermement. J'hésitais de plus en plus à l'idée de céder à Jake. Ça avait été plutôt bien la première fois après tout... Finalement, je décidai d'attendre encore un peu avant de le mettre dans mon lit.

Nous étions le 13 décembre et il était 6H quand mon réveil sonna. Fatiguée et n'ayant pas envie de me lever je tapais dessus forcement pour le faire taire. Mais têtu comme il était il se remit à sonner une demi-heure plus tard. Cette fois je sautais sur mes deux jambes manquant de m'étaler de tout mon long. J'appuyais rapidement pour arrêter l'alarme stridente. Ayant perdu une demi-heure, je dus me dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard. Mais à croire que tout le monde s'était ligué contre moi pour me faire louper mon premier examen de l'année puisque ma voiture fit de drôle de bruit m'obligeant à m'arrêter sur le bas côté pour vérifier ce qui lui arrivait. En descendant du véhicule, je remarquais qu'une fumée s'échappait du capot. Frustrée, je donnais un coup de pied violent dans une des roues me faisant un mal de chien. J'avais quitté la maison depuis à peine dix minutes et j'étais maintenant bloquée avec une voiture en panne. Je ne savais même pas ouvrir ce fichu capot. Pourquoi avais-je refusé que mon père me montre quelques petits trucs en cas de panne ? Jetant un coup d'œil rapide sur ma montre, j'avais encore un peu de temps avant d'être en retard pour mon examen. Mais pas assez pour attendre une dépanneuse et ensuite trouver un taxi qui me conduirait jusqu'à la faculté.

Surtout que j'étais encore assez loin de l'université, trop pour m'y rendre à pied. Je réfléchissais rapidement aux différentes options qui s'offraient à moi... Et aussi vite que mon cerveau me le permit, je me rendis compte que ma seule solution était d'appeler mon charmant colocataire. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir d'examen aujourd'hui et qui n'était pas trop loin pour me permettre de ne pas être en retard.

Après avoir fortement inspiré, je pris mon téléphone et appelait la villa. Au bout de trois sonneries le répondeur s'enclencha...

- Et merde ! Euh, c'est Bella, Isabella Swan ta colocataire... ouais ça tu le sais merde je déteste ses machines, ouais donc euh j'ai ma voiture en panne et euh je ne sais pas ce qu'elle peut avoir... j'ai un examen qui commence à 8h ce matin c'est donc dans 45mn...ouais tu en a certainement rien à foutre... c'est pas comme ci on était amis ou un truc du genre...bref, je vais faire du stop ouais c'est mieux...Laisse tomber je ne vais pas t'embêter... j'suis sur la route principale de toute façon y'a du passa...

- Allô ? Isabella ? J'arrive ne fait pas de stop, je pars répondit tellement rapidement mon colocataire que je fus coupée dans mon monologue stupide. Et avant que je n'ai pu lui répondre il avait raccroché.

Je regardais toutes les minutes ma montre, inquiète qu'il ne me fasse un sale coup. J'aurais pu lui faire moi, lui dire de ne pas bouger que je venais le récupérer alors que je n'avais aucune intention de le faire... Mais Edward n'était pas de ce genre là, non ? Merde je me mettais à douter... au bout de dix minutes, je dus me résoudre à sortir de mon véhicule pour faire du stop. Finalement monsieur parfait gentleman ne l'était pas autant qu'il voulait le faire croire...

Je n'avais pas fait trois pas qu'une voiture se gara à côté de moi.

-Monte cria-t-il.

- Merci, répondis-je en entrant dans le véhicule, voyant à l'arrière Cassidy encore en pyjama visiblement, me regarder avec de grands yeux alors qu'elle tétait son biberon.

- Désolé j'ai mis un peu plus de temps, mais Cassie n'avait pas encore bu et le temps de l'attacher...s'excusa mon chauffeur.

- Pas de problème. Je devrais être à l'heure.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Notre entente était plus que bancale chacun attendant le prochain mauvais coup de l'autre. Enfin non, la vérité était qu'il attendait mon prochain mauvais coup pour me le rendre... Mais je devais reconnaître qu'il était vraiment sympa d'être venu à mon secours. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait tenu à faire cela.

Finalement un quart d'heure plus tard il me déposait devant l'université.

- Merci encore.

- De rien, je peux m'occuper de ta voiture si tu veux ? Me demanda-t-il en me prenant complètement au dépourvu.

- Non laisse, je vais demander à mon père. Il pourra rapidement la faire remorquer jusqu'au garage de la police. Et il sera ravi de venir me chercher avec sa voiture de police à l'université. Tu sais ce que sait, il veut montrer à tous qui commande... débitai-je me fustigeant de parler avec lui.

- Ok. Pas de souci. Répondit-il.

- Bien, et bien, passe une bonne journée... je dois y aller dis-je en sortant de la voiture...

- Isabella ? M'interpella-t-il.

- Oui ? Dis-je en me tournant vers la vitre qu'il venait de baisser.

- Merde pour tes examens.

- Oh... Euh je...

- Non dit rien paraît que ça porte malheur.

Et il partit me laissant choquée sur le parking de l'université. Venait-on réellement d'avoir une conversation civilisée voire même amicale ? Venait-il réellement de me sauver la mise ? Parce qu'honnêtement s'il n'était pas venu, j'aurais eu de grandes chances d'être en retard pour l'examen voir même pire... J'aurais pu tomber sur un sadique et me faire enlever ?

Je remuais ma tête de gauche à droite pour arrêter mon imagination débordante de spéculer sur ce qui aurait pu se passer et partis rejoindre la salle d'examen.

La journée passa rapidement, les partiels me parurent plutôt faciles et j'étais contente d'avoir fini cette première journée. Mon père comme prévu était venu pavaner devant la fac avec sa voiture de fonction gyrophare allumé. Je devrais être satisfaite, il n'avait pas mis la sirène, acte que mon paternel avec fait lors de la remise des diplômes de fin de secondaire. Sauf qu'il était venu avec une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Les gars du garage ont regardé sous le capot de ta voiture, et ça va prendre du temps. Commença-t-il à m'expliquer.

- C'est à dire ? Le questionnai-je.

- Et bien la distribution est HS, et d'autres petits trucs, les gars pensent que ça ne vaut pas le coup de réparer... M'expliqua mon père.

- Putain ! Je fais comment moi ? Elle pouvait pas rendre l'âme la semaine prochaine ? J'suis un chat noir ou quoi ? Débitai-je en tapant du pied vraiment frustrée.

- Whooo du calme. Rosalie ou Alice ne peuvent pas t'emmener à l'université ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Papa, elles habitent à 5mn de la fac si elles doivent venir me chercher ça leur fait faire un détour. Indiquai-je.

- Et bien tu peux peut-être dormir là-bas le temps des épreuves alors ?

- Ouais ! Merci papa tu es génial ! Tu me déposes à la villa, je vais voir si Alice peut venir me chercher m'exclamai-je.

Sauf qu'effectivement j'avais du croiser une tripoté de chats noirs qui avaient tous décidés de livrer leurs poisses sur moi au même moment parce qu'Alice m'apprit que sa voiture était également chez le garagiste après avoir été fracturée durant la nuit. Ni Rosalie, ni Jasper n'avaient de voiture. Encore une fois je me trouvais coincée, soit j'appelais ma mère, sachant que mon père était de nuit et venait donc de prendre son service, soit je devais demander à nouveau de l'aide à mon colocataire.

Dépitée et déprimée, je me laissais tomber dans le canapé essayant de réfléchir à la meilleure option. Connaissant ma mère, elle devait déjà être en pyjama affalée sur son canapé une tablette de chocolat en main devant l'une de ses séries favorites. Si je la dérangeais maintenant elle viendrait mais serait contrariée... et après cette première journée d'épreuve, en tout genre, il fallait le reconnaître, je n'avais pas envie de subir le caractère étrange de Renée. Ne me restait plus que Cullen. Putain définitivement cette journée était mauvaise.

Le bruit des pas dans les escaliers attira mon attention. Et quelques secondes après Edward passait le pas de la porte du salon tenant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Oh tu es rentrée ? Habituellement, tu rentres plus tard enfin il me semble marmonna-t-il en s'installant sur le fauteuil fasse au mien.

- Ouais mon père m'a déposé avant d'aller prendre son service, ronchonnai-je.

- Et ta voiture alors ?

- Paix à son âme répliquai-je ironiquement en soufflant fortement.

- Désolé, tu as pu en avoir une en prêt ? S'intéressa-t-il.

- Non ! Putain et je suis dans la merde ! Satisfait ? M'écriai-je laissant ma colère se déverser contre lui sans aucune raison.

- Eh ! Oh ! Calme-toi !, j'y suis pour rien. Écoute si tu veux je peux te conduire et venir te récupérer après. Tu n'as qu'à me dire tes horaires. Proposa-t-il gentiment.

Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'être si serviable et gentil ? Putain je le détestais ! Personne ne pouvait-être si altruiste, ça cachait forcement quelque chose, mais quoi ? J'allais trouver le côté pile de ce mec, ils avaient tous un côté gentillet et en général plus ils semblaient gentils plus ils étaient des enfoirés. Alors sous ses airs de monsieur parfait, il ne faisait aucun doute pour ma part qu'il cachait une mauvaise personne. Je n'arrivais juste pas encore à voir quels étaient ses défauts, mis à part sa maniaquerie.

- En fait j'ai prévu de passer le reste de la semaine avec les CAR affirmai-je.

- Car ? C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il alors que sa fille s'agitait dans ses bras.

- Casper, Alice et Rosalie qui d'autre ? L'interrogeai-je faussement blasée.

- Oh oui maintenant que tu le dis c'est logique quoique Casper... ouais c'est vrai vous l'appelez ainsi avec Rosalie. Le pauvre, à sa place je ne supporterais pas.

- Bah quoi c'est mignon... dis-je en haussant mes épaules ne comprenant pas son ton proche du dégoût en disant le surnom de Jasper.

- Je déteste les surnoms pour les mecs. Autant sur une fille ça ne me dérange pas mais quand un mec à un surnom je sais pas c'est bizarre. Débita-il.

- Ok, écoute je dois préparer mes affaires pour aller chez eux et appeler un taxi pour m'y conduire... commençai-je.

- Je vais t'y déposer. Je dois aller voir Angela et Ben ce soir. Ils habitent prêt de chez tes amis, ce serait stupide de faire venir un taxi et de dépenser de l'argent. M'expliqua-t-il.

- Oh, oui d'accord, dis-je ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire. Je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant définitivement pas pourquoi il était ainsi avec moi aujourd'hui.

Après avoir préparée mes affaires et rassemblée mes cours, je redescendis attendre Edward et sa fille. Quelques instants plus tard ils arrivèrent et nous primes la route.

Je sentis qu'on me secouait doucement le bras.

- Isabella, on est arrivé. Murmura une voix chaude.

- Hummm.

- Allez belle au bois dormant, tu dois te réveiller. Continua cette douce voix.

Mes paupières papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant d'arriver à s'ouvrir. Dans la pénombre de la voiture, je distinguais les traits d'un visage familier. Il me fallut encore un petit moment pour me souvenir d'où je me trouvais.

- Oh Mer...Merci, j'ai...J'ai dû m'endormir...

- Oui et encore plus vite que Cassie ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant derrière moi. Jetant également un coup d'œil je vis que la petite dormait aussi. Elle semblait calme et bien. C'était la première fois que je prenais le temps de la regarder vraiment et elle semblait belle, enfin pour un bébé. Je secouais la tête chassant mes idées mièvres et pris une grande inspiration.

- Bien, j'y vais encore merci pour aujourd'hui.

- De rien, quand tu veux. Et si tu as besoin je peux venir te récupérer après ton dernier examen. Me proposa-t-il.

- Merci, mais non je vais voir pour me trouver une voiture d'occasion dans la semaine, je ne peux pas rester sans voiture avec mon travail en plus...

- D'accord, tiens moi au courant de quand tu rentres à la villa dans ce cas. Me demanda-t-il.

J'entrai chez mes amis, les saluant chacun leur tour. Fatiguée, je m'excusais auprès d'eux et allait directement dans la chambre libre qu'Alice m'avait préparé.

La semaine passa rapidement, entre révision et examen, je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps libre pour rechercher une nouvelle voiture en bon état et pas trop chère. Finalement ce fut en appelant ma patronne, Tanya pour la prévenir que je ne pourrais pas assurer mes jours les semaines suivantes qu'elle résolue mon problème de voiture. Elle connaissait une amie qui vendait la sienne, en bon état et pas chère. Un Ford Ranger, je ne serais pas dépaysée. C'était le même style en un peu plus récent que ma Chevrolet. Son amie en demandait 699$, c'était assez élevé mais je n'aurais pas de voiture descente pour moins chère. Heureusement, Tanya m'accorda une avance sur salaire et son amie accepta que je lui fasse 4 chèques le premier serait le moins élevé. Kate, avait été vraiment sympa et m'avait dit qu'elle était contente de pouvoir aider une étudiante. Je rentrais à la villa le samedi suivant au volant de mon nouveau véhicule. Heureuse de retrouver mon indépendance et ma liberté de mouvement. Je détestai vraiment toute forme d'attachement même lorsqu'il était envers mes amis et pour une courte période.

Enfin j'étais en vacances. Je n'avais pas vu le premier trimestre passer. J'avais l'impression que tout s'enchaînait avec une rapidité impressionnante. J'avais programmé d'aller faire mes achats de noël, dès lundi et Rosalie ainsi qu'Alice avaient proposé qu'on fasse une partie de nos recherches ensemble histoire d'aller plus vite. Comme chaque année, Rosalie s'associait avec Alice et Jasper pour mon cadeau, et j'en faisais de même pour elle. Puis nous achetions toutes les deux un cadeau pour Alice et un pour Jasper. Chacune de nous faisait des cadeaux à ses parents. Et jusqu'à présent nous n'avions jamais offert de présent à d'autres personnes. Sauf que cette année, Alice avait décidé qu'il fallait en faire un à mon colocataire, sa fille ainsi qu'à ce couple Angela et Ben. J'avais pesté, je lui avais aussi rappelé que contrairement à elle, je n'avais pas un compte en banque rempli et que je venais de m'acheter une voiture qui m'avait coûté un bras. Mais elle avait juste souri, et affirmé qu'on ne prendrait rien de trop onéreux et qu'à nous quatre, Jasper étant du côté d'Alice comme toujours, cela ne reviendrait pas cher.

Jasper était finalement venu avec nous, ainsi nous irions plus vite, enfin c'était l'idée mais se mettre d'accord à 3 sur un cadeau était déjà compliqué mais à quatre cela m'avait paru rapidement impossible. Nous étions dans un magasin pour bébé, alors que j'étais totalement hermétique à tout ce qui se trouvait dans les rayons, Alice et Jasper semblaient absolument sous le charme de petits vêtements avec des froufrous et du rose partout. Espérant trouver du réconfort du côté de Rosalie, je la découvris complètement absorbée dans le rayon des doudous. Elle les tournait dans tout les sens, les caressait et souriait bêtement. Au bout de plusieurs interminables minutes, chacun d'eux revint vers moi avec les mains pleines.

- Regardez cet ensemble est absolument fantastique pour la petite s'écria Alice en tenant une petite jupe rose, un T-shirt blanc et une paire de chaussures roses.

- Et cette combinaison est bien chaude comme il faut pour la saison, la petite pourra faire des promenades tous les jours dans sa poussette sans risquer d'attraper froid, tu sais Alice comme Edward aime se balader… baratina Casper.

- Les mecs, laissez tomber vos vêtements ses parents vont certainement lui en refourguer plein, regardez ce doudou il est parfait. S'exclama Rosalie en brandissant une peluche rose ressemblant à une tête de lapin habillé d'une robe.

Si l'attitude de Jasper et Alice m'agaçait elle ne m'étonnait pas, ils étaient clairement fous de Cassidy, mais voir Rosalie aussi heureuse de chercher le cadeau idéal pour la petite fut plus qu'étonnant.

- Depuis quand tu veux faire des cadeaux à un bébé ? M'étonnai-je.

- Oh... c'est juste que bah j'aime bien les... doudous ? Répondit-elle mais ça sonnait plus comme une question.

- Rosalie, ça va tu peux avouer que cette petite éveille en toi l'instinct maternelle ce n'est pas honteux, s'agaça Alice.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas honte souffla la blonde faisant sourire Jasper.

- Bon peu importe vous prenez quoi qu'on en finisse ? m'énervai-je.

- Tout ? Suggéra Alice.

- Quoi ?criai-je.

- Oh allez Bella ne soit pas radine. Pépia Rosalie.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'Alice insiste mais certainement pas Rose. Lasse et dans l'incompréhension j'abdiquai et leur montrai la caisse. Total de notre première facture 130$, soit un peu moins de 33$ chacun, à ce rythme là mon compte en banque n'allait pas survivre à la journée. Finalement l'emballement de mes amis se tarit rapidement et ils redevinrent raisonnables. Ainsi nous achetâmes un livre-photo « mes premières années » pour Edward, afin qu'il le remplisse de photos et anecdotes concernant Cassidy, Alice nous avait assuré qu'il n'en avait pas. Pour Angela et Ben, Jasper proposa un cadeau commun pour le couple et nous achetâmes une machine à expresso ayant appris qu'ils étaient tous les deux fans de café. J'avais tenté de suggérer des sex-toy pour pimenter leur vie de couple, mais si Rosalie avait aimé mon idée Alice avait semblé offusquée de cela, disant qu'on ne les connaissait pas assez pour ce permettre ce genre d'humour. J'avais tenté de lui dire qu'il n'était pas question d'humour mais d'expérience, ce qui fit pâlir Jasper. Ces deux là pouvait vite paraître coincés quand on venait à parler de sexe. Pourtant, je savais de source sur, Alice évidement, qu'ils ne l'étaient pas dans l'intimité.

Après nos achats pour leurs « nouveaux amis », nous nous accordâmes une pause repas. Je ne considérais pas Angela et Ben comme mes amis, et même si Cullen avait été vraiment sympa avec moi la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu, je n'étais pas prête à être autre chose que sa colocataire chiante. Non, je devais rester loin de lui quoiqu'on en dise.

Une fois la totalité des cadeaux trouvés, la soirée était déjà bien entamée et alors qu'Alice et Jasper décidaient de rentrer chez eux. Rosalie et moi choisîmes d'aller finir notre nuit dans un petit pub branché du coin. Quelques heures après notre arrivée, je devais avouer que les hommes présents ne m'inspiraient rien. Ce fut aussi bredouille l'une que l'autre que je raccompagnai Rosalie chez elle. Les jours suivant furent calmes, je ne croisai pas Edward, et en regardant le planning qu'il avait mis dans la cuisine, je compris qu'il était parti passer les vacances chez ses parents. Étrangement une sensation, que je n'arrivais pas à définir, m'envahit. Je me sentis seule, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais cette sensation de ne pas être entière. Je ne m'interrogeais pas plus sur ce sentiment nouveau et allai chez mes parents le vendredi matin. Le dîner du réveillon se passait chez ma mère, et comme pour chaque fête familiale nous n'étions que tout les trois. Mes parents n'avaient plus de famille. Je n'aimais pas les fêtes familiale, parce que cela ne signifiait pas grand chose pour moi. Je n'avais jamais connu les parents de mon père. Notre clan, se composait uniquement de mes grands-parents maternel et de nous trois. Sachant qu'entre eux l'ambiance n'était pas bonne, je n'avais pas connu les repas de Noël animé d'une grande tablé. Cependant mon père et ma mère faisaient en sorte que le repas soit mémorable, et comme toujours à l'opposé de ce que les autres familles faisaient. Alors je n'avais pas encore cette putain de dinde qui me faisait tant envie, non, le soir de Noël nous allions manger dans un petit restaurant que mes parents aimaient beaucoup. Les cadeaux étaient donnés pendant le repas, ne prenant pas en compte l'heure et le rituel du père Noël. Ma mère avait refusé de me mentir à ce sujet, j'avais donc toujours su qu'il n'existait pas, que ce n'était qu'une fable qu'on racontait aux enfants tout comme la petite souris et les cloches de Pâques... bref, ma mère ne m'avait jamais fait croire en quelque chose qui n'existait pas...

Finalement, je rentrai plus tôt que prévu à la villa, prétextant avoir du travail à récupérer pour la rentrée. Mais en réalité je n'étais bien ni chez ma mère ni chez mon père. Non, chez l'un comme chez l'autre je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Alors plutôt que de ne jamais savoir où je devais être j'allais chez moi. Étrangement cette villa qui n'était pas encore à moi, que je devais partager avec un parfait inconnu et sa fille me semblait être le seul endroit où je me sentais bien. En fait à bien y réfléchir c'était vraiment le premier endroit où je me sentais chez moi. Je fus heureuse de retrouver ma chambre, mais c'était étrange d'être seule dans cette grande maison. Pourtant même quand ils étaient là nous n'étions que rarement ensemble. Chacun restant la plupart du temps dans ses appartements.

Alice m'appela le 26 décembre pour me parler de la fête du nouvel an. Nous avions convenu qu'elle viendrait la veille avec Rosalie et Jasper pour m'aider à décorer la villa. Contrairement à Halloween où il avait fallu respecter la tradition, cette fois Alice était d'accord pour qu'on agrémente la maison avec d'autres décorations que celles de Noël. Les invités devaient tous rapporter un petit quelque chose. Mais connaissant nos amis, il était certain qu'il y aurait plus à boire qu'à manger alors nous devions prévoir quelques amuses-bouches et quiches. Ben et Angela devaient aussi nous prêter mains fortes pour l'organisation des festivités. J'étais étonnée de voir qu'Alice et Jasper s'étaient liés aussi rapidement à Edward et ses amis, alors que moi qui vivait avec j'avais encore du mal à le cerner. Je devais reconnaître que je n'avais pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour m'intégrer dans son cercle d'amis, mais j'avais mes raisons. Et je n'étais pas ravie que mes propres amis se rapprochent de lui. Cependant je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, et puis il semblait qu'Alice en faisait ce qu'elle voulait. La preuve avec l'organisation de cette nouvelle fête alors que j'étais convaincue qu'après Halloween il aurait refusé de prêter la villa une fois de plus. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si casanier et renfermé qu'il voulait le faire croire.

Le jeudi après-midi, mes amis accompagnés de Ben et Angela vinrent m'aider à préparer la villa. Rosalie et Alice avaient dévalisé les magasins de décoration en tout genre. Jasper installa les lumières et boules à facettes dans le salon avec l'aide de Ben. Quant à Angela, elle prépara plusieurs quiches dont je n'avais pas saisi la moitié des recettes. Pour ma part, je m'occupais de vérifier l'avancement des préparatifs et donnais des ordres. Il restait quelques petites choses à prévoir pour le lendemain mais nous avions bien avancé. Tout le monde resta dormir à la villa. Ben et Angela prirent la chambre d'Edward. Alice et Jasper celle qui lui servait de salle de jeu et Rosalie dormit dans ma chambre.

Le lendemain matin étant la première levée, j'allais faire un footing. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir fait de sport depuis une éternité, j'allais devoir reprendre un bon rythme. J'aimais courir ça me permettait de me vider l'esprit complètement. Après une bonne heure de course, je retournai à la villa.

Je constatai en arrivant qu'Edward était revenu et l'odeur qui se rependait dans l'entrée m'indiquait qu'une personne était entrain de préparer de bons pancakes. J'allais rapidement me doucher remarquant que Rosalie était déjà descendue. Quand je rejoignis tout le monde, je m'aperçus qu'Edward était aux fourneaux en train de préparer un tas de chose pour le petit-déjeuner devant l'admiration de Rosalie et Alice. J'avais l'impression qu'elles allaient se pâmer devant lui. Elles étaient ridicules, il n'y avait rien qui justifiait leur attitude.

- Fermez la bouche les filles vous bavez c'est dégueulasse ! Me moquai-je.

- Tu devrais goûter ses pancakes avant de parler, c'est une tuerie ! Gémit-Rosalie. Alors qu'Alice et Jasper acquiescèrent vigoureusement.

- Casper putain toi aussi tu baves...

- Oh Bellimero normalement après un footing t'es plus gentille ! Tu n'as pas assez couru ? Me coupa-t-il.

Je haussais les épaules ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre tout en prenant place autour du comptoir. Je m'emparais d'un des fameux pancakes que je couvrais d'une généreuse couche de sirop d'érable.

- Alors ? Me questionna Alice visiblement impatiente d'avoir mon avis sur les talents de cuisinier de mon colocataire.

- Bah ça à le goût de crêpe pas de quoi se pâmer ! Répliquai-je en maudissant Cullen parce qu'il fallait reconnaître que c'était les meilleures pancakes que j'avais goûté. Mais je n'étais pas prête à l'avouer encore moins devant témoin.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa sous les discussions concernant la soirée à venir, j'entendis Alice prévenir mon colocataire qu'il allait y avoir beaucoup de monde mais celui ci se contenta de hocher la tête alors que je pensais le voir s'énerver. Décidément, il avait décidé de me pourrir ma journée à être encore plus parfait qu'habituellement. C'était définitif, je le détestais !

Le reste de la journée avança rapidement. Tout était prêt quand les premiers invités arrivèrent. La soirée était une réussite. Alors que j'avais pensé voir Cullen se réfugier dans sa chambre comme pour la précédente fête, il était resté. Évidement il ne quittait pas Angela et Ben mais il semblait ne pas être si mal à l'aise que je ne l'aurais cru. Finalement, il semblait se faire au monde, j'avais l'impression qu'il était de moins en moins renfermé. A moins que ce ne soit un genre qu'il se donnait au début de notre cohabitation...

J'avais bu quelques coupes de champagne mais j'avais décidé de ne pas m'enivrer. C'était une sorte de coutume que nous avions avec Rosalie. Chaque jour de l'an, alors que la plupart des gens s'autorisaient à boire plus qu'habituellement, nous prenions la résolution de ne prendre que peu de verres alcoolisés. Alors à l'approche de minuit, je n'étais pas ivre, enfin pas totalement, j'étais ce qu'on pouvait appeler gaie rien de plus rien de moins. C'est pourquoi je n'arrivais pas encore à m'expliquer mon geste alors que j'étais allongée dans mon lit fixant le plafond depuis plusieurs minutes voire peut-être heures... Quand le décompte avait commencé, j'étais au côté de mes meilleures amies mais aussi d'Edward... J'avais fait le bisou de bonne année comme toujours à Alice et Rosalie, une bise à Jasper ainsi qu'à Angela et Ben qui étaient à nos côtés mais quand je m'étais tournée dans l'idée d'aller embrasser les autres convives je m'étais perdue. Oui c'était exactement ça, derrière moi des iris d'un vert foudroyant m'avaient hypnotisée… Et j'avais commis l'irréparable, je l'avais embrassé. Pas une bise comme avec Jasper, ni un petit baiser comme Alice ou Rosalie non, un fougueux. Nos lèvres s'étaient accrochées presque désespérément, puis j'avais forcé la barrière des siennes pour immiscer ma langue dans sa bouche, crochetant mes mains autour de sa nuque, jouant avec ses cheveux du bout de mes doigts. Puis ses mains étaient venues enserrer ma taille me rapprochant de lui et m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Ce fut un mouvement de foule nous bousculant qui nous fit lâcher prise... Sans oser le regarder, j'avais profité de ce moment pour prendre la fuite. Je n'avais revu aucun de mes amis. Je savais qu'ils avaient tous assisté à la scène et je n'étais pas en mesure d'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer alors j'étais partie. Oui j'avais fuis ma propre maison et je m'étais réfugiée chez la seule personne susceptible de m'accueillir dans un tel moment. Ma mère. Elle ne m'avait posée aucune question quand elle m'avait vu à un peu plus de minuit et demi passer le pas de sa porte. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas été plus surprise de la voir assise dans le salon avec mon père regardant la télévision. Et aucun des deux n'avaient semblé vouloir savoir pourquoi je débarquais ainsi à l'improviste. Nous nous étions simplement embrassés et souhaités les banalités d'usage en ce tout début de nouvelle année puis j'étais montée sans plus d'explications dans la chambre qui avait été celle d'une partie de ma vie.

Voilà pourquoi j'étais encore allongée sur ce lit à fixer bêtement le plafond comme si j'allais y trouver les réponses. J'étais sûre d'une chose, je n'allais pas en reparler... Non, si Edward voulait en discuter, ce qui venant de lui ne m'étonnerait pas, quoi qu'il semblait plutôt réservé de ce côté là. Si j'en jugeais par la présence de Cassidy il avait eu quelques expériences, enfin au moins une. Et si je me fiais à son physique je ne pouvais croire qu'il n'avait connu qu'une femme c'était tout bonnement impossible, encore moins maintenant que je savais comment il embrassait.

-Putain ! Criais-je énervée contre moi-même de penser encore à lui.

- Tu n'es pas ce genre de fille ! Continuai-je à me rassurer.

C'était clair, je ne devais plus y penser et si Monsieur perfection voulait en parler je feinterais l'amnésie après tout personne n'avait comptabilisé ce que j'avais bu non ? Alors personne ne serait étonné que l'abus d'alcool en fût la raison, en tout cas la mienne pour ce débordement intempestif ? Ce n'était peut-être pas fair-play ou peu importe, mais je n'avais pas d'autre option. Me tenir éloigné de mon colocataire était la seule envisageable. Ce fut sur cette conviction et mon assurance retrouvée que je quittai la chaleur réconfortante de mon lit d'enfance et repris la route pour retourner à la Villa.

* * *

**Réponses aux presque Anonymes:**

Merci pour vos commentaires! plusieurs d'entre vous sont contentes de voir Edward commencer à se rebeller, certaines trouvent Bella vraiment énervante... je me demande bien ce que vous allez penser après ce chapitre... Et puis il y a celles qui se demande comment ça va évoluer entre eux, j'ai envie de dire que je me pose la même question mdr! en tout cas pour le savoir il suffit de continuer de lire...


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonsoir,

Voila enfin le chapitre 10, désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu du mal à trouver la motiviation pour écrire le chapitre 13 ce qui explique le retard dans la publication de celui-ci. Mais l'inspiration est toujours là ne vous inquiétez pas!

Merci à mes correctrices qui me motivent et me soutiennent!

Bonne Lecture.

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent tous ou presque à SM.

* * *

Chapitre 10

* * *

Pov Edward :

Les semaines passaient et je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser avec Isabella. Après avoir décidé de lui rendre coup pour coup, suite à l'histoire de la machine à laver, j'avais cru qu'elle était folle. Sérieusement, elle avait téléphoné à son père pour lui dire que j'avais volé son string, son père flic allait me prendre pour un détraqué... Cependant ne le voyant pas arriver, je m'étais mis à douter qu'elle l'ait vraiment prévenu. Ma colocataire semblait être une grande gueule mais finalement il suffisait de crier un peu plus fort qu'elle pour la faire plier. Fier de cette résolution, je changeais légèrement mon attitude. Je me forçais à ne plus ranger systématiquement le frigo quand elle s'obstinait à déplacer certains de mes aliments. Je savais qu'elle le faisait uniquement pour m'agacer et si les premiers temps elle y arrivait parfaitement maintenant cela ne me faisait plus rien. Pour le linge, je ne voyais plus aucun de ses vêtements dans la buanderie. Je supposais donc qu'elle s'occupait de ses affaires comme cela avait été convenu au départ. C'était stupide, elle devait faire des lessives à moitié vides... pas très économique...

Quand Thanksgiving arriva et je fus heureux de retrouver le foyer chaleureux de mes parents. Ma mère s'occupa de Cassie comme elle aimait le faire et mon père eut l'occasion d'en profiter un peu. Pour le repas, Angela et Ben, accompagnés de leurs parents respectifs, s'étaient joints à nous comme chaque année. Ma mère prépara sa fameuse dinde farcie aux marrons, ainsi que sa tarte aux noix de pécan. Madame Weber, la mère d'Angela nous avait concocté une soupe de potiron et une purée de patates douces. Alors que madame Cheney avait préparé une tourte à la citrouille ainsi que des pains de maïs. Notre table était largement garnie, il y avait de quoi nourrir un régiment. Mais c'était ainsi que nous profitions de ce repas.

Passer quelques jours chez mes parents me fit le plus grand bien, j'avais pu compter sur eux pour prendre le relais avec Cassidy. Même si j'aimais ma fille plus que tout, j'étais heureux de pouvoir souffler de temps à autre, notamment le matin. Mon ange faisait ses nuits mais elle restait assez matinale pour moi, alors savoir que ma mère assurait le premier réveil me permis de faire de belles grâces matinées.

Après ces quelques jours en famille, je retournai à la villa. Je ne voyais pas Isabella, mais je savais que les révisions pour les partiels avaient commencé pour tout le monde. Je supposais qu'elle passait la majeure partie de son temps à réviser à la bibliothèque du campus. Je n'étais pas fan des révisions entre étudiants, mais je devais avouer que la bibliothèque me manquait parfois. Cela dit entre mes cours du soir et les sites à gérer je manquais de temps libre et le peu que Cassie me laissait n'était pas suffisant pour me rendre dans une bibliothèque. Alors, je me contentais d'internet pour y trouver les cours dont j'avais besoin pour préparer mes examens. Je devais me déplacer sur le campus pour passer mes partiels comme tous les étudiants, heureusement mon père put prendre des jours de congé pour garder ma fille étant donné que ni Angela ni ma mère ne pouvaient le faire en période scolaire. Carlisle se fit une joie de s'occuper seul de Cassidy, il n'avait que très peu l'occasion de le faire et pourtant il était aussi papy gâteaux que ma mère était mamie poule...

La semaine des examens commença étrangement par un appel de ma colocataire qui était visiblement tombée en panne. En gentleman que j'étais, je profitai de l'occasion pour lui rendre service espérant ainsi enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre et devenir ami avec elle. J'avais toujours l'espoir que notre colocation se passe pour le mieux. Je me fiais au jugement de mon grand-père, s'il avait pensé qu'une cohabitation avec Isabella était envisageable c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons. Mais jusque là, je ne savais pas encore lesquelles, peut-être qu'il ne la connaissait même pas après tout, je n'avais jamais eu de discussion avec ma colocataire sur la relation entre nos grands-parents. Je n'avais jamais rencontré sa grand-mère alors il était probable qu'elle non plus n'ait pas fait la connaissance de mon grand-père. Elle ne s'était pas manifestée lors de l'enterrement ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne devait pas le connaître, sinon elle aurait au moins présenté ses condoléances à la famille, non ?

Après l'avoir dépannée et déposée le soir même chez Alice et Jasper, je n'eus pas de ses nouvelles. Les vacances de Noël commençait. J'en profitai pour passer à nouveau quelques jours chez mes parents. Pour le réveillon de noël, nous nous retrouvions avec les mêmes invités que pour Thanksgiving. Mes parents n'avaient plus de famille étant chacun enfant unique et ayant perdu leurs parents, il ne restait plus qu'eux, ma fille et moi. Mais nous étions proche des Weber et des Cheney, qui n'avaient pas d'autre famille dans la région que leurs enfants Ben et Angela. Ils étaient notre famille d'adoption en quelque sorte. Ils m'avaient tous soutenu quand j'avais appris que j'allais être papa, ils avaient aussi aidé la mère de Cassidy mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant, elle avait préféré partir. Je regrettais de ne pas connaître sa famille, ma fille avait peut-être d'autres grands-parents, des oncles, des tantes et qui sait peut-être même des cousins et des cousines mais je n'en savais rien. Je ne connaissais finalement pas beaucoup sa mère, j'avais son nom de famille mais je n'avais pas envie de faire des recherches. Le peu qu'elle m'avait dit sur ses parents ne m'avait pas enchanté. Ils semblaient être exigeants et durs d'après elle. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était partie.

Comme pour le repas de Thanksgiving, notre table abondait sous les différents plats. Chacun avait participé et apporté de quoi agrémenter notre dîner. C'était agréable de se réunir ainsi et de parler de tout et de rien sans tension. Ils étaient tous venus avec un petit cadeau pour Cassidy, j'aimais savoir que mon ange était aimé par beaucoup de monde. Certain penserait que nous allions la faire devenir capricieuse, mais je ne croyais pas en ces conneries. Aimer un enfant, la consoler quand elle pleure, la porter quand elle a besoin de réconfort, s'assurer qu'elle ait ce qu'il lui faut ne fera pas d'elle une capricieuse. Au contraire j'étais certain qu'ainsi elle serait sûre d'elle et aurait une bonne vision de la vie. Je voulais toujours être avec elle, Cassidy était ma vie.

J'avais régulièrement Jasper au téléphone depuis que je le connaissais, c'est ainsi que j'appris qu'Alice, Rose et Isabella avaient été faire les magasins et avaient acheté des cadeaux pour mes amis, Cassidy et moi. Heureusement, nous avions anticipé cela avec Angela et nous avions nous aussi quelques présents pour chacun d'eux. Rien d'extravagant cependant, nous n'avions pas les moyens de faire des folies, mais juste de quoi marquer le coup. Honnêtement, je fus étonné que ma colocataire et Rosalie participent aux cadeaux pour ma fille et moi. Mais je n'aurais pas dû être surpris, l'une comme l'autre n'agissait jamais comme je le pensais. Enfin surtout Isabella, je ne côtoyais pas assez Rosalie pour la connaître suffisamment et savoir ainsi comment elle réagissait. Parfois, je la trouvais distante et, à d'autres moments, elle semblait complètement gaga devant ma fille. Bref, elle était étrange, autant qu'Isabella.

Je retournais à la villa le soir du réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre, je devais aider à la préparation de la fête. Suite à une discussion avec Alice et Jasper, j'étais décidé à faire des efforts pour améliorer ma relation avec Isabella. J'avais compris, grâce à Alice, que Bella n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui impose quoi que ce soit, ses parents lui avaient toujours laissé faire ce qu'elle désirait. Je comprenais mieux ses réactions face à mon règlement intérieur qui limitait trop son indépendance. Jasper m'avait dit qu'Isabella avait du mal à faire confiance, elle était très entourée mais n'avait que trois vrais amis: Rosalie, Alice et lui. J'eus du mal à le croire, mais je devais avouer qu'à part eux trois, j'avais rarement vu d'autres personnes à la villa, hormis le gars qu'elle avait ramené une nuit. Mais je ne l'avais jamais recroisé depuis, j'étais presque sûr qu'il n'était jamais revenu et j'étais pratiquement certain que Bella ne l'avait pas revu non plus.

Nous avions bien bossé et tout était prêt pour une super soirée, je n'étais pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de remplir la villa d'étrangers qui seraient pour la plupart ivres avant même que les douze coups de minuit aient sonné, mais j'avais promis de faire des efforts. J'espérais qu'Isabella le verrait et serait plus encline à faire elle aussi des efforts. La villa se remplit rapidement, je ne savais pas comment les filles avaient fait pour ramener autant de monde. J'avais l'impression qu'entre Alice, Rosalie et Isabella qui avaient lancé les invitations, tout le campus était venu. J'étais plutôt casanier et mon statut de jeune papa faisant des études du soir ne m'aidait pas à me faire beaucoup d'ami. Mais je ne me sentais pas isolé. J'avais mes meilleurs amis sur qui je pouvais compter à chaque instant. Jusqu'à peu de temps ils me suffisaient mais la rencontre avec Alice et Jasper avait élargi mon cercle amical. Ils s'étaient tous les deux imposés dans ma vie et naturellement nous avions tissé des liens. Alice était pourtant mon opposé mais j'aimais sa spontanéité et son exubérance, quant à Jasper nous avions beaucoup de choses en commun. Notre caractère posé était le plus flagrant. Je passais la soirée du jour de l'an en compagnie de mes amis, préférant ne pas me mêler au reste de la foule, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Mais Alice la fouine ne pouvait s'empêcher de me chercher.

- Edward, tu devrais profiter de ta soirée sans Cassie pour rencontrer des filles... commença-t-elle tout en buvant son cocktail à base de Vodka.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas rencontrer de filles... je suis déjà bien occupé entre mes études, mon boulot et surtout ma fille ! Répliquai-je.

- Et Bella ! Ajouta Rosalie qui souriait fière de sa réplique.

Je la regardais ne comprenant pas son intervention mais Angela prit la parole.

- Oui c'est sûr qu'elle est, comment dire, dure à suivre ? Répondit mon amie en me regardant comme si elle attendait mon avis.

- Isabella a un certain tempérament. Avouai-je.

Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir envie de parler de ma colocataire, encore moins avec ses meilleures amies, qui j'en étais certain, répéteraient chaque mot que je dirais. Je fus sauvé par Jasper qui me demanda d'aller avec lui chercher des boissons pour nous tous. J'acceptais volontiers, ravi d'échapper aux filles.

- Elles peuvent être envahissantes ! Me confia-t-il.

- Oui c'est une chose étrange avec les femmes, en général elles sont toutes, sauf exception, curieuses. Répondis-je en souriant légèrement.

Je n'avais qu'aperçu ma colocataire, elle profitait de la fête naviguant entre les invités. Rosalie l'avait rejointe et toutes les deux dansaient de façon provocante. Une horde de mecs, la plupart ivre, tournait autour des deux filles. Jasper grognait par moment, alors qu'Alice pestait contre l'attitude de ses amies qu'elle jugeait allumeuse. Ben et Angela tentaient de les rassurer.

- Pourquoi vous les surveillez comme ça ? Demandai-je au bout d'un moment ne comprenant pas leur réaction. Elles avaient l'habitude de sortir seules, alors elles savaient probablement se défendre en cas de problème.

- Parce que je déteste voir mes amies se comporter comme des salopes, avait simplement répondu Alice alors que Jasper acquiesçait.

Rosalie finit par nous rejoindre prenant un verre au passage, alors qu'Isabella continuait de se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Je devais reconnaître que j'avais du mal à décrocher mon regard d'elle. Je comprenais tous ces hommes qui restaient à proximité d'elle, espérant peut-être la ramener chez eux. Sans m'en rendre compte un sourire étira mes lèvres, rien qu'en pensant que finalement peu importe celui qui l'emmènerait chez lui, elle reviendrait chez nous.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Me questionna Jasper en me secouant le coude tout en me tendant un verre.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je en reprenant conscience du monde qui m'entourait.

- Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées alors que tu fixais Belliméro... reprit-il.

- N'importe quoi je ne la fixais pas ! Répondis-je en buvant une gorgé de mon jus de fruit essayant de paraître désintéressé.

- Si tu le dis... conclut-il en retournant discuter avec Alice et Angela.

Quand minuit approcha, Isabella nous rejoignit et fit le décompte aux côtés de ses amis. Puis les habituelles embrassades suivirent. Alors que j'avais embrassé tout nos amis, je me trouvais juste derrière Isabella quand celle-ci se retourna.

Je ne pourrais expliquer ce qui s'est passé mais nous étions comme hypnotisés les yeux dans les yeux. Elle se rapprocha de moi et posa ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Bien qu'au début je restai complètement passif, sous le choc, je repris vite contenance. Je passais mes mains sur ses hanches la rapprochant de moi, collant mon corps au sien. Je n'avais plus conscience de ce qui nous entourait, seule elle comptait, sa proximité, sa chaleur... Le baiser s'intensifia, sa langue vint taquiner la mienne. Malheureusement, un mouvement de foule nous fit rompre le contact. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait réellement, Isabella avait disparu. Me laissant immobile et perdu au milieu des invités. J'avais même oublié la présence de nos amis. Quand je me tournais finalement vers eux, je constatai qu'ils étaient dans le même état d'hébétement que moi. La première à reprendre contenance fut Rosalie.

- C'était quoi ça ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui explique ! Clama Alice.

- Edward ? Demanda Angela.

Heureusement Ben et Jasper se contentèrent de hocher la tête stupidement à chaque fois qu'une des filles pris la parole.

- Euh... J'en sais rien... Où est-elle ? Demandai-je. Je devais la voir, il fallait qu'on s'explique maintenant.

Chacun d'eux se regarda sans répondre, Rosalie alla finalement voir dans la chambre d'Isabella, alors qu'Alice et moi allions voir dehors. Nous arrivâmes au moment où la voiture de ma colocataire sortait de la propriété. Elle fuyait... j'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas trop bu pour conduire. Alice et Rosalie l'appelèrent plusieurs fois mais elles tombèrent systématiquement sur la messagerie. Elles finirent par téléphoner chez la mère d'Isabella, disant qu'elle irait forcement là-bas. Elles avaient eu raison. Renée leur confirma qu'elle était bien arrivée, mais qu'elle avait été directement se coucher. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Ce que je trouvais étrange, ma mère aurait été plus que curieuse, si j'avais débarqué en pleine nuit chez elle. Mais si j'avais appris une chose concernant la famille d'Isabella, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas une famille classique. J'avais questionné Jasper et Alice sur ses parents mais même eux n'avaient pas été capables de me dire s'ils étaient ensemble ou non. Alice avait ajouté que Bella elle-même l'ignorait. A sa place, j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à accepter de ne pas savoir la nature exacte de la relation entre mes parents.

Ne voulant pas discuter de ce qui s'était passé avec nos amis je les esquivais autant que possible prétextant une envie pressante, ou devoir gérer un incident avec des invités ivres... ce que je n'avais pas prévu était qu'ils resteraient une fois les dernières personnes présentes parties.

Le rangement se fit en silence, je commençai à ramasser les bouteilles et autres détritus pour m'occuper l'esprit. Pensant qu'ils iraient se coucher mais non, ils restèrent et m'aidèrent à tout ramasser. Plusieurs fois Alice ouvrit la bouche mais elle se ravisait systématiquement. C'était marrant de les voir à l'affût de mes réactions et tout aussi attentifs à ce que je pouvais dire mais cela risquait de vite devenir énervant. Quand tout fut ramassé, je m'affalais dans un des canapés et pris la parole.

- Je sais que vous vous posez tous des questions sur ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure mais je ne sais pas quoi dire... je n'en ai aucune idée …. Commençais-je alors que la porte d'entrée claqua violemment.

Nous nous regardions tous, nous demandant qui pouvait débarquer à presque 6h du matin. Quand Isabella passa devant la porte grande ouverte du salon sans s'arrêter Alice l'interpella.

- Bella ? On s'est inquiété...

Celle-ci se retourna titubant avant de répondre à Alice après l'avoir cherché des yeux.

-Ali... je vais me coucher... débita-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Elle s'aida du montant de la porte pour garder l'équilibre et repartit vers sa chambre. On entendait ses pas lourds monter l'escalier, parfois elle pestait contre celui, qui d'après ce qu'elle disait, bougeait.

- Elle est ivre. Déclara Alice mauvaise.

- Oui c'est évident lui répondit Rosalie.

- Pourquoi fait-elle ça tout le temps ?

- Alice ! S'énerva Rose.

- Et si on allait tous se coucher ? Proposai-je espérant calmer les tensions.

Tout le monde acquiesça et comme la dernière fois chacun retrouva la chambre qu'il avait déjà occupé.

Je ne fus pas long à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Ce fut seulement en milieu d'après-midi que j'émergeais, la tête enfarinée. Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas bu, je n'osais imaginer l'état dans lequel devait-être ceux qui avaient abusé de l'alcool. En pensant à cela, je ne pus retenir plus longtemps le souvenir de ma colocataire se jetant sur moi et m'embrassant passionnément. Je ne voulais pas penser à cela pour le moment. Je sortis de mon lit et allai rapidement me doucher. La chaleur de l'eau me fit un bien fou et finit de me faire émerger. Une fois prêt, je descendis préparer le café, me demandant un bref instant si quelqu'un était déjà debout. Rapidement, je pus constater que j'étais le seul à être sorti du lit. Je lançais la machine à café et alla voir l'état du rez-de-chaussée. J'étais content d'avoir commencé le rangement ce matin. Il faudrait aspirer et laver par terre, remettre les meubles à la bonne place et surtout enlever toute la déco qu'Alice avait fait mettre, mais le plus dur était passé.

Des pas dans l'escalier attirèrent mon attention. Avant de voir qui descendait, je retournais à la cuisine afin de servir le café. Quand la personne passa la porte, je lui tendis la tasse que je m'étais servi sans lever les yeux.

- Merci ! Marmonna Bella d'une voix rauque.

Je relevai immédiatement mon regard pour le plonger dans le sien. J'espérais qu'elle parlerait la première du baiser mais je fus déçu par sa réaction.

- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça Cullen ? Demanda ma colocataire.

- Pourquoi ? Et bien j'attends que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Lui avouai-je.

- Écoute Edward, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu dire mais j'ai une sorte d'amnésie... Tu sais les joies de l'alcool. Expliqua-t-elle en baissant le regard vers son café dans lequel elle touillait frénétiquement sa petite cuillère alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore mis de sucre.

- Un sucre peut-être ? Lui proposai-je ironiquement.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, devais-je lui avouer notre baiser ? Ou le garder pour moi ? En même temps si je ne lui disais rien, je pouvais compter sur Alice et Rosalie pour ne pas lui épargner ce détail.

- Pour hier tu n'as rien dit... c'est plutôt ce que tu as fait... tentai-je voulant qu'elle se souvienne par elle-même.

- Écoute, j'ai un mal de crâne terrible et je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Peu importe de toute façon cela ne vaut pas grand chose...

- Isabella ! Tu m'as embrassé ! lâchai-je lassé qu'elle minimise ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Quoi ? S'il-te-plaît ne dit pas de chose aussi débile ! Tu cherches quoi ? Profiter de mon trou noir pour faire croire qu'il s'est passé quelques choses entre nous ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Oh et bien attends de voir les autres, tu verras si je cherche quoi que ce soit ! Mais ne t'en fait pas... je ne cherche rien... Je voulais juste que les choses soient claires entre nous deux, tu vois qu'il n'y ait pas de malaise. Tentai-je de lui expliquer.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais le plus envie de faire. Lui hurler dessus parce qu'encore une fois elle voulait m'accuser d'une chose que je n'avais pas fait, d'ailleurs pourquoi pensait-elle tout le temps que je cherchais à profiter d'elle, ou la secouer pour qu'elle se souvienne de ce moment de la soirée ?

- Écoute, je ne m'en souviens pas... je suis navrée si ça te blesse mais bon c'est pas comme si tu espérais un truc entre nous. Dit-elle en se levant et en quittant la cuisine.

Je restai immobile dans la pièce, ne sachant pas ce que je voulais. Cette femme avait le don de me déstabiliser à chaque instant. Ne voulant pas me poser plus de questions, j'entamai le ménage de la villa. Quand les autres se levèrent, Alice nous rappela que nous n'avions pas échangé nos cadeaux. Malgré l'absence d'Isabella, elle insista pour que nous le fassions. Je fus touché par leurs cadeaux pour ma fille ainsi que le mien. Je remerciai tout le monde, puis je m'excusais auprès d'eux pour aller récupérer ma fille. Finalement je décidais de rester chez mes parents jusqu'au lendemain. J'avais quelques heures de sommeil à rattraper.

Les jours suivants, notre routine se réinstalla. Je n'avais pas reparlé avec Isabella du baiser échangé, d'ailleurs je n'en avais parlé avec aucune autre personne. Après tout si elle était capable de l'oublier, je pouvais en faire autant et sans avoir besoin d'être ivre pour cela. Je me concentrais sur mes études. Faire ma dernière année par correspondance avait ses avantages, mais un principal inconvénient : la gestion du temps. J'avais beaucoup de choses à gérer et il m'arrivait trop souvent de faire passer mes révisions en dernier. J'attendais donc avec impatience les résultats des derniers partiels que j'espérais avoir réussi.

Le mois de Janvier passa tranquillement. Comme il était de coutume chez les Cullen, le jour de l'anniversaire de Martin Luther King, nous allions apporter notre aide dans un refuge pour personnes sans domicile fixe. On y apportait quelques affaires dont nous n'avions plus l'utilité, nous donnions également un coup de main pour la préparation des repas. Et nous discutions beaucoup avec les résidents. Chacun avait son histoire, c'était intéressant de discuter avec ces personnes que la vie n'avait pas épargné. Pour la plupart, retrouver une vie normale était quasiment impossible, ils avaient trop pris l'habitude de vivre ainsi. Les Weber et Cheney étaient cette année dans le même refuge que nous. Jasper et Alice avaient tenu à nous y rejoindre, ils avaient aussi insisté sur la présence de Rosalie et Bella.  
Nous passâmes donc notre lundi à apporter un peu de réconfort à d'autres personnes. J'avais ma princesse avec moi et beaucoup de SDF la regardaient avec émotion mais aucun n'osait vraiment l'approcher. Je devais avouer que j'étais rassuré parce que je ne savais pas comment j'aurais réagi si l'un d'eux l'avait touché. J'avais peur qu'elle n'attrape une maladie quelconque ou potentiellement dangereuse.

Quand Alice avait confirmé la venue d'Isabella et de Rosalie, je m'étais demandé si ma colocataire serait vraiment prête à donner un coup de main. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle faisait beaucoup de chose à la villa. Lors de sa semaine de ménage, elle faisait le minimum, je n'étais même pas certain qu'elle passe l'aspirateur et encore moins la serpillière. Je ne parlerais même pas des poussières parce que j'étais quasi certain qu'elle ignorait même où étaient rangés le produit et le chiffon pour les faire. Et après on dit que les filles sont plus maniaques que les garçons... En fait quand c'était à elle d'entretenir les parties communes elle se contentait de ne pas mettre de bazar ce qui en soit était un exploit... Comment une seule personne pouvait être aussi bordélique ? Quand mon tour arrivait, je passais la première journée à faire les poussières, l'aspirateur et le lessivage des sols. Ensuite je m'attaquais au linge, du moins le mien et celui de ma fille, vu qu'Isabella faisait ses propres lessives. Enfin je rangeais où plutôt regroupait sur la table de la salle à manger les affaires éparpillées de ma charmante colocataire.

Mais une fois de plus Isabella m'étonna. Elle avait eu l'air heureuse d'aider et avait parlé avec beaucoup des personnes présentes. Elle avait également été donner un coup de main dans le magasin destiné aux personnes à faible revenu. Ils pouvaient en autre y trouver des vêtements pour presque rien.

Ce fut tard dans la soirée que nous retournions ma fille et moi chez mes parents, ils avaient invités Rosalie et Isabella à venir dormir dans la maison familiale étant l'habitation la plus proche du refuge.  
C'était étrange de voir ces deux femmes presque timides dans ma maison. Elles parlaient avec ma mère de tout et de rien alors que j'allais coucher ma fille dans son berceau.

A mon retour dans le salon, mon père avait servi le café. Je m'installai sur l'un des fauteuils libre, content de trouver un peu de repos.

- Edward, demain ne te tracasse pas je m'occupe de Cassidy. Me dit d'un coup mon père.

- Tu ne travailles pas ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Non, j'ai pris ma journée espérant pouvoir, pour une fois, profiter de ma petite fille, seul.  
S'amusa-t-il.

- Oh mon pauvre chéri, c'est vrai que je ne te la laisse jamais. Ironisa ma mère.

- Et bien chérie je suis heureux de t'entendre l'avouer. Rit-il.

- De toute façon Cassidy reste chez vous jusqu'à mercredi soir. Vous aurez le temps d'en profiter. Déclarai-je.

Rosalie et Isabella assistaient à notre échange sans intervenir. Et Rose pris finalement la parole.

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir tes parents pour te soutenir ! Dit-elle d'une voix pleine de tristesse.

- Oui, ils ont toujours été là. Même s'ils n'ont pas toujours été d'accord avec mes choix... avouai-je.

- Je peux te poser une question personnelle ? Demanda Rosalie, j'acceptais d'un hochement de tête ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre.

- Pourquoi la mère de Cassie n'est pas là... je veux dire elle ne vient jamais la voir ? Me questionna-t-elle visiblement aussi inquiète qu'intéressée par mes réponses.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ces questions là et elle me prenait totalement au dépourvu. Je n'aimais pas parler de mon passé et encore moins de mon histoire avec la mère de Cassie. Elle m'avait certes donné le plus beau cadeau mais elle avait mis ma vie à l'envers et risquait par son absence de faire de la peine à ma fille. Mon visage du refléter ma colère parce que Rosalie enchaîna sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre.

- Excuse moi je n'aurais pas du te poser des questions aussi personnelles.

- Ce n'est rien Rose, c'est juste que je n'aime pas parler d'elle. Déclarai-je.

- Les enfants, nous allons vous laisser. Les filles vous êtes ici chez vous d'accord ? Annonça ma mère.

- Merci madame Cullen. Répondirent les deux femmes.

- Edward, mon grand passe une bonne nuit. Dit ma mère tout en m'embrassant la joue.

J'étais fatigué aussi je m'excusais auprès de Rosalie et d'Isabella pour aller me coucher. Mais elles avaient visiblement, elles aussi, prit la même décision. Je leur montrais rapidement leur chambre et la salle d'eau. Ma mère leur avait posé un nécessaire de toilette sur leur lit donc je n'avais pas grand chose à faire. Je les laissai et allai dans ma chambre. Après avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil sur ma fille, j'allais me coucher.

Quand je me levai le lendemain matin, ma fille n'était plus dans son lit, je supposai que l'un de mes parents était venu la récupérer mais je n'avais rien entendu. Je détestai ça, ne pas entendre mon bébé. Ma mère m'avait dit que c'était souvent le cas, les femmes étaient soit disant plus sensibles aux petits cris de bébé, encore plus quand elles allaitaient... j'avais cessé d'écouter ce qu'elle me racontait parce qu'honnêtement, j'en avais rien à faire que la production de lait soit stimulée par les pleurs d'un bébé...

Je passais rapidement à la salle de bain puis descendis. Mon père était dans le salon en train de jouer avec mon ange, que j'allai embrasser. Elle m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Que le temps passait vite... elle avait déjà presque 9 mois... J'avais eu le droit à mes premiers mots... pour le moment elle n'avait pas de dent mais elle n'allait pas tarder à sortir vu la quantité de bave qu'elle avait et le nombre de choses qu'elle portait à sa bouche appuyant dessus fermement. Une fois elle avait mis l'un de mes doigts et avait serré avec beaucoup de force pour une si petite personne que j'en avais crié. Évidement, mon hurlement lui avait fait terriblement peur et elle s'était mise elle aussi à crier et pleurer. J'étais inquiet qu'à neuf mois elle n'ait pas de dent, mais le pédiatre m'assurait que c'était fréquent et que ses dents sortiraient peut-être d'un coup. Parfois, elles devaient pousser car ma puce semblait souffrir, alors je tentai de l'apaiser en lui mettant une pâte pour calmer les poussées dentaires mais je ne trouvais pas ça vraiment efficace. Comme elle avait une petite fièvre dans ces moments là, je lui donnais un antipyrétique qui la soulageait plus que les autres médicaments spécifiques aux poussées dentaires.

En allant dans la cuisine pour prendre mon café, je croisais ma mère qui m'apprit que Rosalie et Isabella étaient déjà parties. Elle me précisa qu'elles les trouvaient toutes les deux charmantes et qu'elles ferraient l'une comme l'autre un très beau parti... je pouvais dire que ma mère n'était pas objective, et qu'elle ne connaissait pas ma colocataire sinon elle m'aurait conseillé de rester loin d'elle. Pour Rosalie, je n'arrivais pas à la cerner, pas que j'avais réussi avec Isabella, mais Rose était secrète, presque transparente, ce qui était étonnant vu son physique. Mais elle n'en avait jamais vraiment joué et avait plutôt tendance à suivre Bella enfin de ce que j'en avais vu à la villa. Je savais qu'Alice était parfois jalouse de la relation quasi fraternelle entre ses deux amies mais qu'elle la comprenait. Heureusement pour elle, elle pouvait compter sur Jasper. Ils étaient comme Angela et Ben, les deux pièces d'un même puzzle.

Je passais la matinée du mardi avec mon père, alors que ma mère était partie travailler. Je les quittais après le repas du midi, embrassant une dernière fois ma fille pour retourner à la villa. Je n'étais pas en avance ni sur mes cours ni sur la création d'un site pour un client alors j'avais prévu de bosser une bonne partie de l'après-midi et jusque tard dans la nuit ainsi qu'une bonne partie du mercredi pour combler mon retard.

Je levai le nez de mes cours quand mon estomac cria famine. En regardant l'heure, je m'aperçus qu'il était déjà plus de 22h... je n'avais pas vu l'après-midi passer et j'étais loin d'avoir fini. Je n'avais pas encore allumé mon ordinateur pour commencer le site que je devais fournir pour la mi-février.

En descendant les escaliers, j'entendis Isabella qui pestait. Mais je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Quand j'ouvris la porte du salon je fus choqué par ce que j'y vis. De l'eau partout... elle coulait du plafond et formait une sorte de pataugeoire sur le sol de notre salon. Isabella avait posé des serviettes un peu partout et semblait vouloir déplacer la télévision. Aussi, j'allais rapidement l'aider.

- Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

- J'en sais rien...moi ! Je viens de rentrer et c'était comme ça ! Tu faisais quoi toi ? S'agaça-t-elle alors qu'on portait la télé pour la mettre dans la salle à manger.

- Je révisais. D'où vient l'eau ? La questionnai-je.

- D'une fuite ? Répondit ma colocataire.

- Ok faut couper l'arrivée d'eau... tu sais où elle est ?

- Comment veux-tu que je sache un truc pareil bordel ! C'est toi le mec normalement c'est ton taf de savoir ça ! S'énerva-t-elle.

J'allais voir dans la cuisine puis dans la buanderie... après avoir passé un certain temps pour trouver le robinet de fermeture je pus stopper l'inondation. Nous passâmes un long moment à éponger le salon. Heureusement rien ne semblait avoir été abîmé. Pour plus de sécurité, je demandai à Isabella de ne pas se servir de l'électricité de cette pièce. Je lui proposais d'appeler un plombier demain à la première heure espérant qu'il puisse venir rapidement. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais gérer sans eau... j'étais soulagé de savoir ma fille chez mes parents. Nous nous occupions de mettre les serviettes détrempées à essorer avant d'aller prendre un café dans la cuisine. J'étais toujours sur la défensive quand je me trouvais seul avec Isabella. Elle ne réagissait jamais comme je m'y attendais et j'étais fatigué d'être toujours dans la confrontation. J'aurais voulu qu'on arrive à être amis. Mais depuis le fameux baiser elle était encore plus distante qu'avant. Elle avait même cessé de déplacer les aliments de place dans le frigo. Elle semblait vouloir me faire oublier son existence. Et je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose...

- Comment vont tes cours ? La questionnai-je espérant ne pas avoir l'air débile avec ma question.

- Bien, je suppose... enfin j'ai eu les résultats de mes partiels je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie... en fait j'ai eu les meilleures notes de la promo. Se vanta-t-elle.

J'étais étonné, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une fille studieuse, enfin elle n'était clairement pas le stéréotype de la fille qui s'enferme dans sa chambre, les lunettes sur le bout du nez et ses cours posés sur son bureau...

- Félicitation.

- Merci et toi ? Enfin je sais toujours pas ce que tu fais exactement... commença-t-elle.

- Je suis en dernière année d'ingénierie informatique... je prends mes cours par correspondance et je vais sur le campus qu'au moment des partiels... lui expliquai-je.

- Ingénierie informatique ? Tu peux développer ?

- Bien-sûr, si je réussi mes examens cette année, je serais ingénieur en informatique... je travaille sur un projet et j'ai déjà quelques contacts dans une grosse société qui serait intéressée… développai-je avant de me stopper réalisant que je pouvais me laisser emporter quand je parlais informatique.

- Ouais ça confirme bien ce que je pensais alors... dit-elle.

- Développe ? Lui demandai-je.

- Tu es un geek !

- Hum... ça ne semble pas être un compliment vu la façon dont tu le dis...mais oui je suis probablement ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un Geek... et ça ne me dérange pas. Précisai-je.

- Tant mieux ! Faut pas avoir honte de ce que l'on est... Bien, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit ! Finit-elle la conversation en se levant. Avant de sortir complètement de la cuisine elle m'interpella.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- N'oublie pas d'appeler le plombier demain ! Me rappela-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas celui d'entre nous qui a des pertes de mémoires ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ? Fais comme moi oublies ! Tu verras c'est pas si dur... bien que je sache que j'embrasse comme une déesse. Répliqua-t-elle espiègle.

- Oh qui t'as menti à ce point ? Je n'en ai pas ce souvenir... par contre je me rappelle de tes gémissements alors que tu te frottais honteusement à moi. Tentai-je pour voir sa réaction.

- Mais bien-sûr... qui va te croire ? Je ne suis pas une chatte... je ne me frotte à personne ! Grinça-t-elle.

Alors je me levais à mon tour, et sans me rendre compte ni de mes gestes ni de mes paroles je m'approchai dangereusement de ma colocataire.

- Je suis sûr que tu te frotteras à moi encore si je t'embrassais à nouveau... un jour... lui murmurai-je alors que mon corps effleurait le sien. Je fixai mes yeux dans les siens, sentant son souffle court frapper mon menton... Je la sentis s'approcher de moi.

- Oh non Isabella, je ne t'embrasserai pas… Pas maintenant... Mais un jour...bientôt, je le ferai... sois en certaine. Bonne nuit charmante colocataire. Terminai-je en la contournant pour sortir de la cuisine.

Je regagnai ma chambre fier de moi, j'avais pour une fois été le maître de notre échange et j'étais satisfait de ses réactions. Elle avait même légèrement rougi... et pour être honnête c'était très plaisant à voir. Je réalisais qu'entre l'épongeage du salon et la courte mais intéressante discussion avec Isabella je n'avais toujours pas mangé. Tant pis, j'avais encore pas mal de boulot qui m'attendais... je mangerai demain.

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires presque anonymes: **

Merci pour vos messages, je ne fais pas de réponse personnalisé sur ce chapitre, une fois n'est pas coutume, promis la prochaine je vous réponds à toutes!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. A bientôt.


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonsoir,

Comme toujours merci à mes correctrices! et une dédicace spéciale à Emilia (Koda) qui a donné naissance a son petit bébé! encore toute mes félicitations!

Bonne lecture!

Disclamer: la plus part des personnages appartiennent à SM...

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Pov Bella :

Après avoir menti à Edward sur le souvenir du baiser, j'avais décidé de rester dans ma chambre jusqu'au départ de tout le monde. Je n'avais aucun envie de participer à la distribution des cadeaux. Je n'étais pas d'humeur festive autant leur éviter ma mauvaise humeur. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre sachant que Rosalie empêcherait Alice de venir me déranger.

En fin d'après-midi, mes deux amies vinrent me voir pour me donner les cadeaux. Je les remerciais et m'excusais de ne pas être descendu de la journée, prétextant une migraine. La gueule de bois avait parfois du bon... Alice, m'affirma qu'Edward avait été touché par les cadeaux que nous lui avions fait à sa fille et à lui même.

J'avais réussi à berner presque tout le monde avec ma pseudo-amnésie du baiser... Sauf Rosalie, elle me connaissait trop bien. C'est pourquoi dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion, elle m'interrogea sur le sujet.

Flash-back :

Deux jours après le jour de l'an, Rosalie avait tenu à manger avec moi un midi. Je savais qu'elle allait me questionner au sujet de ce qui c'était passé entre Edward et moi. Mais je ne savais pas ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire. Je n'avais toujours pas compris ce qui m'avait prit. Alors comment pourrais-je lui expliquer ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'être patiente, dès que nous fûmes toutes les deux installées à notre table, elle me questionna.

- Alors maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as embrassé, si fougueusement, ton colocataire qui t'insupportes ?demanda-t-elle entrant dans le vif du sujet sans préambule.

- J'adore ta délicatesse et ton tact, ce sont sans conteste tes meilleures qualités.. grinçais-je.

- Allez B ne joue pas ce jeu là avec moi, réponds ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, j'ai oublié ? Répondis-je mais au lieu d'être convaincante, on avait plus l'impression que je lui posais la question.

- On sait toi et moi que tu n'as pas bu ce soir là, ni avant le baiser ni après ta fuite... tu ne romprais pas une promesse... alors pourquoi ? Insista-t-elle.

- Bien... j'en sais rien... je me suis retournée pour aller embrasser les autres invités et il était là... son regard dans le mien, tu savais qu'un simple regard pouvait avoir un tel effet ? Putain ses yeux... enfin bref, je ne sais pas … j'ai pas contrôlé. C'est comme si mon corps avait décidé d'agir sans mon consentement...

- Et pourquoi faire croire que tu ne t'en souviens plus ?

- Rosalie, je ne suis déjà pas capable de te dire à toi pourquoi je l'ai embrassé, que veux-tu que je lui dise à lui et aux autres ? La questionnai-je.

- Et bien que tu étais prise dans l'euphorie du moment par exemple. Mais Bells, il va falloir que tu comprennes pourquoi tu l'as embrassé... tu es sûre de ne pas être intéressée par lui ?

- Pardon ? Dis-je en m'étouffant presque dans ma propre salive.

- Quoi ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant... Il est plutôt séduisant et vous vivez ensemble ça doit rapprocher non ?

- N'importe quoi, Rosalie ! C'était une erreur et ça ne se reproduira plus. Changeons de sujet maintenant. M'agaçai-je.

Rosalie, me connaissant parfaitement abdiqua et nous pûmes continuer notre repas avec des sujets moins sensibles.

Fin du Flash-back

Le mois de Janvier avait filé à une vitesse hallucinante. Ma relation avec Edward était toujours aussi étrange, et je ne faisais rien pour changer les choses. Aussi quand Alice nous apprit que pour l'anniversaire de Martin Luther King nous allions aider les Cullen dans un refuge pour sans abris, j'avais d'abord essayé de refuser. Mais Jasper ne nous avait pas laissé le choix, Rosalie n'essaya même pas d'y échapper. Alors que j'avais pensé m'ennuyer fermement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Je pensais que l'endroit serait glauque et les gens flippants. Hors, j'avais trouvé des personnes passionnantes bien qu'ils aient des histoires terribles pour la plupart. Étrangement, j'avais aimé passer du temps là-bas, je m'étais sentie utile pour une fois. La fin de soirée chez les Cullen avait été tout aussi étrange, je me serais cru dans une de ces sitcoms où la famille parfaite est représentée. Mais il se dégageait d'eux une étrange sensation... leur relation était pour moi quelque chose de magique. Je n'avais jamais vu personne agir comme cette famille. Les parents d'Edward étaient aux antipodes des miens. Carlisle et Esmée étaient ce que j'aurais voulu avoir comme parent. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer.

Je passais la journée du mardi avec Rosalie à faire les magasins puis nous allâmes dans un petit restaurant. Rosalie n'avait pas le moral, ses parents ne lui avaient pas donné signe de vie depuis la veille de Noël. Ils étaient partis en Europe pour plusieurs mois, son père ayant ouvert une entreprise dans un des pays de l'union européenne. Elle recevait toujours l'argent qu'ils lui versaient sur son compte ainsi qu'une carte par semaine écrite par la main de la secrétaire de son père... Si Alice ne souffrait pas de l'attitude similaire de ses parents, Rose avait plus de mal à l'accepter. Pendant notre repas, je fus étonnée de voir Rosalie me parler d'Edward.

- Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'il ne veuille pas parler de la mère de Cassidy ? Me demanda Rosalie sans préambule.

- J'en sais rien... Tu sais il est discret, il ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle non plus. Au moins toi, il ne t'as pas envoyé promener... répondis-je me souvenant de la première fois où j'avais vu sa fille.

- C'est sûr mais il avait l'air tellement mal quand j'ai abordé le sujet... je n'aurais pas dû. Déclara-t-elle.

- Rose, ne t'en veux pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était un sujet délicat pour lui. Et puis il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été plus offensé que cela.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Que penses-tu de ses parents ? M'interrogea-t-elle de nouveau.

- Ses parents ? Ils sont gentils pourquoi ?

- Je suis envieuse de sa famille, je déteste dire ça mais ils ont l'air tous tellement proches... même avec les parents de Ben et Angela … ils n'ont pas de lien de sang mais ils forment une vraie famille. Dit-elle, la voix pleine de regrets.

- Comme nous avec Alice et Casper. Rosalie, que se passe-t-il ? M'inquiétai-je.

- J'en sais rien, je vis avec Alice et Jazz depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et j'ai parfois l'impression d'être de trop. Tu vois, ils forment le couple parfait, je ne les ai jamais vu se disputer... et quand je vois Carlisle et Esmée... je me dis qu'Alice a peut-être raison. Les âmes-sœurs existent... j'ai peur de passer à côté de la mienne avec mon comportement.

- Rosalie, l'appelai-je en posant ma main sur la sienne, si et je dis bien si l'âme-sœur n'est pas un mythe destiné aux petites filles pour qu'elles aient envie de grandir, la tienne te trouvera et peu importe ce que tu seras entrain de faire à ce moment-là. Parce que si c'est ton âme sœur, tu seras forcement la sienne...

- Tu crois ? M'interrogea-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon amie aussi inquiète, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu si vulnérable ce fut lors de notre retour de vacances l'été de nos 15 ans... Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral, elle était mon modèle habituellement, c'était elle qui m'aidait à gérer mes angoisses. Elle n'en avait jamais eu... les seuls moments où elle semblait triste avait toujours un rapport avec l'absence de ses parents mais elle se remettait rapidement d'aplomb...

- Écoute Rose, tu sais bien que moi et le prince charmant on est fâché.. je ne peux pas te raconter de connerie comme ça, c'est à voir avec Alice pour ce domaine là. Maintenant ce que je peux te dire c'est que si tu veux te caser il y a des centaines de gars qui n'attendent qu'un signe de ta part pour ramper à tes pieds. Ne craint jamais de finir seule, parce que tu ne le seras pas. On ne restera pas toutes les deux vieilles filles matant les petits jeunes avec nos énormes chats sur les genoux. Terminai-je en la faisant rigoler.

-Tu te souviens encore de ça ? Me demanda-t-elle encore souriante à ce souvenir.

- Oh oui, Alice nous le disait tellement souvent qu'on finirait ainsi, assises sur une balancelle donnant sur la cours d'un lycée à mater la chair fraîche avec nos dizaines de chats plein de gras sur nos genoux. Difficile d'oublier... répondis-je.

- Tu as raison... et je vais demander à Alice qu'elle me parle de prince alors… sourit-elle.

- Rien ne lui fera plus plaisir que de savoir que tu envisages de te caser. Répliquai-je en souriant, imaginant déjà Alice sautiller partout à cette nouvelle.

- Oh non je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire que je veux me caser, je n'en suis pas encore là... mais je vais l'écouter me parler de sa théorie des âmes-sœurs la prochaine fois qu'elle voudra me faire la morale. Sourit mon amie.

Quand je rentrais à la villa, il était un peu moins de 22h. J'allais poser mon sac et ma veste dans le salon. Quand j'ouvris la porte et posai un pied sur le sol, je fus surprise de sentir le froid pénétrer l'intérieur de ma converse. Je jetais un coup d'œil par terre pour découvrir que le sol était couvert d'eau. Je regardais tout autour de moi essayant d'analyser la situation. Quand je sentis de l'eau couler dans mon cou.

- Putain c'est froid ! Criai-je. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Criai-je.

J'allais rapidement à la buanderie prendre ce que je pouvais trouver pour essorer la pièce. Puis en retournant dans le salon, je me rendis compte que la télévision risquait d'exploser si l'eau entrait dedans. Bon ok peut-être pas d'exploser mais j'étais certaine que ce n'était pas bon pour elle de prendre la flotte... je la débranchais donc, me demandant si je devais aller couper l'électricité..

- Putain, et évidement l'autre n'est pas la ! C'est pour moi ce genre de merde ! Fait chier... continuai-je tout en essayant de porter le téléviseur.

A ce moment là, mon coloc que je pensais absent apparu et vint me prêter main forte. Mais visiblement il se révéla aussi nul que moi pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Je fus heureuse qu'il propose d'appeler le plombier, je n'aimais pas faire ce genre de démarche. En général, les hommes pensaient pouvoir profiter des faibles femmes qui n'y connaissaient rien...

Après avoir épongé le salon, Edward m'invita à prendre un café. La discussion entre nous était agréable, et pour une fois ni l'un ni l'autre ne chercha à provoquer une dispute... jusqu'au moment où il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur mon amnésie. Puis tout s'enchaîna une nouvelle fois . Il s'approcha de moi, me faisant croire qu'il allait m'embrasser pour finalement me laisser en plan.

Je n'étais pas certaine d'être soulagée qu'il soit parti ou frustrée qu'il ne m'ait pas embrassé... Putain, il me rendait dingue. J'allais devoir m'éloigner de lui à tout prix. Et il allait falloir lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas le moins du monde intéressée par lui.

Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre les picotements que je ressentais dès qu'il s'approchait d'un peu trop près. La seule explication logique était que je n'avais pas eu d'amant depuis un trop long moment, j'allais devoir remédier à cela et rapidement avant de craquer et de lui sauter dessus. J'étais presque certaine qu'il n'apprécierait pas de se faire jeter juste après. Non, Edward n'était pas le genre d'homme à avoir des relations d'un soir, ni d' amitiés améliorées.

Fière de ma décision, j'allais me coucher espérant que le plombier de demain serait assez potable pour mettre mon nouveau plan à exécution.

Comme promis, il avait appelé le plombier en début de matinée et celui-ci arriva peu après midi. Je m'étais habillée légèrement n'ayant pas à sortir. J'avais décidé de porter un petit short noir sur un collant blanc assortit à mon top de la même couleur légèrement transparent laissant apparaître mon soutien gorge noir.

Quand le plombier, assez mignon je devais l'avouer, m'aperçut, j'eus le droit à un grand sourire ainsi qu'un regard appuyé. Ses yeux parcourant mon corps. Je m'approchais, lui serrant la main.

- Merci d'être venu si vite, susurrai-je en le détaillant sans aucune gêne. Il était à peine plus grand que moi, des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu clairs. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement musclé mais son corps me semblait convenable.

- De rien madame, c'est normal.

- J'espère que vous allez pouvoir réparer rapidement minaudai-je.

- Pas de doute, pouvez-vous me montrer où l'inondation a eu lieu ? Demanda-t-il, ignorant superbement Edward qui lui avait ouvert la porte quelques instants plus tôt.

- Suivez-moi ! Ordonna mon colocataire, tout en me lançant un regard menaçant.

Je souris ravie de voir qu'il n'appréciait pas que je drague le plombier... Il avait voulu jouer hier soir, nous allions voir lequel des deux était le meilleur... j'avais conscience de jouer un jeu dangereux, j'aurais dû garder mes distances, ne pas entrer dans ce duel...Mais c'était plus fort de moi.

Edward lui montra le salon, montrant les différents endroits d'où l'eau avait coulé. Puis ils montèrent à l'étage, dans ma salle de bain. A priori la fuite venait de la tuyauterie de celle-ci. Le plombier resta plusieurs heures, durant lesquelles je montais fréquemment le voir pour lui demander si tout allait pour le mieux. A chacune de mes visites, j'avais le droit au charmant sourire de l'homme mais aux regards noirs de mon colocataire, qui restait à proximité du plombier

Finalement en fin d'après-midi, le professionnel m'apprit que ma salle de bain serait inutilisable pendant un certain temps, mais qu'il allait pouvoir réparer les dégâts

- Vous pourrez nous faire un devis ? On vous contactera après. Déclara Edward.

- Bien-sûr, vous aurez le devis d'ici la fin de semaine. Répondit le plombier

- Merci, j'espère que nous pourrons faire réparer... dis-je en battant des cils.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas... Je suis certain que votre Compagnon acceptera le devis. Déclara l'homme.

- Oh ce n'est pas mon compagnon, nous ne sommes que colocataire. répondis-je en faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur

- Vraiment ? Me questionna le plombier

- Oui, vraiment.

- Dans ce cas, si je vous invite à dîner vous pourriez dire oui ? Questionna-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Un dîner ? Pourquoi pas un verre demain soir pour commencer ? Et puis ainsi vous pourrez me donner le devis en main propre proposai-je.

- Va pour le verre alors... au fait moi c'est Mike.

- Bella. Répondis-je en lui souriant.

Il quitta la villa sous le regard furieux d'Edward. Quand je fermai la porte, celui-ci souffla fortement.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire l'allumeuse ? Ragea-t-il

- Jaloux ? Le questionnai-je ravie de le voir énerver. Il était toujours tellement calme.

- Non, juste déçu... dit-il en s'éloignant dans l'escalier sans me regarder davantage.

Je ne savais quoi penser de cet échange, il m'avait une fois de plus laissée en plan. Cela devenait une habitude. Je n'essayais donc plus de trouver une raison à son comportement. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Je n'avais pas recroisé mon colocataire qui avait quitté la villa en fin d'après-midi et n'était revenu que tard dans la soirée.

Après mes cours, je retournais à la villa me préparer en attendant Mike. J'espérais qu'il serait de bonne compagnie, j'avais envi de m'amuser et de me changer les idées.

Finalement le verre avec Mike se transforma en un repas prit dans un petit restaurant. Si au début de notre soirée, j'avais cru m'ennuyer, je pensais bien différemment quand il me raccompagna à la villa. Non seulement le devis qu'il avait effectué pour mon problème de plomberie était plus qu'acceptable mais il s'était avéré que Mike était plein d'humour et la soirée était passée rapidement. Cependant, je ne voulais pas mélanger les genres, et tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini le travail pour lequel j'allais le payer, il ne se passerait rien de physique entre nous. Mike l'avait compris et n'avait pas objecté, me disant qu'il serait donc rapide à réparer la fuite afin d'avoir l'occasion d'un nouveau rendez-vous dont la fin serait plus agréable. J'avais apprécié qu'il n'insiste pas et qu'il accepte ma position. Mais j'étais toujours aussi frustrée sexuellement parlant. J'allais devoir faire appel à mon bon vieil ami « Sex-Rob » pour me soulager un peu de cette tension grandissante.

La villa était plongée dans le noir quand je passais la porte, si bien que je crus qu'Edward était déjà couché.

- Bonne soirée ? Tonna une voix qui me fit sursauter.

Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver Edward assis dans un des fauteuils du salon plongé dans le noir.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Répondis-je fortement. Que fais-tu dans le noir ? Le questionnai-je.

- Cassidy a eu du mal à s'endormir, les dents je suppose alors je l'ai prise avec moi... murmura-t-il me faisant comprendre que la petite était endormie dans ses bras, chose que je n'avais pas encore remarqué.

- Oh, j'espère que ça ira. Chuchotai-je ne souhaitant pas réveiller la petite.

- J'espère aussi. Je vais la mettre au lit et je reviens prendre un café, si tu veux te joindre à moi tu es la bienvenue. Proposa-t-il tout en se levant.

Quand il revint dans la cuisine, je servis le café et m'installai face à lui. Je n'aimais pas le silence qui c'était instauré entre nous. L'atmosphère semblait s'être alourdie, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais cette sensation étrange dans le ventre. Finalement, espérant changer l'ambiance qui s'était installée entre nous j'engageais la conversation.

- J'ai passé la soirée avec Mike débutai-je.

- Mike qui ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête brusquement de sa tasse.

- Notre plombier répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Oh, oui c'est vrai tu devais dîner avec lui … alors comment ça s'est passé ? Me questionna-t-il d'une voix maussade.

- Bien, je suppose dis-je en haussant les épaules, puis j'enchaînai. Il m'a donné le devis pour la salle de bain, ça va il n'est pas si élevé que je l'aurais cru. Continuai-je.

- Bien, tu lui as donné ton accord ?

- Oui, il m'a dit que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps. J'espère que ça ne te pose pas de problème ? M'inquiétais-je.

- Non, mais pour le financement comment on s'arrange ? Demanda-t-il en passant une main derrière sa nuque et en baissant légèrement la tête.

- Et bien on peut faire moitié- moitié ou je peux payer la totalité si tu ne veux pas participer après tout c'est ma salle de bain... proposai-je, pas certaine de ce qui était ou non envisageable.

- Je veux bien payer la moitié, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais responsable, cette maison n'est pas toute récente donc... Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'argent pour m'expliqua-t-il mal à l'aise.

Je lui montrais finalement le devis, et comme Mike m'avait dit que je n'avais à payer qu'une fois les travaux finit nous n'étions pas obligé d'avancer l'argent toute de suite. Edward accepta finalement de me donner sa part au début du mois de Février, ce qui normalement correspondrait à la fin des travaux si mon plombier tenait ses délais.

Après avoir eu cette discussion étrangement calme, ce qui devenait de plus en plus courant entre nous, j'allais dans ma chambre. Je devais travailler un peu avant de pouvoir me coucher, et je n'étais pas spécialement motivée.

Installée à mon bureau, je sortis mes notes afin de les remettre au propre sur mon ordinateur mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Toutes mes pensées allaient vers mon colocataire et notre relation qui semblait s'apaiser de jour en jour. Je n'étais pas certaine d'aimer cela, pas que j'étais friande des conflits mais je voulais conserver une distance. La fameuse distance de sécurité que je mettais toujours dans mes rapports avec les hommes. Je ne voulais pas être amie avec lui, je ne le pouvais pas. J'allais devoir redoubler d'effort pour éviter à tout prix ce genre de moment.

Mike avait fini de réparer la salle de bain avant la mi-février, dire que j'avais été heureuse de retrouver mon espace privée pour me pomponner aurait-été un euphémisme. Pourtant Edward, n'avait pas été désagréable. Il m'avait permis d'utiliser sa salle de bain aussi souvent que j'en avais besoin. Et sa salle de bain n'était pas moins bien que la mienne mais j'avais mes habitudes et je n'aimais pas en changer.

Mike m'invita à sortir le soir de la veille de la saint-valentin, n'ayant rien de prévu, j'acceptai d'aller prendre un verre dans un petit bar non loin de chez Alice et Rosalie. J'avais cependant commis l'erreur de prévenir Alice que j'allais boire un verre dans son bar fétiche. Alors je ne fus que peu étonnée de la voir débarquer avec Jasper et Rose. Par contre, voir derrière eux Angela, Ben et Edward m'avait surprise.

- Bonsoir, bonsoir, chantonna Alice en rapprochent une table et en s'installant à côté de Mike.

- Euh Bonsoir, répondit-il étonné par l'aplomb de mon amie.

Pendant ce temps les autres avaient également prit place autour de notre table.

- Mike, je te présente mes amis... Enfin tu connais déjà Edward marmonnai-je agacée par l'attitude d'Alice.

- Alors, vous passez une bonne soirée ? S'intéressa Jasper.

- Avant que vous n'arriviez tu veux dire ? M'agaçai-je.

- Oh Belliméro... On voulait juste faire la connaissance de Mike, On en a tellement entendu parler. S'amusa mon ancien meilleur ami sous le regard rieur de Rose.

- Hum, comme ça tu as parlé de moi à tes amis ? Me demanda Mike un sourire niais accroché sur son visage.

- Non, pas que je me souvienne répliquai-je cinglante tout en jetant un regard noir à mon colocataire, qui était forcement celui qui avait parlé de Mike.

Je m'en prenais à Mike alors qu'il n'y était pour rien … Au sourire satisfait ornant le visage d'Edward, j'étais certaine qu'il avait vendu la mèche de ce rendez-vous à mes amies. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait fait ça. Comme toujours plutôt que de faire profil bas et de tenter d'alléger l'ambiance, je préférais jeter de l'huile sur le feu en taquinant mon colocataire.

- Mike, je crois qu'Edward a craqué pour toi et qu'il est jaloux... Tu vois, je pense qu'il aurait voulu que tu l'invite lui. Murmurai-je dans l'oreille de Mike pour que seulement lui m'entende.

-Oh... fut ça seul réponse et le visage horrifié qu'il arborait était hilarant.

Je voyais mon colocataire froncer les sourcils essayant certainement de comprendre pourquoi notre plombier lui lançait des regards terrifiés. Voulant pousser le jeu plus loin, je décidai d'enfoncer le clou.

- Edward, je sais que tu as... je fis une pause faisant semblant de réfléchir à ce que je voulais dire puis repris, tu es jaloux mais l'attirance ne se commande pas.

Tout les regards de nos amis ce tournèrent vers nous et le visage de mon colocataire se mit à rougir légèrement.

- De quoi tu parles ? Me demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.

- Si je n'ai pas parlé de mon rendez-vous avec Mike à tout le monde, c'était pour ne pas te faire de la peine. J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais pendant les travaux...

- Quoi ? Hurla-t-il attirant le regard des personnes autour sur nous.

- Edward, ne nie pas. Tu as passé tout le temps des travaux à côté de Mike. Et quand celui-ci s'intéressait un peu à moi, tu te refermais comme une huître. Expliquai-je essayant de garder mon sérieux mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal. Nos amis étaient comme figés par ce que j'étais en train de révéler et Mike semblait mal à l'aise, gesticulant sur son siège.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Répliqua mon coloc.

- Edward... voyons, nous sommes entre adultes. J'ai compris maintenant ton attirance pour les hommes. Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'y vois aucun problème. Continuai-je ignorant Rosalie qui avait sans doute compris mon manège et qui se retenait difficilement de rire.

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Gay! Grogna-t-il en ponctuant chacun de ses mots d'un coup de poing sur la table.

- Ok... comme tu veux dis-je en levant les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

Ravie de l'avoir énervé à mon tour, je me détournais de lui pour me concentrer sur mon cavalier d'un soir. Évidemment, la présence du reste du groupe avait changé mes plans pour la fin de notre rendez-vous, mais j'étais malgré tout heureuse d'avoir pu rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Edward.

Lorsque le bar ferma, Mike me proposa de me raccompagner mais il fut prit de court par Edward qui, d'un ton sans appel, lui rappela qu'on habitait sous le même toit et qu'il allait donc me ramener à la maison. Visiblement, mon colocataire était toujours énervé de mon petit jeu. Pourtant il était celui qui l'avait commencé en débarquant ici avec tout le groupe.

Le retour à la villa se fit dans un silence lourd. Je regardais le paysage, essayant d'ignorer les soupirs de mon chauffeur. Quand nous arrivâmes finalement à la villa, je descendis rapidement de la voiture, voulant échapper à cette ambiance froide. J'allais dans la cuisine me servir un verre d'eau.

- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je serais moins frustrée me dis-je à moi-même. J'étais blasée de n'avoir pas pu évacuer toute la tension que je ressentais avec Mike. J'avais besoin d'une nuit, rien qu'une nuit de folie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on m'en empêche ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Edward entrer dans la pièce et s'installer derrière moi, adossé contre le plan de travail. Si bien que lorsque je me retournais pour poser mon verre dans l'évier, j'eus la peur de ma vie.

- Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème ce soir ? Lui hurlai-je dessus, alors que mon cœur manquait plusieurs battements.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire alors que tu viens de me foutre la trouille ? Continuai-je.

- J'y suis pour rien si tu planes à dix mille, tu devrais songer à limiter ta consommation d'alcool. Me balança-t-il.

Je soufflai tentant de garder mon calme, je m'approchai de l'évier et posai mon verre dedans quand je sentis sa main s'enrouler autour de mon poignet et me tirer dangereusement vers son corps. Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge. Je n'étais pas certaine de ce qui allait se passer, mais l'anticipation de son prochain geste me vrillait le ventre. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant d émotions avec si peu de contact.

Son geste se fit plus brusque me rapprochement de son torse tout en m'obligeant à poser mon autre main contre sa poitrine dans une veine tentative pour me retenir. Cette proximité était aussi dérangeante que tentante. Je relevais mon regard vers son visage, tombant directement sur ses pupilles dilatées.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je suis attiré par Mike ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Je... Je.. bégayai-je n'arrivant pas à formuler une phrase tant j'étais chamboulée par ce qui était en train de se passer entre nous.

- Je vais te montrer à quel point je ne suis pas attiré par les plombiers... murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je sentais la caresse de son nez sous mon oreille, allant vers ma mâchoire. Ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches m'obligeant à me coller davantage à son corps. J'étais telle une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras, comme si toute volonté m'avait fui. A cet instant, il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait et ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit.

Il échangea nos positions me portant pour m'asseoir sur le plan de travail tout en s'installant entre mes jambes. Il se rapprocha à tel point que je pouvais sentir, contre mon intimité, son érection à travers son pantalon. Finalement sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne. Nos lèvres bataillèrent un long moment avant de laisser nos langues prendre le relais. Ce baiser était fougueux et sauvage. Ses mains glissèrent sur mon corps, s'attardant un peu sur ma poitrine me faisant gémir de bien-être.

Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise, et passai mes mains sur son torse. J'avais hâte de passer à l'étape suivante. Alors sans prendre le temps de découvrir mon partenaire, j'allais ouvrir son pantalon. Mais je fus stoppée par les mains de mon colocataire qui avaient délaissé mon corps pour attraper mes poignets.

- Pas si vite, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque tout en replaçant mes mains sur ses pectoraux.

Il repartit à l'assaut de mon corps, le caressant lentement de haut en bas, titillant les points sensibles mais ne descendant jamais trop bas.

- Edward... gémissais-je, espérant lui faire comprendre que j'avais besoin de plus. Je sentais sa langue glisser le long de mon cou, sur mes épaules laissant une traînée brûlante sur son passage. Les yeux fermés, je me contentai d'apprécier ce moment voluptueux quand subitement le froid remplaça la chaleur du corps de mon colocataire. Abasourdie, j'ouvris les yeux essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer quand je me rendis compte qu'Edward s'était écarté de moi.

Je le regardai, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait rompu tout contact.

- Maintenant, j'espère que tu as compris à quel point je ne suis pas Gay, ni intéressé par Mike ! Asséna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Quoi ? M'agaçai-je toujours abasourdie par le soudain changement d'ambiance.

- Isabella, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait coucher ensemble ? Rit-il en partant définitivement de la pièce.

Je restais un moment pantoise sur le plan de travail, essayant de reprendre les événements de la soirée pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Edward m'avait chauffé pour finalement s'éloigner de moi. Il aimait jouer le chaud et le froid avec moi, mais je n'allais pas le laisser gagner...

- Ce soir c'est toi qui gagne le point mais le prochain sera pour moi ! Déclarai-je pour moi-même en me dirigeant vers ma chambre plus frustrée que jamais. Mon « Sex-rob » allait m'être fortement utile cette nuit.

* * *

**Réponse aux presque Anonymes**:

lydvynn: c'est pas pour tout de suite... ils ont besoin de temps enfin ça avance doucement..

canada02: merci pour tes compliments. et je suis contente qu'ils te fassent rire c'est le but!

vanina63: rien n'est moins sûr, on croise les doigts et on espère qu'ils vont y arriver...

Note-Auteure: Alors j'appréhende un peu (beaucoup?) vos réactions sur ce chapitre... Alors que pensez-vous du "nouveau" Edward? et de l'arrivée de Mike?

A bientôt.


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonsoir,

Comme toujours merci à mes correctrices! et une dédicace spéciale à Emilia (Koda) qui a donné naissance a son petit bébé! encore toute mes félicitations!

Bonne lecture!

Disclamer: la plus part des personnages appartiennent à SM...

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

POV Edward :

Parfois je regrettais de tenir mes promesses... comme je le lui avais promis, j'avais téléphoné au plombier, j'avais d'ailleurs dû en appeler plus d'une dizaine ... Alors que les 9 précédents avaient des délais hallucinants, allant de 15 jours à plusieurs mois, avant de pouvoir juste se déplacer pour voir les dégâts, le dernier m'assura qu'il viendrait le lendemain après-midi. J'aurais du en appeler un onzième, habituellement les plombiers étaient comment dire gros, non ? OK je faisais dans le stéréotype, mais là j'aurais voulu que ce soit le cas. Non, Mike, notre cher plombier était le genre plombier pour calendrier... Et évidement ma colocataire l'avait trouvé à son goût... L'inconvénient étant que lui aussi avait semblé intéressé par elle, d'ailleurs lorsqu'il était venu pour faire son devis, j'ai cru voir de la bave couler lorsqu'il l'aperçu. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de le brusquer afin qu'il cesse de déshabiller ma colocataire. Non pas que cela me faisait quelque chose, non je n'étais pas jaloux...

Le pire fut d'apprendre qu'elle sortait avec lui la veille de la saint valentin, encore une fois ce n'était pas de la jalousie, je n'aimais juste pas la façon dont il la regardait. On aurait dit qu'il allait lui sauter dessus à tout moment... Non pas que la vertu d'Isabella m'importait et je n'étais pas assez naïf pour croire qu'elle était encore vierge mais étant gentleman je ne voulais pas qu'elle passe de bras en bras. Elle méritait mieux, et si elle n'était pas capable de se respecter j'allais m'arranger pour éviter les situations où elle pourrait se compromettre. Un peu comme je l'aurais fait pour ma petite sœur...

Grâce à l'idée lumineuse d'Alice, idée que je lui avais légèrement soumise, nous avions tous débarqué au rendez-vous d'Isabella et Mike ruinant ainsi leur soirée. Voir le visage de ma colocataire se décomposer fut presque jouissif mais rapidement elle se vengea comprenant que j'étais celui qui avait vendu la mèche. Faire croire à Mike que j'étais gay et pire lui dire que j'étais attiré par lui fut le mot de trop. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cela ! Je m'arrangeais pour évincer Mike quand celui-ci voulut la raccompagner encore une fois pour ne pas que Bella fasse une chose qu'elle regretterait plus tard.

Quand je l'entendis pester dans la cuisine sur sa frustration qui n'allait pas encore être soulagée ce soir là, je fus pris d'un soudain courage. Je me collais à elle, puis sans trop savoir comment les choses avaient tourné, je me retrouvais entre ses jambes l'embrassant, la caressant... pour être honnête je n'avais pas connu ça depuis longtemps et c'était foutrement bon, mais je réussis à rassembler tout le self-contrôle dont je disposais et m'éloignais d'elle. La laissant pantelante sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Si on m'avait demandé pourquoi, j'aurais répondu comme pour Mike, je veux qu'elle apprenne à se respecter... mais la réalité était tout autre, je voulais juste attendre le bon moment... stupide certainement... mais après tout j'étais stupide surtout quand il s'agissait des femmes...

Cependant, je devais avouer que j'étais fier de mon effet, si elle n'avait aucun souvenir de notre premier baiser elle se souviendrait définitivement des deux suivants. La savoir frustrée était très satisfaisant même si je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état. Habituellement, je n'étais pas adepte de la masturbation mais parfois il fallait bien se satisfaire seul... et ce serait le cas cette nuit.

Après avoir quitté ma colocataire toujours médusée, je pris une bonne douche brûlante. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me sentais plus léger et moins frustré même si je reconnaissais volontiers que j'aurais préféré partager ce moment avec une compagne. En me couchant ce soir là, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ce que serait ma vie si Isabella était différente. Je n'avais pas la réponse, par contre j'étais certain qu'elle avait moyennement apprécié que je l'abandonne après l'avoir chauffé et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à se venger dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. J'allais devoir être sur mes gardes.

Les jours suivants, je ne vis à nouveau plus Isabella, elle avait une faculté déconcertante à disparaître chaque fois qu'une situation lui déplaisait.

Mes parents m'avait demandé de garder Cassie tout le week-end profitant ainsi du Lundi férié. Je passai donc les trois jours entre les créations de sites pour mes clients et mon jeu en réseau. J'étais un peu déconnecté après autant de temps enfermé dans une réalité quasi virtuelle mais j'aimais me couper du monde occasionnellement.

Le lundi en fin d'après-midi, j'allais récupérer ma fille chez mes parents. Ma mère m'avait prévenu qu'elle toussait un peu et qu'elle avait fait un peu de fièvre. Mais comme le paracétamol l'avait fait baisser je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Toutefois, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'angoisser. Alors le mardi matin à la première heure je l'emmenai chez le pédiatre, celui-ci diagnostiqua une simple rhino-pharyngite rien de plus banal en cette saison de l'année. Après être passé prendre les médicaments prescrits à la pharmacie, nous retournions à la villa. Isabella n'était visiblement pas présente, son nouveau camion n'étant pas garé dans l'allée. Cassidy passa une grande partie de la journée dans mes bras.

Le mercredi son état ne s'améliora pas, elle avait de plus en plus de fièvre que le paracétamol n'arrivait plus à faire baisser. J'avais rappelé le pédiatre le matin même mais celui-ci m'avait dit que j'étais trop angoissé, que le traitement allait faire effet et qu'il fallait être plus patient. Je donc suivis à la lettre les recommandations du médecin. Je n'aimais pas voir ma fille aussi mal mais quel parent aimait cela?

Alors qu'elle venait de finir son biberon du soir, elle se mit à vomir tout le contenu de celui ci.

Je la pris dans mes bras la rassurant du mieux que je pouvais, je lui fis prendre un bain afin de la nettoyer et de tenter de faire baisser la température même si j'avais conscience que cela n'était plus vraiment recommandé... Après le bain, je l'endormis dans mes bras, mais je n'étais pas rassuré de la laisser seule alors je redescendis avec elle, la couchant dans son parc le temps pour moi de nettoyer les dégâts

Alors que je venais de finir de tout ranger, la porte d'entrée de la villa s'ouvrit et Isabella arriva quelques instants plus tard dans le salon, au moment même où Cassie se mit à s'agiter. Je la pris dans les bras, tentant de l'apaiser mais je fus surpris de la sentir brûlante de fièvre. Ma colocataire dut s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas car elle me parla d'une voix étonnement douce et m'appela pour la première fois par mon prénom.

- Edward, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

- Je ne sais pas, Cassie semble avoir beaucoup de fièvre, le pédiatre m'a dit que le traitement allait faire effet mais je trouve que son état a empiré. Elle a vomi son repas tout à l'heure et là elle semble étrange...répondis-je les yeux fixés sur ma fille.

- Tu devrais appeler ta mère elle saura quoi faire. Me proposa ma colocataire.

Sans lui répondre, j'appelai mes parents. Alors que j'espérai être rassuré par ma mère, celle-ci me dit d'aller à l'hôpital le plus proche. Elle m'expliqua qu'il était possible que Cassidy fasse une bronchiolite ou une gastro mais que l'un comme l'autre pouvait avoir des complications et qu'il était plus prudent d'avoir un avis médical immédiat. Paniqué à l'idée que l'état de ma fille soit vraiment grave je ne savais plus par où commencer. Oubliant qu'Isabella était dans la pièce, je fourrai frénétiquement des affaires dans le sac à langer, puis me mis à chercher les clés de ma voiture dans toute la maison, toujours avec ma fille dans les bras, ce n'est qu'en sentant la main d'Isabella se poser sur mon avant-bras que je m'arrêtai de bouger. Mon regard se fixa au sien, les sourcils froncés.

- Putain, j'ai pas le temps de te parler, je dois emmener Cassidy aux urgences et je ne trouve pas mes fichues clés ! Criai-je.

- Edward, tu n'es pas en état de conduire et j'ai trouvé tes clés à l'instant posées à leur place habituelle. Je vais conduire, ce ne serait pas prudent que tu prennes le volant et puis ta fille a besoin de toi pour être rassurée, affirma ma colocataire sans me laisser la possibilité de répondre. Elle prit le sac à langer et sortit de la villa.

Je la suivis rapidement, attachai ma fille dans son siège auto, tout en m'installant à côté d'elle. L'hôpital le plus proche possédant des urgences pédiatriques était à Seattle. J'espérai que l'état de Cassidy ne soit pas aussi grave que ma mère l'avait supposé, mais à voir sa respiration haletante et ses lèvres pales je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer. J'avais tellement peur pour ma fille, j'avais ma main posée sur son petit ventre et je lui chantais sa berceuse espérant la détendre et que sa respiration redevienne moins erratique.

Je ne savais pas à combien Isabella avait roulé mais j'étais certain qu'elle n'avait respecté aucune limitation vu la rapidité avec laquelle nous étions arrivés à l'hôpital. Elle nous déposa devant l'entrée me disant d'y aller qu'elle garait la voiture et viendrait nous rejoindre. Et ce fut ce qu'elle fit.

Rapidement des médecins prirent en charge ma fille, l'emmenant dans une salle d'examen alors qu'une infirmière me demandait de remplir des papiers. Isabella vint s'installer à mes côtés sans parler. Après ce qui me parut une interminable attente, le médecin vint enfin nous voir.

- Vous êtes les parents de la petite Cassidy Cullen ? Nous questionna-t-il. J'acquiesçai rapidement, voulant savoir comment allait ma fille.

- Votre fille va devoir passer la nuit avec nous, elle est déshydratée et à une bronchiolite.

- Déshydratée ? Demandai-je ahuri, mais elle n'a vomi qu'une fois et je lui donne de l'eau régulièrement...

- A son age les enfants se déshydratent très vite, sa fièvre l'a fait transpiré... on lui a mis une perfusion pour la réhydrater... et un peu d'oxygène m'expliqua-t-il. Mais je ne l'écoutais plus vraiment je voulais voir mon bébé.

- Peut-on la voir ? Demandai-je.

- Suivez-moi.

Voir ma fille allongée dans un petit lit de l'hôpital me brisa le cœur, je m'en voulais de n'avoir pas vu qu'elle était si mal. Je m'installai dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Une infirmière vint nous voir.

- Votre fille va dormir maintenant, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, si vous le désirez nous apprit-elle. Mais il était hors de question que je laisse mon bébé seul dans cet endroit froid et austère. Elle n'aurait pas compris, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur en se réveillant.

- Merci mais nous restons ici ! Raisonna la voix de ma colocataire dont j'avais oublié la présence.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et promit de revenir avec un second fauteuil pour Isabella.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de rester lui dis-je sans quitter ma fille du regard.

- Je n'avais rien de prévu ce soir, j'ai rien de mieux à faire... et qui sait avec un peu de chance un beau médecin passera et je pourrais lui refiler mon numéro, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Alors que j'allais répondre, l'infirmière revint avec un siège et nous informa qu'une machine à café se trouvait au bout du couloir si nous le désirions. Ma colocataire la remercia et alla directement se chercher du café. Moi, je ne voulais pas quitter le chevet de mon ange, je n'avais même pas prévenu ma mère de la situation. J'allais devoir le faire mais cela signifiait qu'il faudrait que je laisse Cassidy. Quand Isabella revint, elle avait deux gobelets dans la main et m'en tendit un.

- La nuit va être longue, tu devrais le boire, ça te fera du bien. Me dit-elle.

- Merci, je… vais devoir téléphoner à ma mère...Mais je ne veux pas laisser Cassie toute seule. Lui expliquai-je.

- Je vais rester auprès d'elle, tu n'as qu'à aller prévenir tes parents maintenant, et si elle se réveille j'enverrai une infirmière te chercher.

Je la regardais, fixant mon regard dans le sien, me demandant si c'était bien ma colocataire que j'avais en fasse de moi. Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit son visage se ferma.

- Enfin c'est toi qui voit, moi pour ce que ça me fait... je peux aussi téléphoner à Alice elle doit avoir le numéro d'Angela qui pourra prévenir tes parents enfin...

J'attendis qu'elle continue mais elle se tue, s'installa dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux tout en dégustant le café qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

- Merci, je reviens de suite repris-je en quittant la chambre.

Après avoir prévenu ma mère et lui avoir promis de l'appeler au moindre problème, je retournais auprès de ma fille. J'étais plus que surpris de trouver Bella assise à ma place, sa main tenant celle de Cassidy, c'était la première fois qu'elle touchait ma fille, à vrai dire c'était la première fois qu'elles se trouvaient aussi proches l'une de l'autre. Habituellement, Isabella fuyait assez rapidement la pièce qu'occupait Cassie.

Je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais faire ou dire, mais en m'approchant je m'aperçus qu'Isabella s'était assoupie, je décidai de ne pas la réveiller et pris le second fauteuil que j'installai de l'autre côté du lit. Je baissai le second barreau et posai l'une de mes mains sur le ventre de ma fille, pouvant ainsi sentir les battements de son cœur.

Je dus finir par m'endormir car quand j'ouvris les yeux il faisait pratiquement jour dans la chambre et une infirmière se tenait devant moi une main sur mon épaule.

- Désolée de vous réveiller mais je dois retirer la perfusion et vérifier la température me dit-elle.

Je hochai la tête en signe de consentement et m'écartai du lit afin de la laisser travailler. Je remarquai que de l'autre côté du lit, le fauteuil était vide. L'infirmière aperçut mon regard, et m'interpella.

- Votre femme est partie, elle nous a demandé de vous dire que votre mère allait venir dans la matinée. M'expliqua la jeune femme.

- Ma femme ? Demandai-je perplexe...

- Oh excusez moi, je pensai que c'était euh la mère de Cassidy...mais pardon...balbutia-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Merci de m'avoir prévenu... Sauriez-vous quand Cassidy pourra sortir ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Et bien la fièvre étant tombée, le pédiatre va venir la voir avant que vous puissiez la ramener chez vous, mais je pense que vous pourrez rentrer aujourd'hui.

Ma mère arriva quelques heures plus tard, m'apprenant qu'Angela l'avait appelé pour qu'elle vienne. En fin d'après-midi nous fumes autorisés à rentrer à la maison avec mon bébé. J'étais heureux de pouvoir la ramener aussi vite, mais j'étais inquiet qu'elle ne soit pas complètement rétablie. Cassidy semblait vraiment aller mieux et j'espérais ne plus revivre ça. En arrivant à la villa, ma mère proposa de passer la nuit avec nous, chose que je refusai.

Les jours suivants, Cassidy allait nettement mieux, on avait eu une belle frayeur mais elle s'était vite remise et j'en étais bien heureux. Depuis le jour de l'hospitalisation de ma fille, je n'avais pas revu Isabella, elle ne semblait pas avoir remis les pieds à la villa. Le samedi, inquiet par son absence j'avais téléphoné à Jasper qui m'avait appris qu'elle avait dit à Alice qu'elle allait passer quelques jours avec ses parents. Apparemment, elle avait l'habitude de faire ça assez souvent, d'après ce que m'avait dit Jasper.

J'aurais voulu la remercier d'avoir été là pour Cassie et moi, peut-être aurai-je dû l'appeler mais je n'étais pas certain que se soit correcte.

Le samedi soir après avoir couché ma fille, j'allais m'enfermer dans mon bureau espérant avancer un peu sur mes contrats.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin au son des pleurs de ma fille. Me redressant d'un coup, je me frottais le visage engourdi d'avoir été posé tout une nuit sur le clavier de mon pc. Mon dos était tendu et mes cervicales grinçaient. Mon corps n'avait visiblement pas apprécié de passer la nuit avachi sur mon bureau.

Tant bien que mal, je me traînais jusqu'à la chambre de Cassidy et la pris dans mes bras. Après l'avoir changé, nous descendîmes prendre notre petit déjeuner. Mais en entrant dans la cuisine, je tombais nez à nez avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Il était aussi grand que moi, nettement plus bronzé et devait sûrement abuser des anabolisants au vue de sa carrure.

- Euh Salut, Jacob se présenta-t-il en me tendant la main, comme s'il était normal qu'il soit dans cette cuisine.

- Edward le propriétaire de la maison ! Grinçai-je sans lui tendre la main.

Heureusement pour lui j'avais Cassidy dans mes bras car j'avais une forte envie de le jeter dehors à grands coups de pied dans le cul. Isabella, n'avait visiblement pas compris que je ne la laisserai pas ramener de mecs ici, et encore moins de ce genre là... C'est-à-dire le genre à se promener en caleçon, torse nu, dans une maison qui n'est pas la sienne...

-Tu veux du café ? Me proposa-t-il un sourire colgate accroché à ses lèvres.

- Non, je voudrais accéder à ma cuisine ! Répliquai-je agacé qu'il reste planté devant moi.

- Oh oui pardon s'excusa-t-il en me laissant passer.

J'installai Cassidy dans sa chaise haute, et allai préparer son biberon. Je ne quittais pas l'indien des yeux de peur qu'il ne s'approche de ma fille. Mais heureusement pour lui, il se contenta de finir son déjeuner. Cependant le silence fut de courte durée. Alors que je m'installai pour donner le biberon à Cassie, il reprit la parole.

- Alors comme ça, tu es le colocataire de Bella ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non j'suis le voisin, abruti.

- Ok, sympa... j'suis dans sa classe continua-t-il ne comprenant visiblement pas que je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler.

- Écoute Jarod, je n'ai pas encore bu mon café et je ne suis pas du genre bavard alors si tu pouvais te taire... expliquai-je.

- Pas de soucis ... au fait moi c'est pas Jarod mais Jacob avec un C...commenta-t-il.

- Un C, comme Connard... murmurai-je pour moi-même mais à sa tête je compris qu'il avait entendu, toutefois il eu l'intelligence de ne pas relever.

Je décidai de l'ignorer et retournai toute mon attention vers Cassie qui avait déjà fini son biberon. Je la réinstallai dans sa chaise et lui donnais un de ces biscuits qu'elle affectionnait tant, certainement parce qu'elle pouvait soulager ses gencives sensibles dessus. J'avais hâte que ses dents sortent pour ne plus la voir souffrir ainsi, mais je devais être patient. Ce qui était loin d'être ma première nature... J'en profitai pour me préparer mon café. Alors que je me retournai vers la machine à expresso, je remarquai que l'indien bodybuildé n'avait pas prit la peine de débarrasser sa table. Il croyait quoi celui-là ? Qu'une femme de ménage allait venir le faire ?

Je fermai les yeux, inspirant fortement et décidai de prendre mon café avant d'aller hurler sur ma colocataire et son connard de la nuit. Après m'être occupé de Cassidy et l'avoir installée dans son parc au salon, je retournai dans la cuisine espérant y voir ma colocataire et je ne fus pas déçu... enfin ce n'était peut-être pas le bon terme.

Celle-ci était installée sur l'îlot central, entre ses jambes se tenait l'indien accroc aux stéroïdes. Des bruits de succion étaient audibles me faisant grimacer de dégoût. J'hésitais un bref instant entre fuir ou donner un coup à l'arrière du crane du gars... finalement, j'optais pour la seconde option.

- Dégage le chien ! Commentai-je en lui assénant une tape sur l'arrière du crâne qui raisonna étrangement.

- Putain ! Geint-il alors qu'Isabella me lança un regard noir.

- Tu fais chier Cullen ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est moi qui fait chier ? Non mais tu ramènes tous les chiens errants du quartier, pour ne pas dire de la région, tu les laisses te lécher la pomme dans ma cuisine et je suis celui qui fait chier ? C'est une blague non ? M'énervai-je.

- Oh mec tu te calmes, tu parles à une dame là. Tenta Jacob en mettant sa main sur mon torse pour me tenir à distance d'Isabella.

- Une dame ? Laisse moi rire deux secondes tu veux... Enfin bref, là n'est pas le problème... Isabella, je t'avais dit qu'il était hors de question que tu ramènes tes plans cul ici ! Et pire celui-là en plus d'être visiblement accroc aux stéroïdes est mal élevé... expliquai-je.

- Cullen, je pensais que tu avais compris depuis le temps que ce que tu voulais m'importait peu... Alors je ramène qui je veux... répliqua-t-elle.

- Et je ne suis pas son plan cul mais son mec, se venta l'indien me faisant hausser un sourcil.

- Mouais crois ce que tu veux mec ! Mais tu pourras pas dire que tu n'étais pas prévenu...repris-je.

Isabella sauta du plan de travail, pas vraiment intéressée par notre discussion et sortit de la cuisine en prévenant qu'elle allait prendre une douche, tout en faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur à son pote. N'étant pas fou, je n'allais certainement pas laisser le gars la suivre. Alors qu'il amorçait un pas dans sa direction, je pris la parole.

- Mec on a mal démarré. Si on prenait un café ensemble. Lui proposai-je tout en faisant l'un de mes plus beau sourire hypocrite que j'avais en stock.

Le gars était plus stupide que je ne l'avais pensé au départ, puisqu'il choisit de boire un café avec moi plutôt que de rejoindre Bella... je n'aurais pas pris la même décision pensai-je avant de me souvenir que c'était ma colocataire et qu'elle avait un caractère de merde. Je ne pouvais avoir ce genre de pensées envers elle malgré ce qui s'était passé entre nous, elle n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour moi et la connaissant ça signifiait qu'elle n'en avait aucun. Je ne devais pas vouloir qu'il se passe plus que ce que j'avais eu... de toute façon elle n'était pas une fille pour moi, c'était évident... perdu dans mes pensées pour essayer de me convaincre que non je n'étais pas intéressé par elle, qu'elle n'était pas une fille pour moi je n'entendis pas ce que me racontait le Jacob. Mais quand il s'esclaffa, je repris conscience de sa présence. Je le regardais ne comprenant pas pourquoi il souriait bêtement.

- Tu étais parti loin mec, je te demandais comment vous en étiez venu à cette cohabitation Bella et Toi. Vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup vous apprécier... expliqua-t-il.

- En fait, on s'entendait plutôt bien mais j'ai refusé ses avances, depuis elle a dû mal à l'accepter... lui répondis-je décidant de lui mentir sur Isabella.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, Bella n'est pas une femme qui aime s'entendre dire non, elle a un sacré caractère... avoua-t-il.

- Hum, me contentai-je de lui répondre pas certain de savoir quelle suite donner à cette conversation.

- Et un sacré cul... continua-t-il visiblement pas conscient qu'il s'engageait vers un terrain glissant.

- Écoute j'ai rien contre toi, mais tu dois être le Vingtième gars qu'elle ramène depuis qu'on habite ensemble alors ne le prend pas pour toi personnellement mais j'ai décidé de ne plus sympathiser avec les mecs qui passent la porte avec Isabella. Lui appris-je.

- Excuse moi combien de mec ? Et depuis quand exactement ? Me questionna-t-il visiblement surpris par ce que je venais de dire.

- On habite ici depuis septembre... et environ une vingtaine, j'ai pas vraiment fait le compte mais elle en ramène un différent très régulièrement... déclarai-je conscient de mentir comme un arracheur de dent.

- Ah ouais je savais qu'elle était du genre... coureuse, dit-il après une courte pause, mais là c'est pire que moi.

- Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai des choses à faire, je serais toi je ne m'attarderai pas trop, en général Bella vire les gars après le petit-déjeuner, lui dis-je espérant le voir partir avant qu'Isabella ne le mette elle-même dehors. Mais il n'en fit rien, il était pire qu'une moule accrochée à son rocher.

- Je vais l'attendre... je voulais l'emmener en ballade. Déclara-t-il espérant certainement que ma colocataire apprécierait l'intention qu'il lui portait mais j'étais certain que non.

- Comme tu veux, mais la dernière fois que le gars est resté, Peter je crois qu'il s'appelait, elle a fait venir son père, qui est flic, pour qu'il le mette dehors... il en a profité pour faire le tour de la voiture du mec et lui mettre une amende bien juteuse... enfin toi tu n'as pas peut-être rien à craindre... terminai-je en le voyant blanchir.

- Son père est flic ? Je ne le savais pas... Tu pourras lui dire que je suis parti? Enchaîna-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Visiblement les mots père et flic dans la même phrase avait fait mouche. Mais alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, Isabella arriva à notre niveau.

- Tu pars ? Le questionna-t-elle.

- Hum visiblement. Répondit-il.

- Sans me prévenir ? Tu as cru quoi que j'étais une miss couche toi là ? Connard !

- Bella... non, je enfin c'est ton colocataire... commença-t-il alors que je me dépêchais de le couper ne voulant pas être démasqué aux yeux d'Isabella.

- Jacob m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'il devait partir, il avait oublié un rendez-vous important. Voilà maintenant tu es prévenu. Tchao Jacob ! Dis-je en lui attrapant le bras et le mettant dehors puis je refermais la porte et m'appuyais dessus. Évidement dans mon empressement je n'avais pas pensé qu'Isabella n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire sans réagir.

-Non mais il t'arrive quoi là ? Tu joues à quoi exactement ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Moi ? À rien, je t'évite juste le moment désagréable ou tu devras te débarrasser de lui. Affirmai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Et ça ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit que Jacob pouvait ne pas être de passage ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement

- Non, pas un instant...Répliquai-je.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu clames partout que tu n'es pas du genre à t'encombrer d'un mec... Que tu m'as envoyé chier quand je t'ai évité de voir Mike le plombier... argumentai-je.

- Tu ne m'as rien évité... j'ai vu et fais ce que j'avais à faire avec le plombier répondit-elle en appuyant sur le mot plombier me laissant abasourdi par ses paroles, elle me poussa et rouvrit la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait toujours le connard dopé.

J'avais cru qu'elle n'avait pas revu Mike après le fiasco de la st-Valentin mais a priori je m'étais planté. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais je sentis une pointe de tristesse à cette révélation, certainement dû à la déception de voir qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de changer son mode de vie. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre qu'elle puisse vraiment aimé changer de mec aussi souvent. N'est-ce pas naturel de vouloir trouver l'amour ? Où n'étais-je qu'un pathétique geek romantique ?

Je me demandais ce qu'elle allait faire concernant ce Jacob, même si j'espérais la voir se calmer avec les gars qui finissaient dans son lit, ou n'importe qui d'autre avec elle d'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas la voir avec ce mec. Il n'était pas pour elle. J'ouvris la porte violemment. Ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre derrière celle-ci, ni ce que j'allais faire. Mais il n'y avait plus personne. Je sortis sur le perron pour voir Jacob appuyé contre sa moto et Bella juste devant lui. D'où j'étais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais en voyant les bras de musclor le long de son corps j'en déduisis qu'elle le remerciait pour la nuit et ne lui donnait pas son numéro de téléphone. Sauf qu'au moment où j'allais me retourner, l'indien hocha la tête puis attrapa Isabella par la taille et la colla à son corps.

Sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, je couru jusqu'à leur niveau et arrachait ma colocataire à l'emprise de Jacob.

- Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Cria Isabella en croisant ses bras juste sous sa poitrine la faisant ressortir dangereusement de son décolleté.

- Hum.. heu, bégayai-je pathétiquement.

- Cullen tu ne sais plus parler ? Et regarde moi dans les yeux bordel arrête de me mater ! Hurla-t-elle.

Secouant la tête pour me reprendre, je redressais la tête et lui adressa mon sourire made in Cullen comme l'appelait Angela.

- Tu ne disais pas ça la dernière fois dans la cuisine... susurrai-je ignorant le grognement de l'indien.

- Putain mais tu veux quoi à la fin? Reprit-elle.

- Ce que je veux, tu n'as pas envie que je le dise devant Jarod commençai-je alors qu'il me coupait.

- C'est Jacob ! Intervint-il

- Pour ce que ça change Jacob -Jarod.. Je peux aussi t'appeler numéro 21 déclarai-je.

Isabella me regardait les sourcils surélevés ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi 21... mais je n'allais pas le lui expliquer, je tenais quand même à ma vie.

- Tu vas nous dire ce que tu voulais, on a des choses autrement plus intéressantes à faire que t'écouter. Reprit-elle toujours en colère.

- Ah oui, un appel pour toi sur le fixe inventai-je en sortant la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

- De Qui ?

- Wow, tu m'as pris pour ton secrétaire particulier ou quoi ? En tout cas ça semblait important continuai-je espérant la faire réagir.

- Je vais y aller on se voit en cours Bells... déclara finalement l'indien en montant sur sa moto.

Ma colocataire acquiesça. Celui-ci démarra son engin, et accéléra plus que de raison avant de partir en faisant un dérapage contrôlé en guise de demi-tour.

- Crétin. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire à voix haute m'attirant une nouvelle fois le regard étonné d'Isabella.

- Quoi, tu ne vas pas dire le contraire ? Regarde ce mec il est imbu de lui-même et sérieusement il faut qu'il arrête les stéroïdes et surtout qu'il s'habille quand il n'est pas chez lui... continuai-je mettant mes mains dans les poches avant de mon jean et m'enfonçant un peu plus.

- Cullen parfois je pense... non souvent, reprit-elle après une courte pause, que tu es un psychopathe. Termina-elle et elle rentra dans la villa.

- Cullen ! Hurla-t-elle au moment où j'arrivais dans le salon pour voir ma fille endormie dans son parc.

- Putain moins fort Cassidy dort ! Lui répondis-je sur un ton sévère sans pour autant hausser le ton. Je me tournais vers la porte d'où elle m'avait appelé.

- Pourquoi le téléphone est raccroché ? Me demanda-t-elle Il me fallu un instant pour me rappeler de ma supercherie.

- Et bien parce qu'il n'a pas été décroché. Répondis-je sachant qu'elle n'allait pas laisser passer mon sale tour.

- Personne ne m'a appelé n'est-ce-pas ? En conclut-elle comprenant que je l'avais dupé.

- Bien vu. Souris-je fière de mon tour.

- T'es con Cullen. Si tu veux la guerre... reprit-elle mais je la coupais.

- Je ne veux pas la guerre, Isabella dis-je en m'approchant d'elle, je veux que tu respectes cette maison, que tu me respectes et par dessus tout que tu te respectes. Lui avouai-je.

Son regard se fixa au mien et je vis ses pupilles se mettre à briller. Je m'attendais à une réplique cinglante comme elle seule savait le faire mais au lieu de cela elle tourna le dos et marmonna quelques mots.

- Faut que je parte d'ici... je ne veux pas de ça…murmura-t-elle visiblement paniquée pour une raison qui m'échappait totalement. Et sans rien dire de plus, elle saisit les clés de sa voiture et quitta précipitamment notre maison.

- Qui es-tu Isabella Swan ? Et pourquoi je me sens comme si je devais te protéger de tout le monde et surtout de toi-même ? Que m'as-tu fait ? Dis-je alors qu'elle venait de claquer la porte.

* * *

Merci aux Lectrices presque anonyme qui m'ont laissé un commentaire!

J'entame l'écriture du chapitre 15 qui représentera la moitié de la fic...et un tournant dans celle-ci enfin un petit tournant...

A bientôt pour la suite.


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonsoir,

Tout d'abord désolée pour cette longue attente, je ne vais pas m'étendre en excuse la vie est ainsi le temps passe parfois trop vite!

Merci à mes correctrices qui sont toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'aide! et a vous de continuer à me lire!

Bonne lecture.

Disclamer: La presque totalité des personnages appartiennent à SM.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

* * *

Pov Bella :

Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se passait. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Edward soufflait le chaud et le froid sans arrêt, ne me laissant aucun répit. Et si j'avais pensé avoir le dessus sur lui, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

Après avoir ruiné ma soirée avec Mike, il me laissa plus frustré que jamais, encore une nuit où Sex-rob montra son utilité. Cependant je ne comprenais pas mes réactions. Jamais je ne m'étais laissée diriger par un homme, alors pourquoi lui avait-il le pouvoir de me liquéfier rien qu'avec un regard ? J'avais besoin de m'éloigner quelques jours, de mettre de la distance entre nous. Plus le temps passait et plus nous avions des moments intimes. Je n'étais pas contre un peu d'amusement ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Edward. Lui, voulait construire quelque chose de sérieux.

Je trouva refuge chez mes parents, enfin chez mon père, ma mère, elle était bien trop curieuse. Elle n'aurait tenu que quelques heures, une journée tout au plus avant de me demander pourquoi j'avais déserté ma maison avec mon si charmant colocataire et sa merveilleuse petite fille... Alors que mon père s'était contenté de me demander s'il devait sortir son arme. Plus radical mais bien plus facile à répondre.

Le lundi soir, j'appelais Mike espérant qu'il accepte de sortir avec moi. J'avais besoin d'évacuer ma frustration et encore plus d'éloigner la sensation du corps d'Edward contre le mien. La soirée fut intéressante, personne pour nous interrompre. Mike était agréable mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le revoir après cette dernière nuit. Il m'invita chez lui et commanda un dîner chez un traiteur chinois. Le repas fut simple, la conversation était certes maladroite par moment mais elle restait agréable. Ça me changeait des échanges houleux que j'avais l'habitude d'avoir avec mon colocataire. Après le repas, Mike prépara le café et le servit au salon. Il s'installa à côté de moi, si prêt que nos corps se frôlaient. Lorsque j'eus finis ma tasse et après l'avoir posé sur la table basse, je posai ma main sur sa cuisse. Bougeant lentement mes doigts sur sa jambe tout en essayant d'avoir une conversation, je le sentais se tendre de plus en plus. Mike, se pencha pour poser sa tasse, en se redressant, il captura ma main dans la sienne me tirant vers lui. J'étais maintenant à califourchon et je pouvais confirmer qu'il était plus que tendu. J'allais enfin pouvoir soulager un peu ma frustration.

- Hum, tu es tendu, minaudai-je.

-Un peu... susurra-t-il.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide à te détendre ? Murmurai-je au creux de son oreille en me frottant sans honte sur lui.

-J'attends ça depuis le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontré répondit-il la voix rauque de désir.

Ses mains se baladèrent sur tout mon corps s'arrêtant pour malaxer mes seins. Il était assez brusque dans ses gestes mais je n'y prêtais pas plus attention. Il me débarrassa rapidement de mon haut et de mon soutien-gorge. Sa bouche vint embrasser ma poitrine pendant qu'il s'affairait à déboutonner mon jean. Je n'étais pas en reste, je lui enlevais son T shirt, et admirais son torse musclé. Je me redressais et fit tomber mon pantalon.

- Je ne peux plus attendre pour te sentir autour de moi. Déclara-t-il tout en se levant du canapé et se débarrassant de ses derniers vêtements. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table basse, pour se saisir d'un préservatif, que je lui pris des mains. Je lui enfilais et en profitais pour le cajoler un petit peu. Mais il ne me laissa pas l'explorer davantage. Il m'agrippa et m'allongea sur le canapé s'immiscent entre mes jambes, il me pénétra d'un coup sec. La position n'étant pas très confortable, d'un habile mouvement je réussi à nous faire changé de place. Je me trouvais à nouveau sur lui assise à califourchon. Je pouvais ainsi contrôler nos mouvements et j'adoptais une cadence plus soutenue.

Rapidement, la pièce se remplit de nos gémissements de plaisir. Mon orgasme me submergea assez vite, alors qu'il fallu quelques instants supplémentaires à mon partenaire pour se libérer. Nous restâmes un moment sans bouger pour récupérer, puis Mike, nous redressa. Après s'être débarrassé de son préservatif, il me regarda l'œil lubrique.

- Prête pour un second round ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Toujours, assurai-je.

Cette fois, il nous conduisit dans sa chambre.

Même si ce n'avait pas été le meilleur coup de ma vie, j'avais passé un moment plus qu'agréable en sa compagnie. Comme la majorité des hommes, il s'endormit avant même que je m'en sois rendu-compte, alors j'en profitai pour m'éclipser laissant un mot pour le remercier de ce moment agréable. J'espérais qu'il comprendrait ce que cela signifiait.

Être chez mon père n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus pratique avec les cours, mais c'était mieux que de croiser Cullen. Personne n'était au courant de ce qui c'était passé entre nous depuis le jour de l'an, de toute façon même moi je ne savais toujours pas expliquer ce qu'il m'avait prit. Une pulsion ? Trop de frustration ? Peu importe, je n'étais pas prête pour analyser cela.

Quand je n'étais pas chez mon père, je restais la plupart du temps à la bibliothèque du campus en compagnie de Jacob et quelques autres étudiants. Comme à son habitude, Jake tentait par tous les moyens de m'attirer à nouveau dans son lit. Mais pour le moment, je refusais de céder à ses avances. Pas qu'il ne me plaisait pas, cependant je ne voulais pas qu'il croit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous de plus qu'un coup d'un soir. Ayant déjà testée la marchandise, j'aurais pu facilement me laisser aller avec lui, peut-être que cela m'aurait permis d'éloigner le souvenir de mon colocataire. Toutefois je préférais le laisser mariner encore. Un jour je pourrais avoir besoin de lui, autant le garder à proximité et dans de bonnes dispositions.

Le mercredi soir, je dus retourner à la villa, pour récupérer des affaires. Tout s'enchaîna rapidement, Cassidy semblait vraiment mal alors sans hésiter je les emmenais à l'hôpital. Au départ, j'avais juste pensé les déposer mais voir Edward si pâle m'inquiétait. Il semblait visiblement très inquiet pour sa fille. Et Cassidy paraissait aussi vraiment mal au point. Alors après avoir garé la voiture j'allais le rejoindre. Quand le médecin nous informa que la petite devait rester à l'hôpital, mon cœur loupa un battement. J'étais inquiète pour elle. Je ne vis pas Edward partir à la suite du médecin aussi j'arrivais dans la chambre quand une infirmière lui proposait de rentrer chez lui. Connaissant Edward il n'allait pas accepter de laisser Cassidy seule, et sans y réfléchir, j'affirmais que nous préférions rester avec la petite.

Edward sembla étonné de ma réaction, mais je n'en fis pas cas, j'avais bien conscience de ne jamais avoir porté d'intérêt à la petite. Cependant, je ne lui souhaitais aucun mal, bien au contraire. Mais je n'étais pas prête à le reconnaître, non je faisais tout pour paraître détachée.

Quand il s'absenta pour téléphoner à sa mère, je me retrouvai seule avec Cassidy. Elle dormait, pourtant son sommeil semblait perturbé. Elle s'agitait par moment, alors je m'approchai doucement d'elle et posai ma main dans la sienne. Je n'étais pas aussi mal à l'aise que je l'aurais cru, sentir ses petits doigts sous les miens, était étrange. Je passai mon pouce en petit cercle sur le dos de sa main espérant l'apaiser un peu. Je ne devais pas être douée, elle gigotait de plus en plus et j'avais peur qu'elle ne se réveille ou arrache les perfusions.

- Chut, jolie princesse... Je me souviens ma mère me chantait une chanson quand j'étais malade, tu aimerais peut-être l'entendre ? La questionnai-je bêtement.

« Thermomètre, que dis-tu? 37. Tout va bien, Aujourd'hui tu n'as rien.

38. C'est un peu trop, Il faut rester au chaud.

39. Sois prudent, Prends tes médicaments.

40. ça va mal, Tu as une fièvre de cheval.

39. ça va mieux, Elle a baissé un peu.

38. C'est promis, Demain tu es guéri.

37. C'est fini. Adieu la maladie! » Chantonnai-je doucement tout en me calant du mieux que je pus dans le fauteuil de fortune mis à notre disposition.

Je dus m'endormir avant le retour d'Edward, lorsque je me réveillais le jour commençait à se lever doucement, un coup d'œil à ma montre, m'apprit qu'il était 6h du matin. Je me redressai lentement, ayant mal partout et sortit sans faire de bruit de la pièce. Alors que je fermais la porte une infirmière arriva vers moi.

- Un souci ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oh non, je dois y aller, vous pourrez lui dire que sa mère va venir les rejoindre merci. M'empressai-je d'ajouter avant de fuir à nouveau.

Je retournai à la villa prendre mes affaires pour le reste de la semaine et allai à nouveau chez mon père. A ce rythme-là, j'allais vite retourner vivre chez mes parents.

Avoir passé la nuit à l'hôpital, tenant la main de Cassidy, m'avait retourné. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à elle, à eux et pourtant malgré tout ce que je faisais je n'arrivais pas à les garder éloigné de mon cœur. Mais je n'étais pas bien pour eux, je ne serais jamais une maman... non, je ne saurais jamais faire cela. Ce n'était pas moi. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, le samedi soir je cédai aux avances de Jacob. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait m'avoir, il en aurait presque sauté au plafond.

Je décidai de l'emmener à la villa, espérant qu'Edward comprendrait que je ne changerais pas. Je voulais qu'il passe à autre chose. La nuit avait été tout aussi satisfaisante que la première que nous avions passé ensemble, mais il me manquait quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas dire quoi...

Quand je me réveillai, l'autre côté du lit était vide, espérant que Jacob soit parti, je décidai de descendre pour prendre mon déjeuner. Malheureusement, quand j'arrivai dans la cuisine le bel indien était encore là. Il se leva pour me saluer, et me porta pour m'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Brièvement, je m'interrogeais sur la réaction qu'aurait mon colocataire s'il nous trouvait dans une position compromettante dans sa cuisine... Perdue dans mes pensées, je laissai Jacob m'embrasser me contentant de simplement suivre le mouvement. Quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Jake se recula de moi tout en gémissant, je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un regard peu amène à mon colocataire, mais jubilais intérieurement. Pourquoi l'énerver voire le blesser me plaisait autant ? Aucune idée, mais je devais avouer que j'adorais le faire enrager.

Comme je l'avais prévu la présence de Jacob lui déplaisait fortement, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il trouve un stratagème pour le faire partir, et encore moins qu'il puisse me mentir. Edward semblait vraiment me vouloir du bien, mais ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que je n'en valais pas la peine ? Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser mener ma vie comme je l'entendais ? A part ma grand-mère jamais personne ne s'était réellement soucié de mes actes, et même elle ne me jugeait jamais. Alice et Jasper étaient les seuls à émettre un avis négatif sur ce que je faisais, mais ils m'acceptaient malgré tout. Alors pourquoi voir la déception dans le regard de mon colocataire me faisait si mal ?

Comme toujours avec lui, j'étais prise au dépourvu alors je faisais ce qui commençait à être une routine, je pris la fuite. Je reconnaissais que ma réaction était puérile et qu'elle ne changeait rien à la situation mais je ressentais la nécessité de mettre de la distance entre nous.

J'étais de plus en plus convaincue que cette collocation forcée allait changer ma vie définitivement et j'étais terrorisée par cette perspective. Avant ma rencontre avec Edward, je savais exactement comment ma vie allait se dérouler. Je me voyais travailler avec Alice et Rosalie dans notre boite d'événementiel. Pendant que mes amies s'occuperaient de leurs familles, je ferais tourner notre société. Je les imaginais toutes les deux mariées avec enfants même si Rosalie n'en était pas encore consciente.

Je n'avais pas envie de retourner chez mes parents, à coup sûr cette fois je n'échapperais pas aux interrogations de mon père et pire … à celles de ma mère! Même si j'avais réussi à éviter ma mère les jours précédents, j'étais certaine que Charlie lui avait parlé de mon petit séjour chez lui. La connaissant, je me demandais combien de temps elle allait tenir avant de me téléphoner pour savoir les raisons de ma présence chez mon père. Alors, il était hors de question de me réfugier chez eux. Mais où Aller ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, j'aurais pu me rendre chez Rosalie, Alice et Jasper mais là encore j'allais subir les interrogations de mes amis. Finalement, je décidai de prendre ma décision plus tard et me rendis à mon travail.

Ma patronne, Tanya était toujours prévenante avec les étudiantes qu'elle embauchait, toujours à nous demander comment se passait nos études. Elle faisait attention à limiter nos heures à l'approche de nos examens et si l'une de nous avait besoin d'un congé exceptionnel elle nous l'accordait sans faire d'histoire. Quand j'arrivais pour prendre mon poste, elle vint me saluer.

- Bella, tu as des examens bientôt non ? Me questionna-t-elle directement après les politesses d'usages.

- Pas avant le 15 mars, lui répondis-je.

- Bien, alors je te donne la semaine juste avant comme ça tu pourras te concentrer sur tes révisions, la dernière fois tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de repos continua-t-elle.

- Tanya, pas besoin d'une semaine. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas faire des révisions intensives. Me défendis-je.

Je ne voulais pas avoir plus de temps que nécessaire, car cela impliquait plus de temps dans la villa, à proximité de Cullen.

- Bella, tu sembles fatiguée en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que tu ne te reposes pas beaucoup et ça m'inquiète. Tu sais que si tes notes baissent je te renverrais ?

- Tanya... commençai-je avant qu'elle ne me coupe d'un geste de la main.

- Non Bella, c'est une règle non négociable. J'emploie des étudiantes, je surveille vos résultats et même si tu es la meilleure de ta promo, il est hors de question que ton niveau baisse même d'une place …. En tout cas pas à cause d'un travail ! Alors tu prends une semaine de repos avant tes examens.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée à cause du travail, juste quelques soucis personnels.

Je n'avais pas expliqué la situation dans son ensemble à ma patronne, elle savait uniquement que je vivais en collocation mais pas avec qui.

- Tes colocataires sont bruyants ? En conclut-elle. Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de hausser les épaules. Non ils ne le sont pas, aurait été la bonne réponse mais comment aurais-je justifié ma fatigue ? Elle n'était pas physique mais morale. J'étais épuisée de lutter, mais je ne voulais pas abandonner la partie.

- Écoute, j'ai une petite dépendance que je garde pour la famille quand celle-ci vient nous rendre visite, si tu veux venir passer quelques jours jusqu'à la fin de tes examens tu seras la bienvenue.

- Non, non merci, je ne veux pas déranger... m'excusai-je.

- Bella, si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas ! Et mon mari sera heureux de voir une autre personne dans le studio que ma mère... rigola-t-elle.

Finalement, je n'insistai pas trop et acceptai la proposition de ma patronne. J'allais pouvoir souffler pendant plus de deux semaines loin de lui. Une quinzaine de jours devraient être suffisants pour l'oublier non ? Oublier ces sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi ? Je fermai les yeux un bref instant essayant d'éloigner au maximum le souvenir d'Edward et de son regard intense. Mais ce fut encore pire, je revoyais son regard triste avant que je ne le fuis à nouveau. Je soufflais agacée de ne pas réussir à faire abstraction de cet homme.

Les jours suivants me parurent passer avec une lenteur accrue. Je révisais un peu à la bibliothèque avec mon groupe d'étude et Jacob qui tentait d'attirer mon attention par tous les moyens. Voyant que je ne semblais pas intéressée, il tenta de me parler de mon colocataire mais je ne l'écoutai pas et le plantai au milieu du parking. Je ne voulais pas parler de Cullen et encore moins avec Jake. La vie chez Tanya, enfin dans le petit studio qu'elle avait gentiment mis à ma disposition était agréable. J'étais même tentée de lui demander si je pouvais définitivement habiter ici. Mais je savais que je ne le pouvais pas. Enfin, peut-être que c'était possible après tout je pouvais laisser la villa à Cullen et vivre ici non ? Sauf que ça me ferait des dépenses en plus. Si pour 15 jours Tanya ne me demandait rien pour le loyer et les charges, je n'allais pas vivre à ses crochets si je venais ici.

Alice et Rosalie s'inquiétaient de ne pas savoir pourquoi je fuyais sans arrêt la villa Je n'aimais pas mentir aux filles. Mais si Alice avait la moindre idée de ce qui se passait entre Cullen et moi, elle aurait probablement hurlé de joie estimant que j'allais entrer dans le cercle très fermé des personnes casées. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait de faux espoirs. Quant à Rosalie, elle était de plus en plus triste, je ne savais pas si elle avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec Alice de cette histoire d'âme sœur. Mais Rose semblait comme éteinte ces derniers temps. Je me sentais mal de ne pas être aussi proche d'elle depuis mon emménagement avec Edward. J'aurais dû leur demander de venir vivre à la villa après tout on avait largement la place... A vrai dire je n'y avais pas pensé avant. Cette idée me plaisait bien, peut-être qu'elle leur plairait aussi ? Je me promis de leur en faire part la prochaine fois qu'on passerait une soirée ensemble et de vérifier si c'était possible. Qui sait peut-être qu'ils pourraient emménager pour la prochaine année universitaire.

La semaine des examens commença calmement, j'avais assez révisé pour ne pas être stressée. J'étais assez contente de moi, j'espérais maintenir mon classement de première de ma promotion, ainsi mon dossier serait parfait. Mais si je n'avais pas les félicitations, ce ne serait pas non plus un drame. Tanya me proposa de rester encore un peu chez elle si je ne voulais pas retourner à la villa. J'avais apprécié sa discrétion, elle n'avait posé aucune question sur mes problèmes et j'en étais soulagée je ne souhaitais pas raconter ma vie privée à ma patronne. Elle était gentille et compréhensive, mais elle restait ma chef. Dans d'autres circonstances, nous aurions probablement pu être des amies malgré notre différence d'âge. Elle devait avoir une dizaine d'année de plus que moi, mais elle ne faisait clairement pas son âge.

Le vendredi soir, dernier jour des examens, comme le voulait notre coutume, Alice, Rosalie Jasper et moi étions prêts pour notre soirée « post épreuve » et allions donc relâcher la pression. Ce soir Alice décida de nous faire tester une nouvelle boite de nuit branchée de Seattle. A ma grande surprise, elle réussit à y entraîner Ben et Angela et encore plus surprenant, Cullen faisait aussi parti du groupe. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il soit à sa place dans ce lieu mais j'étais curieuse de voir quelle attitude il allait adopter.

A peine arrivée, Rose et moi allâmes sur la piste de danse, prêtes pour y passer toute la nuit à moins d'une rencontre intéressante. Alice et Jasper quant à eux s'occupaient de prendre nos verres et trouver une table. Après plusieurs minutes à danser, quelques types tentaient de nous approcher, mais aucun n'était à notre goût. Finalement, lassée de devoir les repousser sans cesse, nous allâmes retrouver nos amis.

L'ambiance à la table était légère, Jasper avait trouvé une place légèrement à l'écart nous permettant de pouvoir discuter tous ensemble sans avoir à se hurler dessus. Mon colocataire qui semblait m'ignorer jusque là, se décida finalement à remarquer ma présence.

- Tient, Isabella, ça fait longtemps... tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton que je trouvais ironique.

- Parfaitement bien répliquais-je sans chercher à engager davantage la conversation.

J'étais toujours décidée à garder mes distances.

- Vous n'êtes pas censés vivre ensemble ? Nous interrogea Jasper.

- Je ne sais pas, Isabella à tendance à disparaître souvent de la villa, si bien que parfois j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir de colocataire. Expliqua Cullen.

- Et ça ne risque pas de vous causer des problèmes si le notaire vient à le savoir ? S'inquiéta Angela.

- Non, assénai-je d'une voix plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu. Le testament nous interdit de vendre la maison pendant les deux ans.

- Isabella, il me semble que le testament nous disait de vivre ensemble. Enchaîna mon colocataire.

A vrai dire, j'avais tellement occulté le testament que je ne pouvais dire si Cullen avait raison ou non, alors je me contentai de hausser les épaules et de retourner mon attention vers mon mojito.

Une fois nos verres vidés, Alice entraîna tout le monde sur la piste de danse, je fus surprise de voir Edward se joindre au groupe. Je ne l'avais jamais vu danser.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? Le questionnai-je.

Il me regarda en levant ses sourcils, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi je voulais parler.

- Ça, lui dis-je en lui montrant la piste de danse remplit de monde se déhanchant.

- Oh oui, j'ai déjà vu quelqu'un faire un truc du genre... mais c'était moins coordonné et c'était dans une chambre sur un lit. Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois greffé à ses lèvres.

Je ne relevai pas son pic, me rappelant encore de ce moment très humiliant. Je préférais lui tourner le dos et je me mis à danser en tentant de faire abstraction de la présence de Cullen. Mais j'avais cette sensation au creux de mon ventre, étrange torsion de mes muscles qui ne me laissait pas tranquille. Parfois je le sentais me frôler ce qui me filait la chair de poule, je ne savais comment interpréter cette réaction épidermique. Alors, je me contentai de faire comme si je n'avais rien senti. Malheureusement pour moi, la foule se faisait de plus en plus dense si bien qu'un mouvement de foule me poussa littéralement dans les bras de mon colocataire. Celui-ci eu le réflexe de me rattraper, m'évitant une chute humiliante au milieu de la piste. Je me tournai lui faisant face, dans l'idée de le remercier mais une chose étrange se passa. Mon regard croisa le sien. Je sentis ses mains sur mes hanches, me tenant fermement, proches de son corps, trop proches. Ma respiration s'accéléra alors que je prenais conscience de notre proximité. Je n'entendais plus la musique, ne voyait plus la foule. Il n'y avait plus que lui qui semblait être présent.

Sans y réfléchir, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Rapidement notre baiser s'intensifia, nos langues franchirent la barrière de nos lèvres. Je me retins difficilement de gémir. Malheureusement, ou pas, nous fûmes vite interrompus par la voix fluette d'Alice qui nous fit nous écarter l'un de l'autre.

- Eh les amoureux, on va boire un verre vous voulez quelque chose ? Demanda la voix chantante de mon amie.

- Hum, je t'accompagne déclara Edward, avant de me regarder et d'enchaîner, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Un mojito... un double. Répondis-je le regard baissé.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce nouveau moment d'intimité. Décidément, je n'arrivais pas à me tenir loin de lui, et cette fois, je ne pouvais fuir. Comment allais-je justifier cela auprès de nos amis ? Je n'osais pas faire face à Rosalie, qui je le savais était restée avec moi.

-Bella dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Oui ?

- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, c'était … je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Bien alors as-tu repérée une belle proie m'intéressai-je espérant changer de sujet.

- Ma foi, il y a ce type, le blond là-bas, me montra-t-elle. Il était pas mal et était accompagné d'un autre gars, qui était tout à fait à mon goût. Le genre mauvais garçon, les cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval lâche, le regard perçant.

- Pas mal, surtout son pote déclarai-je.

Quand nous vîmes nos amis se diriger vers notre table les verres à la main, nous quittâmes la piste de danse pour les rejoindre. Au moment où je me saisissais de mon verre, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Tout en prenant la paille en bouche je me tournai pour faire face à l'intrus et fus surprise de découvrir le mauvais garçon aperçu quelques instants plus tôt.

Celui-ci se pencha et chuchota à mon oreille.

- Tu sais que ton mec ne devrait pas t'autoriser à sortir vêtu ainsi ?

- Je n'ai pas de mec, c'est peut-être pour ça que je peux sortir ainsi minaudai-je.

- Pourtant je t'ai vu embrasser le type à la crinière rigola-t-il.

- Erreur de personne ? Proposai-je le faisant rire.

- Alors vas-tu me dire ton prénom jeune demoiselle ?

- Pas encore, beau gosse, prouve moi que cela servira à quelque chose. Osai-je.

- Ici ? Devant ce gars qui te dévore du regard ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Moi qui pensais que tu étais un mauvais garçon, finalement tu es peut-être trop gentil... déclarai-je en faisant mine de m'éloigner de lui.

Il ne me laissa pas partir me saisissant le bras et me collant à lui. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes, sans aucune tendresse. Rapidement, il quitta mes lèvres et mordilla mon cou puis s'approcha de mon oreille.

- Allons danser.

Je posai mon verre sur la table et le suivis sur la piste de danse. Je ne quittai pas ses bras, dansant de façon plus que provocante avec lui, je ne fis plus attention à mes amis. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas où ils étaient ni ce qu'ils faisaient jusqu'à ce que Rosalie vienne me voir.

- Bella, tout le monde est parti, je vais aller avec Laurent finir la nuit. Tu rentres ?

- Je pense que je vais faire plus ample connaissance avec mon apollon, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ne fait rien que je ne ferais ! Déclara ma meilleure amie avant de quitter la boite au bras d'un gars que je ne connaissais pas.

Seule avec mon inconnu, je décidai de tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Alors tu as quoi de prévu pour le reste de ta nuit ? Lui demandai-je.

- Plusieurs plans, qui t'incluent toi et moi dans un lit notamment. Sourit-il.

- Allons-y alors. Déclarai-je en l'entraînant à l'extérieur. Rapidement un taxi nous prit en charge, nous amenant jusqu'à la villa. Il avait été dur de repousser les mains curieuses de mon compagnon de route, mais si je n'étais pas contre un plan cul, je n'étais pas du genre exhibitionniste. Il était hors de question que le chauffeur puisse profiter du spectacle.

Espérant, lui faire perdre un peu de l'intérêt qu'il portait à mon corps, je tentais de le distraire.

- Alors, Je suppose que maintenant tu es en droit de connaître mon prénom. Déclarai-je.

- Hum... gémissait-il en embrassant mon cou.

- Mais avant, repris-je en me dégagent de son étreinte, j'aimerais savoir le tien.

- Penses-tu que se soit important ?

- J'ai bon espoir que tu arrives à me faire crier ton prénom à un moment ou un autre minaudai-je.

- James, et toi ? répondit-il simplement tout en reprenant son exploration de ma clavicule.

- Bella, dis-je. Heureusement le taxi venait d'entrer dans notre allée.

En arrivant à la villa, je fus surprise d'y voir les lumières allumées. Je fis entrer ma conquête de la soirée qui sifflait d'admiration devant la maison. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire un pas de plus à l'intérieur nous fûmes surpris par Cullen. Il se tenait debout bras croisés sur la poitrine, torse nu au pied de l'escalier. Son regard était noirci par ce que je supposais être de la colère.

- Toi tu peux reprendre ton taxi et rentrer chez toi, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. Gronda mon colocataire.

- Pardon ? Dis-je alors que James ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

- Sors de ma maison, répéta mon colocataire tout en s'avançant vers nous menaçant.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère, son regard était noir, son visage crispé et ses poings serrés.

- Écoute, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais Bella m'a invité tenta d'expliquer James qui commençai lui aussi à s'énerver.

- Toi je t'ai déjà dit de sortir de chez moi, cria une nouvelle fois mon colocataire, cette fois en poussant mon compagnon contre la porte d'entrée que j'avais refermé. James sembla choqué sur le coup, mais ne répondit pas à la violence d'Edward. Il se contenta de me regarder avant de prendre la parole.

- Bella, on ferait peut-être mieux d'aller chez moi, ton pote semble ne pas apprécier que tu veuilles finir ta nuit dans mes bras plutôt que les siens ? Déclara-t-il en jubilant.

Cullen ne répondit rien, il m'adressa un regard remplit de haine, enfin je crois, avant de finalement nous tourner le dos et remonter les escaliers. J'étais encore plantée en bas, quand j'entendis sa porte claquée, suivit par un bruit sourd.

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font toujours plaisir et me motive quand j'en ai besoin.

Alors que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Edward?


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour,

Et voila enfin le chapitre 14, désolée pour l'attente. dur dur de trouver du temps en ce moment. Merci à mes correctrices!

Bonne Lecture.

Disclamer: Presque tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 **

* * *

Pov Edward:

Une semaine que ma colocataire avait une nouvelle fois claqué la porte, une semaine que je me retenais de demander à Jasper des nouvelles. Je devais me détester de vouloir savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Je détestais avoir peur qu'elle soit avec un autre gars, parce que je ne voulais pas être avec elle. Enfin, c'était ce que j'essayais de me convaincre, sauf que si j'étais honnête elle m'intriguait tellement que je n'avais qu'elle en tête en dehors de ma fille. Isabella, changeait ma vie, mais je n'étais pas certain que ce soit dans le bon sens, cependant j'étais conscient que petit à petit elle arrivait à me faire changer. Même si je n'aurais pour rien au monde avoué que j'acceptais les idées étranges d'Alice pour qu'Isabella m'apprécie.

J'avais beau être inquiet pour Isabella, enfin plutôt inquiet de savoir comment elle occupait son temps loin de la villa, je savais qu'elle allait bien sinon Alice ou Jasper m'auraient prévenu. Sauf si elle leur avait demandé de ne pas le faire.

Afin de penser le moins possible à ma colocataire je me plongeais dans le travail, dès que ma fille m'en laissait l'occasion je bossais soit mes partiels qui arrivaient à grand pas, soit pour mes clients. Les examens arrivèrent rapidement, à nouveau j'avais pu compter sur ma mère et Angela pour me garder ma fille durant les épreuves. Le dernier jour, ma mère m'avait proposé de garder Cassie pour la nuit me permettant de me joindre aux groupes pour une soirée de détente. Habituellement, après la semaine de partiel Ben et moi nous contentions de passer une nuit complète à jouer à Call of Duty mais il fallait croire que notre vie avait radicalement changé. Je ne pouvais me souvenir de la dernière nuit blanche que j'avais passé à jouer. Par contre, je sortais de plus en plus souvent, enfin aussi souvent que mon rôle de papa me permettait de le faire.

Alors quand Alice nous avait proposé de nous joindre à eux le vendredi soir pour une soirée dans la dernière boite de nuit à la mode nous avions accepté sans hésitation. Je n'avais pas osé lui demander si Isabella serait dès notre, d'ailleurs ni Alice ni Jasper ne m'avait parlé d'elle depuis qu'elle avait déserté la villa une nouvelle fois. J'avais tenté les premiers jours de savoir où elle était mais Jasper était resté évasif en me disant qu'elle restait chez une connaissance. Je me demandais si elle avait décidé de continuer avec le mec bodybuldé qui était venu à la villa. Mais je n'en avais rien dit à ses amis. Je n'avais pas envie d'attirer leur attention sur ce qui pouvait me motiver à connaître les moindres faits et gestes de ma colocataire, je ne réfléchissais d'ailleurs pas trop à la question, j'avais trop peur de la réalité.

Angela, Ben et moi attendions Jasper, Alice et Rosalie à l'extérieur, suivant les consignes d'Alice à la lettre, heureusement le trio ne tarda pas à se montrer. En fait de trio, il s'agissait finalement d'un quatuor, vu que ma colocataire avait décidé de nous faire l'honneur de sa présence. Je n'eus pas le temps d'échanger le moindre mot avec elle ou Rosalie qu'elles étaient déjà parties sur la piste de danse à peine avions-nous passé la porte d'entrée.

Nous suivîmes Jasper qui semblait savoir où aller. Il nous dégota une table légèrement en retrait, et nous pûmes commander nos boissons. Alors qu'on venait de nous apporter nos verres, Rosalie et Isabella nous rejoignirent. Je décidai de tester ma colocataire en lui demandant comment elle allait. Jasper qui n'était pourtant pas sans ignorer qu'elle avait à nouveau fuit la villa, intervint dans notre échange. Je n'avais jamais réellement pensé aux conditions qu'évoquait le testament, devions-nous vivre sous le même toit où juste le garder pendant deux ans ? Je ne me souvenais plus trop ce que nous avait dit l'avocat. L'inquiétude d'Angela, me surpris et je me fis la note mentale de vérifier ce que disait le testament au sujet de la villa. Cependant je continuai de taquiner Isabella à ce sujet voulant voir comment elle allait réagir. Je ne cherchais pas à l'énerver mais... enfin si peut-être était-ce que je cherchais. J'aimais la voir s'agacer. Finalement, Alice mis fin à notre discussion en nous entraînant danser mais c'était sans compter sur Isabella qui voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot. Cependant, son pic sur mon hypothétique incompétence en tant que danseur tomba à l'eau quand je lui rappelais sa mémorable prestation dans sa chambre.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment l'intérêt des boites de nuit, enfin hormis le large choix pour ceux qui venait dans cet endroit pour draguer, mais pour les autres ? N'était-il pas plus simple de danser dans son salon ? Parce qu'honnêtement j'avais presque du mal à bouger tellement la piste était remplie de monde. De temps en temps poussé par la foule, je frôlais Isabella. Si cela la dérangeait elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Alors que la musique changeait plus de monde entra sur la piste de danse créant un mouvement de foule qui fit atterrir ma colocataire dans mes bras. Si la musique n'était pour moi qu'un bruit sourd ponctué de boum-boum sans mélodie agréable, j'en fis abstraction lorsqu'Isabella se trouva dans mes bras. Je ne pourrais pas dire comment les choses changèrent mais je savais qu'à nouveau nous nous étions embrassés. Ne sachant pas comment gérer ce nouveau rapprochement, je choisis de copier mon attitude sur celle, habituelle, de ma colocataire. Je m'éloignais d'elle avec l'excuse d'aller nous chercher à boire. Cette distance était nécessaire pour que je puisse remettre mes idées en place.

Nos rapprochements physiques revenaient trop souvent pour continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était. Je n'étais pas ce genre de gars. Il allait falloir parler sérieusement de ce qui se passait entre nous.

Étonnamment, Alice qui était d'un naturel curieux ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne à la table avec les verres. Je voulais partir de cette boite, emmener Isabella avec moi chez nous et la forcer à me parler. Sauf que j'aurais du me douter qu'avec ma colocataire rien ne se passait jamais comme je le voulais.

Je repérai rapidement ce gars se rapprocher de notre groupe, son regard fixé sur Isabella. Je n'aimais pas son attitude, il me faisait penser à un prédateur qui venait de ferrer sa proie et allait passer à l'attaque. Au fond de moi, j'espérais que Bella le repousse, mais je savais parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Je fermai les yeux, voulant échapper au spectacle qu'ils m'offraient. Leur flirt était à la limite de la décence. Je me levais, sans faire attention à personne.

- Je rentre, déclarai-je d'une voix éteinte. Je ne fis pas plus attention à leur réponse et partis sans me retourner.

Le trajet jusqu'à la villa me parut bien long. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être en colère, je savais qu'elle allait passer la nuit avec cette brute, et je n'avais aucun droit sur elle. Malgré nos baisers, nous n'étions pas en couple, et nous ne le serions jamais. Elle était assez catégorique sur le sujet. Devais-je malgré tout tenter de la changer ? Je ne voulais plus la voir se trémousser avec d'autres hommes, je voulais qu'elle me respecte mais par dessus tout elle devait se respecter elle-même. C'était ce que j'avais le plus de mal à comprendre chez elle, ce manque total de respect. A première vue, Isabella semblait être une femme forte et indépendante, mais à force de la voir chaque jour je m'étais aperçu qu'elle était bien plus fragile qu'il n'y paraissait. Cependant, elle n'était pas prête pour reconnaître ses faiblesses. J'aurais voulu qu'elle se confie à moi, mais j'étais certainement trop présomptueux.

Arrivé à la maison, je me demandais si elle allait revenir ici ou passer la nuit à l'extérieur. Je lui avais plusieurs fois affirmé que je ne voulais pas la voir ici avec ses conquêtes.C'était encore plus vrai maintenant que je connaissais l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. J'étais de plus en plus attiré par elle et voir qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire me blessait bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Je montais me coucher. Mais après m'être tourné et retourné plusieurs fois dans mon lit je décidai de me lever. Toutes les lumières de la villa allumées, dans l'espoir de me sentir moins seul, j'étais entrain de me faire du café quand j'entendis une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le couple, la colère me submergea. Voir ce type qui voulait profiter d'Isabella m'avait mis hors de moi, je n'avais qu'une envie lui faire ravaler son sourire sadique. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte avec lui, mais je savais que peu importe ce que je dirais elle irait finir sa nuit avec ce gars. Frustré et hors de moi, après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, je montais les escaliers. J'entrai dans ma pièce informatique, je claquais fortement la porte du pied.

-Putain ! Criai-je en donnant un coup de pied dans la commode faisant tomber l'imprimante qui était dessus.

J'allumai ma console, et m'enfermai dans ma bulle afin de canaliser ma colère. Je ne cherchai pas à savoir ce qu'avait décidé de faire ma colocataire parce que j'étais sur qu'elle était partie avec l'autre. Et cela me tuait.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me tira du sommeil. J'avais mal partout, ayant dormi sur le canapé devant mon jeu vidéo. Je me redressai passant mes mains sur mon visage énergiquement puis dans mes cheveux dans une veine tentative pour me réveiller. Après quelques minutes, j'arrivai à me lever. Je regardais qui m'avait téléphoné. Je remarquai que j'avais plusieurs message de Jasper et de Ben me demandant comment j'allais, ainsi que deux messages d'Alice voulant savoir si j'avais vu Bella parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la joindre.

Après avoir répondu aux appels de mes amis, je pris une douche et un café puis je m'enfermai dans mon monde virtuel. Je ne voulais pas voir Isabella, je ne savais pas si elle était ici ou ailleurs mais je n'avais pas envie de la croiser. J'étais trop en colère et blessé de son attitude pour la voir maintenant.

Les jours suivants, nous nous évitions à nouveau. Je profitais de ma fille qui se mettait debout de plus en plus souvent, j'étais certain qu'elle marcherait avant ses un an.

J'étais au salon avec mes parents qui nous avaient rendu visite, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec grand fracas.

- Lâche-moi je t'ai dis que ça allait ! Entendis-je dire ma colocataire.

- Tu viens de faire une sacré chute hors de question que je te lâche ! S'énerva une voix que j'identifiais comme étant celle de Jasper.

-On devrait peut-être l'emmener à l'hôpital déclara une voix énergique qui était celle d'Alice.

- Bordel non ! Hurla Isabella.

- Bells, tu viens de tomber d'un arbre, tu as peut-être une commotion renchérit la voix posée de Rosalie.

Je me levais et allais voir ce qui se passait dans mon entrée. Devant moi ce tenait le quatuor, Jasper portant Isabella dans ses bras telle une mariée alors qu'elle appuyait sur son front fortement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je inquiet.

- Bella a voulu jouer à l'équilibriste, et nous montrer qu'elle était toujours aussi souple qu'enfant... commença à expliquer Alice.

- J'suis tombée d'un arbre, la coupa Bella visiblement agacée.

- D'un arbre ? Demandai-je incrédule alors que les quatre hochaient la tête pour me confirmer que j'avais bien entendu.

- Tu grimpes dans les arbres ? Questionnai-je abasourdi. Si j'avais imaginé pleins de choses concernant ma colocataire, celle-ci ne m'était jamais venue à l'esprit.

- Pour ce que ça fait, bon Jasper tu comptes me reposer un jour ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Quand tu accepteras de voir un médecin. Tu t'es peut-être ouvert profondément, ou comme l'a dit Rosalie tu as peut-être une commotion.

- Je me sens bien, je n'ai pas perdu connaissance... arrêtez de vous inquiéter ! Les supplia-t-elle.

- Jasper, va l'installer dans le salon, je vais aller chercher des strips et de l'arnica ça devrait aller. Proposai-je.

Je montais dans la salle de bain, pris la trousse de premiers secours et redescendis rapidement.

Je m'accroupissais au côté d'Isabella, lui enlevait sa main de son front. Après avoir mis du désinfectant sur une compresse stérile, je m'approchais lentement.

-Attention ça risque de piquer un peu, murmurai-je. Elle ferma les yeux semblant attendre la douleur. Avec le plus grand soin et la plus grande douceur je nettoyais sa plaîe. Elle ne s'était pas loupée mais la blessure était plutôt superficielle. Je posais deux strips.

- Elle s'est rattrapée sur les mains aussi... intervint Alice.

J'attrapais ses mains, des bleus commençaient à apparaître sur ses paumes.

-Pas d'égratignure, juste des hématomes. Je vais te mettre un peu de crème ça te soulagera.

Elle acquiesça et se laissa faire. Pour la première fois, je notais le rougissement sur ses joues, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qui la faisait rougir ainsi. Je supposais qu'elle était juste gênée de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

- Quel idée de grimper aux arbres ! M'exclamai-je en refermant le tube de crème. Je me relevais prêt à quitter la pièce quand Isabella me répondit.

- Tu devrais essayer Cullen, ça décoincerait peut-être le balai que tu as dans le cul ! Cracha-t-elle hargneuse.

- Je ne suis pas coincé ! Déclarai-je alors que je voyais Rosalie et Alice faire un signe de tête me laissant penser qu'elles me trouvaient elles aussi coincés.

- Alors vas-y raconte nous ce que tu as fait de plus fou ? Me mit au défi ma colocataire.

- Euh... je... merde je ne savais pas quoi répondre, d'autant que mes parents étaient présents. Étonnement ce fut ma mère qui répondit.

- Oh il a eu une relation sans protection... ce qui nous a apporté Cassidy ! S'exclama-t-elle.

J'étais mortifié, pourquoi ma mère était intervenue et surtout pour quelle raison stupide avait-elle dit cela ? Me sentant humilié, je sortis de la salle et allai ranger les produits que j'avais utilisé dans ma salle de bain.

Quand je retournais au salon, Jasper était entrain de servir du café à tout le monde. L'ambiance était détendue, comme si le malaise qui m'avait étreint quelques instantsplus tôt n'avait jamais eu lieu. Je réalisais que c'était la première fois qu'Isabella et moi avions échangé quelques mots depuis sa venue avec James. Je me demandais encore si elle continuait à le voir, la connaissant il n'avait pas dû faire parti de sa vie plus d'une nuit... enfin je l'espérai honnêtement j'aurais surtout voulu qu'il ne fasse parti d'aucun moment de sa vie, surtout pas d'une nuit... je chassai ses pensées, et ce sentiment qui me compressait la poitrine afin de tenter de me concentrer sur la conversation.

- Edward, tu as prévu quelques choses pour les 1 ans de Cassie me demanda subitement ma mère.

- J'ai encore le temps non ? Répondis-je.

- Oui, bien-sûr mais on pourrait faire une grande fête ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Oh oui ce serait génial, Eddy je m'occupe de tout, tu fais la liste des invités et j'organise ! S'agita Alice subitement.

- Du calme ! L'anniversaire de Cassie est dans plus d'un mois répliquai-je.

- Je pense faire un thème fée ou princesse... tu crois que Cassie préfère les fées ou les princesses ? Continua Alice sans se soucier de moi.

- Alice, ma chérie, elle n'a pas un an, elle aime surtout son doudou ! Lui expliqua gentiment ma mère.

- Oui c'est certainement vrai, mais pas grave ! Elle sera heureuse quand elle verra les photos plus tard. On fera sur les princesses enfin si tu es d'accord Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle se souvenant que j'étais là.

- On verra Alice on est qu'au début du mois d'Avril et elle est né le 6 mai ! Répondis-je espérant calmer l'engouement de mon amie pour l'organisation de cet anniversaire.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte, je dois chercher la déco parfaite, les gâteaux et puis il faut faire une liste de cadeaux ! Enchaîna-t-elle.

- Alice ça suffit ! S'énerva ma colocataire.

- Ok c'est bon j'arrête ! Abdiqua-t-elle en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Quelques instants plus tard mes parents nous laissèrent entre jeunes comme ils nous l'avaient fait remarquer. La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir passé une soirée aussi agréable et surtout aussi légère en présence de ma colocataire. Après celle-ci je pensais qu'on pourrait être ami, à défaut d'être plus que ça.

Le week-end fila rapidement, et trop vite la routine de la semaine repris ses droits. Parfois, j'avais l'impression de ne pas profiter de la vie, peut-être qu'Isabella avait raison, j'avais besoin de me lâcher. Mais je ne savais pas le faire. La seule fois où je n'avais pas réfléchis aux conséquences je m'étais mis dans un sacré merdier, même si aujourd'hui je ne changerais rien, à l'époque j'avais paniqué.

Ma fille était de plus en plus sure d'elle dans ses déplacements, même si elle n'avait pas encore franchi le cap du premier pas sans se tenir, je la sentais plus que prête. Est-ce que tous les papas ressentaient la même fierté que moi lorsque leur enfant grandit ?

Le mois d'avril avait filé à une vitesse hallucinante. Alice n'arrêtait pas pour l'organisation de l'anniversaire de Cassidy. Je lui avais dit que financièrement je n'avais pas les moyens de faire des folies, mais elle avait balayé mes explications d'un revers de la main, disant « Tata Alice s'occupe de tout » puis elle avait continué à m'énumérer les différents gâteaux possible et autres décorations... mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment.

Je regardais ma fille se tenir debout devant la table basse, mettre un pied devant l'autre et attendre mais jamais elle ne lâchait ses mains. Isabella entra dans la pièce en nous saluant. Elle vint s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils situés à deux pas de ma fille. Cassidy leva la tête en même temps qu'elle lâcha ses mains et le miracle se produisit.

- Mala ! S'écria-t-elle en souriant tout en avançant sans se tenir vers Isabella. Celle-ci tout d'abord surprise par le geste de ma fille hésita un quart de seconde puis lui tendit les bras pour la rattraper. Elle tenait ma fille à bout de bras. On avait l'impression qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ce paquet ! Rosalie vint à son secours !

- Eh Cassie tu marches bravo! s'exclama-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Osie ! Bafouilla ma fille en tapant dans ses mains.

Isabella s'empressa de passer Cassidy à son amie, heureuse de se débarrasser de ma fille.

- Vient voir papa ! Demandai-je à ma fille en tendant mes mains espérant qu'elle vienne me voir sans se tenir... sauf que je n'eus pas cette chance, elle vint bien vers moi mais à 4 pattes. Ce qui fit rire mes amis.

- il semblerait que Cassidy préfère faire des efforts pour Isabella ! S'amusa Jasper.

Ma fille se tourna vers ma colocataire et en prenant appuie sur mes jambes se redressa. Lentement elle remit un pied devant l'autre et partie à nouveau vers Bella sans se tenir.

- Mala ! Mala ! Scanda-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle dit ? Demanda Isabella tout en tendant les bras vers Cassidy. Elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte mais elle avait de plus en plus de geste envers ma fille. C'était encore discret mais elle lui souriait, lui parlait de temps en temps. Bien-sur elle ne la prenait pas dans les bras, ni ne lui faisait de câlin mais elle avait enfin quelques marques d'attention envers elle.

- Mala, je crois... déclara Alice.

- C'est quoi ? Repris Isabella.

- Elle doit vouloir dire Bella... moi elle m'appelle Osie, répondis Rosalie.

- C'est vrai, Jasper c'est peur, moi c'est lice... Edward bon c'est papa... alors Mala pour maman ou Bella ? Proposa Alice.

Je vis le visage de ma colocataire se fermer et elle passa ma fille, qui était accrochée à ses jambes, rapidement à Rosalie.

- Mais non ! Je ne suis pas sa mère ! S'écria-t-elle.

- T'énerve pas ! Elle doit juste vouloir dire Bella tenta de la rassurer Rosalie. Mais Isabella secouait la tête, donnat l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer ou hurler, je n'étais pas très sûr cependant il était certain qu'elle n'apprécia pas l'idée que ma fille l'appelle maman.

- Toi ! M'agressa-t-elle, tu vas dire à ta fille de m'appeler Isabella, pas Bella, ni Mala ou que sais-je ! Conclut-elle en quittant la pièce nous laissant tous étonnés par sa réaction.

Nous n'aurions pas dû être surpris, nous savions tous qu'Isabella était la personne la plus flippée de cette maison, voir même du monde surtout quand il était question d'attachement.

Une semaine de plus défila et Isabella bien que présente se fit de nouveau très distante avec Cassidy. Quant à notre proximité elle était plus qu'inexistante, parfois lorsque nous étions ensemble dans la cuisine je sentais son regard sur moi mais dès que je levais les yeux vers elle, elle quittait la pièce. J'avais envie de la secouer, de lui hurler dessus qu'elle pouvait, qu'elle devait même éprouver des choses que ce n'était pas interdit. Mais à quoi bon ? Avait-on un avenir ensemble ? En temps que quoi ? Couple, non je ne l'imaginais pas se poser avec quelqu'un et encore moins avec un mec comme moi... Et notre amitié était, je ne savais même pas si je pouvais nommer notre relation d'amicale. J'étais ami avec Alice, Jasper et même Rosalie, qui était de plus en plus à l'aise en ma présence. Mais avec Isabella ? Je ne pouvais définir notre relation... je ne le voulais pas non plus.

Ce week-end là, le dernier d'avril, le dernier avant les un an de ma fille, Isabella ne rentra pas du week-end. J'essayais de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait fait ni avec qui.

Le vendredi 6 mai ma fille fêtait enfin son premier anniversaire, déjà un an que ma princesse était venue embellir ma vie. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer... j'aurais voulu le figer, marquer chaque moment de sa vie, garder une trace mais j'avais beau noter le maximum, la photographier, la filmer il y avait toujours des moments qui m'échappaient. Au départ nous avions pensé faire l'anniversaire le samedi, mais comme j'avais tenu à inviter les parents de ma colocataire nous avions changé nos plans pour que le père d'Isabella puisse être là. Finalement, j'étais heureux de faire l'anniversaire le jour même de sa naissance.

Si la présence de mes meilleurs amis, Ben et Angela et celle de mes parents étaient évidentes, je n'aurais jamais pensé quelques mois auparavant retrouver les amis et les parents de ma colocataire pour ce jour particulier. Si les amis d'Isabella étaient très présents dans nos vies, il en allait bien différemment de ses parents. Je n'avais aucune idée de quand elle les voyait mais ils n'étaient venus que rarement à la villa, à vrai dire à part lors d'un repas au début de notre cohabitation je crois ne les avoir jamais croisé. Alors qu'ils acceptent l'invitation m'avait étonné. Alice et Rosalie s'étaient occupées d'aller chercher le repas chez un traiteur tandis que j'avais été acheter le gâteau avec ma mère. J'aurais voulu lui faire de mes mains mais même si j'étais doué en cuisine, je ne savais cependant pas faire les gâteaux « château de princesses ». Sur le gâteau trônait une bougie en forme de princesse, quand on l'approcha de Cassidy pour qu'elle la souffle, celle-ci voulut l'attraper et manqua de se brûler les doigts.

- Non Cassie pas avec les doigts, faut souffler lui expliquai-je en mimant le geste.

On écarta le gâteau et les cadeaux furent distribuer. Il y avait un nombre incroyable de paquets. Mes parents ainsi que ceux d'Angela et de Ben avaient fait des folies. Mais ce n'était pas les seuls. Je pouvais voir que mes amis avaient eux aussi largement contribuer à cet amoncellement de cadeaux.

Ce qui m'étonna le plus, fut celui qu'Isabella nous tendit. Cette femme ne cessait de m'étonner. Jamais je n'aurais cru la voir offrir un cadeau personnellement à Cassidy. Qu'elle participe avec Alice ou Rose oui, mais pas qu'elle le fasse seule.

- C'est.. heu de ma part... balbutia-t-elle.

- Oh comme j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as offert à ce petit d'ange, s'exclama Renée.

Isabella adressa un sourire crispé à sa mère avant de se rasseoir sans prêter plus attention à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Cassie se saisît d'un coin du papier cadeaux et avec mon aide l'arracha gaiement. A l'intérieur se trouvait une belle boite en contenant 2 autre l'une toute petite et l'autre plus grande.

Je pris la seconde, il s'agissait d'un assortiment de cubes de taille différente. Ma fille sembla apprécie le jouet, enfin ce fut ce que j'en déduisis quand je la vis le mettre à la bouche puis tourner l'un des cubes dans tout les sens.

- C'est pour la motricité fine ou un truc du genre je crois, débita ma colocataire.

Je hochais la tête. Je me retenais difficilement de rire, je voyais qu'Isabella était mal à l'aise, qu'elle ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. C'était déroutant de la voir ainsi, elle qui habituellement semblait toujours maîtriser n'importe quelle situation. Finalement Cassidy se pencha pour prendre la toute petite boite.

- Oh tu ferais peut-être mieux de l'ouvrir... c'est.. heu ta mère a dit à Alice... que … heu... hésita Bella tout en se tordant les mains, pendant qu'elle essayait de s'expliquer.

Je repris le paquet doucement des mains de ma fille et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, je découvris une paire de boucles d'oreilles en or représentant des petites fées. Je devais reconnaître que j'étais ému par ce cadeau, qui était tout sauf impersonnel. D'autant que je connaissais assez ma colocataire pour savoir que la dépense avait dû faire un trou dans ses économies. Je dus mettre trop de temps pour réagir puisque Isabella reprit la parole.

- Ça ne te plaît pas ? Ce n'est pas grave on peut les échanger... comme ta mère a dit qu'elle devait emmener Cassie se faire percer les oreilles je pensais que c'était une bonne idée.. je me suis visiblement trompée.

- Comment tu l'as appelé ? Demandai-je en relevant la tête pour fixer mon regard dans le sien.

- Cassie ? Proposa-t-elle sur la défensive.

- C'est la première fois que tu ne l'appelle pas « ta fille »... répondis-je, voyant qu'elle était mal à l'aise, je repris aussitôt la parole.

- C'est très beau, tu n'aurais pas dû. Mais merci pour Cassie je suis sûr qu'elles lui plaisent.

- De rien... Je vais faire du café, enchaîna-t-elle avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

J'avais complètement oublié la présence des autres personnes dans la salle, pendant ce cours instant il n'y avait plus eu qu'Isabella, Cassidy et moi... je secouais la tête et repris l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Nos parents semblaient très bien s'entendre et la soirée fut agréable. Je couchais ma fille après l'ouverture de ses paquets. Elle en profiterait plus le lendemain matin. Pendant ce temps la table avait été débarrassée. Je remerciais ma mère et Angela pensant que c'était elles mais Ange m'apprit qu'Isabella s'était chargée de ranger tout et toute seule refusant l'aide de quiconque.

Je la rejoignis dans la cuisine, afin de l'aider.

- Merci, pour ça dis-je.

- Ce n'est rien, j'en avais marre d'être assise à table alors... répondit-elle évasive.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée pour ça ni pour le cadeau déclarai-je.

- Je sais.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu-compte que nous étions aussi proches avant de sentir sa main sur mon avant-bras. Sentant son contact sur moi, je relevais le regard et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. J'aperçus ses lèvres s'entre-ouvrir et sa langue passer déçu. Je me penchais lentement, pour lui laisser le temps de me repousser mais elle ne fit pas le moindre geste.

La porte s'ouvrit au moment où j'allais toucher ses lèvres, le bruit nous fit sursauter et nous éloigna instantanément. Ma mère passa la tête par l'encadrement pour nous informer qu'ils allaient nous laisser. Le reste de nos invités finirent par partir et même si j'avais passé un bon moment j'avais hâte de me retrouver au calme.

J'allais monter quand je tombai nez à nez avec Isabella qui sortait de la cuisine, cette fois personne ne pourrait nous interrompre. Je m'approchais d'elle doucement, à nouveau je lui laissais le temps de décidé ce qu'elle voulait. Mais au lieu de se reculer, elle s'avança elle aussi. Au milieu de l'entrée, nous nous faisions face. Une de mes mains alla se loger sur sa nuque l'approchant davantage de moi. Nos corps étaient collés, je sentais sa chaleur se diffuser le long du mien. Je me penchai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes chaudes et humides, un pur délice. Notre baiser s'intensifia et nos mains se firent gourmandes. Elle passait les siennes le long de mon dos, mon torse pendant que je faisais la même chose avec les miennes. J'avais envie de plus, beaucoup plus et ma colocataire semblait du même avis.

- On devrait peut-être... débutai-je mais elle me coupa la parole en m'embrassant fougueusement.

-Isabella, murmurai-je Bella, s'il te plaît... tentai-je.

- Hum ? Répondit-elle tout en continuant de m'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres.

- On devrait peut-être arrêter là avant d'aller trop loin. Décidai-je.

Je ne voulais pas arrêter mais je n'étais pas certain qu'elle désirait ce que je souhaitais.

- Tu me repousses encore ? Demanda-t-elle en s'écartant de moi brusquement.

- Je...

Elle ne me laissa pas répondre et partit dans les escaliers.

* * *

Merci à toutes les lectrices, et aux presque Anonymes.

Note-Auteure: Qui osera se plaindre de la fin de ce chapitre? hum ça me manquait le sadisme! Bon alors que va faire Edward?

Oh et si vous me cherchez, je suis au pôle nord avec le père RobNoel.


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonsoir (ou plutôt Bonne nuit!)

Comme toujours un grand merci à mes correctrices!

Bonne lecture (on se retrouve en fin de chapitre)

Disclamer: presque tout les perso appartiennent à SM.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 **

* * *

Pov Bella

Allongée dans mon lit, après avoir claquée la porte de ma chambre, je tentais de me calmer. Je ne supportais plus qu'Edward souffle le chaud et le froid. A nouveau il m'avait repoussée.

Qu'est-ce-qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Pourquoi m'embrassait-il passionnément pour ensuite tout arrêter ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas frapper à ma porte, ni même celle-ci s'ouvrir, ce ne fut qu'en sentant mon lit s'affaisser que je pris conscience qu'Edward était là.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Tu m'as assez humilié pour la soirée ! Lui assénai-je, voulant plus que tout qu'il me laisse seule. Mais Edward avait sans doute un don pour toujours agir à l'opposé de ce que je souhaitais.

- M'excuser.. débuta-t-il mal à l'aise.

- Laisse tomber... grommelai-je, les yeux fermés, un bras posé dessus.

- Non... Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de …. continua-t-il mais je ne le laissai pas finir.

- Ok, je sais...maintenant, j'aimerais dormir lâchai-je d'une voix amère en me redressant pour lui faire face.

Mais j'avais mal calculé la distance qui nous séparait et je me retrouvais bien trop prêt de lui. Nos visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Nos souffles se mélangeaient. Je levais mes yeux pour le fixer et je surpris son regard noirci dirigé sur mes lèvres. J'emprisonnais ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, la mordillant légèrement ne sachant plus ce que je voulais dire ou faire. Edward prit une grande inspiration, je vis ses épaules se lever et j'entendis sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Son regard se figea dans le mien. Il semblait être en plein conflit. Finalement, il ferma brièvement ses paupières et relâcha tout l'air qu'il avait retenu. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, je pouvais y lire une détermination que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Quelle que soit la décision qu'il avait prise, elle serait irrévocable. Au moment où il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je me sentis électrisée. Mes mains allèrent lui enlever son T-shirt pendant qu'il faisait les mêmes mouvements pour me débarrasser du mien. Aussi avide l'un que l'autre, nos vêtements finirent rapidement par n'être plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Il me fit m'allonger tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Ses lèvres naviguaient entre ma bouche, ma mâchoire et mon cou comme si il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait faire. Ses doigts exploraient chaque parcelle de ma peau, tout en évitant les parties les plus érogènes.

Je sentis l'envie grandir au fond de mon ventre, j'avais besoin qu'il me touche réellement, qu'il cesse de m'explorer pour me posséder. J'échangeais rapidement nos positions, me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui, appréciant la sensation de son sexe tendu sur le mien humide, juste séparé par nos sous-vêtements. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas enlevé son boxer en même temps que son pantalon ? Aucune idée. Une erreur bête certainement. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens tout en libérant ma poitrine de mon soutien-gorge. Une fois débarrassée de ce bout de tissu gênant, j'attrapai ses mains et les fis glisser sur mes seins. Mes yeux se fermèrent de plaisir, quand je l'entendis haleter. Sans savoir quand, je me rendis compte que nos intimités se mouvaient lentement l'une contre l'autre, déclenchant une myriade de plaisir mêlée à une certaine appréhension de ce qui allait arriver. J'étais partagée entre l'envie de soulager la tension qui ne faisait que grandir et vouloir garder cette sensation de chaleur intense.

Je me penchai sur son torse, posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nos langues se cherchèrent, nos gémissements raisonnaient dans ma chambre. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait être des heures, Edward voulu parler. Je le sentis s'écarter de ma bouche, et je l'entendis murmurer :

- Bella...

Je ne pus le laisser continuer, sûre qu'il allait encore fuir, sauf qu'au stade où j'en étais il était hors de question qu'il ne m'abandonne une nouvelle fois. Je capturais ses lèvres entre les miennes, l'embrassant fougueusement coupant court à ses pensées. Mes mains se firent plus présentes, j'avais besoin de plus, je le voulais en moi.

J'embrassais son torse, dessinais de mes doigts un chemin imaginaire jusqu'à accrocher son boxer. J'enlevais celui-ci en effleurant son sexe turgescent. Son intimité une fois libérée me semblait grandiose, je ne pus me retenir de le caresser récoltant des grognements de plaisir de la part d'Edward lorsque ma main commença à effectuer un mouvement de va et vient.

- Bella, gémit-il à nouveau, m'obligeant, par peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire, à me déplacer de façon à pouvoir l'embrasser l'empêchant ainsi de parler. Finalement, il attrapa ma main arrêtant mes mouvements sur son sexe, puis d'un coup de reins habile il inter changea nos positions.

Pendant un moment, qui me parut une éternité, il détailla mon corps passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ses mains coulissèrent le long de mon cou, entre mes seins, cajolant mon ventre pour finalement accrocher mon sous-vêtement. Délicatement, il fit glisser ma culotte le long de mes jambes effleurant de ses doigts chaque parcelle de peau.

Il se redressa et pris possession de mes lèvres, nos langues bataillant l'une contre l'autre. Nos intimités ainsi libres de toute barrière, se frottaient l'une contre l'autre sans aucune retenue.

- Bella... décidément il voulait absolument me parler, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de vivre le moment présent. À nouveau, je tentais de l'empêcher de s'exprimer mais cette fois il ne se laissa pas faire.

- Isabella un préservatif ! Réussit-il à demander entre deux baisers.

Je tendis ma main vers le tiroir de ma table de nuit et saisis un petit plastique que je lui remis. Il l'enfila rapidement sur son sexe, puis se positionna à mon entrée. Il me pénétra centimètre par centimètre, s'immobilisa un moment avant de commencer un mouvement lent et profond de va et vient. Si c'était agréable, j'avais malgré tout besoin de plus, beaucoup plus.

- Plus vite suppliai-je.

Nos mouvements s'amplifièrent, nos gémissements emplirent la pièce et la tension que je ressentais au fond de mon ventre grandissait intensément. Bientôt, je ne fus plus capable de repousser mon orgasme qui me foudroya littéralement. Rapidement, Edward me rejoignit dans un râle guttural. A bout de souffle, Edward se retira de moi et s'allongea juste à mes côtés, tentant de récupérer.

Je devais reconnaître qu'Edward était certainement le meilleur de mes amants, enfin l'un des meilleurs. Peut-être pourrais-je faire une entorse à ma règle ? Non, maintenant que j'avais assouvi ma frustration je ne fantasmerai plus sur lui normalement. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

Edward était étrange depuis cette nuit là, il semblait nerveux mais n'avait jamais reparlé de notre rapprochement. Il semblait plus triste, voire déprimé. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de le questionner à ce sujet étant très occupée par mes cours et mon travail. Un après-midi, en entrant dans la cuisine, je le trouvais assis sur l'un des tabourets, la tête entre les mains, le corps parcouru de petits spasmes. J'étais certaine qu'il pleurait. Quand je me suis approchée, il s'est levé immédiatement, me tournant le dos.

- Edward tu as un problème ? Lui demandai-je réellement inquiète de le voir bouleversé.

- Non. Répondit-il en me contournant sans jamais lever les yeux vers moi.

Il quitta la cuisine sans plus d'explication. Je ne le revis pas de la journée. J'avais l'étrange impression que les rôles s'étaient inversés depuis notre nuit ensemble.

A peine 10 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que nous avions couché ensemble, et j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était passé une éternité. Je n'avais rien dit à Alice et Jasper parce que je ne voulais pas avoir à subir un énième serment de la part de ma meilleure amie, ni sentir le regard lourd de sens de son fiancé. Jasper parlait peu mais il disait plein de chose avec son regard. Il pouvait être même flippant. Cependant, j'avais besoin de vider mon sac, voilà pourquoi j'attendais Rosalie en ce lundi soir pour aller prendre un verre.

- Alors crache le morceau, demanda directement mon amie alors qu'on venait de s'installer à une table un peu à l'écart.

- J'ai couché avec Edward débitai-je dans un souffle sans la regarder.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle hurle, soit hystérique mais quand je relevai mes yeux elle me regardait et me fis un signe de la main m'enjoignant à poursuivre.

- Je... c'est... merde je ne sais pas par où commencer ! Marmonnai-je.

- Par le début me semble être une bonne idée Bella ! Se moqua Rose.

- Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû en parler... oublie ce que j'ai dit ! Déclarai-je espérant fortement qu'elle serait d'accord pour changer de conversation mais Rosalie n'était pas du genre à céder si facilement.

- Non, tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé entre vous, et ce qui se passe encore... assura-t-elle.

- Ok, alors bon tu sais qu'il m'a embrassé plusieurs fois ? Demandai-je.

- Je sais que vous vous êtes embrassés plusieurs fois, il n'était pas seul Bella !

- Si tu veux, peu importe. Le soir de l'anniversaire de Cassidy on, nous...enfin... bref je vais pas te faire un dessin...

- Non pas la peine, et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, il m'a dit, je cite « Merci, Bonne nuit » et il est parti. Avouai-je dépitée.

- Oh ! Pour une fois ce n'est pas toi qui est partie ou qui a demandé au gars de se barrer ! Edward me surprend encore ! S'exclama ma soi-disant meilleure amie.

- Moi qui te croyais ma meilleure amie... grognai-je agacée par l'attitude moqueuse de Rosalie.

- Attends ! Tu n'es pas, Si ? Non ? Bégayait-elle

- Quoi ? M'énervai-je.

- Tu lui en veux de t'avoir jetée ? Me demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- Je... j'en sais rien, avouai-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Il est différent depuis cette nuit là, avant il me parlait et moi je fuyais. Tu sais cette semaine, je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine, je suis presque sûre qu'il pleurait mais quand il m'a entendu, il a fait comme si de rien n'était et est parti. Débitai-je sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

- As-tu essayé de lui parler ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Oui, mais il coupe court à toutes mes tentatives, en me disant que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Ça fait 10 jours qu'on a couché ensemble, il n'ose toujours pas me regarder dans les yeux… Je ne comprends pas.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Bella, il pense peut-être que tu ne veux pas plus qu'une nuit ? Supposa Rose.

- Bien-sûr que je ne veux rien de plus ! M'offusquai-je qu'elle ait pu croire que je voulais autre chose.

- T'énerve pas, j'ai cru que peut-être tu aurais changé d'idée sur... voulut-elle s'expliquer mais je posais mon regard noir sur elle lui intimant silencieusement de ne pas continuer sa phrase.

Cependant, quand je laissai Rosalie rentrer chez elle, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle avait dit. Edward devait penser que je voulais lui demander de ne plus me parler. Mais ce n'était pas ça, on pouvait peut-être être ami maintenant que je n'étais plus aussi frustrée ?

En arrivant à la villa, je m'attendais à la voir plongée dans le noir, il était tard mais le salon était encore éclairé. En entrant, je m'approchais de la pièce dont la porte était entrouverte. Essayant de me faire discrète, j'écoutais ce qui se passait de l'autre côté.

- Ed, tu devrais arrêter de la rechercher... entendis-je une voix grave que je pensais reconnaître comme étant celle de son ami Benjamin.

- Je ne peux pas, malgré tout elle est la mère de ma fille ! Répliqua sèchement Edward.

- Mais elle est partie, elle a choisi de vous abandonner, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux la retrouver ? Le questionna celle que j'identifiai comme étant Angela.

- Pour plusieurs raisons, la première pour qu'elle explique son choix, qu'elle laisse quelque chose à Cassidy. Et la seconde, beaucoup plus égoïste, pour qu'elle signe le papier d'abandon de ses droits parentaux. Pour le moment, j'ai la garde exclusive mais si demain elle décidait de revenir dans nos vies, le juge pourrait lui accorder un droit de visite ou pire la garde de ma fille et... je ne le supporterai pas. Avoua mon colocataire.

Ne supportant plus d'écouter aux portes, je décidai de faire connaître ma présence. Sans trop de cérémonie, j'entrais dans la pièce saluant les trois amis à la volée. Je jetais un regard sur Edward mais celui-ci ne me regardait pas. Avant même que j'ai pu faire un pas dans le salon, il se leva.

- Je vais faire un café vous en voulez ? Proposa-t-il.

Angela et Ben acceptèrent, je ne répondis pas ne sachant pas s'il s'adressait à moi. Je voulais profiter de son absence pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Dites, Edward me semble vraiment déprimé en ce moment entamai-je la discussion sans savoir vraiment vers où aller.

- On le serait à moins ! Me cassa Angela me laissant toujours dans le noir.

- Pardon ? L'interrogeai-je

- C'est vrai que tu ignores ce que c'est toi, l'amour... sa fille vient de fêter ses 1 ans sans sa mère à ses côtés, tu crois que c'est simple pour Edward ? Non seulement il a du renoncer à ses rêves mais il doit assumer seul Cassidy. S'énerva l'amie de mon colocataire. Ben lui prit la main entre les siennes.

- Ange, Bella n'a rien fait. Arrête de l'agresser. Elle n'y ait pour rien si Victoria est partie...

- Qui est Victoria ? Demandai-je pas certaine de vouloir le savoir.

- La génitrice de Cassie. Cracha Angela au moment où Edward entra dans la pièce.

Je le vis du coin de l'œil se figer et serrer les mains sur le plateau contenant 4 cafés. Il m'en avait finalement préparé, j'étais tentée de sourire à ce geste mais voir son visage si fermé me fit changer d'avis. Je restais immobile attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

- Angela ! Tonna-t-il.

- Quoi Edward ? Elle est ta colocataire, et pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire... Je ne comprends pas ! Répliqua son amie.

- Ça ne la regarde pas ! Répliqua-t-il.

Cette remarque me fit bien plus de mal que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je pensais qu'il me considérait au moins comme son amie, mais finalement, il avait juste eu ce qu'il voulait comme les autres... N'ayant pas envie d'en entendre plus, et trop humiliée pour affronter la suite, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Mais je ne pus quitter la pièce sans le blesser autant qu'il venait de le faire avec sa remarque.

- Je ne suis même pas étonnée que la mère de ta fille se soit volatilisée. Tu es tellement pathétique. Balançai-je en sortant du salon sans me retourner pour voir sa réaction.

J'avais voulu savoir pourquoi Edward était dévasté cette semaine, et je devrais être satisfaite maintenant que je savais qu'il recherchait Victoria. Je me demandai pourquoi elle était partie sans sa fille ? Je pouvais comprendre qu'on ne veuille pas d'enfant, puisque c'était mon cas, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais abandonné le mien si j'en avais eu un.

Une fois dans mon lit, des larmes se mirent à couler. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais vidée et triste. Alors, je laissais libre cours à mon chagrin. Je pleurais en repensant à toutes mes soirées d'enfant où je me demandais pourquoi mes parents avaient deux maisons, pourquoi ma mère voyait d'autres hommes quand mon père était de garde. Je pleurais pour toutes ces fêtes familiales qui avaient une résonance différente pour moi. Je me souvenais de ce noël, où Alice et Rosalie étaient venues chez moi parce que leurs parents les avaient oubliées une fois de plus, et où ma mère avait trouvé super l'idée de nous emmener en boite de nuit, alors que nous trois ne voulions qu'une fête familiale. Alice et Rosalie avaient elles aussi eu une enfance chaotique, différente de la mienne. Leurs parents n'étaient jamais là, l'une comme l'autre avaient été élevées par des nourrices. Si elles étaient parfois blessées par cela, elles en souffraient différemment de moi. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer. Je me sentais parfois honteuse d'en vouloir à mes parents de ne pas m'aimer comme je l'aurais voulu, de ne pas s'aimer eux aussi comme les autres couples normaux. Et pourtant, au fond d'eux, je savais qu'ils s'aimaient autant qu'ils m'aimaient. Mais ils avaient une relation à l'amour étrange et secrète. Les larmes roulaient pour tous ces non-dits.

Le mois de mai défila ,. Pendant la dernière quinzaine, autant Edward que moi, nous évitions. Lui, je ne savais toujours pas la raison mais de mon côté il m'avait humilié et blessé par sa réflexion faite devant Angela et Ben. Savoir qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois au courant de sa vie privée était bien plus douloureux que ce que j'étais prête à reconnaître. J'avais besoin d'une distraction et rapidement. Mes sorties se faisaient trop rares dernièrement et je décidai d'aller faire la fête avec ou sans Rosalie. Elle était rarement partante ses derniers temps pour une virée en boite, je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi. Quand je lui posais la question elle donnait systématiquement la même réponse « Je suis fatiguée ». Non seulement ma situation avec Edward était compliquée mais j'avais l'impression que Rosalie s'éloignait de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête pour agir ainsi mais j'allais devoir trouver un moyen pour la faire parler. Quel que soit son problème, elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de m'en parler.

Lasse de déprimer, je décidai de sortir en cette veille du mémorial day. J'aurais voulu que Rose vienne mais une nouvelle fois elle avait décliné mon invitation. A peine arrivée, j'allais au bar et commandais un shoot de Tequila, puis un second... après plusieurs verres, quand la chaleur de l'alcool commença à embrumer mon cerveau, je rejoignis la piste de danse. Au fil des musiques, je me déhanchais sans faire attention à mon environnement. Deux mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, un corps se colla au mien mimant mes mouvements sensuels. L'odeur de transpiration, couplée à un after-shave bon marché était à la limite de l'écœurement, rien à voir avec l'odeur que dégageait mon colocataire. Je fermai fortement les yeux pour m'empêcher de penser à lui. Je voulais le sortir de mon esprit à défaut de pouvoir le sortir de ma vie dans l'immédiat. Je savais depuis le départ que cette colocation n'avait rien de bon. J'en voulais à ma grand-mère pour m'avoir infligé cela. Pourtant elle me connaissait, peut-être mieux que quiconque. Elle savait ma peur de l'engagement, de l'abandon... elle savait tout de moi, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'était jouée de moi.

L'homme accroché à mes hanches, me tourna brusquement de façon à ce que je sois face à lui mettant fin à mes pensées sombres. Il était plutôt bel homme, légèrement musclé, un visage carré et des dents blanches. L'éclairage de la boîte de nuit ne me permettait pas de le détailler mais je pouvais voir ses yeux qui me semblaient être bleu-gris, sa mâchoire bien dessinée et son nez droit. Ses cheveux coupés à ras contrastaient avec sa barbe mal taillée tout en lui donnant un côté mauvais garçon. Alors que je continuai mon observation, il se pencha à mon oreille.

- Chez toi ou chez moi ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule, ne laissant aucune place au doute quant à ses intentions. J'aimais ce genre d'homme, pas de risque ni de prise de tête. Le deal était facile, un accord tacite était pris dès la réponse à la question. Rien d'autre ne serait échangé, peut-être nos prénoms si nous le décidions, rien de plus. J'aurais du lui répondre « aucun des deux, allons à l'hôtel le plus proche » mais les mots qui sortirent de ma bouche me surprirent.

- Chez moi... Je vais prendre un taxi, tu n'auras qu'à le suivre où monter avec moi comme tu veux... déclarai-je de ma voix doucereuse.

Nous quittâmes la soirée main dans la main. Il se dirigea vers une voiture noire qui semblait neuve.

- Monte avec moi, je te raccompagne. Me proposa-t-il.

- Non merci, je préfère monter avec une personne qui n'aura pas 3g d'alcool dans le sang... répliquai-je en me dirigeant vers la file de taxi attendant les fêtards. Avant de partir, je lui indiquais l'adresse de la villa.

Le taxi me déposa quarante-cinq minutes plus tard devant la villa, alors que mon compagnon d'un soir se garait. Lorsqu'il sortit de son véhicule, il m'attrapa et me posa sur le capot. Ses lèvres attaquèrent les miennes, ne me laissant pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle. J'avais l'impression que ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps. Je passais une main sur son crâne rasé pendant que l'autre explorait son torse ouvrant les boutons de sa chemise.

Une de ses mains passa sous mon haut, et se cala sur ma poitrine. Son pouce caressait la pointe de mon sein tendu, me faisant gémir sans retenue. Perdus dans notre envie, nous n'entendîmes pas la porte d'entrée, devant laquelle était garée la voiture, s'ouvrir. Ce n'est que lorsque la lumière sous le porche s'alluma, que mon compagnon sursauta et se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Devant nous se tenait mon colocataire, en boxer noir moulant parfaitement son anatomie les bras croisés sur sa poitrine immobile.

- T'es qui toi ? Lâcha le gars qui m'avait raccompagné.

- Le propriétaire ! Cracha Edward.

- Pardon ? Questionna-t-il.

- Tu as le choix. Soit tu pars de chez moi de toi-même soit c'est moi qui te fou dehors. Je te laisse 5 minutes pour décider. Si je n'ai pas entendu ta voiture d'ici là, je saurais à quoi m'en tenir. Débita mon colocataire sans s sourciller.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film avec Edward comme mauvais méchant, non mais sérieusement se croyait-il effrayant ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir sans avoir satisfait la dame qui m'accompagne sortit mon compagnon.

- Tu ne la satisfera pas, elle est frigide et je sais de quoi je parle répliqua-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de finir sa tirade, Plus que 4 minutes... Edward rentra dans la maison sans plus de cérémonie.

Haussant les épaules, je regardais l'homme qui était à mes côtés.

- Laisse il fera rien, il est juste... ne sachant pas quoi dire je haussais à nouveau les épaules.

- Jaloux... termina-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau de moi.

Nous reprîmes là où Edward nous avait interrompu. Mais si la fois d'avant je m'étais laissée aller à mes émotions, l'interruption m'avait plus que refroidit.

- Oh, il n'avait peut-être pas tord ? Demanda le gars.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es frigide ? Pourtant tout à l'heure tu me semblais plutôt très réceptive... continua-t-il.

- Quoi ? Non, non je ne suis pas frigide, mais avoue que son interruption à comme jeté un froid non ?

- On peut aller ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'Edward sortait à nouveau de la villa, un bâton à la main.

- C'est quoi qu'il à dans la main ? M'interrogea l'homme à mes côtés.

- Une batte de base-ball ? Proposai-je pas certaine jusqu'à ce que celle ci claque l'un des phares de la voiture.

- Je t'ai dit de sortir de ma propriété. Parla froidement mon colocataire.

- Eh mais tu es malade ! Je vais appeler la police !

- Ne te gène pas, ensuite tu leur expliqueras ce que tu fais sur une propriété privée, en compagnie d'une fille qui tient à peine sur ses jambes. Et tu pourras aussi leur dire comment tu as pu conduire avec autant d'alcool dans le sang... tu veux leur numéro ? Grogna mon colocataire.

- Ok calme toi mec, demanda mon coup d'un soir, en levant les mains au ciel, je me casse. Déclara-t-il en montant dans sa voiture sans un regard pour moi.

Les pneus de sa voiture crissèrent avant que celle-ci ne parte en trombe de notre propriété. J'étais sous le choc. Cullen avait réellement péter un plomb ce soir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi ?

- Pas très... entendis-je alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Quoi ? Crachai-je.

- Ton cavalier, il ne devait pas être si intéressé pour partir sans même te proposer de l'accompagner... Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il se fait tard, je vais me coucher. Expliqua Cullen en se retournant et entrant dans la maison.

J'aurais voulu lui sauter à la gorge, le rouer de coup, lui prendre la batte de base-ball et lui fracasser le crâne avec. Ce mec allait me rendre folle. Mais j'étais trop abasourdie par la tournure de la soirée pour réagir. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai plantée là sans bouger, sans même réfléchir, mais je repris pied avec la réalité quand le froid commença à filtrer à travers mes vêtements. Nous avions beau être à la mi-juin les nuits étaient toujours fraîches par chez nous. Je ne savais plus si je voulais continuer ainsi. Lui à virer les gars que je ramenais et moi à provoquer des conflits. J'avais conscience que je le cherchais et tentais de le pousser à bout, mais il était résistant, les seules fois où il craquait étaient quand je revenais de soirée accompagnée. Je me souvenais d'une discussion où il m'avait dit se soucier de mon estime de moi, et que je ne me respectais pas en agissant ainsi. Il avait raison mais je n'allais pas le lui dire. J'étais ainsi parce que c'était ainsi que je m'étais construite... Et je n'étais pas prête à changer, je ne voulais pas m'attacher à quelqu'un. Jamais. Pourtant, je me rendais compte que j'attachais plus d'importance à cette colocation que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Ce fut sur cette pensée que je rentrai dans la villa et montai me coucher. Le lendemain matin, ma gueule de bois me confirma que j'avais effectivement trop bu la veille mais pas assez pour ne pas me souvenir du déroulement et surtout de la conclusion de ma soirée. Je restai un moment allongée dans mon lit, profitant de la chaleur réconfortante de ma couette encore quelques instants. J'allais devoir me lever et affronter Cullen, j'étais consciente que nous avions besoin de parler. Peut-être qu'il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre ? Peut-être qu'il avait raison et que je devais cesser d'emmener des gars ici. On devait aussi reparler de la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble, il semblait distant depuis, et plus agressif... Enfin il était étrange... je ne savais pas comment le décrire mais il avait changé depuis ce moment. Il était temps que les choses redeviennent claires entre nous.

Je pris une douche rapide, m'habillai simplement d'un jogging et descendis espérant le voir dans la cuisine autant que je priais pour qu'il n'y soit pas. En poussant la porte, il y était assis sirotant un café. Cassie n'était pas dans la pièce, je supposais qu'elle devait dormir ou qu'il l'avait laissé à ses parents. Peu m'importait de toute façon et puis se sera plus simple de parler sans la présence de sa fille.

Je me saisis d'une tasse, et sans lui dire bonjour ni le regarder je commençais mon monologue espérant en avoir fini rapidement.

- On ne peut pas continuer ainsi, tu ne peux pas faire fuir mes amis...

- Ils ne sont pas tes amis, juste des mecs qui veulent te sauter ! Ragea-t-il.

- Il me semble que tu étais bien moins regardant quand tu étais ce mec là, as-tu la mémoire si courte que tu as déjà oublié m'avoir toi aussi sauté comme tu le dis ? Crachai-je.

- Ce... Ce n'était pas la même chose ! Déclara-t-il en essayant de capter mon regard que je m'obligeais à garder dans ma tasse.

- J'ai pas vu de différence, comme eux au matin tu étais barré et tu m'as ignorée le reste du temps...

- Je..

- Non je ne veux pas d'excuse ou autre merde du genre. Juste arrête de croire que tu vaux mieux qu'eux parce que tu es exactement pareil. Je ne veux pas de relation sérieuse, ce que je fais me convient. Je veux juste que tu saches que je vais essayer de ne plus ramener de gars ici, mais cela ne changera pas pour autant ma façon de faire.

- Bien ! Cracha-t-il en repoussant son tabouret et posant sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce, me laissant seule. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir dit tout ce que je voulais mais il ne m'avait pas laissé le choix.

* * *

Réponse aux presque Anonymes:

Cassy-chou: Je pense que ce chapitre a répondu à ta question?

Vanina63: il essaie mais ce n'est pas facile face à une Bella têtue!

Anonyme: ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de fin sadique et j'aime ça lol!

Lilly-rose: Alors ton monde parfait exaucé? lol

Mamouneedward: Edward est de la vieille école il voudrait être sûr d'être sur la même longueur d'onde que Bella et c'est loin d'être le cas...

Note-Auteure: Je vous souhaite à toutes (tous?) une joyeuse année et que tout vos souhaits se réalisent! quelles sont vos résolutions et vos envies pour cette nouvelle année?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! enfin un premier lemon entre nos deux protagonistes! il était temps non? j'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos espérances!

A bientôt pour la suite.


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonsoir,

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour les délais entre les chapitres, je n'ai pas de réelle excuse si ce n'est que la vie (la vraie celle hors internet) est pleine d'imprévu! j'ai aussi de petit souci de santé, celle qui me suivent sur Fb sont certainement au courant, mais rien de grave, juste que j'ai parfois du mal à écrire. mais pas d'inquiétude, je finirais la fic parce que je suis comme vous je veux connaitre la fin!

Sinon, comme toujours merci à mes correctrices qui sont toujours présentes pour m'aider quand j'ai besoin!

Ce chapitre, vous permettra peut-être de comprendre certaine chose...ou pas!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

Pov Edward :

J'étais foutu, je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose qu'au corps de ma colocataire réagissant à mes caresses. Après cette nuit là, j'aurais voulu que tout change entre nous, mais je n'eus pas le courage de lui parler. Je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle fuirait si je lui parlais de relation exclusive ou pire d'une histoire entre nous. Alors j'étais celui qui était parti la laissant seule dans son lit. Finalement, je ne valais pas mieux que ces gars qu'elle avait ramené chez nous.

Elle m'avait d'ailleurs remis en place quelques semaines après, me disant tout haut ce que je refusais de croire, non seulement je n'étais rien de plus pour elle qu'un coup d'un soir mais je l'avais considérée comme tout les mecs qu'elle rencontrait en soirée.

Je m'en voulais de n'avoir pas su résister, d'avoir couché avec elle. Mais le mal était fait. J'aurais voulu lui dire que je ne la considérais pas comme un coup d'un soir, j'aurais aimé imaginer une vie où nous aurions été en couple. Mais il fallait être honnête, cela relevait de l'utopie. Nous n'étions pas fichus de nous entendre en tant que colocataires alors en tant que couple, je ne donnais pas cher de notre peau.

Mon anniversaire approchait à grand pas, avec lui celui de la mort de mon grand-père. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire la fête. En un an, tant de choses avait changé. J'avais Cassidy dans ma vie et même si je ne regrettais pour rien au monde sa naissance, j'avais conscience de la charge qu'elle était. J'aimais ma fille plus que tout, mais parfois j'aurais aimé pouvoir compter sur sa mère... Cassie ne souffrait pas encore de cette absence mais un jour elle aurait des questions et je n'aurai d'autre choix que d'y répondre. Heureusement, j'avais encore le temps pour m'en préoccuper. Mon grand-père nous avait quitté en me laissant un étrange héritage, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête. J'étais sûr qu'il avait un plan quand il avait mis au point cette idée, mais je ne voyais clairement pas ce qu'il avait voulu faire. A moins que ce ne soit la grand-mère d'Isabella qui l'ait mené par le bout du nez... Enfin, je n'en savais rien, la seule chose que je savais c'est que nous étions bientôt à la moitié de notre collocation obligatoire. Bientôt, nous retrouverons notre liberté, en avais-je vraiment envie ? J'aimais cette maison, à l'écart de la ville mais pas trop, au calme mais avec des animations pas trop loin. L'idéal pour élever des enfants.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par mon téléphone. Je décrochais sans regarder l'appelant.

- Edward ! Cria une voix de crécelle.

- Alice ne hurle pas dans le téléphone par pitié ! Répondis-je en guise de bonjour.

- Écoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, juste je voulais te dire que tout était arrangé.

- Quoi ? Alice je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. M'agaçai-je en pinçant mon nez.

Elle était une habituée des conversations où elle seule savait de quoi il s'agissait. Alice avait tendance à croire que j'avais un don pour lire dans les esprits ou un truc du genre et elle oubliait donc fréquemment de me dire la moitié des informations dont j'avais besoin pour comprendre ce qu'elle racontait.

- Oh Eddy sérieusement ? Tu m'épuises à oublier tout ce que je te dis ! Je te parle pour ton anniversaire ! Tes parents viendront manger et prendront Cassie en repartant comme ça nous pourront aller faire la fête après le repas.

- Attends on avait rien décidé ! Je me rappelle très bien de notre conversation. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas faire mon anniversaire cette année ! J'ai pas la tête à la fête et j'ai plein de boulot. Je te rappelle que je passe mon examen dans quelques semaines ! Criai-je dans l'appareil.

- Peu importe, tu seras bien obligé d'être présent au repas puisqu'il se fait chez toi ! Et je suis certaine que tu finiras par venir avec nous en soirée tu ne me dis jamais non ! Rigola-t-elle avant d'enchaîner. Bon alors tout le monde sera là à 19H précise.

- Alice, quel jour ? Tu ne pourrais pas pour une fois me donner toutes les infos d'un coup et dans le bon ordre ?

- Ce que tu es pointilleux ! Alors la fête à lieu chez toi samedi 18 juin à 19h. Côté invité nous avons la farandole des parents qui comprend ceux de Bella, ceux de Ben, ceux d'Angela et évidemment les tiens, vient ensuite la chenille des amis avec Ben, Angela, Rose, Bella, Jasper et moi. Par contre, je ne sais pas si Rose et Bella vont venir seules ou non et en guest Cassidy. Le repas sera préparé par ta mère et Angela, et j'assure la déco et l'ambiance. Tu n'as donc qu'à te préoccuper d'être habillé à l'heure oh et de ta fille évidement. Bon je te laisse, Bye.

Bien entendu elle raccrocha dans la foulée sans me laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit. Parfois, je me demandais si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'être ami avec une personne comme Alice. Elle était un vrai dictateur quand il s'agissait de faire la fête. Moi qui était plus ermite que sociable ce n'était clairement pas dans mes habitudes de recevoir autant de monde mais je savais aussi qu'Alice respectais mon côté sauvage et n'avait convié que le minimum de personne. Bon en toute honnêteté j'avais prévu de ne rien faire et de n'inviter personne pour mon anniversaire alors même son minimum me semblait bien trop développé mais je ferais avec.

Samedi était déjà là et je ne m'étais absolument pas préoccupé de quoi que ce soit pour la fête qu'Alice avait prévu. J'espérais secrètement qu'Isabella ne viendrait pas accompagnée mais j'essayai de ne pas trop y croire. Mon souhait fut à moitié exaucer, Isabella ne vint pas avec une de ses conquêtes, non, elle ne se montra pas tout simplement. J'étais étonné car depuis le début de notre collocation elle avait participé à tous les repas organisé. Mais je ne fis aucune remarque à Alice, qui pourtant m'avait certifié quelques jours plutôt que Bella serait présente. Personne d'ailleurs ne sembla surpris par son absence y compris ses parents qui ne la mentionnèrent pas une seule fois durant le repas.

J'avais essayé de cerner la relation qu'entretenaient ses parents, mais je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre. Par moment, ils agissaient comme un couple et à d'autre Renée semblait recadrer les choses avec une pique ou une remarque laissant supposer qu'ils n'avaient qu'une relation amicale.

Malgré l'absence d'Isabella et de Rosalie, nous passâmes un bon moment. Le repas fut pris dans la bonne humeur. Au moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux, un fou rire nous pris lorsqu'on constata que tout le monde avait eu une idée similaire. Certain avait décidé de m'offrir des vêtements et les autres des cartes cadeaux pour m'acheter des vêtements. J'hésitais à mal le prendre,. Pensaient-ils tous que je n'avais pas d'habits corrects pour que tous pensent à m'offrir de quoi me vêtir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Pour comble du ridicule ma mère n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de m'offrir des boxers, expliquant que ne sachant pas ce que je préférai porter elle avait dû demander à un jeune homme se trouvant dans le rayon avec son amie ce qu'il préférait mettre. Ma mère n'avait pas toujours un filtre et agissait très souvent dans l'instant, heureusement maintenant j'étais moins souvent avec elle quand elle était ainsi. Mais nombre de fois, plus jeune, j'avais rougis des actes de ma mère. Mais elle était plus marrante qu'autre chose.

Nous étions le 30 juin, déjà un an que mon grand-père nous avait quitté, de même que la grand-mère de Bella. Je lui avais proposé pour l'occasion d'aller leur rendre hommage. Je ne savais pas où était enterré la grand-mère de ma colocataire, aussi je fus surpris quand elle m'apprit qu'elle avait dispersé ses cendres autour du grand chêne de la résidence. Finalement, nos grands-parents étaient morts ensemble et reposaient pour toujours l'un à côté de l'autre.

Nous nous rendîmes tout les deux auprès de leur dernière demeure. Bella s'installa sur un banc situé en face de l'arbre sans un mot, j'en fis de même.

Après ce qui me sembla un temps interminable, ma colocataire prit la parole.

- J'étais là, quand tu as fait la cérémonie pour ton grand-père, je n'ai pas osé me présenter. J'ignorais si ton grand-père avait parlé de ma grand-mère à ta famille. Commença-t-elle en chuchotant presque.

- Je me souviens... tu étais assise sur ce banc non ? lui demandai-je.

- Oui, savais-tu qui j'étais ? M'interrogea-t-elle timidement.

J'avais vu Bella dans bien des situations mais à cet instant précis elle semblait plus vulnérable que jamais. Je ne savais pas comment interpréter ses réactions mais elle me troublait encore plus qu'habituellement.

- Je savais que mon grand-père voyait quelqu'un déclarai-je en grimaçant, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré ta grand-mère et non je ne savais pas qui tu étais. Je regrette chaque jour de ne pas avoir été plus souvent le voir...Mais avec la naissance de Cassidy je n'avais plus le temps, non enfin la vérité je ne prenais plus le temps d'aller le voir. J'aurais pu y aller avec ma fille, je l'ai fait de trop rares fois, mais j'étais retissant à emmener mon bébé ici...

- Hum, pourquoi ?

- j'avais peur, cet endroit respire la mort...

- N'importe quoi, me coupa ma colocataire, je trouve cette résidence accueillante et très chaleureuse. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux dire que ça respire la mort ! S'exclama-t-elle presque en colère.

- Désolé, mais comment t'expliquer ce que je ressens quand je viens ici... quand mon grand-père à emménagé ici, il a quitté une maison dans laquelle il avait passé sa vie entière pour venir s'enfermer dans un petit appartement. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre ici, je suis certain que s'il avait continué à vivre dans sa maison il n'aurait pas eu envie de mettre fin à ses jours. Je n'aimais pas venir ici, pour moi cet endroit est un mouroir de luxe mais un mouroir quand-même.

- Franchement, je suis étonnée de t'entendre dire ça... j'ai eu du mal à accepter le choix de ma grand-mère de venir ici, de vendre notre maison familiale mais j'ai vu qu'ici elle était bien plus entourée que seule dans sa maison. Ici, elle avait des amis, des activités, peux-tu dire que ton grand-père était plus entouré avant dans sa maison où il vivait seul ? Expliqua-t-elle vibrante.

Je réfléchissais à ses propos, il était vrai que du temps où mon grand-père vivait encore dans sa maison, je passais le voir régulièrement mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait le reste du temps. Je savais qu'il allait chaque jour faire quelques courses à l'épicerie du coin attendant que je vienne le chercher pour aller faire plus d'achats. Mais je devais reconnaître qu'il n'avait aucune activité ni aucun ami qui passait le voir en dehors de moi. Peut-être qu'Isabella avait raison, peut-être que ce lieu n'avait pas été un mouroir mais alors pourquoi avait-il mis fin à ses jours ?

- Alors pourquoi s'est-il suicidé ? La questionnai-je d'un ton plus énervé que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Comme ma grand-mère murmura-t-elle sans répondre à ma question.

- Quoi ? Lui demandai-je voulant comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

- Nos grands-parents se fréquentaient et ils sont morts le même jour, et par suicide tout les deux... puis ce testament étrange... Auraient-ils tout prémédité ?

Nous restâmes tout les deux silencieux pendant un moment fixant le grand chêne devant nous. Essayant de trouver des réponses à nos questions. Mais je n'en avais aucune.

- Tu sais j'étais le plus proche de mon grand-père, il était fâché avec mes parents depuis des années. Et je n'ai pas compris son geste... pourquoi auraient-ils voulu mettre fin à leur jours s'ils s'étaient trouvés ?

- par amour ? Murmura Bella si doucement que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Finalement elle secoua la tête et haussa les épaules.

- Elle te manque la questionnai-je ?

- Chaque jour, c'était la seule personne dont je n'ai jamais mis en doute son amour pour moi...Pourtant j'aurais pu, j'aurais dû même puisqu'elle avait tenté de convaincre mes parents de ne pas me garder... mais étrangement, elle et mon grand-père m'ont montré plus d'amour que n'importe qui d'autre.

- Tu devais être très attachée à tes grands-parents. Déclarai-je.

- Oui, mais quand elle m'a présenté Edward senior, j'ai été choquée. J'avais cru qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'autre amour que mon grand-père et qu'elle n'en aurait pas d'autre. Sauf qu'en les voyant ensemble j'ai réalisé que ma grand-mère ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi heureuse, apaisée même.

- j'aurais voulu les voir ensemble... je regrette tellement... avouai-je.

- Tu sais, au début je lui en ai voulu parce que je n'avais qu'elle comme exemple, enfin elle et mon grand-père et puis finalement j'ai compris que c'est ma mère qui avait raison.

- A propos de quoi ? L'interrogeai-je en me tournant vers elle.

- De l'amour, du prince charmant et de toutes ses conneries.

- Tu ne crois pas en l'amour ? Demandai-je pas si étonné que cela.

- Pourquoi tu y crois toi ? Pourtant avec la mère de Cassidy tu devrais en être revenu non ? J'ai décidé un jour que je ne m'attacherai à personne ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Oui je crois en l'amour, peu importe le passé, l'avenir est toujours meilleur. Et tu te trompes. Assurai-je.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Tu t'attaches à des personnes, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie... tu as beau essayé de fuir quand les choses deviennent plus, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, il n'empêche que plus tu essayes de fuir, plus tu t'attaches ….

Elle me coupa la parole d'un geste de la main et enchaîna.

- Peu importe ce que tu penses. Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça, mes parents...

elle se tut subitement.

- Tes parents ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Tentai-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

Comme si je l'avais électrocuté elle se leva du banc d'un bon et baragouina des paroles inintelligibles.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris...

- Nous devrions rentrer il se fait tard... et j'ai un rendez-vous que j'avais oublié. Expliqua-t-elle rapidement. Puis elle me tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie de la résidence.

Plus j'en découvrais sur Isabella et sa vie et moins je la comprenais. Elle ne semblait plus avoir de rêve, plus d'espoir et en même temps elle était si pleine de vie par moment. Elle était un paradoxe.

Je me levai et la suivis jusqu'à la voiture. Le trajet jusque chez nous se fit dans le silence. Une fois la voiture garée, je me tournai vers elle. J'avais pris ma décision et j'allais prendre mon courage à deux mains quitte à me prendre un coup.

- Bella, je sais que ce qui se passe entre nous est étrange et te fait peur...mais laisse moi juste une chance...

comme souvent je ne pus continuer Isabella me coupa.

- Edward, quoi que tu penses qu'il se passe entre nous, ça n'ira pas plus loin. Je ne veux pas d'une relation, de promesse qu'aucun de nous ne sera en mesure de tenir.

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Criai-je.

- Si je le sais. Tu ne peux pas me promette que demain, dans un mois, peu importe tu voudras toujours être avec moi,. Tu ne peux même pas me promette qu'on s'entendra suffisamment bien pour se supporter juste en tant que colocataire alors en tant que couple ! Ce n'est définitivement pas une option. Je suis désolée, mais enlève toi cette idée de la tête... je peux juste essayer d'être une meilleure colocataire rien de plus. Déclara-t-elle la tête rivée sur ses genoux, avant de quitter la voiture sans un signe à mon égard.

J'avais tenté, j'avais perdu. Finalement, qu'avais-je espéré ? Nous avions partagé une nuit, quelques moments d'intimités mais à chaque fois elle m'avait fait comprendre que je n'étais rien de plus que son coloc. Pourquoi m'étais-je accroché à un espoir d'avoir plus avec elle ? Je ne l'avais même pas fait avec Victoria, la mère de ma fille, j'avais juste subi mais avec Bella je voulais y croire. Vraisemblablement, je m'étais planté. J'avais décidément un mauvais goût pour choisir les femmes avec qui je voulais passer un moment.

Après cet après-midi là, nous reprîmes notre routine comme si nous n'avions jamais eu cette discussion. J'en avais discuté avec Ben et Angela le jour même, ils n'avaient pas semblé étonnés ni part mon attirance pour ma colocataire ni par le fait qu'elle m'ait repoussé. Les deux avaient eu le même conseil, me changer les idées et rencontrer une autre femme. Angela s'était même proposée pour me garder Cassidy pendant que Ben m'accompagnerait dans des soirées. J'avais ri parce que je n'étais pas prêt à aller à des speed-dating ou un truc du genre. Mais Angy avait dû trop fréquenter Alice car elle ne me laissa pas me défiler et avec la complicité d'Alice et Jasper je me retrouvais le samedi soir suivant dans une de ses soirées pour célibataire. Ok ce n'était pas un speed-dating mais passer la soirée avec un cœur rouge accroché à la veste signalant que je cherchais l'âme sœur ne me semblait ni viril ni vraiment séduisant. Jasper et Ben m'avaient accompagné, ils portaient un cœur rouge également, la soirée n'étant que pour des célibataires Alice et Angela ne leur avaient pas laissé le choix. Elles même étaient venues à la soirée en tant que célibataire, Cassie étant finalement gardée par mes parents qui avaient été emballés par l'idée d'Angela.

Après avoir fait plusieurs tours dans la discothèque, je n'avais pas vu une seule femme semblant m'intéresser plus que ça,. Alice et Angela se tenaient à distance de nous, lançant des regards sévères dès qu'une femme s'approchait trop près de leurs hommes. Après une bonne heure, elles vinrent s'installer à notre table.

- Alors Eddy rien en vu ? Demanda Alice très intéressée.

- Euh non... avouai-je.

Quelques heures plus tard, après que les filles se soient amusées sur la piste de danse nous quittions la soirée non sans passer par le tableau d'affichage où les photos et renseignements des célibataires présents étaient accrochés au dessus d'une urne. Je pus ainsi récupérer les numéros de téléphone qu'on nous avait laissé à l'intérieur. Je devais reconnaître que j'en avais reçu un certain nombre. Autant de filles que de garçons, pourtant mon cœur rouge signifiait que je cherchais une femme mais a priori ça ne dérangeait pas certain de tenter leur chance. Ben et Jasper ne purent regarder les leurs, Alice et Angela s'en étant emparés rapidement et les ayant mis à la poubelle. Cela dit quand les deux hommes voulurent en faire autant elles partirent en courant. Elles montèrent rapidement dans la voiture d'Alice qu'elles fermèrent à clé, nous laissant bloquer à l'extérieur. L'une et l'autre semblaient grandement s'amuser à lire les petits mots laissés par de potentiels amants. Alice cherchait Jasper en collant chaque petit papier sur la vitre, lui laissant lire les petites phrases parfois vulgaires, souvent ridicules que ses prétendants avaient noté. Finalement, au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, les filles eurent fini de compulser leurs notes et nous rouvrirent les portes. Jasper et Ben ne montèrent dans la voiture qu'une fois les petits papiers récupérés et brûlés à l'aide de l'allume-cigare. Je ne savais si je devais être amusé ou dépité par l'attitude enfantine de mes amis, mais une chose était sure, je ne m'étais pas amusé ainsi depuis bien longtemps.

- Alors Eddy, vas-tu en rappeler certaines ? Demanda Alice, me fixant de ses yeux de fouine.

- Aucune idée, j'ai pas tout regardé et puis difficile de se faire une opinion sur un papier déclarai-je en lui montrant le petit bout déchiré d'une feuille ou trônait uniquement un prénom et un numéro de téléphone.

-Oh aller Eddy tu ne connais pas facebook, twitter ? Moi qui pensait que tu étais un geek accompli... je suis déçue. S'exclama-t-elle.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse avec facebook ? Quel rapport ?

- Ah mais tu sors de ta grotte, je savais que tu n'étais pas sociable mais de là ne pas voir l'intérêt des réseaux sociaux...

-Alice, laisse Edward tranquille ! Il est pas sur facebook et les autres trucs du genre, lui son truc se sont les jeux en ligne. Expliqua Angela en me souriant hypocritement.

-Ok les filles, laissez toutes les deux Edward tranquille, il fera ce qu'il veut de ses numéros. Edward, ce que tentent de t'expliquer les filles c'est que tu peux en découvrir plus sur les filles via internet… En tout cas celles qui auront mis leurs coordonnées complètes.

Je me posai au fond de la banquette arrière, fermant les yeux et je posai ma main dessus essayant d'oublier que mes amis voulaient absolument que je rencontre des femmes et que je trouve l'âme-sœur. Je n'étais pas prêt, depuis Victoria la seule qui avait su m'intéresser m'avait repoussé et je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à essuyer un autre échec. Quand Alice arriva chez elle, je refusais leur invitation à boire un café, il était déjà plus de 2h du matin et j'avais hâte de retrouver mon lit. Je rentrais à la villa. Arrivé à celle-ci je me rendis compte que le camion de Bella n'était pas là, encore un week-end où je ne croiserai pas ma colocataire. Je soufflai dépité. Je ne me faisais plus d'illusion sur ce qu'elle faisait de ses week-end, mais j'avais beau avoir tiré un trait sur une relation avec elle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je savais que je ne trouverai pas le sommeil malgré mon épuisement. J'allai dans mon bureau et j'allumai mes ordinateurs et ma console. Avant de commencer une partie, je me décidai à lire les petits papiers obtenus à la soirée. Après avoir mis à la poubelle ceux contenant des prénoms masculins ou n'ayant aucune autre information qu'un numéro de tel il me restait encore une dizaine de messages. Je cherchais sur internet comme me l'avait suggérer Alice. Je fis chou-blanc sur la plupart, n'ayant qu'un prénom et un numéro de téléphone. Je réussis à trouver des informations, et notamment des photos sur 3 des filles qui m'avaient laissé un mot.

Une seule retînt mon attention. Sa photo montrait un joli et doux visage , on aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine. Son profil facebook n'était pas visible sans être dans ses amis, j'hésitais un instant puis lui envoyais un message lui expliquant qui j'étais et pourquoi je la contactai.

Je laissai mon pc allumé et allai m'installer pour faire une partie de mon jeu fétiche. Je jouais depuis peut-être dix minutes, quand j'entendis le bip de ma messagerie facebook raisonner.

La fille m'avait répondu et m'acceptai dans ses contacts. Après avoir discuté quelques minutes, elle s'excusa pour aller se coucher et avant de se quitter nous convînmes d'un rendez-vous pour le lundi après-midi. Le 4 juillet j'allais avoir mon premier rendez-vous depuis une éternité. Nous avions décidé de nous retrouver dans un café de Seattle afin de faire connaissance. Trop nerveux pour aller me coucher, je me remis à jouer. Je perdis comme souvent la notion du temps, pris par le jeu. Ma porte entre-ouverte me permis d'entendre Bella rentrer. Elle avait tenu sa promesse, elle n'avait ramené personne. Combien de temps allait-elle tenir ? Et est-ce que cela changeait quoi que se soit à ce que je ressentais ? Non, bien évidement. J'étais toujours aussi horrifié de savoir qu'elle avait sans doute passé la nuit avec un homme dont elle ne connaissait rien, peut-être même pas le prénom. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle faisait cela. J'avais compris plein de choses depuis le début de notre collocation mais elle restait un mystère malgré tout.

Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, je décidai d'aller me coucher aussi, le jour était levé depuis un moment, je pensais à ma fille. Je devais demander à ma mère si elle pouvait me la garder lundi après-midi pendant mon rendez-vous même si je savais déjà qu'elle allait me dire oui sans aucune hésitation.

Je dormis toute la journée, me réveillant uniquement parce que mon téléphone sonnait horriblement pendant ce qui me sembla des heures. Quand je me décidai à décrocher, je me redressai vivement sur mon lit, entendant la voix de ma mère.

- Cassidy à un problème demandai-je avant même de lui rendre son bonjour.

- Non, mais je pensais que tu venais la récupérer aujourd'hui et il est déjà 18h alors je me demandais si je devais lui faire son bain. M'expliqua ma mère.

- Oh, oui donne lui son bain, je vais venir... est-ce que vous pouvez m'inviter à manger ? Questionnai-je.

- Bien-sûr. Tu veux dormir à la maison ?

- Hum, pourquoi pas ! Demain après-midi j'ai besoin que tu me gardes Cassie, j'ai heu... un rendez-vous. Terminai-je en murmurant pas sûr finalement de la réaction de ma mère.

- Oh mon dieu ! Carlisle ! Viens voir !

Je me sentais mortifié, ma mère semblait hystérique. Et je n'étais même pas face à elle.

- Maman, pas la peine d'en faire une affaire d'état ! La suppliai-je.

- Oh je suis juste heureuse que tu reprennes ta vie en main. Tu sais depuis … Cassie tu n'as pas eu de petites -amies. Alors je m'inquiétai un peu. S'excusa-t-elle.

-Bon je te laisse à tout à l'heure. Dis-je en raccrochant.

La soirée chez mes parents passa calmement, ma mère tenta de me faire parler à propos de mon rendez-vous mais je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, une bonne odeur de crêpes inondait ma chambre. Je descendis à la cuisine trouvant ma mère en train de préparer le petit déjeuner et ma fille installée dans sa chaise haute avec une crêpe à la bouche.

- Quel déjeuner de roi déclarai-je.

- Et bien nous sommes le 4 juillet, c'est le traditionnel petit-déjeuner du jour de l'indépendance l'aurais-tu oublié ? Demanda ma mère en souriant.

- Bien-sûr que non, j'adore les crêpes de l'indépendance souris-je amusé de me souvenir de ces années passées.

Je promis à mes parents de récupérer Cassidy dans la soirée, et je pris congé. J'arrivais au lieu de notre rendez-vous légèrement en avance et m'installais à une table légèrement à l'écart. Dire que j'étais nerveux aurait été un euphémisme, j'étais, en fait je ne sais même pas dans quel état d'esprit j'étais. J'avais envie que ce rendez-vous fonctionne, mais j'avais peur qu'elle prenne la fuite si je parlais de ma fille. En même temps, je n'avais pas l'intention de cacher l'existence de Cassie, mais comment et quand aborder cette question ? Pff je soufflais de lassitude, quand j'entendis un timide salut. Relevant la tête, je tombais sur le visage de porcelaine semblable à son profil facebook.

- Bonjour Jane, dis-je en me levant pour lui faire la bise. Je suis heureux de te voir. Déclarai-je en lui écartant la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'installer.

- Merci, moi aussi. je... écoute, je suis pas une habituée de ce genre de rendez-vous alors je me sens vraiment pas à ma place... débita-t-elle les yeux baissés.

- Jane, t'inquiète c'est le premier rendez-vous de ce genre pour moi aussi.

- Oh, ça me rassure. Lança-t-elle en me souriant.

Elle était vraiment jolie, son teint de porcelaine faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds comme les blés lui donnait un air de poupée. Je préférais les brunes habituellement mais vu mon piètre niveau pour choisir une femme, je préférais aller vers un genre différent de mes habitudes. Nous passâmes un moment très agréable discutant de banalité. J'hésitais quant au moment où j'allais lui parler de ma fille, je savais qu'il me fallait le faire dès aujourd'hui. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, peut-être après tout qu'elle ne fuirait pas une fois ma révélation faite.

- Jane, je dois te dire quelque chose débutai-je légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Ne me dit pas que tu es marié ? S'alarma la belle blonde.

- Quoi ? Non, non, ce n'est pas ça... déclarai-je avec un sourire que je voulais bienveillant.

- Tu m'en vois ravie ! Qu'as-tu de si important à me dire, vu la mine grave que tu as pris je ne sais pas si je vais aimer ce que tu vas me dire expliqua Jane.

- Je ne sais pas non plus si tu vas aimer... Bien, je suis papa d'une petite Cassidy qui vient de fêter ses un an. Débitai-je le plus rapidement possible.

- Wahou ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... et sa mère ?

- Sa mère nous a abandonné quelques jours après sa naissance, pas de nouvelles depuis expliquai-je.

- Et bien, j'espère pouvoir rencontrer ta fille bientôt. Répondit-elle visiblement pas choquée par ma révélation.

- Ça ne te gêne pas ? Demandai-je prudemment.

- Non, pas du tout. A vrai dire, j'ai cru pendant un moment que tu allais me dire que tu n'étais pas libre, ou que je n'étais pas ton genre... je pense que je préfère savoir que tu as une fille qu'une femme. Répondit-elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

Je posais les miennes au-dessus pour l'apaiser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Jane, tu me plais beaucoup. Je serais ravi qu'on se revoit rapidement. Déclarai-je.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

- Oui, mais il commence à se faire tard et j'ai promis à mes parents de ne pas récupérer Cassie trop tard ce soir. Je vais devoir y aller.

- Oh bien-sûr, quand allons-nous nous revoir ? Dit-elle en se levant pour m'accompagner à la sortie.

- Écoute, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais l'occasion de refaire garder Cassie, mais je travaille de chez moi alors je suppose que tu pourras venir quand tu as envie de me voir. Lui proposai-je.

Elle accepta visiblement ravie de pouvoir venir chez moi quand elle le désirait. Quand je quittais le café, je réalisai que je ne lui avais pas dit Au revoir. Je me retournais et la pris dans mes bras, avant de poser mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux échangés avec ma colocataire. Il était doux et tendre, alors qu'avec Isabella ils étaient toujours passionnés et fougueux. Jane semblait vraiment être une fille calme et posée, tout l'opposé de Bella.

Je quittais finalement le café, un sourire aux lèvres, content de la tournure qu'avait pris ma journée.

* * *

Note auteure:

Merci pour vos commentaires anonymes ou non, ils sont le moteur qui me pousse chaque fois que j'ouvre Word à écrire! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Comment trouvez-vous la fin du chapitre? je suis gentille non?


	18. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour,**

Non, vous ne rêvez pas le nouveau chapitre arrive plutôt que le dernier! Même si je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé sur la suite, j'espère qu'ainsi ça va me donner un coup de speed pour avancer. En attendant un grand merci à mes correctrices qui elles sont toujours au taqué! On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture.

DS: Tout les personnages ou presque appartiennent à SM.

**Chapitre 17 **

* * *

Pov Bella :

Depuis notre grande discussion, si je pouvais la qualifier ainsi, avec Edward, je ne l'avais pas vu souvent. Je reconnaissais volontiers qu'au départ, j'avais décidé de l'éviter au maximum. J'avais compté sur mes meilleurs amis pour passer du temps hors de la villa, mais j'avais du me rendre à l'évidence, Jasper et Alice semblaient désormais plus proches d'Edward que de moi. Je ne savais même à quand remontait notre dernière soirée sans mon colocataire et ses amis. Seule Rosalie semblait résister au charme d'Edward, bien qu'elle se fasse elle aussi de plus en plus rare. Pourtant quand Alice m'invita à l'anniversaire de mon colocataire, je balayai l'invitation, lui disant que je ne savais pas si je serais libre, arguant que je devais normalement travailler ce jour-là. J'avais heureusement pu compter sur Rose pour rester avec moi ce soir là. Nous nous étions retrouvées dans un restaurant sur Seattle et avions fini la soirée dans un petit pub. Nous rentrâmes toutes les deux à l'appartement de Rose, bredouilles mais heureuses d'avoir passé une soirée ensemble.

Malgré tout je fus heureuse de passer le premier anniversaire de la mort de ma grand-mère en compagnie d'Edward. Il était certainement le plus à même de me comprendre. J'avais réellement apprécié pour la première fois de discuter avec lui. Je n'avais pas eu une seule arrière pensée même si je préférais rester sur mes gardes. Il avait réussi à percer assez de mes barrières, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'approche plus de moi. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

J'avais laissé Rosalie, Alice et Jasper faire partie de ma vie. Je savais qu'à tout moment, ils pouvaient disparaître sans aucune raison. Mais ce n'était que de l'amitié, me répétai-je constamment. Le dicton « ami pour la vie » ne voulait rien dire pour moi, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une fable. Dans une vie tout est cyclique, rien n'est définitif. Alors quand la conversation avec Edward commença à m'échapper, je décidai de me refermer et de redevenir l'exécrable Bella. Ça marchait généralement assez bien, même si Edward était certainement la personne la plus persévérante qu'il m' eut été donné de rencontrer, il finirait, comme les autres, par se lasser et me laisser tranquille.

Les cours à la fac avait un air de vacance, nous étions déjà à la mi-juillet. Chaque mètre carré d'herbe de l'université était occupé par des groupes d'étudiants révisant pour la plupart. La fin de l'année scolaire approchait à grand pas. Contrairement aux années précédentes, où je passais la plus grande partie de mon temps libre avec mes trois acolytes, j'avais l'impression qu'ils vivaient leurs vies sans moi. Pourtant, j'avais appelé chacun d'eux plusieurs fois au cours de la dernière semaine, mais je tombais toujours sur leur messagerie. Avant, pas une semaine ne passait sans que nous ne fassions au moins un repas tous ensemble. Il n'y avait pas non plus une journée qui passait sans que l'un de nous appelle les autres. Malheureusement, depuis un certain temps, Rosalie n'était plus aussi présente, sans parler d'Alice et Jasper, qui eux, étaient aux abonnés absents. Certes, mon aménagement à la villa ne facilitait pas les choses, contrairement aux années précédentes. Ma proximité de l'appartement de Rosalie et Alice nous permettait de nous voir bien plus souvent. Jasper et les filles se faisaient plus que distants.

Une fois de plus, j'errai dans la fac à la recherche de mes amis, je commençai à ressentir les prémisses de l'angoisse. Je préférai partir. Une fois à bord de mon camion, j'hésitai sur la direction à prendre. Devais-je aller voir à leurs appartements, rentrer chez moi... je n'en avais aucune idée. Finalement, l'angoisse me fit prendre la route de chez mes parents.

Arrivée devant leurs devant leur deux maisons, je ne savais chez lequel des deux frapper. Mais l'absence de la voiture de fonction de mon père,me poussa à aller chez ma mère. J'avais besoin de lui parler, même si je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle serait la meilleure personne pour me remonter le moral. Elle était manifestement la seule que je pourrais trouver aujourd'hui.

- Maman, c'est moi, criai-je en entrant dans sa maison sans avoir pris la peine de frapper à la porte.

- Dans la cuisine ! Répondit-elle sans venir à ma rencontre.

- Comment vas-tu ? Lui demandai-je la trouvant assise un magazine à la main.

- Ça va et toi ? Tu n'as pas bonne mine. Tu n'as pas de soucis à l'école j'espère ? Questionna-t-elle sans me laisser le temps de répondre à l'une de ses questions.

- Pas de soucis avec les cours, tout roule. Déclarai-je en m'affalant sur la chaise face à la sienne.

- Hum, alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- On dirait que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis une éternité quand tu parles ainsi. Répondis-je.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu sais bien qu'on se voit quand tu veux, y'a aucune obligation ! Même si tu ne voulais plus me voir du tout, je ne te le reprocherai pas !

- Je sais maman, je connais ton point de vue là-dessus, repris-je en la coupant, n'ayant pas envie qu'elle recommence ses discours sur la liberté et ses autres conneries .

- Bien bien, alors comment vont tes amis ?

- J'en sais rien ! Crachai-je, amère qu'elle évoque les personnes qui me laissaient de côté.

- Oh Allez Bella ! Cesse de faire ton bébé, que ce passe-t-il ?

- Tu le sais non ? Tu m'as toujours dit que les gens n'étaient que de passage dans nos vies c'est bien-ça ? M'énervai-je en la toisant du regard, comme si elle était responsable qu'Alice et Rosalie ne veuillent plus me voir.

- Ah c'est donc ça, tes copines n'en sont plus vraiment ? Écoute, tu le sais, je t'avais prévenu non ? Les gens ne sont que de passage, c'est un fait. Personne ne reste pour la vie ! Alors si elles ont décidé qu'il était temps de couper les ponts avec toi, tant mieux ! Va de l'avant et rencontre de nouvelles personnes ! C'est ça l'intérêt de nos vies.

- Rencontrer plein de monde mais ne jamais rester avec personne ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Oui, vois les autres, découvre d'autres personnes et tu auras une vie riche et remplie de joie. Ne te morfonds pas parce que tes amies, ou un gars ne s'intéressent plus à toi, au contraire vois ça comme une aubaine. Expliqua ma mère d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

- Je ne sais pas, elles me manquent beaucoup même Jasper... C'est dur de me dire que notre amitié va se terminer ainsi. Tu sais on avait décidé de travailler ensemble une fois nos études finies. On voulait ouvrir une agence d'événementiel. Lui avouai-je.

- Bella ! S'exclama ma mère d'une voix pleine de dépit, combien de fois je vais te répéter que tu ne dois compter sur personne pour faire ta vie ! Toi et toi seule doit-être aux commandes. N'attends pas Rosalie ,Alice ou qui que ce soit pour avancer mais fonce sans te retourner...

- Tu ne l'as pas fait toi ! Murmurai-je la coupant dans son élan.

- Non, j'ai fait un choix à un moment et il a dicté le reste de ma vie.

- Moi ? Lui demandai-je inquiète de ce qu'elle allait me dire.

- Oui toi, répondit-elle en me prenant les mains. Comprend moi bien, je ne regrette pas d'avoir choisi de te garder mais avec le recul, je sais que ce n'était pas la vie dont je rêvais. Quand on a un enfant, on est attaché à lui quoi qu'on fasse. On n'est plus libre. On ne peut plus partir au bout du monde le lundi matin au lieu d'aller travailler. On doit payer ses factures, avoir toujours le frigo rempli. J'ai toujours voulu vivre ma vie au jour le jour alors quand je suis tombée enceinte j'ai cru que c'était possible. Puis quand mes parents n'ont pas voulu que je te garde, j'ai été trop têtue pour écouter leurs raisons. C'est aussi pour ça que j'en ai tellement voulu à ma mère. Elle savait elle ce que c'était que d'avoir un enfant à s'occuper. Mais elle n'a pas voulu me le dire avant, et quand je me suis retrouvée enceinte, je ne croyais pas ce qu'elle me disait sur la dépendance, et la difficulté d'élever un enfant. C'est pour ça que je te prépare depuis toute petite, je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie parce que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu.

- Tu penses que ta vie a été gâchée par ma naissance ? Soufflai-je choquée par cette révélation.

- Oui d'une certaine façon... Regarde moi je suis coincée ici parce que je ne conçois pas de te laisser évoluer sans pouvoir te mettre en garde. J'attends avec impatience le jour où tu n'auras plus besoin de moi parce que cela voudra dire que j'ai fait le boulot jusqu'au bout. Et je pourrais reprendre ma vie à ce moment là.

- Tu n'es pas heureuse ? Bégayai-je mal à l'aise par la tournure de notre conversation.

- Pas complètement ! Une partie de moi l'est mais il me manque ma liberté pour l'être totalement. Je t'aime, mais je n'aurais jamais choisi volontairement d'avoir des enfants, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle tu es fille unique. Je n'ai eu qu'un seul rapport à risque de toute ma vie et tu en es le résultat. J'ai opté pour une solution radicale après ta naissance pour être sûre de ne plus avoir d'enfant.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai subi une ligature des trompes ! Comme ça pas de stress en cas de rapport à risque.

- Il y a pire comme conséquence qu'avoir un enfant ! Assénai-je le sang bouillonnant.

Je n'avais jamais su que ma mère avait vécu ma naissance ainsi. Je pensais au contraire qu'elle avait toujours voulu m'avoir. C'était un choc d'apprendre que pour elle, je n'étais finalement qu'un poids dont elle se sentait responsable. J'avais envie de lui crier qu'elle pouvait reprendre sa liberté, que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle, ni de personne, que j'étais mieux seule de toute façon. Mais ce n'était pas la vérité. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me consoler. Mais je n'avais personne.

- Oui bien-sûr, mais ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est qu'aujourd'hui tu es libre, tu n'as pas de responsabilité et tu peux donc faire ce que tu veux de ta vie. Ne t'arrête pas à tes amies si elles ne s'occupent pas de toi, vie et laisse les derrière.

J'aurais du me douter que ma mère n'était pas la bonne personne à voir dans mon état actuel. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, avant j'aurais plutôt été voir ma grand-mère pour avoir le bon conseil mais elle n'était plus là. Elle aussi m'avait abandonné. Ma mère avait finalement raison, tout le monde part un jour.

Je pris finalement congé décidant qu'il était temps de retourner à la villa. Je ne voyais pas beaucoup mon colocataire depuis le début du mois de juillet. A croire que lui aussi m'évitait. Je fus d'autant plus surprise en arrivant chez moi de découvrir trois voitures garées dans notre allée. J'avais identifiée celle de mon colocataire et celle de ma meilleure amie, enfin si elle était encore amie avec moi, mais je ne reconnaissais pas la 3eme. Je restais assise un moment derrière mon volant hésitant à rentrer. C'était le comble, c'était ma maison et pourtant j'avais l'impression de ne pas y être à ma place. Finalement, la rage au ventre je claquais ma portière et me dirigeais vers la porte résolue à ne pas les laisser me piétiner de la sorte. S'ils ne voulaient plus de moi dans leur vie, grand bien leur face, après tout ma mère avait raison je pouvais continuer sans eux.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la villa, je fus accueillie par des éclats de rire, ce qui me vrilla le cœur. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas ri ? Depuis quand ma vie était devenue si triste ? J'hésitais un moment entre me rendre dans le salon d'où provenaient les rires, ou aller discrètement dans ma chambre. Mais je ne voulais pas leur faciliter la tache, non, ils allaient devoir faire avec ma présence, hors de question de m'effacer. J'étais chez moi pas eux, enfin à part Edward. Et puis je devais reconnaître je voulais savoir à qui était le 3eme véhicule.

Je poussai la porte du salon entre-ouverte et entrai dans la pièce. Je fus accueillie par un silence remarquable ainsi que par cinq paires d'yeux scrutateurs, fixés sur moi. J'eus la surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Alice et Jasper de présents mais aussi Rosalie. Je ne pourrais dire ce que je ressentis au moment où mon regard croisa celui de Rose. J'avais le souffle coupé et si j'avais cru pouvoir me passer facilement de leur amitié, force était de constater qu'il était bien plus difficile de se retrouver devant eux que je ne l'avais imaginé. Voir ce petit groupe parfait qui quelques secondes auparavant riait aux éclats, me fixer tel un chat sauvage me fis serrer les poings. J'aurais voulu leur hurler au visage, leur cracher que je me fichais d'eux et qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver aussi souvent qu'ils le voulaient, que j'avais ma vie à moi et que je n'avais pas besoin d'eux. Sauf que c'était faux. Et je venais de m'en rendre compte. Je n'avais qu'eux dans ma vie, je venais pour la première fois d'en prendre conscience de la pire façon qu'il soit. C'est quand quelqu'un part qu'on se rend compte de la présence qu'il avait dans notre vie...

Le temps semblait s'être figé, heureusement, Cassie pour une fois rompit le silence qui commençait à se faire lourd. Elle se dirigeait maladroitement vers moi en babillant.

-Malla ! Malla ! Criait-elle en riant et en tendant ses bras vers moi.

Incapable de réfléchir plus à la situation, je m'accroupis pour le prendre dans mes bras. Elle enroula ses petits bras autour de mon cou qu'elle sera très fort. Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule puis la releva pour me faire un bisou sur la joue. Je plongeais ma tête dans son cou respirant son odeur de bébé à plein nez. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Refusant de pleurer devant mes anciens amis et ne voulant pas me donner en spectacle devant la blondasse que j'avais repéré en entrant dans la salle, je me détachais de Cassie en lui murmurant quelques mots.

- Retourne voir papa, je dois partir la suppliai-je presque me demandant si elle allait comprendre et faire ce que je lui demandai. D'un côté, j'espérais plus que tout qu'elle m'écoute afin de pouvoir aller me jeter sur mon lit, d'un autre je voulais désespérément qu'elle s'accroche à moi. Qu'elle au moins ne m'abandonne pas, pas comme les autres... mais Cassie se détacha de moi et retourna en trottinant malhabilement vers son père. Sans un regard ni un mot vers le groupe, je tournai les talons et montai les escaliers quatre à quatre, alors que la vie semblait reprendre son cours dans le salon. J'entendis brièvement qu'on appela mon prénom plusieurs fois mais je ne voulais pas les voir pour le moment. Je trouverais bien une excuse le moment venu. Enfin si l'un d'eux se donnait la peine de venir me voir.

J'avais à peine franchi le pas de ma porte de chambre, que celle-ci fut ouverte par Rosalie.

- Tu fais quoi là ? S'agaça-t-elle.

- Pardon ? Articulai-je méchamment

- Pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi ? Tu nous ignores maintenant ? Cracha-t-elle visiblement fâchée

- C'est une blague ? ' Si oui, elle est de très mauvais goût Rosalie ! Répliquai-je mauvaise.

- Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête mais explique toi parce que ton attitude est plutôt étrange. Expliqua-t-elle en essayant de retrouver son calme.

- Mon attitude étrange ? Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous ne me donnez plus aucun signe de vie depuis des semaines, mes appels restent sans réponse quasi quotidiennement, ça fait combien de temps qu'on a pas passé un moment ensemble ? Hurlai-je avant de poursuivre. Et je vous retrouve tous les trois chez moi alors que j'ai passé mon après-midi à vous chercher sur le campus ? Que veux-tu que j'en déduise Rosalie ? Hein ? Mon colocataire semble être plus important à vos yeux que moi ! Criai-je la voix pleine de sanglots mal retenus.

- Oh Bells, tu me fais une crise de jalousie ou je rêve ? Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter. Mais en voyant que je ne souriais pas du tout, elle enchaîna rapidement. Je suis désolée, j'ai été euh, occupée ces derniers temps, et je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet avec toi... c'est pas évident...

- Tu n'as jamais eu de mal avant pour parler avec moi de quoi que ce soit Rosalie, et maintenant tu m'évites comme la peste, que se passe-t-il ? Lui demandai-je suppliant intérieurement qu'elle se confie à moi.

- J'ai... j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, pour le moment on fait connaissance tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Expliqua-t-elle timidement.

- Euh pas vraiment, tu veux dire que tu fréquentes un homme sérieusement ? Tentai-je

- Non, pas tout à fait, nous ne sommes qu'amis pour le moment. Je veux prendre le temps de le connaître avant de voir... tu sais ? Dévoila-t-elle

- Le loup ? Proposai-je nous faisant rire toutes les deux.

- Oui c'est ça. Reprit-elle en souriant.

- Tu pouvais me le dire Rose, je savais que tu voulais te caser donc je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as mise à l'écart. Dis-je attristée par l'attitude de mon amie.

- Écoute Bella, je ne t'ai pas mise à l'écart en tout cas pas volontairement. Je suis désolée si j'ai pris mes distances, mais je voulais vraiment passer du temps avec lui sans personne, je ne suis pas prête à vous le présenter. Et je savais que tu aurais du mal avec cette idée. Tu as pris l'habitude de protéger mes arrières et je ne savais pas comment te dire que pour une fois je voulais prendre un risque sans assurance. Tu comprends ?

- Je crois. Alice et Jasper ?

- Ils sont au courant, depuis un petit moment, pas longtemps s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter devant la grimace que je faisais. Mais ils ne le connaissent pas non plus. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas encore prête pour vous le présenter.

- D'accord. Mais cela n'explique pas votre présence ici finis-je par dire.

- Edward voulait nous présenter officiellement sa copine, enfin il voulait officialiser les choses. Alice et Jasper la connaisse déjà de vue si j'ai bien compris. Ils se fréquentent depuis le début du mois.

- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un déclarai-je étonnée de ne pas m'être rendu compte de cela.

- A priori ils se sont rencontrés à une soirée pour célibataire où Alice et Angela ont traîné Edward début juillet.

Je ne savais pas comment prendre cette information, j'étais encore bouleversée par la révélation de Rosalie. Alors apprendre qu'Edward avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, me laissait une sensation étrange, un goût désagréable en bouche. La première pensée qui me vint après l'annonce de Rosalie fut que lui aussi avait finalement abandonné l'idée de briser ma carapace. Que finalement Edward était comme les autres, il avait fini par se lasser d'Isabella l'inaccessible. C'était une bonne chose non ? C'était le but de tout ce que j'avais mis en place depuis le début de notre cohabitation alors pourquoi ce sentiment d'abandon était aussi dur ? Pourquoi je me sentais vidée de tout à cet instant ? Et pourquoi avais-je envie de foutre la blondasse dehors par la peau du cul ?

- Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda mon amie.

- Oui, bien-sûr pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répondis-je.

- Je sais que tu avais une relation particulière avec Edward...

- Nous n'étions que colocataire Rose, la coupai-je.

- Non, Bella ! Tu peux faire croire ça a qui tu veux, mais moi je te connais par cœur. Alors même si je ne sais pas tout de votre relation, parce que je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit, je peux dire sans me tromper que tu attendais quelque chose d'autre même si tu n'es pas prête à le reconnaître. Déclara-t-elle.

- Tu te fais des films. Dis-je d'une voix hésitante.

- Crois ce que tu veux, mais si je peux me permettre un conseil. Arrête de te refermer sur toi-même, arrête de croire que tu es seule parce qu'en agissant ainsi tu repousses tous ceux qui veulent entrer dans ta vie. Alice et moi avons réussi à percer ta carapace mais elle était encore fine à l'époque, Jasper a mis plus de temps et d'énergie mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de choix puisqu'il était avec Alice. Depuis tu n'as plus laissé entrer personne, tu te forces à être la plus seule possible, il faut que tu arrêtes ça. Peu importe tes craintes, la peur n'évite pas le danger. Alors oui, les gens peuvent partir, pour pleins de raison, mais ils peuvent aussi revenir, et surtout ils peuvent rester.

Un coup à la porte stoppa le discours de Rosalie, la porte s'entrouvrit sur la blondasse que j'avais entre-aperçue dans le salon au côté d'Edward.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais le café est servi je me suis dit que vous en voudriez peut-être. Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce me donnant la nausée.

- Merci, Jane, nous allons descendre. Répondit Rosalie en m'adressant un regard lourd de sens.

- Ouais si tu veux, grognais-je sans grande conviction. Je n'avais pas envie de voir les autres. Même si Rosalie s'était expliquée je lui en voulais encore un peu et j'en voulais encore plus à Alice et Jasper de ne pas être venus me voir.

- Ok, on vous attend dans la cuisine. Déclara-t-elle en tapant dans les mains me faisant penser à Alice.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, une Alice blonde. Rosalie m'entraîna sur les pas de la blonde qui se tourna vers moi en arrivant devant les escaliers.

- Je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Jane, la petite-amie d'Edward. Tu dois être la fameuse Bella, la colocataire invisible. Gloussa-t-elle.

Stupide ! Fut le mot qui me vint à l'esprit, je dus me mordre la langue pour ne pas le dire à voix haute.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête, ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre verbalement. Il était hors de question que je fasse amie-amie avec elle. Je ne l'aimais pas, c'était physique. Quand nous rejoignîmes la cuisine, tout le monde était déjà installé. Angela et Ben avaient même rejoint le groupe. Je lançais un bref salut en entrant évitant les regards de mes deux amis et celui de mon colocataire. Sa blonde se jeta dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant. Edward ne sembla pas vraiment à l'aise avec sa démonstration. Le reste de l'après-midi me donna la nausée. Jane semblait rivaliser de petit surnom envers Edward qui me firent grincer des dents à de nombreuses reprises. Je surpris même Ben, réprimer un sourire, notamment quand Jane l'appela mon petit nounours en sucre. Sérieusement qui pouvait appeler son mec nounours en sucre ? Ça n'avait rien de viril non ? Quitte à donner un surnom autant qu'il soit sexy... enfin c'était mon avis sur la question.

En fin d'après-midi, Alice nous proposa de manger tous ensemble. Ce que tout le monde accepta. Edward s'excusa un moment pour aller changer Cassie. Pendant ce temps, Alice et Rosalie regardaient dans nos placards pour voir ce qu'ils contenaient.

- Ce sera super ! Après le repas on pourrait tous aller boire un verre dans un pub de Seattle. Ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas sortie, déblatéra Jane.

- Jane, chérie, pépia Alice, je ne pense pas qu'Edward puisse sortir ainsi.

- Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi au contraire. Assura Jane.

- Oh oui je suis sûr qu'Eddie sera plus qu'enchanté. M'exclamais-je sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait pas le cas. Au moment où je finissais ma phrase mon colocataire entra dans la cuisine avec sa fille.

- Pour quelle raison serais-je enchanté me demanda-t-il en déposant Cassie dans sa chaise haute, juste à côté de moi.

La petite à peine lâchée par son père tendait ses bras vers moi en m'appelant. Elle n'avait clairement pas appris à m'appeler autrement que Mala, mais étrangement je fus heureuse de l'entendre m'appeler ainsi. Sans réfléchir je lui tendis les bras et l'installai sur mes genoux, poussant la tasse que j'avais devant moi assez loin pour ne pas qu'elle puisse l'attraper. Mais Cassie semblait de toute façon plus intéressée par mes cheveux qu'elle caressait de ses petits doigts.

- Alors ? Me questionna Edward attendant toujours de savoir de quoi nous parlions.

- Oh rien, Jane voulait finir la soirée dans un pub ! Répondis-je attendant de voir comment il allait réagir.

- Vraiment Jane ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Oui, j'ai l'impression qu'on est toujours enfermé dans cette maison soupira-t-elle.

- Écoute, tu sais que je dois prévoir à l'avance mes sorties, je ne peux pas trouver quelqu'un pour garder Cassie en si peu de temps. Mes parents ne sont pas là en ce moment alors ce sera sans moi. Reprit-il calmement.

- Oh aller Eddy chéri, tu peux bien faire appel à une baby-sitter ! Il y a des associations pour les cas de dernière minute, je suis sure qu'ils pourront t'envoyer quelqu'un pour surveiller Cassie, surtout qu'elle dormira déjà au moment où nous sortirons. Argumenta-t-elle en lui caressant le torse de sa main parfaitement manucurée.

- Jane, on a déjà eu cette conversation et tu sais que je ne veux pas laisser Cassie avec des inconnus.

- Tu la couves trop ! S'agaça la blonde. Tu vas en faire une enfant pourrie gâtée !

- Bon Jane, je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion maintenant. Je ne t'empêche pas de sortir, si tu veux aller boire un verre avec les autres ça ne me pose pas de problème.

- En même temps Jane est la seule à vouloir sortir après le dîner glissai-je l'air de rien en fixant la blonde droit dans les yeux.

Jane plissa ses yeux, et je pourrais jurer qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : me tuer.

- Personne n'a refusé non plus, répliqua la blonde énervante

- Parce qu'on savait tous qu'Edward ne pourrait pas y aller contrairement à toi, personne n'a oublié Cassidy répliquai-je avec l'envie de lui clouer le bec.

Rosalie, mis fin à la discussion en intervenant. Elle me connaissait bien et à son regard je savais qu'elle voyait ce que j'essayais de faire, mais plutôt que de me laisser faire elle sauva Jane de mon piège.

- Jane, on a qu'à prévoir cette sortie la semaine prochaine, Esmée et Carlisle seront revenus et se feront une joie de garder Cassidy n'est-ce pas Edward ? Proposa Rose.

- C'est sûr répondit mon colocataire.

- Bien ! Comme vous voudrez lâcha sèchement Jane.

Alice intervint alors pour nous prévenir qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé de mangeable dans notre frigo, ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel. En même temps, je n'étais pas sûre de ce que nous avions dans nos placards. Elle nous proposa donc de commander des pizzas. Les garçons décidèrent d'aller faire une partie de console en attendant la livraison alors que Rosalie se porta volontaire pour donner le bain à Cassidy.

Dans la salle de bain, Angela, Alice et Rosalie semblaient s'éclater à laver la petite. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais dans la pièce avec elles, mais j'avais suivi mes amies quand je m'étais rendue compte que Jane préférais aller s'enfermer dans la chambre d'Edward. Alors que mes amies discutaient de choses et d'autres, je réfléchissais à comment virer cette Jane de ma maison. Après tout Edward avait excellé dans le rôle du videur quand je rentrais accompagnée pourrai-je trouver un moyen de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ? J'allais devoir y travailler, mais ce soir il y avait trop de témoins. J'allais faire profil bas et voir comment la garce allait se comporter. Pour le moment, elle ne semblait pas plus proche de Cassidy que moi, à vrai dire elle semblait ne pas s'en inquiéter. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment avec cette fille. Je la sentais fausse, et j'étais sûre qu'elle voulait manipuler Edward et qu'elle n'avait pas d'état d'âme.

Je pouvais voir des milliers de scénario pour éliminer Jane efficacement mais tous incluaient Cassidy dans le rôle de la victime et je ne voulais pas me servir de la petite. Pourquoi voulais-je tant voir cette femme quitter la villa ? Voulais-je la voir sortir de la vie d'Edward ou seulement de ma maison ? Je ne voulais pas répondre à ces questions qui m'enverraient obligatoirement vers d'autres questions dont je n'étais pas prête à entendre les réponses. Pire, j'appréhendais ses questions et les réponses qui ne pourraient que changer ma vie. Je n'étais pas prête à ces changements. Finalement, je pourrais m'accommoder de Jane, peut-être que je pourrais reprendre mes rencontres d'une nuit...

* * *

Note-auteure: Je sens que vous allez aimer Renée sur ce coup ... enfin c'est ironique bien entendu! et que pensez-vous de Jane?

Merci aux lectrices notamment à celle qui laissent des commentaires en anonyme.

A Bientôt.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Bonsoir, **

**Et non vous ne rêvez pas, je vous livre enfin le chapitre 18! Désolée pour l'attente, mais je ne trouve pas le temps pour ouvrir World entre mes soucis de santé, les enfants et l'activité création dans laquelle je me suis lancée. enfin trêve de blabla, merci à mes correctrices qui sont toujours dispo et qui assurent un max!**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

* * *

Pov Edward

Je ne me souvenais aucun moment où ma vie m'avait semblé aussi paisible et heureuse. Tout allait bien pour moi. Ma fille se portait bien et grandissait à vue d'œil. Ma petite amie était gentille et sexy. Et le plus important, j'en avais enfin fini avec le cumul des casquettes! J'en étais soulagé. Je n'aurais plus à jongler avec mes études, mon travail et ma fille. J'allais enfin être comme tout le monde, enfin comme tous les parents, avoir un travail et m'occuper de ma fille. Je venais de décrocher mon master en génie informatique et, cerise sur le gâteau, j'avais également un entretien. Enfin nous avions avec Ben un entretien pour intégrer l'une des plus importante boite d'informatique de Seattle. Cependant, on hésitait encore sur le chemin à prendre. Signer avec cette société, nous assurait le confort et le budget nécessaire pour mener à bien nos idées mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'on devrait se plier au bon vouloir de nos patrons. On ne pourrait plus travailler librement. Le salaire proposé était plus qu'alléchant, et même si nous avions peur d'être bridé nous signerions probablement le contrat. D'autant qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que Ben et moi retrouvions au même moment une offre dans la même société, surtout dans une boite de cette notoriété.

Mes parents étaient revenus de leurs vacances, et comme prévu je leur laissais ma fille pour le dernier week-end de juillet. Jane était heureuse de pouvoir passer un week-end entier en amoureux, comme elle disait. Je me demandais si nous n'allions pas trop vite. Après Victoria, je ne voulais plus m'engager et me consacrer à Cassidy, mais je devais reconnaître qu'il était agréable de se sentir aimé et désiré. Bien-sûr, Bella n'était jamais loin, du moins en pensées, ce qui me perturbait. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait dans sa vie, elle était comme toujours discrète sur ses activités bien que depuis le week-end précédent et les présentations officielles avec Jane, je la trouvais bien plus présente à la villa. Alice et Rosalie passaient aussi plus souvent. J'avais l'impression que les filles essayaient de se faire pardonner ou de réconforter Bella, elles l'entouraient énormément. J'aurais voulu savoir ce qui se passait dans la vie de ma colocataire pour qu'elle ait besoin de ses amies comme ça, elle si indépendante d'habitude. Mais je n'avais aucun droit de poser de questions, nous n'étions même pas réellement amis. Cependant, Bella changeait. Je l'avais constaté par rapport à Cassidy, si jusque là elle gardait ses distances avec ma fille depuis une semaine elles semblaient quasi inséparable. En tout cas pour tout ce qui consistait à me faire m'arracher les cheveux. J'avais l'impression que Bella essayait d'apprendre toutes sortes de bêtises à ma fille comme faire des bulles dans sa tasse anti-fuite en soufflant dedans au lieu de boire. J'aimais les voir rire ensemble. Jane qui passait la plupart de son temps à la villa, semblait agacée par leur relation et n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'Isabella avait une mauvaise influence sur ma fille et qu'il fallait que j'intervienne. Honnêtement, j'aurais peut-être dû être plus autoritaire mais je devais avouer que je me marrais à chaque tour de Cassidy, au grand dame de Jane.

Cassidy commençait à vouloir manger seule à la petite cuillère ce que je refusais pour le moment. Le mercredi midi, alors que nous étions tous à la villa, Bella se proposa pour donner à manger à Cassidy. Nous étions tous installés dans la cuisine, Jane se trouvait face à ma fille alors que j'étais entre Alice et Rosalie. Les filles organisaient notre week-end, pendant que je regardais Isabella et ma fille. Cassie tenait la cuillère dans sa main et Bella semblait lui dire quelque chose dans l'oreille la faisant rire. Ma colocataire tenait la petite main de ma fille pour l'aider à manger quand Jane l'interrompit

- Tu sais, Edward ne veut pas que Cassidy tienne sa cuillère, elle est encore trop petite. Déclara-t-elle sèchement

- Et bien, c'est moi qui lui donne à manger là, donc je fais comme bon me semble, et puis Edward est juste à côté, s'il n'est pas d'accord avec ma façon de faire, je pense qu'il est assez grand pour me le dire non ? Répondit ma colocataire sans détacher son regard de ma fille.

- Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête de toute façon, mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas sa mère! cracha Jane nous choquant tous.

Le silence qui suivit fut pesant, aucun de nous ne savait comment réagir à l'attaque de ma petite-amie. Isabella n'avait jamais prétendu prendre la place de la mère de Cassie, bien au contraire, cela semblait lui faire peur que la petite puisse se l'imaginer. Je n'avais pas pensé que Jane puisse croire cela, j'allais devoir discuter avec elle pour voir ce qui se passait. Je la trouvais très agressive avec ma colocataire alors qu'étrangement Bella était plutôt gentille, elle qui m'avait habitué à son sale caractère semblait capable d'être sociable et civilisée quand elle le voulait.

- Jane, je ne suis et ne serais jamais la mère de Cassie, elle a une mère et une seule. Je ne suis que la colocataire de son père ! Déclara Bella d'une voix sourde, on pouvait presque sentir des regrets dans son ton, enfin me semblait-il.

Cassidy, qui était très calme jusque là, leva les yeux vers Jane et se mit à faire la dernière grimace que ma colocataire lui avait apprise à savoir mettre sa bouche en cul de poule et pousser l'air à l'extérieur pour faire du bruit. Ce qui ne manquait pas de la faire éclater de rire à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait à faire le même bruit que Bella. Sauf que là, sa bouche était pleine et que tout fut projeté sur Jane. Bella se tourna lentement vers Jane pour contempler les dégâts alors que ma fille riait aux éclats, rapidement rejointe par le trio infernal et moi-même. Étrangement, Jane était la seule à ne pas rire et semblait furibonde. Ma petite-amie se retrouvait avec de la purée de brocolis dans les cheveux et sur le visage, étonnant comme une si petite bouche semblait pouvoir contenir autant de nourriture. Elle se leva en fulminant et partit d'un pas rapide dans la salle de bain du haut, alors que nous étions toujours entrain de rire.

- Tape m'en cinq chérie ! Entendis-je Bella dire à ma fille en lui tapant la main gentiment faisant à nouveau rire Cassidy.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il faille l'encourager dans cette direction. Déclarai-je.

- Oh allez c'était marrant Eddy ! Répondit Isabella en me faisant un sourire digne de la meilleure pub pour dentifrice.

- Certainement, mais Cassidy, dis-je d'un ton plus sévère, il ne faut pas recommencer ! On ne crache pas sa nourriture et encore moins sur quelqu'un. Lui expliquai-je en agitant mon index devant elle pour montrer que j'étais sérieux. Cassie, qui savait mieux que personne me manipuler malgré ses seulement un an, se mit à faire la lippe et hoqueter en retenant ses pleurs.

- Et voilà tu l'as fait pleurer! Allez Cassie Cassis c'est rien ma puce, tu n'as rien fait de mal. La réconforta Bella.

- Tient, tient, depuis quand donnes-tu des surnoms à Cassie ? Demanda Alice, et depuis quand es-tu aussi attentive à la petite, continua-t-elle.

- Depuis, que mes amies m'ont lâchement abandonné répliqua Isabella, faisant baisser les yeux à Alice.

Si j'avais des doutes un peu plus tôt, maintenant j'étais sûr que les filles avaient quelques choses à se faire pardonner par Bella. Jane fit son grand retour parmi nous. Et me fit changer de place, sous prétexte qu'elle ne voulait pas recevoir plus de nourriture.

-Alors tu nous expliques ce surnom ? Demanda subitement Rosalie.

- Quoi ? Y'a rien à expliquer... je dois regarder trop souvent Charlotte aux fraise...

- ça c'est sûr ! Tu sais que normalement on le regarde plus après 6ans ? S'esclaffa Alice.

- Ouais, ouais mais c'est mieux que je montre ça à Cassidy que les films de Roméro non ?

- C'est clair, en même temps depuis quand tu t'occupes de montrer des dessins-animées à Cassie ? Questionna Rosalie cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait avec son amie.

- Depuis qu'Edward la laisse des heures dans son parc … répliqua froidement ma colocataire. Elle se tourna vers Cassidy et lui fit un sourire magnifique et se mit à lui parler.

- Elles sont jalouses, parce qu'elles n'ont pas encore eu le droit de t'avoir pour elles toutes seules, elles pensent que tu ferais une belle poupée, tu sais quand elles étaient petites, Rosalie vouait un culte sans fin aux Barbie alors qu'Alice collectionnait les fées comme fée clochette ! Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi ?

Ma fille l'écoutait religieusement, on aurait presque dit qu'elle comprenait exactement de quoi Bella lui parlait. Cependant elle venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qui me dérangeait. Depuis que je fréquentais Jane, j'avais l'impression de délaisser Cassidy, avant je n'avais qu'elle à m'occuper et maintenant je devais partager mon temps entre ma fille et ma petite-amie. Jane était parfois exclusive et voulait des moments seule à seul alors je laissais Cassie dans le salon en sécurité dans son parc, ma colocataire à proximité, quelques instants seulement le temps d'une douche rien de plus. Mais vraisemblablement Isabella semblait trouver que c'était trop, en même temps, je ne lui avais pas demandé de surveiller Cassidy, je n'y avais même pas pensé. Le baby-phone était toujours allumé et à portée d'oreille alors je ne m'inquiétais pas pendant ses moments d'intimité. Maintenant, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Cassie ne disait jamais rien pendant mes absences alors que par moment il suffisait qu'elle me voit m'éloigner pour se mettre à pleurer, quand je m'absentais avec Jane et qu'Isabella était dans la même pièce que ma fille, celle-ci ne disait absolument rien.

J'allais coucher ma fille, une fois son repas finit, et en redescendant au salon, il n'y avait que Jane de présente. Les filles étaient parties retrouver Jasper d'après ce que Jane m'expliqua. Jasper était à priori le seul à ne pas sécher les derniers cours avant les examens finaux à moins que l'emploi du temps des filles ait changé. A vrai dire, comme depuis le début de notre cohabitation, Isabella n'avait toujours pas daigné me remplir son emploi du temps, chose que je continuais moi à tenir à jour, au grand dame de Jane qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ma colocataire devait-être au courant de tous mes faits et gestes.

Le samedi soir arriva enfin, et je pus laisser ma fille à mes parents heureux de retrouver leur petite fille après être partis quelques jours en vacances. Ma mère ne put s'empêcher de planifier les vacances pour l'été suivant, où selon elle, ils pourraient emmener Cassie pendant que je reste ici. Je n'étais pas certain d'être prêt pour les voir partir avec mon bébé, mais j'avais un an pour y réfléchir.

Je rejoignis le reste du groupe à la villa, il était prévu que nous mangions tous ensemble puis qu'on sorte je ne sais où. Je faisais confiance aux filles pour savoir exactement où nous irions. Cependant en entrant dans la villa, Jane me sauta dessus et se mit à parler si rapidement que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me racontait.

- Jane, moins vite ! Finis-je par dire en la coupant.

- Désolée, mais on va être en retard, prend tes affaires, j'ai réservé dans un petit restaurant sur Seattle.

- On ne devait pas rester à la villa ? Vous avez changé d'idée ?

- Non, enfin si nous deux nous mangeons en tête à tête pour fêter ton diplôme. Et ensuite, nous pourrons prolonger ce moment pour une fois qu'il n'y aura pas le babyphone d'allumé ! Minauda Jane.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment l'idée, j'avais voulu fêter la fin de mon cursus avec mes amis, faire une vraie fête, et pas un pseudo dîner romantique, mais je ne dis rien de cela à Jane, elle semblait avoir tout prévu pour ce soir et s'en faisait une joie.

- Tu as prévenu Alice et Angela ? Demandai-je.

- Pas vraiment, j'ai oublié en fait. Murmura-t-elle.

- Jane ! Elles vont avoir prévu pour nous... je crois qu'on devrait remettre le dîner à une autre fois, ma mère pourra garder Cassidy elle est encore en vacance. Je n'aime pas poser un mauvais plan à mes amis. Déclarai-je espérant ne pas blesser Jane.

- Edward, il n'y en a que pour Cassidy et tes amis, et moi je passe en dernière position, pour une fois j'aimerais être le top de la liste.

- On ne va pas avoir de nouveau cette discussion ? Tu savais dès le début que Cassie aurait toujours la priorité. Et je ne fais pas passer mes amis avant, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait de soirée tous ensemble, et ça me manque. Je te promets que la suite de ton programme sera respecté. On pourra partir tôt du pub et profiter de notre nuit seule à seul. Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Nous étions enlacés au milieu du couloir quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Je me détachais de Jane pour voir qui venait de nous déranger. Ma colocataire se tenait devant nous mains sur les hanches visiblement agacée.

- Vous ne passez pas la soirée avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle lentement.

- Et bien, apparemment si ! Cracha Jane, Edward ne veut pas vous poser un lapin alors nous venons !

-Bien, Alice aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque sinon ! Plaisanta Isabella avant de partir vers la cuisine.

Je plantais mes yeux dans ceux de Jane, essayant d'avoir l'air navré de ne pouvoir suivre ses plans pour la soirée, mais je n'étais pas sûr d'être convainquant. A vrai dire, j'étais trop heureux de passer la soirée avec tout le monde. C'était étrange pour moi, avant, j'aurais préféré une soirée pour ne pas dire une nuit seul avec ma console ou mon pc, mais maintenant, j'avais envi de voir du monde. En fait pas du monde juste mes amis. Depuis quand avais-je changé ? Était-ce le fait de devenir papa qui m'avait fait revoir mes priorités ? Avoir un enfant pouvait être étouffant, surtout quand comme moi tout tournait autour. Je ne sortais ni pour mon travail, ni pour mes cours, toute ma vie se déroulait dans la villa. Alors la quitter même pour quelques heures était comme une bouffée d'air frais. Cependant, je me demandais si Bella n'était pas étrangère à mon envie de sortir. Cette femme, était encore et toujours une énigme. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pensait de ma relation avec Jane, je m'attendais à une crise et finalement elle n'avait rien dit ou fait.

- Tu devrais appeler le restaurant pour annuler notre réservation. Suggérai-je doucement.

- J'y vais, pesta-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi. J'en profitai pour rejoindre le reste du groupe dans la cuisine.

Le repas, préparé par les filles, enfin toutes sauf Jane, qui n'avait semble-t-il pas été conviée. Ma petite amie vivait mal cette situation, elle faisait des efforts pour être acceptée parmi mes amis mais elle ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Jasper avait pris la décision de nous emmener dans un pub à scène ouverte. D'après lui de très bons artistes amateurs venaient souvent s'y produire, je ne demandai qu'à voir. Je n'avais aucun talent artistique , au grand désespoir de ma mère qui avait rêvé pendant mon enfance de faire de moi un grand pianiste. J'avais soit disant les doigts faits pour ça. Mais visiblement leur dextérité était plus destinée pour pianoter un clavier d'ordinateur ou une manette de jeu vidéo que les touches blanches et noires d'un piano. J'avais massacré bon nombre de symphonie, et Mozart avait du se retourner des centaines de fois dans sa tombe pendant la seule année où j'avais tenté de jouer sur le piano de ma mère. Finalement, après 9 mois de torture auditive aussi bien pour moi que pour mon professeur, ma mère abdiqua et me laissa choisir moi-même mon activité extra-scolaire. A son grand désespoir, je choisis un cours d'informatique, je n'avais alors que 7 ans, j'étais le plus jeune du cours.

Au moment de partir, nous nous repartîmes dans deux voitures. Ben, Jasper, Jane et moi primes ma voiture alors que les quatre filles prirent celle d'Alice. Encore une fois, ma petite-amie était restée à l'écart. J'aurais voulu demander à Angela de lui proposer de monter avec elle, mais je n'eus pas le temps de le faire avant que tout le monde soit installé dans les voitures. Jane s'installa à l'arrière au côté de Ben, je savais à son attitude qu'elle faisait la tête. J'espérais qu'elle ne serait pas désagréable. J'avais vraiment besoin de passer une bonne soirée avec mes amis, et je ne voulais pas que Jane ou qui que se soit me la gâche.

Durant le trajet, Jane parla de la dispute entre Bella et Rosalie, disant qu'elles semblaient s'être réconciliées. J'étais étonnée qu'elle soit au courant d'une dispute, j'avais bien remarqué qu'il y avait eu de la tension la semaine précédente, mais je n'avais pas cherché à en savoir davantage. Jasper prit alors la parole.

- Oui, Rosalie a enfin dit à Bella qu'elle voyait quelqu'un, elle avait un peu peur de la réaction de Bella... Et puis Isabella avait aussi besoin d'être rassurée compléta-t-il plus doucement si bien que je fus le seul à l'entendre. Je risquais un regard vers lui, espérant qu'il comprenne que j'avais besoin de plus d'explications, mais Jasper avait déjà repris sa concentration sur la route et ne m'accordait plus le moindre regard.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au pub, Jasper nous dégota une table. Il devait avoir une sorte de don ou d'instinct car peu importait l'endroit où nous allions il arrivait toujours soit à réserver une table à la dernière minute soit à en trouver une de libre sur place alors que l'endroit semblait rempli de monde. Un serveur prit notre commande à peine dix minutes après notre arrivée. La discussion tourna autour de Ben et moi et de notre nouveau boulot, que Rosalie et Alice n'arrivaient pas à comprendre. Bella, elle, semblait n'en avoir rien à faire, d'ailleurs elle semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si silencieuse ni aussi discrète. Les paroles de Jasper ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans ma tête, pourquoi ma colocataire avait eu besoin d'être rassurée ?

Sentant une main sur ma cuisse, je chassais mes pensées et me concentrais sur le moment présent. Jane était collée à moi, essayant d'attirer mon attention que je finis par lui accorder. Après avoir bu notre premier verre, ma petite-amie commença à vouloir rentrer. Isabella fut la première à lui dire de me laisser profiter de ma soirée, et nous paya un second verre. À la quatrième tournée, Jane était clairement agacée, elle ne se donnait plus la peine de faire la moindre conversation, elle se contentait de bougonner dans son coin. Finalement, me sentant mal de la laisser de côté, j'informais nos amis que nous allions rentrer en taxi, afin qu'ils puissent profiter de leur fin de soirée.

Nous avions la villa pour nous tout seuls à la grande joie de Jane qui à peine le pas de la porte franchie me sauta dessus, m'embrassant fougueusement.

- Eddy chéri, prends-moi ici, murmura ma petite-amie. J'aurais pu me laisser aller et la prendre ici au milieu de l'entrée mais je n'en fis rien je la conduisis dans ma chambre, n'ayant pas envie de me faire surprendre par ma colocataire, contrairement à elle je n'étais pas encore à l'aise avec l'idée d'avoir des relations avec une autre personne. Ce n'était pas la première fois avec Jane mais j'avais toujours un moment d'hésitation.

Après notre moment d'intimité, je lui proposais de descendre pour prendre un verre. Jane accepta et décida une fois dans la cuisine qu'elle avait envi de glace. Elle se servit dans le congélateur, alors que je me faisais couler un café. Installée sur l'îlot central, elle faisait glisser sa cuillère dans sa bouche d'une manière indécente. Tel un prédateur, je m'approchais lentement d'elle et posais mes mains de chaque côté de ses hanches.

- Elle a l'air délicieuse, déclarai-je en regardant le pot de glace.

- Tu n'as pas idée, répondit-elle en glissant une nouvelle cuillerée dans sa bouche et en gémissant de contentement. Tu en veux ? Minauda-t-elle.

- Bien-sûr.

La glace finit, j'embrassais Jane langoureusement, pendant qu'elle enlevait la chemise que j'avais passé avant de descendre. Elle se rapprocha du bord entourant ses jambes à mes hanches. Je sentais l'humidité et la chaleur de son entrejambe à travers nos sous-vêtements. Si je ne m'arrêtais pas rapidement j'allais la prendre dans la cuisine, et ce n'était définitivement pas ce que je voulais. Heureusement, la porte d'entrée fut claquée à ce moment là, me faisant m'écarter d'un coup de ma petite-amie. Des voix nous parvenaient sans que nous puissions comprendre ce qui se disait. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur ma colocataire accompagnée d'un homme qui m'était inconnu. La première pensée qui me frappa, fut qu'elle avait recommencé ses histoires d'un soir. J'avais envie de hurler mais je n'avais pas le droit. Cependant, il était toujours hors de question qu'elle se tape des mecs différents sous notre toit.

- Isabella, tu rentres déjà, lâcha sèchement Jane.

- Il est 4h du matin ! Répliqua la belle brune.

- Oh déjà, Eddy m'a fait perdre la notion du temps, minauda ma petite-amie. L'homme derrière Bella semblait apprécier les formes de Jane à peine habillée. J'aurais du en être jaloux, je l'étais certainement, je n'avais qu'une envie lui dire de dégager de ma maison.

- Tu ne m'en voudras pas, j'ai fini ta glace. Chunky monkey est définitivement le meilleur parfum. Expliqua Jane en sautant de l'îlot central pour aller mettre le pot à la poubelle.

- Tu as fini ma glace ? Articula froidement ma colocataire. Son regard aurait pu tuer quelqu'un, je découvrais une nouvelle chose sur Bella, elle n'était définitivement pas préteuse, au moins en ce qui concernait la glace. Elle semblait avoir envie de tuer Jane.

- Oui, je ne pensais pas que ça poserait problème. Déclara Jane un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- Si, et je commence à en avoir marre de te voir ici, te pavaner, bouffer mes réserves ! Cracha Bella. On réglera ça plus tard, je ne suis pas d'humeur là.

- oh allé ce n'est qu'une glace ! Enfin bref, vous ne nous en voudrez pas, mais Eddy et moi allons finir ce qu'on avait commencé avant que vous ne nous interrompiez ! C'est une bonne chose que les chambres soient insonorisées. Lâcha Jane en faisant un clin d'œil à l'intention de ma colocataire.

J'étais presque sur d'avoir vu de la fumé sortir de son nez. Isabella semblait hors d'elle. Mais avant qu'on ait pu franchir la cuisine, elle m'agrippa le bras.

- Tu n'aurais pas des capotes ? J'ai fini le paquet la dernière fois, tu te souviens c'était avec ce mec qui n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de se glisser dans ma chambre alors qu'il pensait pouvoir me repousser ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle essayait de faire, mais j'étais sûr qu'elle faisait allusion à notre nuit ensemble. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ?

- Wahou, je m'attendais pas à ça ! Parla l'homme qui l'accompagnait ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

- Quoi ? Lui demandai-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Votre relation, Isabella m'a dit qu'elle avait un colocataire mais pas que vous partagiez vos secrets ! Déclara-t-il en jouant des sourcils.

Pouvais-je dire que je le trouvais ridicule ?

- Oh avec Edward on partage plein de chose que personne ne soupçonne, lâcha Bella puis se tournant à nouveau vers moi, alors tu en as ?

- Non ! J'ai utilisé la dernière y'a moins d'une heure crachai-je agacé par son jeu malsain. Alors mec, tu peux rentrer chez toi, je crois qu'il n'y aura rien pour toi cette nuit ici ! Ajoutai-je en poussant le gars vers la porte d'entrée.

- Jane aussi alors. Lança Isabella.

- Jane peut rester ici, elle n'est pas là juste pour s'envoyer en l'air contrairement à ce type !

- Eddy, laisse là si elle veut chopper une mycose ou la syphilis tu t'en fou c'est pas ta vie ! Viens allons nous coucher. Insista Jane en m'attrapant par le bras.

- Oh mais je m'inquiète pas pour Bella, mais pour ce type, tu sais elle couche avec pleins de mecs différents, elle pourrait te refiler une chaude pisse, fait gaffe lui expliquai-je en suivant Jane dans les escaliers. Je ne regardai pas vers Isabella, j'étais sur qu'elle devait être furieuse, mais j'espérais que le gars prennes ses jambes à son cou et rentre chez lui sans demander son reste. Je fus exaucé, avant qu'on atteigne notre chambre et son insonorité, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et une voiture démarrer, puis ma colocataire pester.

- C'est ça connard casse toi, de toute façon tu n'aurais pas égalé le mec qui a vidé mon tiroir à capote ! Hurla-t-elle me faisant sourire malgré moi.

Je ne pouvais être sûr qu'elle parlait de moi, ni qu'elle était sincère mais je choisis de croire que j'étais ce mec là. J'allais me coucher plus léger et ne faisant pas attention à Jane qui s'était collée à moi. Je m'endormis en pensant à la belle brune qui dormait de l'autre côté du couloir et non à la blonde lovée contre moi.

Le lendemain midi, je trouvais Isabella occupée à récurer la cuisine, je haussais un sourcil étonné de la voir faire du ménage. Elle n'était pas partisane de l'eau de javel pourtant l'odeur qui se répandait n'avait aucune autre source possible.

- Un problème ? Demandai-je essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arrivé pour qu'elle fasse un grand nettoyage.

- Oui ! La cuisine est l'endroit ou je mange, alors je n'ai pas envi d'y trouver des fluides corporels que ce soit les tiens ou ceux de ta blonde ! Lâcha-t-elle visiblement en colère.

- Nous n'avons rien fait, contrairement à toi je n'aime pas m'envoyer en l'air en pouvant être surpris à tout moment. Crachai-je. Elle avait le don de me mettre hors de moi, mais j'étais heureux qu'elle le fasse. J'avais l'impression que nous avions à nouveau cette étrange connexion Je devais avoir un problème pour aimer nos prises de bec.

- Écoute, je n'ai pas envi qu'on se prenne la tête ! Mais il va falloir qu'on discute sérieusement, ça ne peut pas durer comme ça Edward. Commença Isabella presque timidement. Je me demandai ou elle voulait en venir, parlait-elle de notre relation ? Notre colocation ? J'étais perdu et la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Jane n'allait pas me permettre d'en savoir davantage. Je lâchais un soupir de regret et allais faire couler le café.

- Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ce matin Isabella ? Demanda ma petite-amie en allant chercher dans le placard un paquet de gâteau

- Ce sont mes gâteaux ! Cria Bella en lui arrachant des mains, laissant Jane choquée par son attitude.

- Faut pas t'énerver comme ça ! Ce ne sont que des gâteaux ! S'énerva ma petite-amie.

- Bon, je ne voulais pas en parler comme ça, mais ça ne peut pas durer ! Edward, nous sommes colocataire, nous partageons tous les frais, alors j'ai accepté que Cassie ne compte pas dans le partage des frais mais Jane prends des douches interminables, laisse les lumières allumées constamment, et maintenant elle bouffe mes réserves alors soit elle dégage d'ici soit elle paye sa part ! C'est non négociable !

- Je ne prends pas de douche interminable, enfin à part quand Eddy-chéri est avec moi sous l'eau. Minauda-t-elle.

- Alors si tu veux qu'elle reste ici, on divise par trois les charges ! Et chacun gère sa bouffe : oh et mes tampons sont pas prêtables ! Alors ne t'avise pas de t'en approcher ! Grogna Bella, me faisant rire. J'imaginais mal Jane aller piquer un paquet de tampon mais quand je la vis faire un petit sourire coupable, je n'étais plus certain de rien.

- J'avais pas prévu, une erreur de calcul... Enfin c'est pas la mort non plus ! Décidément tu n'es pas préteuse !

- Non, je ne prête rien ! Je suis exclusive pour tout et en tout ! Avoua froidement Isabella. Je n'étais pas certain, mais il me semblait qu'elle ne parlait plus de ses tampons. Finalement je mis un terme à la discussion, en adhérant à l'idée de Bella. Après tout Jane passait tous son temps ici depuis le début du mois d'août. Nous étions peut-être trop rapides, mais sa présence me faisait du bien. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais amoureux de Jane, j'étais juste heureux d'avoir quelqu'un. Depuis la naissance de Cassie, je n'avais fait que m'occuper d'elle, et même si j'aimais ma fille plus que tout, j'avais besoin d'un autre rapport. Je me sentais seul, malgré mon entourage. Jane m'apportait de la tendresse, me sentir désiré me rassurait aussi certainement. Mais je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, je l'appréciais beaucoup et la vie était agréable la plupart du temps avec Jane, surtout quand nous n'étions que tous les deux. J'aurais voulu qu'elle s'investisse plus dans notre relation en montrant un peu plus d'intérêt à Cassidy. Étrangement, elle était moins froide que Bella avec ma fille, mais son attitude me dérangeait plus. D'autant que depuis quelques temps Isabella avait complètement changé de rapport avec Cassie, je la sentais plus impliquée dans la vie de ma fille. Il suffisait de voir qu'elle avait décidé de s'en occuper pendant les 10 min que j'accordais à Jane le matin.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regretter notre relation du début, depuis qu'on avait couché ensemble tout avait changé. Bella ne me cherchait plus, elle semblait être indifférente à ma présence, et si j'avais espéré avant avoir une relation moins chaotique avec ma colocataire, maintenant je regrettais nos joutes verbales. Je me surprenais même à être déçu de ne pas trouver le frigo sans dessus-dessous. J'avais cru qu'après avoir connu Isabella intimement notre relation changerait, je n'avais pas cru qu'elle serait ainsi. Finalement, on avait jamais été aussi proche de colocataire que maintenant. Je ne pouvais même pas nous qualifié d'amis, ce n'était pas le cas.

Le mois d'août passa assez rapidement, je trouvais un nouveau rythme entre ma fille et mon boulot. Je devais reconnaître que j'avais eu une chance incroyable en décrochant ce poste. Je pouvais bosser de chez moi pour le moment, je savais qu'il allait falloir trouver un vrai mode de garde pour ma fille mais je n'étais pas encore prêt à la laisser à des inconnus.

Les vacances d'été avaient débuté, et Isabella passait beaucoup de temps à la maison. J'avais tenté de savoir si elle avait prévu de partir, mais elle me répondait toujours qu'elle ne savait pas. J'avais réussis à apprendre que que sa patronne était partie en vacance le 20 août et qu'elle avait laissé les rênes du magasin à ma colocataire pour un mois complet. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne partirait pas. Étrangement, j'étais heureux de savoir qu'elle n'allait pas s'absenter. Je pensais qu'Isabella serait stressée à l'idée d'être responsable du magasin, elle qui fuyait toutes formes d'engagement mais au contraire elle avait semblé heureuse de cette marque de confiance.

Jane suivait des cours dans une école privée et de ce fait elle reprenait les cours au début du mois de septembre, elle étudiait à Seattle. Au début j'avais cru qu'elle était dans un internant mais en fait ses parents lui avait payé un petit studio à proximité de son école. Elle m'avait demandé à plusieurs occasion d'y passer le week-end mais je ne voulais pas perturber ma fille en l'emmenant dans un endroit qui lui était étranger et qui plus est nous n'aurions pas eu d'intimité. Finalement, Jane avait compris et ne me demandait plus d'aller chez elle.

Le dernier week-end d'août, mes parents avaient à nouveau accepté de garder Cassie. Le samedi Jane me traîna dans les magasins. Je n'étais pas très motivé, mais je lui avais promis de lui réserver une journée complète avant qu'elle ne reprenne les cours début septembre. Je lui avais laissé le choix sur notre activité et Jane n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire du shopping à mon grand désespoir. Après m'avoir traîné dans un nombre incalculable de magasins de chaussure, vêtements la voilà qui m'entraînait vers un magasin de lingerie. Elle voulait que je l'aide à choisir ses sous-vêtements, selon elle ça pouvait nous donner des envies. De mon côté, je ne pouvais pas penser être plus mal à l'aise qu'au moment de passer la porte de ce magasin, jusque à ce que je tombe nez à nez avec la vendeuse.

* * *

Note-auteure: est-ce que l'attente valait le coup? Désolée pour l'absence de réponse au commentaire presqu'anonyme promis j'essais de me rattraper sur le prochain!


	20. Chapitre 19

Bonjour,

Merci à mes correctrices pour leurs soutiens sans faille et leurs aides.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Disclamer: Tout les personnages ou presque appartiennent à SM.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 **

* * *

Pov Bella :

Je devais être en plein cauchemar, cette blonde ici ? Elle le faisait exprès ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre moi ? Je devais déjà supporter de les voir tout les jours à la villa, et voilà que maintenant ils se pointaient ici, dans mon magasin ! Ils venaient faire quoi ? Bien-sûr un tennis, dans un magasin de lingerie... putain, je haïssais ma vie ces derniers temps. Tout ce que j'avais toujours crains semblait me tomber dessus, et je n'arrivais à rien empêcher. Si avec Alice et Rosalie les choses allaient mieux, c'était différent avec mon colocataire. J'avais essayé de faire partir Jane, mais je n'avais pas réussi. Moi qui pensais qu'il suffisait de lui dire qu'elle allait devoir payer je m'étais plantée. Edward avait été immédiatement d'accord avec moi et Jane n'avait pas discuté. Si bien qu'elle m'avait fait un chèque pour l'eau et l'électricité pour le mois d'août.

Depuis quelques jours, j'avais repris mes habitudes de désorganisatrice, en mettant le frigo sans dessus-dessous mais Edward ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. D'ailleurs, le frigo n'avait même pas été rangé. Les voir tous les deux, mains dans la main se tenir devant moi, m'avait surprise. Il n'y avait pas souvent des hommes qui passaient les portes de la boutique, les rares qui le faisaient ne prenaient pas la peine de venir voir les vendeuses. Soit ils suivaient leurs copines soit ils attendaient sagement dans un coin du magasin. De rares exceptions étaient moins mal à l'aise et allaient jusqu'à accompagner leur amie dans la cabine d'essayage. Mais depuis qu'on avait surpris un couple en plein ébat, nous interdisions l'accès aux cabines à deux. Une vendeuse était en permanence devant les cabines et surveillait les allées et venues des hommes.

- Bonjour Bella, je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici ! Pépia Jane.

- Et bien maintenant tu le sais. Excuse moi j'ai du travail ! Mentis-je en les contournant, je n'allais pas en plus leur servir de conseillère, mais c'était sans compter sur cette peste de Jane. J'avais essayé de la comprendre, mais je n'y étais pas arrivée. Par moment, j'avais juste l'impression qu'elle voulait être mon amie mais qu'elle ne savait comment s'y prendre, et à d'autre je pouvais jurer qu'elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : m'exaspérer. Rosalie et Alice la trouvaient gentille, mais la ou Rosalie la trouvait simplette, Alice la jugeait timide. Angela, avait refusé de donner son avis, ajoutant que si Edward était heureux elle n'avait pas à s'immiscer dans sa relation. Mais je n'étais pas dupe, elle était comme nous, et n'arrivait pas à cerner Jane. On pouvait croire que j'étais juste jalouse d'elle, elle avait ce que je n'avais pas voulu avoir, une relation avec Edward. Devais-je regretter de ne pas avoir su saisir ma chance ? Non, parce que j'avais bien assez mal comme ça pour savoir que si nous avions eu une vraie histoire Edward et moi, je n'aurais jamais pu m'en remettre s'il m'avait laissé tombé. Alors, j'étais plus qu'heureuse d'avoir tué le poussin dans l'œuf.

- Bella, nous aurions besoin de conseils, peux-tu nous aider ? Demanda timidement Jane, je cherchais des yeux une autre vendeuse, mais Tanya étant en vacance et les autres en repos nous n'étions que deux, moi et celle qui surveillait les cabines. Je pris une grande inspiration et enclencha le mode professionnel essayant d'occulter que le gars présent était toujours celui qui hantait mes nuits.

- Il te faut quoi ? Demandai-je froidement.

- Quelque chose de sexy, n'est-ce-pas Eddy-chéri ?

Putain, qu'est ce qu'elle m'agaçait à l'appeler ainsi, Eddy-chéri sérieusement, n'avait-elle rien de plus intime ? Elle ne faisait preuve d'aucune originalité. Elle était fade comme femme, et je n'allais pas l'aidé à être sexy pour son Eddy, qu'elle aille en enfer. Finalement, je décidais de lui montrer des dessous qui ne la mettraient pas en valeur. Edward, lui, semblait avoir envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, et je décidai donc d'en jouer.

Je les dirigeais vers le rayon qu'on avait baptisé « SM » parce que Tanya avait mis quelques accessoires pour aiguiser vos nuits, des menottes, canards et autres petits jouets étaient dissimulés ici ou là dans ce rayon indiqué pour adultes par une grosse pancarte interdit au moins de 18 ans. Je montrais quelques tenues en latex noir à Jane, qui semblait presque choquée de voir ces tenues. Je pris un malin plaisir à lui montrer quelques uns des jouets, expliquant leur utilisation. Edward semblait avoir chaud, les oreilles légèrement rougies, je me retenais de rire tant il était mal à l'aise. Jane, elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, mais elle n'en menait pas large non plus. Si quelques instants plus tôt elle avait voulu faire croire qu'ils avaient une relation débridée je pouvais maintenant juger par leurs réactions qu'ils étaient plus que conventionnels. Je m'arrêtais un instant, me tournant vers eux.

- Hum, il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas très à l'aise avec l'idée des jeux, alors pourquoi n'irions-nous pas voir des sous-vêtements plus classiques ? Proposai-je.

- Bonne idée, lâcha brutalement Edward en soufflant fortement comme s'il retenait son souffle depuis un moment. Je plantais mon regard dans le sien, mais ne sut décrypter ce que j'y lisais.

Je les dirigeais vers le rayon qu'on conseillait le plus souvent aux adolescentes. Rien de trop sexy, mais plutôt de très confortable. J'allais tenter de vendre une brassière à Jane.

- Regardez ce joli ensemble rose bonbon. Déclarai-je en montrant un petit ensemble avec une brassière et une culotte nullement sexy, mignon tout au plus. C'était sans doute l'un des produits les moins vendus du magasin. Edward à qui je tendais les dessous les pris.

- C'est parfait, on prend ça ! Décida-t-il en se dirigeant vers les caisses, laissant Jane derrière lui sans voix. Je lui fis un sourire compatissant.

- Ne vient jamais dans un magasin de lingerie avec ton homme, si tu ne sais pas ce qui lui plaît lui dis-je en souriant malicieusement. Elle pouvait interpréter mes paroles comme elle le voulait. Cependant j'espérais qu'elle comprenne que je n'étais pas dupe, sa relation avec Edward était loin d'être aussi parfaite qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Je pouvais dire avec certitude que je lui faisais peur, enfin que la relation entre Edward et moi l'inquiétait. J'aurais pu la rassurer mais je ne le fis pas. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Je n'avais aucune raison de vouloir la tranquilliser. J'avais des raisons de la détester, hormis le fait qu'elle ait une relation avec Edward, mais cela me laissait indifférente, par contre qu'elle pique dans mes réserves m'était insupportable. Dans ces moments là, je n'avais qu'une envie : l'étriper, lui raser sa chevelure de poupée Barbie. Jane me détestait pourtant je ne lui avais donné aucune raison, je m'étais parfaitement comportée depuis notre rencontre. Je m'occupais même de Cassie pendant leurs moments intimes. Elle ne pouvait qu'être jalouse de notre collocation, Edward et moi n'avions pas de relation, même amicale. D'autant plus que j'étais sûre qu'elle ignorait qu'Edward et moi avions couché ensemble alors elle devait souffrir d'un syndrome de manque d'estime de soi ou une connerie du genre. Je devrais peut-être lui dire un jour que je connaissais Edward aussi intimement qu'elle ... Je n'étais pas méchante, enfin en théorie, mais si elle continuait à venir dans mon magasin me narguer avec son parfait petit copain ou qu'elle mangeait une prochaine fois ma glace pendant leurs jeux coquins, je jure que je lui balancerais l'horrible vérité !

J'étais arrivée à la caisse, tout en imaginant la scène où je dirais à Jane qu'Edward et moi avions connu des moments d'extases ensemble, me reprenant je passais derrière le comptoir pour encaisser l'ensemble brassière pour pré adolescente qu'Edward semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher.

- J'ai besoin de le prendre pour enlever l'antivol lâchai-je un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il semblait tellement mal à l'aise comme s'il cherchait comment prendre ses jambes à son cou le plus vite possible.

Je ne savais pas qu'un simple magasin de lingerie pouvait mettre un homme de son âge dans un état aussi risible.

- Désolé, se reprit-il en faisant une grimace et en lâchant les sous-vêtements.

La seconde vendeuse passa derrière moi au moment ou j'enlevai les antivols.

- Oh c'est un modèle très apprécié chez les 12-13 ans déclara-t-elle.

Mon sourire s'élargit davantage quand je remarquais du coin de l'œil Jane fulminer et Edward se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre.

- En fait c'est un cadeau d'Edward pour sa petite amie, Jane ici présente. Affirmai-je.

- Oh chacun ses petits secrets assura-t-elle en toisant Edward avec un sourire enjôleur. Et vous vous connaissez ? Demanda-t-elle subitement très intéressée.

- C'est mon colocataire avouai-je agacée par cette vendeuse qui n'avait du me parler que 3 fois depuis qu'on bossait ensemble mais qui subitement semblait vouloir faire comme si on était amie.

- Je ne savais pas... je la coupais rapidement ne voulant pas discuter devant Edward et Jane et encore moins avec elle.

- Il y a du monde qui attends devant la cabine d'essayage, lâchai-je sèchement.

Je suivis du regard Edward et Jane qui sortaient du magasin, Jane semblait très énervée alors qu'Edward haussait les épaules à ce qu'elle lui disait. Même si je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient leur langage corporel était explicite. Jane balançait ses bras en l'air montrant sa frustration et son énervement, alors qu'Edward se contentait de hausser les épaules. Après un court moment ils finirent par sortir de mon champ de vision, et je repris ma routine.

La journée me sembla s'étirer à l'infini, j'étais de fermeture du magasin et malgré le monde qui était venu j'avais vu chaque heure, pour ne pas dire chaque minute défiler. Tout au long de la journée, le souvenir d'Edward avec Jane dans mon magasin m'avait hanté. Je me demandais si Jane allait porter l'ensemble brassière pré-pubert qu'Edward lui avait pris.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la villa, je réalisais que dans quelques jours nous fêterions nos un an de collocation avec Edward. Allait-il prévoir quelque chose pour marquer l'événement ? Avais-je envi de le fêter ? Je devais reconnaître que ma vie avait étonnement changée depuis notre rencontre et même si j'avais tenté de maintenir toutes mes barrières érigées, il avait réussi à en faire céder plus d'une. Pourtant, comme je m'y étais attendue, il avait fini pas abandonner. Je savais que j'avais tout fait pour, mais était-ce vraiment ce que je voulais ? Pourquoi cela me faisait-il si mal ? Je n'étais pas encore prête à vouloir affronter ce qui se passait réellement en moi, je préférais fuir ou plutôt ignorer la réalité et m'enfermer dans le déni de notre relation.

Quand j'arrivais chez moi, la villa était plongée dans le noir, aucune voiture dans l'allée. J'allais passer la soirée seule, un samedi soir dans la triste vie d'Isabella Swan. Où était passé la jeune fille qui sortait tout les soirs ou presque et qui revenait accompagnée ? Elle semblait m'avoir déserté depuis quelques temps, pourtant ne devrais-je pas profiter de ma vie à présent que le problème « colocataire » était résolu ? J'avais tout fait pour repousser Edward et pourtant maintenant qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à moi, je faisais ce qu'il avait attendu de moi durant tout ces longs mois. Avais-je l'impression de ne plus me respecter ? Non, je me sentais plus seule que jamais. Même si je savais que je pouvais compter sur mes amies, même sur Angela qui ces derniers temps c'était beaucoup rapprochée de moi. C'était étonnant vu qu'on était l'exact opposé. Elle était d'un calme olympien quand j'étais fougueuse. Elle croyait encore plus à ces histoires d'âme-sœur qu'Alice et avait rencontré la sienne encore plus jeune qu'Alice n'avait rencontré Jasper. Mais pour autant, les moments passés avec Angela semblaient m'apaiser.

J'hésitais un instant à appeler chez mes amis ne voulant pas passer la soirée seule mais au moment ou j'allais prendre le téléphone, celui-ci sonna.

- T'es chez toi ? Me demanda la voix chantante d'Alice.

- Non, j'suis à Paris ! Répondis-je ironiquement.

- Très drôle. Enfin bref, juste pour te dire qu'on arrive avec Angela, Ben et Rosalie. On apporte le chinois. Déclara-t-elle.

- Ok vous serez là dans combien de temps ?

- Une petite heure pourquoi ? Tu as fait venir un de tes sex-toys vivants ? Questionna Alice.

- Non, je rentre juste du travail et je voulais prendre une douche chaude. Enfin bref, vous n'aurez qu'à rentrer si je n'ai pas fini.

La conversation finie, je courus dans les escaliers, je me sentais heureuse de passer la soirée avec mes amis. D'autant que Jane ne serait pas là, je me promis de leur raconter la venue du petit couple parfait dans ma boutique, j'étais sûre de faire rire au moins Rose, et de voir le visage choqué d'Alice quand je lui dirai pour la brassière.

Quarante-cinq minutes après être rentrée chez moi, j'étais prête et j'attendais mes amis. Je n'arrivais pas à rester calme. La musique résonnait dans le salon, mais malgré ça le silence me semblait toujours présent comme une absence de vie. Je ne pouvais expliquer ce que je ressentais mais je n'aimais pas être seule dans cette maison. Finalement je vis les phares de leur voiture entrer dans l'allée. J'allais leur ouvrir et leur sauter dans les bras. J'avais conscience d'en faire trop mais je m'en fichais ! Ben et Angela étaient là aussi, étrangement j'étais aussi très heureuse de les voir.

Nous nous installâmes autour de la table basse du salon pour manger. Il y avait de quoi nourrir un régiment, Alice semblait avoir pris une portion de chaque plat proposé par le traiteur chinois.

- Si Edward nous voyait manger dans le salon il serait choqué ! Lâcha d'un coup Ben.

- Ouais, il aurait déjà été chercher des lingettes pour essuyer la table, la serpillière pour laver le sol... rigola Angela.

- Vous êtes sympa avec votre pote. Dis-je.

- Oh allez, toi qui vis avec lui depuis quoi maintenant ? Un peu plus d'un an, tu dois reconnaître qu'il est très maniaque ! Me questionna Ben.

- ça ne fait pas encore un an, dans un peu plus d'une semaine, le 6 septembre... enfin bref, oui il est plutôt maniaque, mais je dois reconnaître qu'il a fait des efforts depuis le début. Avant son frigo était limite rangé par ordre alphabétique maintenant si je déplace des aliments il ne les remet plus systématiquement à leur place. C'était d'ailleurs très amusant de l'agacer en mettant juste des bières dans le bac à légume et en mettant du coup les légumes n'importe où d'autre dans le frigo. Expliquai-je presque nostalgique de cette époque, où le moindre de mes gestes avaient des répercutions sur Edward. Maintenant, j'avais l'impression qu'il se fichait purement et simplement de moi, ou de ce que je faisais. Au mieux ma présence l'indifférait au pire j'étais complètement invisible à ses yeux.

- Oui, je me souviens que tu lui as donné du fil à retorde au début, j'ai eu peur qu'il finisse chauve à force de s'arracher les cheveux rigola Ben devant le souvenir de notre début de colocation.

Est-ce qu'Edward était lui aussi en manque de ces moments ? Bien-sûr que non, lui avait toujours voulu que notre colocation se passe calmement comme maintenant.

J'étais heureuse de passer la soirée avec mes amis, cela m'évitait de me lamenter sur mon sort et de sombrer dans la nostalgie de l'époque où j'étais celle qui ne voulait pas voir Edward. Lui devait passer une bonne et agréable soirée avec Jane... J'hésitais encore à leur raconter l'épisode de la lingerie. Depuis quand avais-je des états d'âme ? Et surtout pourquoi en aurai-je par rapport à Jane ? À moins que ce ne soit pour Edward que j'hésitais à leur dire... Il avait semblé si mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais où est Edward ce soir ? Demanda subitement Angela.

- Avec Jane, crachai-je d'une voix sèche. Finalement penser à ce qu'ils devaient être en train de faire, me décida à raconter ma journée à tout le monde.

- Ah oui c'est vrai qu'Esmée et Carlisle gardent Cassie pour qu'ils puissent passer du temps en tête à tête, se rappela Angela.

- Ouep, je les ai croisés cette après-midi, dis-je.

- Tu ne travaillais pas me demanda Alice suspicieuse.

- Si, ils sont venus dans ma boutique répondis-je un sourire flanqué sur mon visage laissant mon amie stupéfaite.

- Dans ta boutique ? Répétât-elle sous le choc.

- Pourquoi Alice semble choquée ? Questionna Angela.

- Oh parce que je travaille dans une boutique de lingerie et qu'Alice pense encore que les hommes ne devraient pas choisir les sous-vêtements de leur copine. Expliquai-je.

- Attends, tu veux dire qu'Edward et Jane sont venus te voir pour que tu les conseilles sur sa lingerie ? S'étonna Ben visiblement aussi surpris et choqué qu'Alice et Angela. Seul Jasper et Rosalie ne semblaient pas étonnés.

-Oui mais ils ignoraient que je bossais là, répondis-je. Edward était tellement rouge que j'ai eu du mal à ne pas rire.

- Te connaissant tu n'as pas du les conseiller comme des clients lambda ? Intervint Jasper un petit sourire ironique sur son visage.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle a du les virer à coups de string ! Renchérit Rosalie hilare.

- C'est clair que ça devait-être assez gênant vu votre passé à Edward et toi réalisa Angela.

- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très délicat de leur part, ils auraient dû repartir. Surenchérit Alice.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jasper étonné par les réactions des filles.

- Ils se sont embrassés Jasper ! S'insurgea Alice.

- ils ont fait plus que s'embrasser reprit Ben, me faisant blêmir. La seule au courant de mon moment avec Edward était Rosalie, alors si Ben était au courant cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : Edward lui en avait parlé. A qui d'autre avait-il été se vanter qu'il avait couché avec moi ?

- Quoi ? S'écria Alice, tu as couché avec Edward et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Évidement, tu ne m'as rien dit parce que tu l'as utilisé... Et lui ? Je ne le pensais pas comme ça... du coup c'est encore plus glauque !

- Alice ! Criâmes Rosalie et moi en même temps.

- Pardon, mais vous me connaissez, je suis choquée et quand je suis choquée je n'arrive plus à ne pas parler...

- Respire ! Oui j'ai couché avec Edward, pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'état. Il l'a très bien vécu et comme les autres, il est passé à autre chose. Et donc pour en revenir à leur petite promenade de cette après-midi, j'ai pris mon rôle de vendeuse très au sérieux.

- Je ne te crois pas un seul instant. Balança Rosalie.

- Ouais ok, j'avoue je n'ai pas été fair-play, mais j'aime pas Jane ! Désolée, si vous l'aimez bien mais je ne sais pas, je la sens pas alors je me suis amusée... Et avec Edward c'est tellement facile parfois que enfin bref...

- Alors que leur as-tu vendu ? Des culottes gainantes ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Non... une autre idée ? Repris-je malicieusement.

- Hum je sais ! S'écria Angela les joues rougies, un ensemble en peau de panthère !

- Berk je ne vends pas ce type de lingerie ! M'offusquai-je.

- Bon moi j'y connais rien et dieu merci Angela va dans ces magasins sans moi, alors dit nous !

- Une brassière et une culotte petit bateau pour pré-pubère ! Déclarai-je fière de moi.

- Oh mon dieu ! Et elle n'a rien dit ? Demanda Alice.

- Non, enfin Edward ne lui en a pas laissé le temps, il a pris l'ensemble et a filé vers les caisses. Par contre en sortant du magasin il semblerait qu'elle était légèrement contrariée.

- Pauvre Edward ! Lui qui est déjà assez timide, tu ne lui épargnes rien. Compatit Angela.

- On pourra appeler Jane miss brassière ! Lâcha Rosalie hilare.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle appréciera mais on pourra charrier Edward avec cette histoire ! Reprit Ben.

Nous étions toujours entrain de discuter de cet épisode épique, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma. Une minute après Edward suivit de Jane entrèrent dans le salon, nous saluant alors que nous tentions de rester neutre. Un fou rire me prit et les autres me rejoignirent. Je ne pourrais dire combien de temps nous sommes restés à rire mais dès que l'un de nous arrivait à se calmer pour saluer Edward et Jane, le fou rire reprenait de plus belle. Finalement, je me levais et quittai le salon baragouinant entre deux fous rires que j'allais faire du café. Une fois seule dans la cuisine, je pus reprendre mes esprits. Je n'avais pas ri ainsi depuis une éternité, et je devais reconnaître que c'était plus qu'agréable. Cette soirée m'avait fait un bien fou, pour une fois je n'étais pas celle laissée de côté.

Soudain la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement et Edward entra, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu leur as dit ! Hurla-t-il faisant rire de plus belle nos amis que j'entendais jusque dans la cuisine et me faisant à nouveau pouffer.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était un secret ! Réussis-je difficilement à articuler.

Je le contournais en apportant le café, Jane n'était nul part, tant mieux ! Après tout je n'avais pas envie de passer du temps avec elle, et je n'avais pas envie de faire semblant ce soir.

- Bien, vous vous êtes assez marrés à mes dépends accusa Edward en venant s'installer à côté d'Angela.

- Désolée, mais avoue que c'était marrant ! Déclara celle ci.

- Pas pour tout le monde grimaça Edward.

- Tu peux toujours dormir dans la chambre de ta colocataire ! Lança Alice, ce ne sera pas la première fois ! Continua-t-elle. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si elle était sérieuse ou si elle blaguait. Blague de mauvais goût, à mon avis.

- Jane est partie ? Demandai-je ne comprenant pas tout ce qui s'était passé pendant mon absence.

- Non, enfin oui, elle est montée se coucher quand Ben m'a appelé Mister petit bateau. Me répondit Edward visiblement agacé.

- Elle a aussi précisé que tu n'avais pas le droit de venir la rejoindre ! L'enfonça Rosalie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, repris-je, il ira dans sa salle de jeux, ce ne sera pas la première nuit qu'il passe sur ce canapé non ?

- Il est très confortable ce canapé affirma-t-il.

La soirée toucha à sa fin, nos amis partirent me laissant seule avec Edward, enfin pas si seule que ça, mais Jane n'avait pas refait surface depuis qu'elle était partie se cacher dans leur chambre. J'étais dans la cuisine rangeant les tasses quand je sentis plus que je n'entendis sa présence. L'atmosphère de la pièce changea subrepticement, la tension monta d'un cran. Je ne savais pas si c'était juste mon esprit dérangé qui imaginait cette tension mais je n'avais jamais ressentis ça ailleurs qu'en présence d'Edward. Et si avant je mettais ce climat étrange sur ma frustration sexuelle, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Ok j'étais toujours frustrée par le manque, je n'avais pas eu de moment depuis une éternité, mais je devais reconnaître que cela n'arrivait qu'avec Edward, personne d'autre n'avait le même effet sur moi. Alors que devais-je en conclure ? Je ne pus aller plus loin dans mes pensées, parce que la présence de mon colocataire ce fit plus intense encore. Il se tenait devant moi, juste a quelques centimètres, une main dans ses cheveux l'autre posée sur l'îlot central. Son regard assombrit ne me quittait pas, je n'avais rien dit depuis que je m'étais retournée quand j'avais senti sa présence. Je n'avais pas la notion du temps, mais je savais que j'allais devoir reprendre le contrôle de mon cerveau, avant que cela ne soit trop étrange.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ? Demandai-je d'une voix qui me fit grimacer. Elle me semblait être celle d'une petite fille.

-Oui, je voulais te demander pourquoi tu avais fait ça ? Me questionna-t-il en agitant sa main entre nous. J'avais bien une idée de ce dont il voulait parler mais je décidai de faire comme-ci j'ignorais totalement le sujet de sa question.

- Je ne comprends pas ? Minaudai-je, reprenant soudainement confiance en moi en voyant Edward mal à l'aise.

- Ton numéro de cet après-midi, pourquoi avoir fait la vendeuse ? Tu aurais dû dire que tu n'avais pas le temps. Me reprocha-t-il.

- Edward, tu viens dans ma boutique, je suis la seule vendeuse en rayon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, crois-moi j'aurais préféré faire autre chose, que devoir vous conseiller ta petit amie et toi, crachai-je énervée par son attitude.

- Pourtant tu n'as eu aucun scrupule à mal nous conseiller !

- Je pensais que vous auriez compris que je plaisantais. Écoute Edward, je vais être claire, je n'aime pas Jane, je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant. Elle me semble fausse ! Débitai-je. Je n'avais pas voulu lui dire cela, mais c'était sorti tout seul, je n'étais pas hypocrite alors je ne pouvais pas vraiment cacher mon animosité contre Jane plus longtemps.

- Tu ne la connais pas et tu es plutôt mal placée pour te permettre de la juger ! Cracha-t-il.

- Bien ! Tu as sans doute raison, mon avis n'est pas important ! Hurlai-je.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire se reprit-il.

-Si c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire, je sais qu'on est juste colocataire et que je n'ai aucun droit sur tes fréquentations avouai-je dépitée par la tournure de notre discussion.

- C'est toi qui voulais ça ! S'énerva-t-il, Tu m'as repoussé quand j'ai voulu plus. Ne me reproche pas d'avoir fait ce que tu voulais. Grinça-t-il.

- Oui, répondis-je dans un murmure, c'est ce que je voulais affirmai-je en le contournant pour sortir de la cuisine. Je me sentais oppressée et je ne voulais plus parler avec lui. Les sentiments qui m'assaillaient à ce moment là devenaient étourdissants. Je n'arrivais pas à endiguer le flot d'émotions qui menaçaient de me submerger à tout instant. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant Edward. C'était hors de question. Alors que j'allais quitter la pièce, il m'attrapa par le bras, me prenant au dépourvu.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais si malheureuse... s'excusa-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas malheureuse ! Tempêtai-je.

- Tu n'apprécie pas d'avoir Jane souvent ici, je ne devrais pas t'imposer sa présence c'est chez toi autant que chez moi. Mais avec Cassie c'est plus simple d'être ici... expliqua-t-il.

- Je sais...

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais nous ne nous trouvions plus que séparés par quelques millimètres, la tension étrange qui émanait à chaque fois que nous étions à proximité refit subitement surface, me laissant haletante. Mes yeux papillonnèrent vers les siens et s'accrochèrent à ses pupilles incandescentes. Une douce douleur me vrilla l'estomac, l'anticipation de ce qui allait se passer m'assécha la bouche et rendit mes mains moites. Mais avant que l'un de nous n'esquisse un geste la porte s'ouvrit dans mon dos et me percuta. Heureusement le coup de porte ne fut pas assez fort pour me faire mal, mais suffisant pour casser le moment. Je repris mes esprits et sortis de la cuisine bousculant Jane qui venait de nous interrompre.

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, perdue. Que se serait-il passé si elle n'était pas venue ? Que se passait-il réellement entre Edward et moi ? Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, malgré toute la force que j'avais mis pour le tenir éloigné de moi, j'étais bien plus attachée à lui que je ne voulais l'admettre. Mais il était avec Jane, et je devais lui laisser sa chance. Je n'étais pas encore prête pour une vraie relation, certainement pas pour une histoire comme lui en voulait une.

Je m'efforçais de les éviter au maximum, j'espérais qu'Edward verrait moins Jane en tout cas dans notre maison, même si j'avais conscience que ce n'était pas le plus simple pour lui. J'avais appris par Alice, qui semblait vraiment bien s'entendre avec Jane, mais avec qui ne s'entendait-elle pas ? Que celle ci reprenait les cours plus tôt que nous. J'avais donc une chance qu'elle se fasse plus rare, ce qui allait être un vrai bonheur. Elle continuait de piquer dans mes réserves, si bien que j'avais investi dans un mini frigo. J'étais entrain de le fermer avec un cadenas quand Edward pénétra dans la cuisine.

- Tu fais quoi ? Me questionna-t-il visiblement intrigué.

- Ceci est mon frigo, dorénavant j'y mettrais mes aliments et il sera verrouillé puisque ta petite copine ne comprend pas la notion de propriété. Articulai-je lentement en lui montrant mon frigo comme le faisait les potiches sur les stands de démonstration des voitures.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, il me semble que tu as eu beaucoup de mal toi aussi avec ce concept ? Argua-t-il.

- Il y a une grande différence, cette maison dis-je en la désignant d'un vaste geste, est pour moitié à moi, ce qui s'y trouve aussi ! Alors que Jane n'est qu'une pièce rapportée ! Elle n'a aucun droit ici ! Et certainement pas celui d'empiéter sur mes plates-bandes. M'agaçais-je.

- Parles-tu encore de ta nourriture ou il y a autre chose que tu voudrais me dire ? M'interrogea Edward son fameux sourire en coin greffé sur le visage.

- Je parle de ma glace préférée et des meilleurs gâteaux qu'elle a mangé ! Hurlai-je consciente d'être dans l'excès.

- Regarde, me dit-il en me tenant un sachet de course.

J'ouvris l'emballage et y découvrit deux pots de glace Ben& Jerry's ainsi que 3 paquets des gâteaux que Jane m'avaient mangé. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Tu es vraiment parfait ! Grognai-je, tu lui as acheté de quoi éviter de reprendre ce qui m'appartient tant mieux !

- Non, c'est pour toi... je... enfin tu ne t'en es sans doute pas rendu compte mais ça fait un an qu'on habite ensemble et je voulais marquer le coup. Et comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, enfin je ne savais pas comment tu aurais réagi alors j'ai décidé d'acheter ça... je veux dire ça avait l'air important pour toi...bafouilla-t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Je relevais mes yeux, le fixant incrédule. Il avait voulu marquer le coup ? Pour quelle raison ? Depuis un an je ne lui avais pas rendu la vie agréable non ? Je fermais les yeux ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter face à lui. Jamais personne n'avait agi ainsi, et ça me déstabilisait. Je pouvais faire face à un mec qui ne voulait que me sauter, ça ce n'était pas un problème, je pouvais faire face à une garce qui jouait faux jeu devant tout le monde, je pouvais même être cette garce mais je ne savais pas faire avec les personnes sincèrement gentilles. Les seules que je côtoyais étaient Alice, Rose et Jasper et depuis peu Ben et Angela mais avec eux c'étaient facile, je veux dire ils n'attendaient rien de moi en retour, juste mon amitié et encore ils pouvaient s'en passer facilement du jour au lendemain. Mais Edward ? Je savais qu'il avait voulu autre chose avec moi, que voulait-il maintenant.

- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire balbutiai-je.

- Merci, suffira et euh peut-on partager la glace ? Proposa-t-il en sortant deux cuillères et en s'installant sur l'un des tabourets à côté de moi. Je revoyais la scène de Jane et lui que j'avais surprise et bizarrement la glace n'avait plus le même attrait. Je reculais et commençais à secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

- Non... articulai-je.

-Non ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Parce que tu en as mangé avec Jane ! Claquai-je en partant de la cuisine.

* * *

Note Auteure: J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus! Que pensez-vous de la petite visite d'Edward et Jane dans la boutique de lingerie? allez-vous acheter vos sous-vêtement avec votre homme? Ok vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre à cette question personnelle!

Merci aux presque Anonyme pour leur commentaire, qui me font toujours autant plaisir!

A bientôt.


	21. Chapitre 20

**Bonsoir, Chose promise, chose due, voila donc le nouveau chapitre même si le chapitre 22 n'a pas avancé, j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir le faire durant mes vacances! **

**Merci à mes supers correctrices! **

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Disclamer: La plupart des personnages appartiennent à SM mais pas Cassie elle est à moi! **

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

Pov Edward :

Un an que je vivais sous le même toit qu'Isabella et je n'arrivais toujours pas à prévoir ses réactions. Quand je pensais qu'elle allait hurler elle restait impassible, quand je m'attendais à des remerciements elle m'envoyait chier. Cette femme devait être bipolaire, je n'avais pas d'autre explication. Encore là elle m'avait laissé comme un imbécile, deux cuillères en main et un pot de glace devant moi. Pourquoi avait-elle réagit réagis ainsi ? Ok Jane avait mangé sa glace, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus en manger ? Pourquoi cette réaction ? Les femmes étaient définitivement trop complexes pour moi et ma colocataire était sans doute la plus compliquée d'entre elles.

Finalement, constatant qu'elle ne revenait pas, je rangeais la glace dans ce qui semblait être désormais mon frigo. Ça aussi était incompréhensible, elle avait piqué inlassablement dans mes affaires, mis le bordel dans mes rangements et pourtant dès que Jane avait touché aux siennes on aurait dit qu'elle avait commis un crime de lèse majesté. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle était jalouse, même si toute son attitude me le laissait paraître. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de relation avec moi, elle l'avait prouvé alors il devait y avoir autre chose. Peut-être était-ce seulement parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Jane. Là, encore ça ne me semblait pas logique... Jane avait pas mal de points communs avec Alice et avec Bella, elle avait l'énergie et la joie de vivre de la première et le sans gène de la seconde. Pourtant, il était facile de voir que le courant ne passait pas avec Bella. Jane m'avait promis de faire des efforts, et je n'avais rien à lui reprocher, elle faisait de son mieux pour avoir des relations amicales avec Bella. Alors que ma colocataire, semblait comme toujours ne pas vouloir essayer de la connaître.

J'avais compris qu'Isabella avait des problèmes avec l'attachement, qu'elle ne voulait pas être liée mais ça ne l'avait pourtant pas empêchée d'avoir des amis, et même de devenir assez proche d'Angela et Ben, puisqu'ils passaient pas mal de moment ensemble ces derniers temps. Bref, cette femme était toujours une énigme, existait-il un décodeur spécial pour comprendre Isabella ? Las de ces pensées qui ne me gêneraient point mais qui à coup sûr me donneraient la migraine, j'allais dans mon antre, bien décidé à ne plus penser à toutes ses histoires. Après tout c'était des trucs de nana, qu'elles les règlent entre elles, non ?

J'allumais ma console, me laissant tomber nonchalamment dans mon canapé. Je mis mon casque, me connectai au réseau et commençai ma partie. Ben était lui aussi connecté.

- Comment va ? Me demanda-t-il au bout de 5mn de jeu.

- Ça va ! Répondis-je d'une voix morne.

- Oh tu t'es engueulé avec Jane ? Supposa Ben.

- Non ma colocataire ! Crachai-je m'acharnant sur un de mes ennemis en ligne.

- Raconte ! Et arrête de t'acharner il est dead ! Ricana-t-il.

- Y'a pas grand chose à dire, j'ai voulu marqué le coup pour les 1 an de collocation j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir ! Expliquai-je.

- Tu as fait quoi ? Bella ne se serait pas énervée comme ça sans raison.

- J'ai acheté sa glace et ses gâteaux préférés pour lui faire plaisir, ceux que Jane avait mangé, et quand je suis arrivé Isabella était en train de mettre un cadenas sur son nouveau frigo... un cadenas tu y crois ? Hurlai-je.

-Woo du calme frangin ! J'ai pas tout compris là tu as offert de la glace et des gâteaux et Isabella a mis un cadenas a son frigo ? Je pige rien ! S'esclaffa mon ami.

- Elle a été s'acheter un frigo parce qu'elle ne supporte pas que Jane prenne dans ses affaires, alors qu'elle ne s'est jamais gênée pour prendre dans les miennes.

- Et le rapport avec vos un an de collocation ?

- Aucun ! Pour nos un an, elle semble ne pas avoir aimé que je lui ramène la glace et les gâteaux ! Au début elle était touchée par mon geste et quand je lui ai tendu une cuillère pour qu'on partage la glace, elle m'a crié que j'en avais mangé avec Jane. Je te jure cette fille va me rendre barge !

- Écoute Edward, je suis pas le pro dans les relations ou plutôt les crêpages de chignon, mais si je ne connaissais pas Bella je t'aurais dit qu'elle était jalouse... sauf que là ça colle pas trop au personnage. Réfléchit Ben.

- Ouep c'est ce que je pensais aussi ! Elle est trop compliquée cette nana, je te jure !

- Tu es mordu ! Répliqua-t-il. Je pouvais sentir son sourire moqueur rien qu'au ton de sa voix.

- Mordu ? Non ! M'alarmai-je. Isabella est ma colocataire ! Tentai-je de le persuader, ou peut-être étais-ce moi que je voulais convaincre.

- Je te parlais de Jane, répondit simplement Ben.

Un passage compliqué dans notre jeu, nous empêcha de parler pendant un moment me laissant le temps de réfléchir à notre discussion. Mais de toute façon peu -importait ce que je ressentais pour Bella, elle ne voulait pas de moi, et Jane était la personne idéale. Mon idéal. Gentille, Belle et intelligente. Elle comprenait ma position en tant que papa, même si parfois elle avait envie de moment seule à seul, elle me prenait avec Cassie, et avec ma colocataire ce qui n'était pas rien. Elle n'avait pas compris, elle non plus, l'intérêt du testament ni de la clause d'inaliénabilité.

- Mec, je dois te laisser Ange a besoin de moi ! Lâcha subitement Ben en se déconnectant dans la foulée. Je continuais un peu mon jeu, la tête ailleurs.

Les jours suivants, j'hésitais à parler avec Bella de ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine. J'aurais voulu qu'elle m'explique clairement pourquoi elle avait réagis ainsi. Je ne pouvais trouver d'autre raison que la jalousie mais ça ne collait pas avec ce qu'elle voulait pour nous. J'avais eu Alice au téléphone m'informant que l'anniversaire de ma colocataire était le 13 de ce mois-ci, comme ci j'avais oublié celui de l'année précédente... Elle était partie sans ouvrir nos cadeaux et avait ramené son premier mec. Rien que de repenser à cela, je grinçais des dents. Alice voulut qu'on organise à nouveau un repas mais cette fois elle incluait nos parents respectifs dans les invitations. Elle avait prévu de faire un apéro dînatoire le jour même de l'anniversaire d'Isabella, s'assurant que personne n'aurait à se lever trop tôt le lendemain. Heureusement, tout le monde avait pu prendre sa journée. Enfin bref, nous serions une douzaine, elle ne savait pas si Rosalie allait enfin nous présenter le gars qu'elle voyait depuis plusieurs semaines. Et elle ne m'avait pas proposé d'inviter Jane, je n'avais pas osé lui demander. Je savais qu'Isabella n'aimait pas voir ma copine, j'évitais au maximum de la faire venir à la villa lorsque ma colocataire s'y trouvait par respect pour elle. De ce que j'en savais elle n'avait pas ramené de gars, à part celui du soir de la glace qui avait, semble-t-il, pris ses jambes à son cou. Et elle ne semblait pas découcher non plus, enfin pour ce que je pouvais en voir. Si elle respectait mes demandes, je devais respecter les siennes au maximum. Jane n'avait clairement pas apprécié d'autant qu'avec Cassidy cela nous compliquait pas mal la donne. Nous avions convenu de nous voir uniquement le WE, que nous passions une fois sur deux chez elle…. Enfin, c'était surtout moi qui avait pris les décisions et Jane qui avait accepté de bonne grâce, ou pas. Il était préférable de faire ainsi, laissant Cassie à mes parents ou à Ben et Angela. Mais la situation n'allait pas pouvoir durer bien longtemps. J'avais l'impression d'abandonner ma fille un week-end sur deux et de ne pas lui accorder assez de temps le week-end ou nous restions à la maison avec Jane. Heureusement, je travaillais encore de chez moi, mais cela allait bientôt ne plus être le cas, j'allais devoir aller plus souvent dans l'entreprise De ce fait Cassie devrait aller en nourrice ou dans la crèche de l'entreprise, j'étais toujours en attende d'une réponse de leur part d'ailleurs.

J'avais décidé de ne pas parler de l'anniversaire de Bella à Jane sachant que la première n'apprécierait peut-être pas la présence de ma petite amie. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas prévu l'appel d'Alice. Celle-ci voulait savoir si ça ne me dérangeait pas de refaire mon fameux gâteaux au chocolat et me demandait si j'avais besoin d'ingrédients particuliers vu qu'elle allait en course le lundi matin. Après lui avoir donné ma liste de course, je raccrochais. Je savais que Jane n'allait pas être ravi d'apprendre ainsi qu'elle n'avait pas été invitée au repas, je m'attendais à des cris voire même une crise mais Jane ne fit rien de cela. Sa réaction me surprit.

- Je ne savais pas que Bella était du mois de septembre, tu aurais pu me le dire je lui aurais fait un cadeau.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéressais, vous n'êtes pas vraiment amies, commentai-je.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis prête à faire des efforts, je sais que tu dois vivre avec elle par obligation alors nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Autant essayer d'être en de bons termes. S'expliqua-t-elle.

J'avais cru qu'après le coup de la lingerie, Jane en voudrait à Isabella, mais elle semblait vraiment disposée à faire des efforts pour bien s'entendre avec ma colocataire, ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas de Bella.

- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup que tu veuilles essayer d'être en bons termes avec elle. Avouai-je.

- Tu lui as déjà pris quelque chose ? Me demanda Jane.

- Non, je pensais y aller Lundi... A vrai dire je ne sais pas quoi lui prendre.

- Laisse-moi m'en charger, on lui fera un cadeau commun ! S'empressa d'ajouter ma petite-amie.

J'étais mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Cependant elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps et reprit la parole.

- J'ai déjà une super idée ! J'irais le chercher mardi après mes cours et je te rejoindrais chez toi directement comme ça. On pourra passer la nuit ensemble, minauda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas... commençai-je cherchant comment dire à Jane que sa présence n'était à priori pas souhaitée.

- Eddy, je sais que Bella ne me porte pas dans son cœur, mais justement tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait améliorer notre relation si je venais lui souhaiter son anniversaire ?

- Si... si tu as certainement raison.

Le mardi soir arriva rapidement, peut-être trop, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de prévenir Alice que Jane serait présente, et j'avais la sensation que sa présence allait être mal perçu. Mais après tout c'était ma petite-amie, alors elle avait sa place parmi nous, tentais-je de me convaincre et me le répétant sans cesse depuis dimanche. Lorsque Alice entra dans la villa, comme à son habitude sans se donner la peine de sonner, j'étais encore en train de me demander comment je devrais lui annoncer... en même temps, Jane avait autant le droit d'être présente que n'importe lequel d'entre-nous...

- Hello, hello chantonna le petit lutin, alors j'ai tout le repas j'espère que tu as de la place au frigo j'ai pris chez un traiteur indien, Bella adore l'indien, enfin en espérant qu'elle soit dans cette période là, tu as remarqué qu'elle mange par période certains types de nourriture ? Bon alors tout le monde arrive vers 19h, ça ira pour Cassie ? Oh tu lui as acheté quoi ?

- Alice... tentai-je.

- Jasper et moi, lui avons pris un soin complet dans un super spa... Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié de lui faire un cadeau ? Je savais que j'aurais dû... continua-Alice sans remarquer que je ne pouvais en placer une.

-Alice, si tu me laissais te répondre au lieu de te perdre dans ton monologue répliquai-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Oups désolée, grimaça-t-elle . Je suis juste un peu nerveuse... tu sais comment est Bella avec son anniversaire...

- Oui justement à ce sujet je voulais te dire... Jane... je fus à nouveau coupé par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait et se refermait dans la foulée.

- Eddy, chéri ? Tu es là ? Cria ma petite-amie, faisant se figer Alice qui jusqu'à présent n'était que paroles et mouvements.

- Dans la cuisine. Répondis-je.

- Je croyais que tu avais compris que Bella n'aimait pas Jane, cracha le lutin plus du tout de bonne humeur.

- Désolé, j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ! Répondis-je au moment ou Jane passait la porte de la cuisine.

- Salut Alice, Eddy, j'ai trouvé le parfait cadeau pour ta colocataire, je suis certaine qu'elle va être enchantée ! S'exclama Jane en m'enlaçant faisant grogner Alice.

- Merci de t'en être occupé, dis-je, tu devrais aller le mettre dans le salon proposai-je.

Jasper et Rosalie arrivèrent quelques instants après, Rosalie saluant froidement Jane alors que Jasper était égal à lui-même. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait de ma petite-amie mais il était toujours correct, Alice était changeante, quand nous n'étions qu'entre nous, elle semblait adorer Jane mais dès que Bella était là elle mettait de la distance entre elles deux.

A 19h tout le monde était là, sauf la principale intéressée, ce que Renée trouva drôle, et qui agaça fortement Jane. En même temps, Isabella n'étant pas au courant de ce dîner, elle avait pu prévoir autre chose.

- Rose tu devais t'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien de prévu ! S'écria Alice.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait là, on est censées manger ensemble ! Répliqua la belle blonde, qui était venue seule, décidément elle n'était pas encore décidée à nous présenter son copain.

- Alors appelle là !

- Elle ne répond pas ! S'agaça Rose.

Finalement quelques minutes après Bella ici pas de , entra dans la villa, toute lumière éteinte et arriva dans le salon. Au moment où elle alluma la lumière, nous nous miment à chanter « joyeux anniversaire »

- Putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Hurla-t-elle la main sur le cœur, visiblement paniquée par notre cacophonie.

- Isabella ! S'indigna Charlie en entendant sa fille jurer.

-Désolée, grimaça-t-elle, mais vous m'avez foutu une de ces trouilles ! Déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers ses parents pour les saluer. Elle fit le tour embrassant tout le monde et en prenant Cassie dans ses bras.

- Eh Cassier comment ça va !

- Jou Ma'la ! chantonna ma fille en mettant ses bras autour du cou d'Isabella.

Isabella esquiva habillement ma petite-amie et moi-même en ayant ma fille dans les bras, elle attira l'attention de sa mère sur elle la détournant de notre ? tour de salutation.

- Enfin tu es un peu plus aimante avec cette enfant ! S'exclama Renée en regardant d' un œil attendri sa fille et la mienne tendrement enlacées.

- Maman on ne va pas commencer ? S'agaça ma colocataire.

Alice qui dû sentir l'agacement de son amie vînt à son secours.

- Bien ! Maintenant que la principale invitée est arrivée on peut passer à table !

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, tout le monde parlant de chose et d'autre. Jane était très volubile, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Certes elle rencontrait mes parents pour la première fois et je supposais qu'elle était un peu intimidée mais elle cherchait constamment leur attention, ainsi que celle de ceux de Bella. Cela-dit celle-ci ne semblait pas le remarquer ou s'en fichait. Une fois la table débarrassée, je partis en cuisine accompagné d'Alice pour mettre les bougies sur le gâteau.

Si l'année dernière c 'était à peu prêt à ce moment là qu'Isabella et Rosalie nous avaient faussé compagnie, il semblait que ce soir serait différent. Premièrement, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient été se changer ou se préparer pour sortir, et deuxièmement Isabella n'avait pas quitté ma fille de la soirée,. Même lorsque j'avais jugé qu'il serait préférable d'aller la coucher ma colocataire avait répliqué que Cassie devait rester jusqu'à l'ouverture des cadeaux parce qu'elle adorait déchirer le papier. Je n'avais pas eu le cœur de la contredire, même si ma puce était sans doute fatiguée elle tenait le coup et semblait heureuse d'être parmi nous.

Cassie, tout comme Isabella se régalèrent avec le dessert.

- Ce truc pourrait me provoquer un orgasme à chaque fois que je le mange ! Déclara ma colocataire faisant rire tout le monde à l'exception de son père qui arborait un regard sévère à mon encontre et ma petite-amie qui répliqua aussitôt.

- Je préfère de loin les orgasmes provoqués par le pâtissier qui a fabriqué ce gâteau !

- Oh non, nous ne voulons rien savoir mesdemoiselles ! S'écria Charlie faisant rire tout le monde.

Alice décida qu'il était temps pour Isabella d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Jane lui tendit en dernier le notre,. Si avant elle avait eu essentiellement des bons d'achats, le notre, dont j'ignorais le contenu était le plus gros.

- J'espère que ça te plaira, nous l'avons choisi spécialement pour toi, sur les conseils avisés d'une charmante vendeuse. S'expliqua Jane en donnant le paquet à Bella.

Celle-ci aidée de ma fille déchira le papier, et regarda le dans le paquet. Elle sortit lentement le contenu et aussitôt je reconnus l'ensemble que nous avions acheté quelques jours plus tôt avec Jane dans le magasin de lingerie. Celle-ci avait un sourire qui lui barrait tout le visage, alors que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer les sentiments qui traversaient ma colocataire. Finalement, quand tout le monde vit le contenu du sachet, Jasper fut le premier à réagir.

- Tu connais notre tradition ? Dit-il très sérieusement.

- Quoi ? Non Casper ! Hors de question qu'elle essaye ça ici ! Hurla Alice.

- Oh que si moi je veux voir, enchaîna Ben recevant une claque derrière la tête de la part d'Angela qui semblait outrée.

- Je pense que nous allons vous laisser entre jeunes... déclara mon père, rapidement suivi par Charlie qui ne demanda pas son reste et nous salua tout en sortant rapidement du salon. Nos parents partirent et j'en profitais pour aller coucher ma fille cette fois.

Quand je rejoignis tout le monde au salon, le débat était toujours mouvementé d'un côté ceux qui voulait que Bella essaye son cadeau de l'autre ceux qui s'y opposaient. Je savais que tout le monde était au courant de l'anecdote de la lingerie, pourtant chacun faisait comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué.

- En tout cas tu es à la pointe de la mode question lingerie finit par dire ma petite-amie.

- Mais oui Jane, c'est très à la mode mais c'est une tenue qu'il faut savoir porter ! Répliqua Isabella.

- Et bien montre nous comment cela doit-être porté ! Enchaîna Jane piquée au vif par la remarque de Bella.

- Très bien ne bougez pas, je reviens dans un quart d'heure. Edward tu peux faire du café pendant ce temps ? Demanda-t-elle avant de monter rapidement les escaliers la menant à sa chambre. J'étais curieux et pour être honnête un peu excité de voir comment elle allait porter l'ensemble brassière -culotte petit-bateau.

Quand un quart d'heure plus tard elle redescendit, je venais de servir le café. Heureusement, personne n'avait commencé à boire sinon nous aurions tous recraché notre gorgé. Effectivement une brassière pouvait être très sexy ! Isabella se tenait devant nous ses cheveux coiffés avec deux nattes, une tenue d'écolière. Le chemisier blanc était ouvert jusqu'au nombril laissant apparaître la fameuse brassière petit-bateaux mettant parfaitement sa poitrine en valeur. Elle portait également une jupe plissée d'écolière très courte, montrant le haut de ses bas retenus par un porte jarretelle. Ses pieds étaient chaussés par une paire d'escarpins aux talons aiguille vertigineux. La température dans le salon venait de prendre une dizaine de degrés, je me demandais si j'étais le seul à avoir des bouffées de chaleur. Détachant difficilement le regard d'Isabella, je regardais tout le monde. Si les filles hormis Jane avaient un immense sourire, les gars bavaient littéralement. Quant à Jane, elle fulminait.

- Ok, Jasper maintenant tu vas fermer la bouche et essuyer ta bave rapidement sinon tu dors sur le canapé cette nuit ! Lâcha Alice en ricanant

-Ben si tu veux pas tenir compagnie à Jasper tu ferais mieux de regarder Bella dans les yeux !

- Bien tout le monde à la preuve, Jane, qu'Isabella sait rendre n'importe quelle tenue sexy, mais la prochaine fois demande nous, on pourra éviter ce genre de choc pour nos hommes ! Expliqua Alice calmement à ma petite amie qui elle ne saisissait pas l'humour de la situation.

- Et oui notre Bella porte tout mieux que n'importe qui surenchérit Rosalie très fière de son amie.

- Bien maintenant qu'il est évident que la brassière petit-bateau est sexy et qu'elle me va parfaitement, je peux aller me changer ou dois-je montrer la petite culotte ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Ouep ! Crièrent Jasper et Ben alors que je hochais la tête en signe d'accord m'attirant un regard noir de Jane.

- Ok les gars on va se calmer ! Avant qu'Alice et Angela me tuent ! Je vais me changer avant qu'on soit obligé d'appeler la police. Déclara Bella en quittant la pièce.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde quitta la villa. Isabella qui n'avait fait que passer un pantalon par dessus la jupe, proposa à Rosalie de sortir boire un verre, comme elles en avaient l'habitude. Celle-ci accepta lui disant qu'elle devait lui présenter quelqu'un et qu'elle avait espérer que Bella voudrait bien. Les deux amies partirent après qu'Isabella se soit débarrassée du jogging et remis sa jupe correctement en place, sans se préoccuper ni de Jane ni de moi qui nous trouvions juste devant elle.

Jane n'avait plus parlé depuis un petit moment, je me demandai ce qu'elle avait.

- Y'a un problème demandai-je ?

- Quelle perspicacité ! Tu ne m'as pas accordé la moindre attention ! Et pire encore j'ai cru que tes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites quand tu as vu ta colocataire en tenue d'écolière digne d'un porno bon marché ! S'écria Jane.

- Oh du calme ! C'est toi qui a voulu qu'elle montre comment la brassière que je t'avais acheté pouvait être sexy ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas lui offrir ou lui demander de l'essayer ! M'énervai-je à mon tour.

- Va falloir faire des choix Edward, parce que je ne la supporte pas !

- Je n'ai pas de choix à faire Jane on en a déjà parlé. Je dois vivre deux ans avec Bella, si on veut pouvoir être définitivement propriétaires de la maison et pouvoir en faire ce que nous voulons.

- peu importe ! Tu peux toujours dire que vous vivez ensemble et venir chez moi ! S tu payes ta part ici elle n'aura rien à dire.

- Non, pas possible. On peut être contrôlés et si on prouve que je ne vis pas ici l'héritage nous sera retiré. Mentis-je. Mais je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans cette discussion à cette heure. Je savais comment ça finirait et je ne voulais pas me fâcher avec Jane.

- Allons nous coucher ! Décidai-je espérant couper court à la discussion.

En sortant avec Jane, j'avais voulu me sortir de ma routine, j'avais cherché une histoire sans prise de tête mais plus le temps passait et plus cette relation prenait de l'importance et moins je m'y plaisais. J'allais devoir faire le point parce que je ne voulais pas rester avec quelqu'un plus longtemps que nécessaire, ma fille risquait de s'attacher même si pour le moment il n'y avait que peu de moments entre Jane et Cassie.

Deux heures après nous être couchés, Jane satisfaite s'était endormie alors que moi, comme à chaque fois que ma colocataire sortait, j'attendais d'entendre sa voiture dans notre allée, la porte claquer... je laissais ma porte entre-ouverte pour l'entendre rentrer, vérifier si elle était ou non accompagnée... elle avait rarement découché. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je préférais. Quand elle rentrait ici accompagnée, était douloureux, et je ne pouvais faire autrement que chasser le gars avec qui elle était, même depuis ma rencontre avec Jane... c'était même pire je crois. Et quand je ne savais pas si elle était rentrée ni où elle était, j'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil.

N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, et voulant éviter de réveiller ma petite-amie je me levai. Je vérifiai rapidement dans la chambre de ma fille que celle-ci dormait bien puis je descendis.

Je ne savais pas comment m'occuper, j'aurais pu aller faire une partie sur ma console mais je n'en avais pas envie. Après un quart d'heure à tourner dans le salon, je me fis un thé. Alors que la bouilloire commençais à siffler j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Tout mes sens en éveil, je tentais de percevoir le moindre bruit pouvant m'indiquer si Bella était accompagnée ou non. Mais aucun son ne me parvînt, même le bruit qu'aurait dû faire ses talons ne parvenait pas à mes oreilles. Curieux, je sortis de la cuisine, pour voir ce qui se passait. Au moment ou j'ouvrais la porte de la cuisine en grand, Isabella me tomba dans les bras visiblement elle était sur le point de rentrer dans la pièce. Pendant un court moment, nous restâmes ainsi, sans bouger ni dire quoi que ce soit avant qu'Isabella ne rompe le silence.

- Tu ne dors pas ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Visiblement non ! Et toi tu rentres seule ? Ça ne te ressemble pas. Dis-je

- Soirée de merde, que veux-tu je dois être trop difficile ces derniers temps. Répondit-elle.

- J'allais boire un thé tu en veux ? Proposai-je en lui montrant la bouilloire qui sifflait fortement.

- Oui je veux bien.

Je servis nos tasses, mettant un sachet de thé dans chacune. Je sortis le sucre et le posai devant ma colocataire. Elle ne parla pas pendant un moment se contentant de remuer sans cesse sa cuillère dans sa tasse. Je voyais qu'elle était soucieuse, mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer au risque qu'elle se braque et ne veuille plus me parler, alors j'attendais aussi patiemment que je le pouvais qu'elle se décide à me dire ce qui n'allait pas. Alors que je finissais mon thé, elle n'avait toujours pas bu ne saurait-ce qu'une gorgée du sien. J'avais perdu tout espoir qu'elle parle quand soudainement elle releva la tête de sa tasse. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude et autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à définir.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas tant elle était empreinte de timidité ou de gène.

- Bien-sûr, tu sais que tu peux tout me demander Bella ? Voulus-je la rassurer.

- Il s'agit d'une hypothèse et je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais en parler après ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement très sérieuse.

- Ok, mais dit moi ce qui se passe suppliai-je.

- Ça ne me concerne pas... j'ai vu ça ce soir dans le pub où on a été boire un verre avec Rosalie. Il y avait deux filles qui semblaient être amies, tu vois et l'une d'elle avait son copain. Mais quand elle s'est absentée pour aller chercher des verres, son copain a fait des avances à son amie. Débita-t-elle d'une traite.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il lui a fait des avances ? Demandai-je étonné qu'elle ait pu entendre leur conversation dans un pub.

- Si on te le demande tu diras que te ne sais pas ! Arrête de poser des questions si non je ne dis plus rien.

- Très bien, continue. Abdiquai-je en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

- Bien, donc, j'en étais où ? Ah oui, le mec a fait des avances à la meilleure amie. Celle-ci à repoussé ces avances. Mais ne devrait-elle pas en parler à sa copine ? Et si son amie lui demande son avis sur son petit-ami doit-elle mentir ou dire la vérité ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devrait faire ? Continuai Bella.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir à la situation... tu permets que je m'imagine la situation avec des personnes connues ? Demandai-je étant quasi certain que l'histoire la concernait elle et Rosalie. Pour quelles raisons Isabella aurait-elle été bouleversée pour des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas ?

- Si tu veux accepta-t-elle en buvant sa première gorgée de thé qui devait être froid à présent.

- Admettons que le gars en question soit le copain de Rosalie, tu aurais donc le rôle de la copine débutai-je la voyant se crisper dès le début de ma phrase.

- Continu, m'ordonna-t-elle.

- Bien donc Rosalie te présente son petit-ami, pour avoir ton avis sur lui et celui-ci profite d'un moment où elle n'est pas à proximité pour te faire des avances. Tu le rembarres mais n'en parles pas avec Rose c'est bien ça ?

- Hypothétiquement, si tu remplaces les vrais acteurs oui... répondit-elle d'une faible voix.

- Mais tu ne sais pas si tu dois lui dire ou garder le tout pour toi... C'est compliqué... Rosalie a déjà vécu une grosse déception et elle mettait beaucoup d'espoir dans cette relation... si tu lui dis que son copain t'a fait des avances, elle pourrait t'en vouloir... mais en même temps si tu gardes cela pour toi, un jour ou l'autre il fera des avances à une fille avec bien moins de scrupules que toi et Rosalie sera dévastée...

- Alors que ferais-tu ?

- Es-tu sûr qu'il était sérieux ?

- Putain ! Tu me prends pour quoi ? Tu crois que j'aurais pu m'imaginer qu'il veuille coucher avec moi ? Hurla-t-elle oubliant tout le côté hypothétique des personnages.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais il aurait pu dire cela sur le ton de l'humour certes un humour pourri mais bon...

- Non il n'y avait rien d'humoristique dans ses paroles crois-moi.

- Alors tu dois le dire à Rosalie avant qu'elle ne s'attache trop à ce connard. Elle mérite un mec qui l'aimera sincèrement et pas un petit con qui veut s'envoyer n'importe qui ! Répliquai-je.

- Je vois que tu as une haute opinion de moi, c'est vrai que je suis une « marie couche toi-là » enfin si c'est comme ça que tu me vois... répondit-elle d'une voix pleine de lassitude...

- Non c'est comme ça que tu te comportes mais je te vois bien différemment avouai-je.

- Si tu le dis, bon je vais me coucher, demain sera une journée désagréable... termina ma colocataire en se levant et en quittant la cuisine rapidement.

Je lavai les tasses et allai me coucher espérant que Rosalie n'en voudrait pas à Isabella quand celle-ci lui avouerait les avances que ce connard lui a fait.

* * *

Alors, Alors? j'ai hâte de lire vos avis sur ce chapitre!

Merci aux presque anonymes pour vos commentaires!


	22. Chapitre 21

Bonjour,

Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira... Comme toujours un grand merci à mes correctrices qui malgré leur emploi du temps surchargé reste disponible pour moi!

Bonne Lecture.

Disclamer: Pratiquement tout les personnages appartiennent à SM sauf Cassie qui est le fruit de mon imagination!

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**

* * *

Pov Bella :

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais allongée dans mon lit, les volets fermés, la lumière éteinte... Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Ma conversation avec Edward, la soirée avec Rose et son connard de petit-ami me hantaient. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais vu Rosalie qu'une fois ainsi et déjà elle était tombée sur un connard. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre elle ? Elle ne méritait pas ça. Rosalie qui avait mis tant d'année à se reconstruire, qui avait décidé de donner une chance à l'amour et voilà qu'à nouveau elle ne tombait pas sur un mec comme Jasper mais encore sur un salaud qui ne pensait qu'à profiter d'elle. J'allais lui briser le cœur, et ça me brisait le mien. Comment devais-je lui annoncer que son copain m'avait clairement proposé une partie fine ? Pouvais-je me pointer devant elle et lui déballer ça comme ça ? Devrais-je être plus diplomate ? De toute façon peu importait la façon dont j'allais lui dire, la douleur serait la même.

J'étais décidée, je n'avais jamais rien caché à Rosalie je n'allais pas commencer aujourd'hui. Je savais qu'elle m'appellerait dès qu'elle serait seule. Elle voudrait avoir une explication sur mon départ précipité quand elle était revenue avec nos verres, juste après que Royce m'ait fait des avances. Royce King, il portait son nom sur lui, il était imbu de lui même, arrogant. Il avait semblé étonné que je refuse sa proposition, ce qui me laissait penser qu'il n'était pas habitué à se voir refuser quoi que ce soit. Je ne comprenais pas comment Rosalie avait pu tomber dans les bras de ce gars là, elle qui avait mis un point d'honneur durant des années à justement dire non à tous ces types sûrs d'eux. Voilà qu'elle était tombée la tête la première dans une histoire qui finirait aussi douloureusement que son premier amour. Était-on condamné à revivre éternellement nos erreurs ? Rosalie ne pourrait-elle jamais trouver son bonheur ? Elle qui même si elle ne rêvait pas au prince charmant, voulait vivre une belle histoire, vieillir avec le même homme. Pourquoi n'y aurait-elle pas le droit ?

Cette histoire ne faisait que me conforter dans mon idée, ne jamais, jamais m'engager avec un homme … ils sont tous menteurs et beaux parleurs mais aucun d'eux ne réagissaient et n'agissaient avec autre chose que leur deuxième cerveaux... leur sexe !

Je dus finalement m'assoupir car je fus tirée d'un rêve grotesque où un lapin géant me prenait pour une carotte naine et voulait me faire cuire aux petits oignons par la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui dans ce drôle de rêve était devenu le sifflement de la cocotte minute. Je mis trop de temps à répondre si bien que lorsque je portai mon téléphone à mon oreille pour répondre, celui si ce remis à me hurler ma sonnerie directement dans mon tympan. Je jurais fortement tout en décrochant.

-Putain de sonnerie à la con hurlai-je dans le micro.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Bells ! Rigola Rose qui semblait bien mieux disposée que moi. J'eus un pincement au cœur sachant que j'allais être celle qui gâcherait sa bonne humeur et son bonheur.

- Salut grommelai-je dans ma barbe.

- Mauvaise nuit ? Demanda-t-elle souriante.

- Peu mieux faire. Répondis-je d'un ton maussade.

- Je peux venir ? Se proposa-t-elle et j'acceptai volontiers.

En l'attendant, je me préparai, essayant pendant ma douche de trouver les mots justes, ceux qui serait les moins douloureux. Je ne voulais pas lui dire « Rose ton mec voulait coucher avec moi » ce n'était définitivement pas la bonne solution. Certes c'était clair, net et précis, mais trop radical. J'en étais toujours à réfléchir à cette question, tout en me servant ma troisième tasse de café quand elle entra dans la cuisine toute souriante. Cependant devant ma mine renfrognée, son sourire s'effaça.

- Oh tu as l'air de plus mauvaise humeur encore que je ne le pensais. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Miss brassière t'a encore piqué des trucs ? Sourit-elle.

- Nope ! Tu veux un café ? Proposai-je essayant de gagner du temps.

- Oui volontiers, ma nuit a été courte... Royce est un fabuleux amant. Ce réjouit-elle.

- Hum... viens allons le boire la haut où on ne sera pas dérangées par mon colocataire. Décrétai-je.

Nous montâmes les escaliers en silence, j'étais toujours perdue sur la façon de lui annoncer, je tentai de profiter de ces quelques secondes de répit pour peaufiner mon aveu, mais rien ne me semblait correct.

J'ouvris la porte de ce que j'appelais ma salle de détente. Rien d'extraordinaire, un canapé, une table basse, une télévision, un bureau et une bibliothèque décoraient la pièce le tout dans un bois simple teinté de la couleur ébène.

Rosalie s'installa sur le canapé posant sa tasse de café sur la table en face de celui-ci.

-Alors tu vas me laisser attendre longtemps comme ça ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mentis-je essayant de repousser l'échéance.

- Arrête Bella ! Dit moi ce que tu penses de Royce, tu es la première à qui je le présente. Tu sais que j'attache beaucoup d'importance à ton avis et aussi à cette relation. J'ai hâte de le présenter au reste du groupe. Expliqua-t-elle enthousiaste.

J'avais le cœur en miette, j'allais dans quelques secondes ruiner tout ses espoirs.

- Écoute Rose, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça parce qu'il n'y a pas de bonne manière de le faire... je fis une pause, buvant une gorgée de mon café qui me semblait déjà trop froid. Puis je repris la parole en reposant ma tasse. Royce n'est pas celui que tu crois, débutai-je rapidement coupée par mon amie.

- Qu'essais-tu de me dire ? Tu le connaissais déjà ? Supposa-t-elle.

- Non, mais hier soir, quand tu nous as laissé pour aller chercher nos verres...

Je fermais les yeux brièvement en prenant une grande inspiration, j'y étais c'était le moment de lui révéler ce qui s'était passé pendant ces quelques minutes d'absence.

- Et bien vas-y continue ! S'agaça-t-elle devant mon mutisme soudain.

Je n'arrivais plus à dire quoi que ce soit, mais je le devais pour Rose elle était ma meilleure amie, et comme Edward l'avait fait remarqué elle ne méritait pas ça.

- Putain ! Marmonnai-je. Ce que je vais te dire Rose, ne va pas te plaire mais tu dois quitter ce mec, il n'est pas pour toi, lâchai-je dans un souffle.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je pensais que tu avais compris l'importance de Royce pour moi ! S'agaça-t-elle. Elle se leva du canapé et se mit à arpenter la pièce.

- Rosalie, je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser... tentai-je.

- Et bien pourtant c'est ce que tu fais ! Répliqua sèchement mon amie, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ? Me demanda-t-elle mauvaise.

Sa façon de réagir à mon annonce avait eu pour effet de m'énerver, j'essayais de la sauvegarder et elle semblait croire que j'étais celle qui voulait lui nuire.

- Et bien peut-être parce qu'il m'a fait des avances ! Il voulait coucher avec moi ! Hurlai-je en tentant malgré tout de me calmer. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec Rosalie.

Alors que je m'attendais à des larmes, ou des cris, sa réaction me laissa perplexe. Rosalie s'arrêta net de marcher de long en large, se tourna vers moi et se mit à rire aux éclats. Je pouvais dire sans hésitation que son rire était tout sauf joyeux.

- Tu ne supportes pas l'idée que j'ai trouvé un homme qui m'aime réellement ! Tu es jalouse au point de préférer me faire souffrir plutôt que d'accepter que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'aime ! Faut que tu grandisses Bella ! Arrête de croire que le monde tourne autour de toi, les gens peuvent en aimer d'autres.

- Tu as fini ? Demandai-je vexée qu'elle puisse croire que je disais ça par jalousie.

- Pourquoi tu as autre chose à dire ?

- Oui, Rose ! Je ne t'ai jamais mentis ! Royce m'a fait des avances, tu dois me croire, je ne suis pas jalouse de votre relation. J'ai depuis quelque temps dépassé ce stade. Avouai-je.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot... J'avais promis de ne rien te dire mais Royce m'a avoué ce qui c'était passé... Pourquoi retournes tu la situation ? Il n'a pas répondu à tes tentatives de séduction alors tu veux te venger ? C'est parce qu'il t'a repoussé que tu es partie si vite.

-Comment tu peux croire ça Rose ! Criai-je choquée qu'elle ait pu gober ce que ce connard lui avait dit.

- Écoute Bella, tu dois arrêter tout ça ! Je t'aime beaucoup mais j'en ai marre de tes crises de jalousie. Je sais que tu as peur de nous perdre Alice, Jasper et moi. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ce que tu as fait. Argumenta-t-elle.

-Rosalie, je n'ai pas fait d'avance à Royce c'est lui qui m'en a fait. Dis-je le plus calmement possible en serrant les poings sur mes genoux pour contenir la colère qui menaçait d'exploser.

- Arrête ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi mais tu vas devoir comprendre que mon monde et celui des autres ne peut pas tourner autour de toi. Tu n'es pas le centre de l'univers !

J'allais pour la couper, mais elle leva une main et continua son monologue.

- Laisses moi parler. Je sais que tu penses qu'Alice, Jasper et moi t'avons négligé ces derniers temps, et oui au début j'ai tout comme les autres culpabilisé. On connaît tous ta peur de l'abandon. Et si j'ai voulu te rassurer je ne veux cependant pas faire passer Royce en second. Il est important pour moi et si tu ne le comprends pas c'est que notre amitié n'est pas ce que je pensais qu'elle était. Débita-t-elle les mains sur les hanches comme si elle grondait un enfant.

-Rose, commençai-je en serrant mes paupières pour retenir mes larmes, je ne suis pas jalouse de ta relation avec Royce. Si au début j'ai été peiné ce n'est pas parce que je ne te voyais plus mais parce que tu ne m'avais rien dit. Hier, j'étais heureuse que tu me le présentes, je voulais que ça ce passe bien. Mais jamais je n'aurais séduit ou tentée de séduire ton copain ! Je refuse déjà de coucher deux fois avec le même mec ce n'est pas pour passer en deuxième choix crachai-je perdant mon calme.

- Bien ! Tu t'obstines à me mentir, je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire. Juste une dernière chose, soit tu acceptes ma relation avec Royce soit tu pourras dire à ta mère qu'elle avait raison. Déclara-t-elle me laissant dubitative. Devant mon air circonspect, elle s'expliqua.

- Que les amis ne sont pas là pour la vie, parce que si tu me forces à choisir, en t'entêtant dans ton mensonge je serais contrainte de garder Royce.

-Putain Rose ! Tu connais ce mec depuis quoi ? Un mois ? Deux tout au plus ! Et tu vas le croire lui plutôt que moi ? On a grandis ensemble, toi mieux que personne tu me connais ! Hurlai-je à nouveau en me levant d'un bon du canapé me tenant debout devant elle. Et si tu fais passer ce salaud en premier tant pis ! Je serais là quand tu auras besoin de moi, parce que crois moi Rose un mec qui profite de tes 5 minutes d'absence pour draguer ta meilleure amie et ensuite prétendre que c'est moi qui l'ai chauffé ne va pas s'embêter à t'être fidèle ! D'autant que tu lui donnes ton consentement en le croyant sur parole ! Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps avant de commettre un faux pas ! Expliquai-je d'un ton sévère.

- Crois ce que tu veux ! Je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire. Abdiqua-t-elle en quittant la pièce sans un regard pour moi.

Je m'effondrai dans le canapé, le corps parcouru par de violents sanglots. La porte était restée ouverte, si bien que j'entendis avant de le voir Edward entrer dans la pièce.

- Bella ? Je peux entrer demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Oui reniflai-je bruyamment.

- J'ai entendu Rose partir, j'ai voulu lui parler mais elle m'a rembarré. Ça c'est mal passé ?

- Belle observation ! Lançai-je acide.

- Je suis désolé. Tu veux en parler ? Proposa-t-il en s'agenouillant face à moi.

Je refusai d'un mouvement de tête. J'avais les jambes repliées sous moi, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé, je ne voulais plus bouger, sauf si on me disait qu'on allait effacer cette journée et la soirée de la veille. Edward ne semblait pas vouloir me laisser, je fermai les yeux pour ne plus le voir me regarder avec cet air triste et compatissant. Alors que je pensais qu'il allait vite partir retrouver Jane et Cassie, je le sentis se redresser. J'osais un coup d'œil vers lui pour m'assurer qu'il fermerait la porte en sortant sauf qu'au lieu de se diriger vers la porte il se contenta de se mettre debout. Il resta un moment ainsi immobile face à moi puis je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule et me redresser délicatement. Je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie de refuser son contact. Si bien que lorsqu'il s'assit sur le canapé, je n'attendais pas son invitation pour poser ma tête sur ses cuisses. L'un de ses bras passa autour de ma taille pour se poser sur mon ventre alors que je sentais ses doigts caresser lentement mes cheveux.

Je décidai de me laisser aller quelques secondes à ce moment de tendre consolation, avant de me lever et d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward soit ainsi avec moi, je ne voulais pas espérer... même si je n'aurais pu dire ce que j'espérais.

Finalement, ma nuit blanche eu raison de moi et je dûs m'endormir car quand je repris conscience, j'étais seule. Un plaid avait été posé sur moi et les rideaux avaient été tirés me laissant dans la pénombre. Je restai un moment hébétée n'ayant plus la notion du temps. Était-on encore le matin ? Où étions-nous déjà le soir ? Je mis un moment à me rappeler le déroulement de la matinée. Quand je me souvîns de la réaction de Rose, je sentis une pointe douloureuse me transpercer le cœur.

Les jours suivant furent d'une morosité sans nom, Rosalie ne répondait pas à mes appels. En désespoir de cause, j'avais fini par téléphoner à Jasper, je voulais savoir ce qu'elle leur avait dit avant d'entendre le jugement d'Alice. Elle était peut-être ma meilleure amie avec Rose mais elle était incapable de ne pas juger les autres. Et souvent son avis était sans appel tout était noir ou blanc dans le monde d'Alice. La conversation avec Jasper fut difficile, comme je le craignais Rosalie leur avait tenu la version de Royce, à savoir que j'étais celle qui avait fait des avances... elle avait émis une petite nuance en supposant qu'il n'était pas impossible que j'ai pu mal interpréter les paroles de son petit-ami. Alice était donc convaincue que c'était ce qui c'était réellement passé. Quelque jours après ma discussion avec Jasper, ils vinrent tout les deux me voir à la villa. Après les banalités d'usage, Alice entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Bella, comme tu le sais Rosalie nous a expliqué votre dispute. Tu devrais faire profil bas, c'est la première fois qu'elle rencontre un homme qui lui donne envie de plus. Tu as certainement mal compris les signes... commença-t-elle m'exaspérant.

- Alice, je n'ai pas mal compris ! Quand un homme te regarde droit dans les yeux et te dit qu'il aimerait te voir nue dans son lit y'a pas de mauvaise interprétation ! M'agaçai-je.

- Écoute elle nous a présenté Royce, juste après votre rencontre, avant de nous dire ce qui s'était passée... reprit-elle avant que Jasper ne la coupe.

- C'est Royce qui nous en a parlé en premier. Ajouta-t-il.

- Enfin bref, j'ai trouvé Royce très sympa et vraiment tendre avec Rosalie. Tu ne devrais pas te borner avec ta version des faits !

- Me borner ? Tu préfère que ta meilleure amie soit avec un connard ? Répliquai-je acide.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais Bella, Royce semblait vraiment peiné que tu penses cela de lui. Il a même proposé de venir te voir pour mettre les choses au clair, c'est Rose qui n'a pas voulu. M'expliqua-t-elle.

- Il n'y a rien à mettre au clair Alice soufflai-je.

Elle allait dire quelque chose quand Edward entra dans le salon en nous saluant. Rapidement, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et posa la question, Alice lui répondit.

- Bella s'obstine à vouloir croire que Royce, le copain de Rose, lui a fait des avances. Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Selon Rose et lui, Bella a mal compris et aurait elle même fait des avances à Royce. Je ne pense pas, et Rose non plus, que tu voulais coucher avec, mais peut-être voulais-tu le tester pour être sur qu'il ne jouait pas avec Rose... tenta Alice.

- Alice, je ne connais pas ce Royce, mais j'ai vu Bella après leur rencontre et si je suis certain d'une chose c'est qu'elle n'aurait pas monté un plan de la sorte. Elle aime Rose comme sa sœur, jamais elle ne lui voudrait du mal. Quand elle est rentrée ce soir là, elle est venue m'en parler pour avoir mon avis. C'est moi qui lui ai dit d'en parler immédiatement à Rosalie. Cependant je n'avais pas pensé que Royce aurait donné une autre version et encore moins cru possible que Rosalie lui apporte sa confiance au mépris de son amitié avec Isabella. Déclara Edward

- Merci Edward, mais je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier. Si mes soit disant amis préfèrent croire la version d'un inconnu, grand bien leur fasse. Lâchai-je vaincu. Mes yeux me brûlaient et je retenais difficilement un sanglot menaçant.

- Bells, chérie, je ne veux pas avoir à prendre de parti, nous n'étions pas là et l'un comme l'autre avez pu mal interpréter les paroles de chacun. Je pense à Rosalie... débuta Alice

- Moi aussi je pense à Rosalie, et je serais là quand elle ouvrira les yeux. Et crois-moi Alice la chute sera rude, je ne sais malheureusement pas si cette fois elle s'en remettra ! Hurlai-je.

- Calme toi Bella s'il te plaît. Je voudrais juste que vous fassiez la paix. On ne te demande pas d'apprécier Royce, nous savons que tu as du mal avec les nouveautés. Mais tu devras faire un effort parce que je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre Rose et toi. Supplia Alice.

- Je suis navrée Alice, mais tu n'auras pas le choix... Je refuse de voir ce connard ! Et de toute façon Rose ne veut plus me parler. Déclarai-je dépitée.

- Alice, laisses leur un peu de temps, tout n'est pas aussi simple. Rosalie et Bella sont grandes, elles prendront leur propre décision. Bella, quoi qu'il se passe, je ne te demande rien. Tu es notre amie tout comme Rosalie et nous n'avons pas à nous immiscer dans vos histoires. Conclut Jasper.

Je ne savais que penser de notre conversation, j'étais mal de ne pas être cru par mes amis les plus chers. Le seul qui n'avait émis aucun doute sur mon histoire était mon colocataire, pourtant il était peut-être celui qui aurait eu le plus de raison de douter de mon honnêteté.

Le mois de septembre passa ainsi, Rosalie voyant Royce tout le temps, refusant toujours mes appels et nos invitations qu'elles viennent d'Edward ou de moi. Quand Alice et Jasper me proposaient de venir manger chez eux, Rosalie allait passer la soirée pour ne pas dire la nuit chez Royce. Elle n'était pas revenue à la villa. J'avais appris par Edward qu'elle leur avait présenté lors d'un dîner ou j'étais la seule absente. Edward m'avait assuré qu'il était de mon avis. Selon lui Royce n'était pas digne de confiance. Il avait même ajouté que Ben avait interdit à Angela de se trouver seule avec ce type. Étrangement, je ne m'étais pas sentie mieux pour autant. Dans un sens j'étais soulagée de ne pas être la seule à me méfier de ce gars, mais d'un autre j'étais peinée pour Rosalie.

Les cours avaient repris, et même sur le campus, Rosalie m'évitait comme la peste. Alice, elle se contentait de diviser son temps entre-nous deux. Me demandant régulièrement d'aller m'excuser auprès de Rosalie, quitte à revenir sur ce que j'avais dit. J'étais vraiment déçue par l'attitude de mon amie, elle qui prétendait que seule la franchise et la vérité importaient, je la voyais sous un jour différent.

Octobre ne fut pas différent de septembre, mon humeur était de plus en plus maussade, n'ayant plus Rosalie pour sortir, je m'étais rapprochée de mes compagnons de cours, Jacob avait refait son apparition dans ma vie, mais uniquement en tant qu'ami. J'avais été claire avec lui, je ne coucherais pas avec. Il semblait avoir compris et ne tentait rien. Je ne me souvenais plus de quand datait ma dernière partie de jambe en l'air. Mon sex-Rob ne m'avait jamais autant servi. Je tenais ma promesse envers Edward, je ne ramenais plus personne à la maison, je n'allais pas non plus passer la nuit ailleurs. Depuis qu'il m'avait cru avec l'histoire de Rosalie... je ne pouvais expliquer ce que je ressentais vis à vis d'Edward mais je voulais qu'il soit toujours ainsi avec moi. J'avais peur que lui aussi finisse par ne plus me croire, alors j'essayais de ne pas lui donner de raison de douter de moi. De son côté, il avait aussi tenu sa promesse, Jane passait de moins en moins de temps à la villa, mais par la même occasion Cassie et lui s'absentaient aussi souvent. Dernièrement, il avait dû aller travailler au siège de l'entreprise, et confiait la garde de Cassidy à la crèche municipale. J'étais au courant parce qu'il m'avait demandé s'il pouvait mettre mon nom sur la liste des personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgence. Ce que j'avais bien-entendu accepté. Il m'avait assuré qu'il y aurait peu de risque que je sois appelée étant donné qu'avant moi sur cette liste il y avait 6 personnes. J'avais rapidement fait le calcul, Jane devait figurer dedans... A une meilleure place que moi... j'avais conscience que je n'aurais pas dû me sentir offensée de cela, mais je l'étais.

J'avais mis du temps à me rapprocher de Cassidy, et je l'avais fait pour de mauvaises raisons au départ, mais cette petite était tellement attachante que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer du plus profond de mon âme. Et cet amour là, sans condition, me faisait peur. J'appréhendais le jour où elle quitterait ma vie, j'avais peur du moment où Edward m'annoncerait qu'ils partaient avec Jane, ou avec n'importe qui d'autre. Je les perdrais tout les deux et j'étais certaine de ne pas le surmonter... je devais me reprendre, je devais taire les sentiments qu'ils éveillaient tout les deux si je voulais survivre à leur prochain départ.

Alors que j'étais résolue à me détacher des Cullen père et fille, je reçus un appel qui me retourna l'estomac. J'étais à la villa, en cette fin octobre, le dernier vendredi du mois, il ne faisait pas encore trop froid mais le soleil ne s'était pas montré depuis plusieurs jours. J'avais allumé les lumières de la villa, me demandant quand Edward allait rentrer. Habituellement, la semaine il arrivait aux alentour de 18h or il était prêt de 19h et il n'était pas encore là. Les rares fois où il passait chez Jane avant de revenir il prenait le temps de me prévenir. Là encore, aucun message sur mon téléphone, si bien que lorsque le téléphone fixe sonna, je m'attendais à ce que se soit lui qui me prévenait de son retard. Mais lorsque la personne se présenta comme étant la puéricultrice s'occupant de Cassidy, mon cœur loupa un battement avant de partir dans une course frénétique. Des milliers de scénarii passèrent en une fraction de seconde dans mon esprit. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Cassidy ? À Edward ou même à eux deux ? Je fermai les yeux un bref moment attendant qu'elle enchaîne mais elle semblait vouloir prendre des heures avant de m'expliquer la raison de son appel.

- Je suis bien chez monsieur Cullen ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je suis Isabella Swan, sa colocataire, déclarai-je.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais vous êtes sur la liste des personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgence, nous n'avons pas réussi à joindre les autres expliqua-t-elle sans me donner toutefois la raison de son appel.

- Pas de souci, est-ce que Cassie va bien ? Questionnai-je d'une voix qui sonnait alarmée.

- Oh excusez moi, je suis navrée, Cassidy va très bien…Nous fermons dans, et bien maintenant à vrai dire et personne n'est venu la récupérer, habituellement, monsieur Cullen vient vers 17h mais il n'est pas venu. Nous avons tenté de le joindre mais nos appels sont restés sans réponses, pareil pour ses parents et amis, il n'y a que vous qui ayez répondu. Pourriez-vous venir récupérer Cassidy ? Sinon je serais contrainte de l'emmener au commissariat, et franchement ça m'ennuierait beaucoup ce n'est pas un endroit correcte pour une petite fille.

- Je... J'arrive tout de suite, pouvez-vous m'attendre ? J'en ai pour une dizaine de minute je pense ? Dis-je précipitamment en cherchant mes clés.

- Je vous attends, n'oubliez-pas votre carte d'identité sans cela je ne pourrais pas vous laisser Cassidy.

- D'accord.

Je jetais le téléphone sur le meuble à côté de l'entrée et partis sans prendre le temps de mettre mon manteau. Où était Edward ? Comment avait-il pu oublier de récupérer sa fille ? Et pourquoi bon sang aucune des 6 autres personnes sur cette foutue liste n'avait répondu ? Je conduisis rapidement et sans vraiment me rendre compte du trajet, je ne savais même pas que je connaissais l'itinéraire pour me rendre à la crèche. Je me souvenais vaguement l'avoir recherché quand Edward m'avait demandée pour être sur cette fameuse liste, histoire d'être prête le cas échéant. Et pour une fois mon instinct avait été plutôt bon.

J'arrivais rapidement à la porte de la crèche et entrait. Je me présentai à la puéricultrice qui avait commencé à habiller Cassidy. Celle-ci me fit un grand sourire et se jeta dans mes bras.

- Coucou mala ! Cria-t-elle en souriant.

- Coucou Cassi-cassis, c'est moi qui te ramène à la maison ma puce ce soir. Papa est occupé. Lui dis-je en pensant surtout que j'allais le tuer s'il n'avait pas une putain de bonne raison pour ne pas avoir été chercher sa fille. La seule raison valable étant qu'il soit à l'hôpital incapable de bouger ! Sinon il pouvait être certain qu'il y finirait.

La puéricultrice me fit signer un registre et fit une photocopie de ma carte d'identité avant de me la rendre.

J'installai Cassidy sur le siège arrière réalisant que je n'avais pas de rehausseur. Je me fis la note mentale d'aller en acheter un dès le lendemain. Je roulai prudemment jusqu'à la villa. Une fois arrivée, je mis la petite en pyjama et lui donnai à manger. Après l'avoir couchée, je regardai l'heure... 20h et personne ne semblait s'être inquiété pour la petite... Je pris mon portable et appelai Edward. 5 sonneries, et la messagerie

- Bordel où es-tu ? Tu te rappelles que tu as une fille connard ? Hurlai-je dans le combiné avant de raccrocher et de rappeler dans la foulé...

5 sonneries, messagerie...

- Putain Cullen j'espère pour toi que tu es à l'hôpital inconscient, ou dans un putain de caniveaux mourant parce qu'aucune autre explication ne suffira pour justifier ce que tu viens de faire ! Criai-je à nouveau...

5 secondes, rappel, 5 sonneries, messagerie... je laissai encore un autre message, je perdis le compte à la 7ème fois... Je ne sais combien de fois j'appelai son numéro avant qu'il ne décroche mais quand il le fit, je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'en placer une.

- T'es qu'un enculé ! Oublier ta propre fille ? Moi qui pensais que tu étais un bon père... C'est ta pétasse blonde qui te retourne tant le cerveau que tu en oublie Cassie ? J'aurais dû la laisser aller au commissariat... je ne l'ai pas fait, pas pour toi, mais pour Cassie elle aurait été traumatisée ! Hurlai-je hystérique. Tu n'as rien à dire ? Repris-je.

- Isabella ? Tu as Cassidy avec toi ? Merci, merci, je suis en route je ne serais pas long... débita-t-il.

- Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de rentrer sans explication ! Je suis très énervée...déclarai-je en soufflant fortement.

- Dis moi juste si Cassidy va bien ?

- Bien-sûr qu'elle va bien ! Je lui ai donné à manger et je l'ai couchée ! Je ne lui ai pas dit que son connard de père l'avait oubliée ! M'énervai-je à nouveau.

- Je ne l'ai pas oubliée ! J'ai eu un contre temps au travail, Jane devait aller la chercher et venir m'attendre à la villa...m'expliqua-t-il.

- Visiblement, ta chère copine a eu un petit oubli ! Crachai-je amèrement.

- Visiblement, je n'arrive pas à la joindre, elle m'a laissé un message vers 19h pour me dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas récupérer Cassidy à cause d'une urgence... Je ne lui ai pas encore téléphoné à vrai dire... déclara-t-il.

- Tu conduis ? Demandai-je soudainement inquiète qu'il risque un accident.

- Euh oui...

-Raccroche ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir un accident. Je t'attends tu m'expliqueras tout ici, je vais tacher de ranger les armes blanches à ma disposition pour ne pas être tentée ! Lançai-je.

- J'arrive, merci encore Bella. Dit-il dans un souffle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une vingtaine tout au plus, il entra dans la maison. J'étais installée dans la cuisine un plat de pâte à la carbonara posé devant moi, l'attendant.

- Bonsoir, dit-il en passant la porte.

- Pas si bon que ça, attaquai-je.

- Comme tu dis... Écoute je te dois une fière chandelle, tu permets que j'aille embrasser ma fille, je reviens rapidement pour t'expliquer. Proposa-t-il.

-Ne la réveille pas ! Imposai-je.

- Je vais essayer. Répondit-il dans un sourire.

Je servis deux assiettes pendant qu'il monta embrasser sa fille. J'avais vu les traits de son visage, il semblait ravagé par la peur et le chagrin. Ma colère était légèrement retombée, mais j'étais impatiente d'entendre ses explications. Jane aurait dû récupérer Cassidy, pourquoi elle ? Avait-il plus confiance en elle qu'en ses parents ou qu'en Angela et Ben ? Elle était au-dessus de moi dans la liste mais elle ne pouvait-être la première ? Sinon, cela voulait dire qu'Edward avait une totale confiance en elle et qu'il l'aimait ?

Perdue dans mes pensées je ne l'entendis pas reprendre sa place dans la cuisine, je ne repris mes esprits qu'au son de sa voix.

- Encore merci pour ce soir, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait, ni ce qui se serait passé si tu n'avais pas été la récupérer… débuta-t-il.

- Elle aurait été conduite au commissariat. Dis-je d'une voix monotone

- J'ai eu un contre temps au boulot, impossible de me libérer, je devrais encore y être... Le jeu sur lequel nous travaillions à un gros bug que nous devons absolument régler … Enfin bref, ma mère et Angela avaient leur réunion de parents d'élève dans leur école. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens qu'Angela est enseignante dans la même école que ma mère ? Questionna-t-il sans me laisser répondre, il enchaîna. Ben était coincé avec moi et mon père et bien c'est la fin du mois alors il fait les comptes, expliqua-t-il.

Je n'avais pas oublié qu'Angela était institutrice par contre j'avais oublié que son père était comptable . Mais ceci n'expliquait toujours pas l'oubli de Jane, ni pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu aux appels téléphoniques. Cependant, je dus attendre encore, car son portable se mit à sonner.

* * *

Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Rosalie? pas très sympa avec son amie non? heureusement Edward est là!

**Réponse aux presque Anonymes**:

Vanina63 : ça ne serait tardé! Et oui Bella en bonne amie a dit la vérité à Rose malheureusement l'amour rend parfois vraiment aveugle...espérons que Rose ouvre vite les yeux!

Caliméro59: Edward est un cérébral, alors les questionnements ça le connait mdr! mais parfois faut arreter de réfléchir et foncer dans le tas!

Guest : Jane va bientôt sortir du tableau!


	23. Chapitre 22

**Bonjour,**

**A vouloir poster trop vite, je fais des erreurs, désolée pour celles qui auront lu la version pas corrigé! **

**Encore merci à mes béta, qui malgré leur emploi du temps chargé trouve toujours quelques minutes à m'accorder.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Disclamer: Presque tout les perso appartiennent à SM sauf Cassie!**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 **

* * *

Pov Edward.

Alors que j'étais en pleine explication avec Isabella, mon portable sonna, pensant que c'était Jane et voulant une explication je m'excusai auprès de ma colocataire et répondis.

- Allô, commençai-je avant d'être coupé.

- C'est maman, dis-moi que tout va bien, Cassidy est avec toi ? Débita-t-elle visiblement très inquiète.

- Maman, calme toi, tout va bien, Isabella a été récupérer Cassie à la crèche.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Hurla ma mère en changeant subitement de ton, passant de l'inquiétude à la colère.

- J'ai été retenu à mon travail avec Ben, Angela et toi étiez en réunion et papa et bien il travaillait... J'ai demandé à Jane d'aller récupérer la petite, et pris dans mon travail, je n'ai pas fais attention que j'avais laissé mon portable... Enfin bref, je n'ai vu que très tard les messages de Jane et de la crèche. Heureusement, ils ont appelé à la villa, j'avais mis le nom de Bella dans les personnes autorisées à venir chercher Cassidy.

- Et bien tu peux la remercier ! Et j'espère que Jane aura une bonne explication, la seule urgence était Cassidy ! Continua ma mère toujours énervée.

- Maman, je vais te laisser, Isabella attend que je lui explique ce qui s'est passé, elle est très en colère...

- Elle a de quoi ! Bien, je te laisse. Embrasse ma petite-fille pour moi. Conclut-elle.

Je levai les yeux vers ma colocataire, et m'excusai de l'appel alors que mon portable sonnait à nouveau. Cette fois c'était Ben. Je décrochai mais coupai court à la conversation, lui assurant que Cassidy allait bien et que je serais demain au travail à l'heure habituelle. Je lui demandai de prévenir Angela pour ne plus être dérangé.

- Où en étions-nous ? Demandai-je à Bella ayant perdu le fil de notre conversation.

- Tu m'expliquais que tout le monde était coincé mis à part Jane.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, mon premier choix était de demander à mes parents ou Angela mais je les savais occupés jusque tard ce soir... je cherchais une solution quand Jane m'a téléphoné pour qu'on essaye de ce voir justement aujourd'hui. Je lui ai donc parlé de mes soucis au travail et elle s'est proposée pour récupérer Cassidy, ainsi nous pourrions en profiter pour nous voir. J'ai accepté, je n'avais aucune raison de douter du sérieux de Jane. D'ailleurs elle a prévenu qu'elle avait un empêchement. Expliquai-je.

- Elle a prévenu ? Elle aurait dû y aller, il n'y a aucune excuse pour ce qu'elle a fait. S'agaça Bella.

- Elle m'a laissé un message vers 19h pour me dire qu'elle avait eu un contre-temps... continuai-je avant que ma colocataire me coupe.

- A 19H ? n'était-elle pas censée la récupérer vers 17H30 ? Putain mais elle t'a retourné à ce point le cerveau pour que tu ne vois pas qu'elle a manqué à son devoir ce soir ? Tu lui faisais confiance et elle n'a pas été à la hauteur... C'est moi qui ait été là pour Cassidy ! Et si je n'avais pas été à la villa ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je suis en colère aussi mais contre moi surtout, j'aurais dû garder mon portable sur moi, j'aurais été plus vite au courant et j'aurais pu quitter mon travail. Tentai-je de la convaincre.

- Edward, tu avais confiance en Jane, pourquoi aurais-tu pu douter qu'elle n'irait pas chercher Cassie ? La preuve tu lui faisais plus confiance qu'à moi. Dit-elle.

- Tu crois vraiment que je lui fais plus confiance ? Ce n'est pas ça, c'est plus que je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de cette responsabilité. Avouai-je.

- Peu importe ! Ce qui est certain c'est que Jane n'a pas été très responsable ce soir. Alors pour quelle raison n'a-t-elle pas récupéré Cassidy ? Demanda-ma colocataire d'une voix plus calme que précédemment.

- Je ne sais pas, elle a juste dit qu'elle avait une urgence, rien de plus et je n'arrive pas à la joindre depuis... expliquai-je confus.

- Peu importe. De toute façon, de mon point de vue, la seule urgence c'est qu'elle soit morte dans un fossé ce qui n'est clairement pas le cas, vue qu'elle a pu te laisser un message ! S'agaça Bella.

Elle faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine, bien que sa voix soit moins énervée qu'auparavant Isabella n'était définitivement pas calme. Je l'avais déjà vu en colère, notamment quand elle avait appris l'existence de Cassidy, mais comparé à maintenant ce n'était rien. Cependant, je devais avouer que la voir ainsi était plaisant, pas qu'elle m'engueule mais qu'elle se soit inquiétée pour ma fille. On m'aurait dit, il y a quelques mois, que ma colocataire se serait souciée de Cassie, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Pourtant, il était clair que ce qui venait de se passer l'avait inquiété et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait été dérangée dans son emploi du temps. Je pouvais voir qu'elle avait vraiment eu peur pour ma fille.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, elle avait raison. Pas que je souhaitais que Jane ait eu un accident, mais je n'arrivais pas à imaginer quelle urgence avait pu l'empêcher d'aller chercher Cassidy. Ni pourquoi elle ne me répondait pas au téléphone. Sans répondre à ma colocataire, je repris mon portable et composai le numéro de Jane. Enfin il sonna, puis quelqu'un décrocha.

- C'est Edward ! Dis-je sachant que le numéro ne s'était pas affiché étant donné que je l'avais masqué au cas où Jane filtrerait ses appels. Ce qui semblait être le cas.

- Oh, désolé chéri, je voulais t'appeler mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Et ensuite je n'avais plus de batterie. Je viens d'arriver chez moi à l'instant. Continua-t-elle comme si il n'y avait aucun problème.

Je soufflai, en massant ma tempe de mes doigts libres espérant faire partir le début de migraine qui menaçait.

- Jane, as-tu la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? Hurlai-je sans pouvoir me contenir.

- Euh... non, pourquoi es-tu énervé ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi je suis énervé ? Répétai-je abasourdi par la stupidité de sa question, je suis énervé Jane, parce que Tu devais récupérer Cassidy à 17h30 à la crèche. Tentai-je avant qu'elle ne me coupe.

- Mais je t'ai envoyé un message pour te dire que je ne pouvais plus y aller ! Argumenta Jane.

- A 19H passé ! Bordel Jane tu es stupide ? La crèche ferme à 19h30 ! Dis-je en colère.

- Mais j'ai envoyé le texto à 17h se justifia ma petite-amie.

- Tu aurais dû me téléphoner ! Lançai-je d'une voix dépourvu d'émotion.

- J'ai essayé mais ton opérateur disait que tu étais injoignable ! Pourquoi m'en veux-tu autant, je n'ai rien fait de mal, c'est pas comme ci j'avais laissé la petite toute seule. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Je suis en colère parce que la crèche a failli emmener Cassie au commissariat, je suis en colère parce qu'Isabella a été obligée d'aller chercher ma fille. Je suis en colère parce que je n'ai eu ces informations qu'à 19H passé ! J'ai cru mourir au moment où j'ai eu ton message. Heureusement Bella m'a appelé à ce moment là pour me prévenir.

- Je suis désolée Edward, je pensais que tu aurais mon message à temps, mais bon le principal c'est que la petite soit rentrée saine et sauve non ?

- Si bien-sur que si... mais je …

- Tu veux que je vienne ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

- Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, d'une part je suis fatigué, et Isabella est très en colère. Dis-je ne voulant pas lui avouer que moi aussi j'étais fâchée.

- Isabella ? Pourquoi ? Ça l'a dérangé pendant son plan cul de la semaine ? Lança-t-elle hilare.

- Jane ! Isabella a été là alors que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas pu aller chercher Cassie ! Elle est en colère parce qu'elle a été prévenue par la crèche que personne n'était venu chercher ma fille, qu'on lui disait qu'ils allaient l'emmener au commissariat si elle ne venait pas ! Et peu importe avec qui elle était, elle au moins a été là pour Cassidy ! Hurlai-je hors de moi.

- Comme toujours tu la défends ! La pauvre Isabella qui a du changer ses plans pour venir chercher ta fille chérie... Si elle se soucie autant de ta fille tu n'avais qu'à lui demander à elle dès le départ ! S'énerva à son tour Jane.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, tu t'es proposée quand je t'ai dit avoir des problèmes au travail ! Répliquai-je d'une voix acide.

- Bien, je vois que mon urgence est bien moins importante que ta précieuse colocataire ! Tu ne m'as même pas demandé si j'allais bien, j'aurais pu avoir un accident mais toi tout ce qui t'importe c'est ta colocataire et ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle n'avait pas été chercher ta fille. Cracha-Jane.

- Oh mais bien-sûr que ton urgence m'importe ! Je voudrai bien savoir ce qui a pu être si important pour que tu ne fasses pas ce que tu aurais du faire. Dis-je sarcastique.

- Bien, puisque tu veux savoir, j'étais avec ma meilleure amie. On a dû pister son copain. En fait, elle avait des doutes depuis un moment, il trouvait pleins d'excuses pour rentrer tard ou pas du tout de la nuit. Je lui ai dit de le surveiller pour voir si effectivement il était bien à son travail. C'est ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui, on l'a suivi. Et tu ne me croiras jamais quand tu vas savoir avec qui nous l'avons vu ! M'expliqua-t-elle.

- Jane, Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as pas été chercher Cassie parce que tu pistais le mec de ta copine ? J'ai bien compris ? Demandai-je d'une voix acide.

- Oui, mais j'aurais dû avoir fini en temps et en heure, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser après ce qu'on avait découvert.

- Écoute moi bien, parce que je ne vais pas me répéter ! Entre nous c'est fini ! Je peux accepter plein de chose, mais que tu laisses ma fille pour une histoire de mec, ça non je ne peux pas ! Ma fille passe en premier en tout temps !

- Tu es excessif ! Cassie va bien, il ne lui est rien arriver ! A t'entendre on croirait que je l'ai abandonnée dans la rue ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et jetai un coup d'œil vers ma colocataire, qui s'était assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine et semblait attendre la fin de ma conversation sans pour autant y prêter attention. Cependant, elle dût sentir mon regard sur elle car elle redressa la tête fixant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je suis fatigué, Jane, j'ai eu une journée et une soirée particulièrement difficiles. Je vais te laisser. Dis-je sans quitter Bella des yeux.

- Tu ne vas pas raccrocher comme ça ? Demanda d'une voix suppliante ma petite-amie.

- Si, je vais le faire. On reparlera de tout ça à tête reposée. Crois-moi c'est le mieux que je puisse faire ce soir ! Déclarai-je d'un ton dur.

- Bien, comme tu voudras, abdiqua-t-elle. Je veux que tu saches que je suis désolée, si j'avais su que tu n'aurais pas le message immédiatement, j'aurais agis différemment. Reprit-elle un sanglot dans la voix.

-Je te rappelle plus tard ! Conclus-je en raccrochant.

Je restai l'espace d'un instant, le téléphone dans les mains fixant toujours ma colocataire incapable de pouvoir décrypter ce que ses yeux voulaient dire. Je savais qu'elle était encore en colère, mais il y avait autre chose, je n'aurais su dire quoi. Finalement, je repris mes esprits.

- Je te remercie encore pour Cassie, dis-je le plus sincèrement possible. J'espérais qu'elle pouvait voir combien je lui en étais reconnaissant.

- De rien c'est normal. Et puis ce n'était pas grand chose, Cassidy est facile à vivre.

- Non, tu n'étais pas obligée de le faire, enfin bref merci.

- De rien. Ça va être froid maintenant, reprit Bella en regardant les assiettes que nous n'avions pas touché.

- Passe-les moi, je vais les faire réchauffer proposai-je. Pendant que je mettais la cloche sur l'assiette pour ne pas salir le micro-onde, j'entendis ma colocataire pouffer derrière moi.

-Quoi ? L'interrogeai-je ne comprenant pas ce qui était drôle.

- Je pensais que tu avais changé depuis le temps qu'on vivait ensemble, mais tu es toujours aussi maniaque ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de hausser les épaules. J'étais toujours maniaque mais beaucoup moins qu'avant de la rencontrer. Tellement de chose avait changé depuis, que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir toutes les énumérer.

- As-tu réussi à parler à Rosalie ? Lui demandai-je espérant qu'elles avaient enfin pu discuter. Mais je compris immédiatement au regard de Bella que ce n'était toujours pas le cas.

-Non, elle continue à m'éviter... avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je savais que cette situation la faisait souffrir, et j'avais jusqu'à présent décidé de les laisser régler seules leurs problèmes, mais maintenant, j'allais m'en mêler. Je ne savais pas comment, mais j'allais faire en sorte que Rosalie se rende compte que Royce était un connard. Et que Bella ne méritait pas qu'elle la traite ainsi.

- Elle finira par se rendre compte de son erreur, affirmai-je.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force d'être là... J'ai tendance à fuir quand on … elle s'arrêta de parler.

-Oui demandai-je en relevant la tête, voulant connaître la fin de sa phrase.

- Rien, laisse tomber. Conclut-elle en déposant son assiette dans l'évier. Sans ajouter un mot elle quitta la cuisine. Encore une fois, elle me laissa seul.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé aux aurores. Ma nuit avait été parsemée de cauchemars dans lesquels je perdais ma fille. Après avoir déjeuné avec Cassie, je sortis la poussette et décidai d'aller me promener pour réfléchir. La veille, j'étais résolu à quitter Jane. Cette relation était vouée à l'échec dès le départ, même si Jane avait été différente. Je n'étais pas prêt pour une autre histoire... enfin, je n'étais pas prêt pour renoncer à l'histoire qui aurait pu être la notre... à Isabella et moi… Enfin si elle était différente, si elle ne flippait pas autant de l'engagement, et de l'amour. J'avais compris certaines choses cette nuit, notamment que Rosalie en ne la croyant pas avait renforcé son impression de ne pas être assez bien pour qu'on s'attache à elle. Comment pourrais-je lui faire comprendre qu'elle méritait autant que n'importe qui d'autre, voir même plus, d'être aimé ? Je savais que je risquais de me brûler les ailes, et j'avais peur d'entraîner ma fille la dedans, mais je n'avais pas réussi à m'éloigner de ma colocataire, malgré une petite-amie alors avais-je le choix ?

Je n'allais évidement pas lui sauter dessus, mais je devais faire en sorte qu'elle me fasse confiance. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'y prendre mais la première chose à faire était clairement d'arranger les choses entre Rosalie et Bella. Je pris mon portable et appelai Alice. Je lui expliquais rapidement mon plan pour la soirée Halloween qui était dans deux jours. Elle me promit de faire son possible pour que Rosalie vienne au même endroit que nous. J'espérais qu'en se trouvant dans le même lieu elles ne puissent plus s'ignorer.

Sauf que je m'étais fortement trompé. Rosalie était venue accompagnée par Royce, et Bella par l'autre bodybuilder alors que j'étais persuadé qu'il avait déserté sa vie depuis notre première rencontre. Quand il arriva, je lui serais la main.

- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Eddy ! Déclara-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- On se connaît ? Crachai-je en serrant sa main aussi fort que je pouvais .

- Hum... oui je suis Jacob, on s'est rencontré...

-Désolé, ça ne me dit rien ! Le coupai-je en le lâchant. Je lui tournai le dos et partis rejoindre Ben et Angela.

Tout le monde s'installa mais l'ambiance à notre table était loin d'être festive. Je pouvais sentir la tension entre Rosalie et Bella, voire les regards de Royce et l'autre connard sur ma colocataire. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les fusiller du regard. Isabella, quant à elle, évitait soigneusement de regarder en direction de Rose et de son copain. Elle ne parlait quasiment qu'avec l'autre chien ce qui n'arrangeait pas mon état d'énervement. Finalement, j'en eu rapidement marre, je me levai et demandai à Royce de m'accompagner chercher nos commandes.

Je n'avais pas particulièrement envi de passer du temps avec lui, mais j'espérais qu'ainsi Bella pourrait parler avec son amie.

- Putain, tu as de la chance ! Me dit-il subitement.

- Pardon ? Demandai-je ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me disait cela.

- Tu as une coloc carrément chaude ! Et ta copine est pas mal dans son genre non plus ! J'suis sûr que tu as déjà testé un petit plan avec les deux en même temps, en tout cas moi j'aurais pas dit non ! Ricana-t-il me donnant la nausée.

- Alors déjà, évite de me parler de ma colocataire en ces termes et je ne suis pas un connard moi ! Crachai-je.

- Oh arrête ! Pas besoin de faire le gentleman ici ! Les nanas veulent toutes la même chose, un mec gentil et mignon ne les intéresse pas . Elles veulent être celle qui arrivera à te ranger. Tu vois moi, je fais croire à chacune de mes nanas qu'elle est la femme de ma vie... ça marche à tous les coups. Y'a des phrases qui les font craquer ! Continua-t-il m'énervant davantage.

Nous étions pratiquement retourné à notre table, avec les verres quand je ne pus me retenir. Je le précédais de quelques pas. Je me retournais subitement avec le plateau dans les mains percutant le sien. Tous les verres se renversèrent sur lui. Je n'avais pas prévu cela, je voulais lui foutre le plateau dans la tête mais finalement, cela ressemblait à un accident. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

- Putain mec ! Hurla-t-il.

- Désolé, dis-je en continuant mon chemin avec le peu qui restait dans les verres .

- J'en ai partout, l'entendis-je crier derrière mon dos, mais je n'y prêtais pas plus attention.

De retour à notre table, je m'excusais auprès des autres, pour les verres renversés leur conseillant d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne prendre la commande vu le monde présent. Royce avait quant à lui disparu. Ma colocataire se leva et nous informa qu'elle allait voir au bar, pour demander qu'un serveur vienne prendre notre commande. Son toutou lui proposa de l'accompagner mais elle déclina la proposition.

Après quelques minutes je décidai d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Au moment où je la rejoignis sur la piste de danse, la musique changea pour un truc plus doux. Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de l'inviter et à mon grand plaisir elle se laissa entraîner. Nos yeux ne se quittèrent pas du morceau, nos corps collés l'un à l'autre, j'avais conscience que nous bougions plus lentement que le rythme de la musique. La tension entre nous était palpable. Mes yeux dérivèrent vers ses lèvres, qu'elle mordait délicatement. La tentation était trop forte, je me penchai et posai ma bouche sur la sienne.

Que ça m'avait manqué, comme un drogué en manque de sa came, je sentais mon sang bouillir de plaisir. Rapidement, nos langues se trouvèrent et se mélangèrent sensuellement. J'aurais voulu que ce moment ne finisse pas, mais Isabella le rompit brutalement.

- Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle, je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-elle en rompant le contact en s'enfuyant.

A nouveau, j'avais trop précipité les choses, je savais qu'avec Bella il fallait y aller lentement, voir plus que lentement, mais la présence de son Jarod, n'avait pas arrangé ma patience... Quand je rejoignis notre table quelques instants après, ils étaient tout les deux partis, et ils ne revinrent pas de la soirée.

Les jours suivants, Isabella ne fit aucune allusion à notre baiser, mais j'avais l'habitude qu'elle agisse ainsi. Elle était cependant bien plus présente que jamais pour Cassidye. L'épisode de la crèche les avait semble-t-il encore plus rapprocher.

Cela faisait maintenant, plus d'une semaine que j'ignorais les appels de Jane quand celle-ci débarqua à la villa un dimanche midi. Isabella lui ouvrit la porte alors que je passais dans le couloir.

- C'est pour toi, déclara-t-elle d'une voix morne.

- Jane, dis-je froidement.

- On doit parler, répondit-elle en tentant un sourire, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

- Non, on ne se doit rien, en tout cas, je ne te dois rien. Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez clair, mais je ne veux plus te voir. Dis-je sans prendre de gant.

Effectivement, je n'étais pas très correct, j'aurais du prendre le temps de lui parler mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps avec elle, j'en avais assez perdu.

- Mais Eddy, on ne peut pas se quitter ainsi, sur un truc aussi bête.

- Un truc aussi bête ? Répétai-je ahuri. Jane, tu as brisé la confiance que j'avais en toi, tu as fait passer ma fille après une histoire de mec ! Hurlai-je.

- C'est bon y'avait pas mort d'homme non plus, enchaîna-t-elle

- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes priorités ! Repris-je, c'est mieux ainsi, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné entre nous avouai-je.

- Et tu vas me dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec elle ? Cracha-t-elle pleine de mépris

- Tu te trompes, ça a tout à voir avec Isabella, elle, elle était là, Alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé , elle a été récupérer Cassidy ! Elle ne m'a jamais fait faux-bon contrairement à toi ! Déclarai-je me demandant si ma colocataire pouvait entendre notre conversation.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Vous couchez ensemble ! Il me l'avait bien dit pourtant, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas cru ? Questionna Jane.

- De qui parles-tu ? Demandai-je sans tenter de nier ce qu'elle insinuait sur ma relation avec Bella.

- De Royce ! Il a vu clair dès le départ dans votre jeu. Il m'a prévenu du genre de mec que tu étais, et du genre de nana qu'elle était...

Je ne comprenais rien de ce que Jane me racontait.

- Quand as-tu parlé avec lui ? Demandai-je espérant mieux comprendre son histoire.

- Quelques jours après la première fois où Rosalie nous l'a présenté. On s'est croisé par hasard devant chez moi, et je l'ai invité à boire un café. M'expliqua-t-elle.

- Je n'étais pas au courant.

- Je sais, je ne voulais pas t'en parler, parce qu'il m'a expliqué qu'Isabella et toi aviez une relation étrange, que vous étiez un couple libertin... enfin bref, je ne voulais pas le croire au début. Mais finalement, il disait vrai... maintenant, ça me saute aux yeux, la tension toujours présente entre vous, et son attitude froide avec moi...

- Tu dérailles complètement ! Il n'y a rien entre Isabella et moi ! Nous sommes colocataires et amis. Royce n'est qu'un connard, un conseil reste loin de lui ça vaudra mieux pour toi.

- Tu n'as pas de conseil à me donner ! On n'est plus ensemble ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se fréquente plus, que je ne peux pas te conseiller. Enfin, fais comme tu veux, mais ce mec est loin d'être ce qu'il prétend.

- Penses ce que tu veux ! Bien je ne te souhaite pas d'être heureux ! Déclara-t-elle en tournant les talons.

J'étais en partie soulagé qu'elle ne fasse pas plus de scandale que ça, et heureux d'avoir mis un point final à cette relation qui ne m'aurait mené à rien. Mais je m'interrogeais sur les intentions de Royce, qu'essayait-il de faire ?

Novembre défila, avec ses fêtes mais rien n'avançait. Rosalie ne voulait toujours pas parler avec Bella. De mon côté je n'avais toujours pas la moindre idée de comment faire pour ouvrir les yeux à Rose sur Royce, ni comment montrer à ma colocataire qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance. Pour Thanksgiving, je le passais chez mes parents avec la famille de Ben et Angela. J'avais tenté de savoir ce que faisait Bella, mais elle m'avait répondu qu'elle irait probablement chez ses parents, je n'avais donc pas insisté davantage.

Décembre débuta et, comme Novembre, se termina sans grand changement. Mais Jasper en avait également marre de voir Rosalie avec Royce, lui aussi commençait à ouvrir les yeux sur ce gars et après une dispute avec Alice à ce sujet, il était convaincu que Bella n'avait jamais menti. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas soutenu son amie, et m'avait dit qu'il m'aiderait pour faire entendre raison à Rosalie et Alice, qui ne voyaient de Royce que ce que celui-ci voulait leurs montrer. Un soir j'invitais Jasper à la villa, lui demandant de venir sans Alice. Isabella fut étonnée de le voir seul mais finalement elle en fut heureuse. Elle passait peu de temps avec ses amies depuis l'histoire de cet été, et encore moins depuis Royce. Jasper s'excusa longuement de la distance qui s'était installé entre eux, et lui promis de ne plus se laisser avoir par le temps et par Alice. Durant cette soirée, nous arrivâmes à la conclusion qu'il fallait confronter Royce. Jasper nous appris qu'il était prévu une sortie dans un pub le week-end du 17 décembre, pour fêter la fin des examens et le début des vacances.

J'arrivais au pub avec Ben et Angela. Bella nous retrouva à l'entrée accompagnée à nouveau par l'autre monsieur gonflette. Je tentai de cacher ma jalousie, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'ils étaient ensemble ? Couchait-elle avec lui ? Avait-elle décidé de lui donner une chance pour une véritable relation ? Leur attitude était étrange, par moment je pensai qu'ils étaient en couple notamment quand ils se prenaient par la main, mais il n'y avait rien de plus. Pas de baiser, pas de prise dans les bras, comme pouvait le faire Angela et Ben par exemple. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me poser plus de questions à leurs sujets. Ce soir, nous devions confronter Royce.

Malheureusement, dès que Rosalie nous vit arriver, elle se ferma. Bella se planta devant eux. Elle salua Jasper et Alice. Et alla vers Rosalie qui lui tourna le dos. Quant à Royce, il avait un sourire ravi sur les lèvres qui me donnait envie de le frapper.

- Bonsoir Royce ! Lança Isabella d'une voix forte et assurée.

- Bonsoir Isa. Répondit-il charmeur.

- Isabella, le reprit immédiatement celle-ci.

- Comme tu voudras miss.

Nous nous installâmes dans un coin assez calme du pub. Une fois nos boissons servies, Bella lança la conversation sur le sujet.

- Bien, je profite qu'on soit tous là, pour éclaircir un point. Royce, je m'excuse si j'ai mal compris ce que tu as voulu me dire le jour de notre première rencontre commença-t-elle. Je me demandai où elle voulait en venir, il n'était pas du tout prévu qu'elle s'excuse. Elle dut voir mon air septique, car elle me fit un sourire pour me rassurer.

- Pas de souci Isa. Insista-t-il.

Ma colocataire souffla d'exaspération alors que Rosalie se détendit légèrement mais n'accorda toujours pas le moindre regard à son amie.

- Mais, si tu le permets j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que tu voulais donc me dire par « Je ne suis pas contre un plan à trois avec toi, j'aimerais bien te voir nue dans mon lit » ? le questionna-t-elle abruptement, faisant recraché tout son cocktail à Jacob.

- Pardon ? Tu viens ici pour foutre la merde… encore ? Lui balança Rosalie très énervée.

- Non, je viens ici pour avoir des explications. Beaucoup semblent pené penser que j'ai mal compris ses intentions alors je souhaite comprendre. Qu'en penses-tu Rosalie ? Tu crois qu'il voulait me dire quoi par ces mots ? Lui cracha Isabella.

- Tu mens, il ne t'a jamais dis ça ! Hurla-elle.

- Royce ? Demanda Bella sans lâcher Rosalie du regard.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement, puis il se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Je me souviens pas avoir dit cela. Déclara-t-il simplement. Ne pouvons-nous pas simplement oublier cette première rencontre ? Vous êtes amies depuis longtemps, ne vous fâchez pas pour moi. Ajouta-t-il en regardant Rosalie avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Chéri, je te remercie de ta gentillesse, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Isabella croit devoir être le centre du monde pour être heureuse. Je lui rends service en n'entrant plus dans son jeu, il serait temps qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne peut pas passer la première tout le temps. Expliqua Rosalie.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses hein ? Que je fais cela pour être le centre d'intérêt ? Tu as vraiment une opinion de moi bien misérable, moi qui te croyais mon amie... puis Isabella se tourna vers moi. Tu vois j'ai essayé, j'ai voulu arranger les choses, mais ça ne change rien... déclara-t-elle en se levant et en quittant le pub dans la foulée, Jacob sur ses talons. Je ne savais pas contre qui j'étais le plus en colère. Contre Royce qui était à l'origine de tous les problèmes entre Bella et Rosalie, ou contre celle-ci pour ne pas croire son amie, ou encore contre moi pour avoir insisté pour qu'elle se confronte à Royce ?

- Je vais vous dire une chose, même si ça ne me regarde pas, déclarai-je. Je connais assez bien Bella maintenant. Rose, réfléchit sincèrement, crois-tu qu'elle est le genre de personne que tu insinues ? Penses-tu que pour se rassurer sur votre amitié elle aurait voulu voir qui tu choisirais entre Royce et Elle ? Alice, toi aussi pose-toi la question... Vous avez toutes les deux choisies votre camp et n'avez pas laissé une chance à Isabella. Vous devriez être celles qui la soutiennent toujours et vous la laissez tomber pour croire un connard ?

- Hé hurlèrent Alice, Rosalie et Royce d'une même voix mais je n'en tins pas compte.

- Alors peut-être que vous allez me croire moi, Royce, lors de la soirée de Halloween m'a clairement dit qu'il aimerait pouvoir se taper deux nanas en même temps, qu'il pensait d'ailleurs que je me faisais Bella et Jane. Il a aussi dit à Jane que Bella et moi étions un couple libertin. Royce m'a aussi expliqué qu'il aimait jouer avec les femmes, en leur faisant croire qu'elles étaient les femmes de sa vie en les embobinant

- Arrêtes, cria Rosalie.

-Non, Rose, je n'arrêterais pas, je le fais pour toi mais aussi pour Bella ! Ce mec s'amuse à vous séparer. Il ne t'apportera rien ! Conclus-je.

- Je partage l'avis d'Edward. Même si je n'ai pas eu les mêmes conversations avec Royce, je ne lui fais aucunement confiance. Ajouta Jasper sous le regard ahuri d'Alice, qui ne devait pas avoir l'habitude que Jasper ne soit pas de son côté.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, s'expliqua Royce auprès de Rosalie, mais il est évident qu'il veut s'attirer les bonnes grâces d'Isa. Continua-t-il.

- Elle s'appelle Isabella connard ! Crachai-je hors de moi de voir encore Rosalie douter de ce que je venais de dire.

Angela, Ben et moi quittâmes le pub peu de temps après Isabella. Malheureusement, quand j'arrivai à la villa celle-ci était déserte. Je restai dans le salon, attendant qu'elle rentre mais elle ne vint pas... pas plus que les trois jours suivants.


End file.
